Mes amours
by hp-drago
Summary: Bella rencontre un homme, elle en tombe amoureuse. Le meilleur ami de son copain revient de son voyage. Lui aussi tombe vite sous le charme de la copine de son meilleur ami. Que va t' il se passer ? Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire avec Bella et deux autres personnes. C'est une histoire assez particulière, enfin je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Stephenie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Bella rencontre un homme, elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Le meilleur ami de son copain revient de son voyage. Lui aussi tombe vite sous le charme de la copine de son meilleur ami. Que va t' il se passer ? Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Elle devra faire face aux regards et aux jugements des autres.

* * *

><p><strong>BONNE LECTURE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV BELLA<strong>

Je rentre de mon boulot travaillant dans une petite librairie. Il est tard comme tous les soirs quand je rentre mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois bien payer mes factures. Alors que je marche devant un cul de sac j'entends des bruits étouffés d'hommes qui se battent.

Je dois peut être intervenir. Mais bien sur Bella, toi et tes micros muscles allaient rentrer dans une bagarre contre deux types ! Puis si ça se trouve ce type l'a mérité...

Mon grand courage et moi nous cachons derrière les poubelles sauf que j'ai fait du bruit et fait partir les agresseurs. Une fois les deux hommes louches parti du au bruit que j'avais provoqué, je m'avance prudemment vers lui. Il est allongé au sol, grognant de douleur.

Je m' accroupis près du jeune homme, Il doit avoir à peut prêt mon âge, peut être plus. Des beaux yeux vert, brun, grand. Je le regarde mieux, il n'a pas l'air trop amoché.

- Un ange...Je suis au paradis, souffle t' il me regardant.

- Appartement pas.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue, pas loin de son œil le faisant grimacer.

- Pardon, dis je retirant ma main.

Il se relève doucement. Je pose mon bras sur son bras nu pour l'aider à se lever, bien que je ne suis pas persuadée de vraiment l'aider. Je sais seulement que j'ai aimé la décharge qui est passée dans mes doigts quand nos peaux se sont touchées.N' étant pas d'une nature timide pourtant je me sens intimidée par lui et n'ose pas le regarder. Je suis plutôt du genre solitaire qui ne s'intègre pas, plus le genre à fondre dans la masse même si ma meilleure amie Rosalie me dit que je suis super jolie et que je pourrais plaire à tous les garçons de la Fac. Parce que oui je n'ai pas fini la Fac, d'architecture, en fin de troisième année.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte mais le jeune homme dont je ne sais pas le nom est debout et beaucoup plus grand que moi, facile je mesure à peine 1m65. Sa carrure est aussi imposante, sans parler de ses muscles. Un seul mot vient à l'esprit : Woua... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de détailler autant les garçons mais lui, je ne me gêne pas.

- Ça va ? Demandais je regardant son corps.

Son tee-shirt déchiré laisse voir ses abdos parfaitement dessiné mais un gros bleu apparait sur sa peau. Machinalement je pose doucement ma main dessus, celle qui ne tient pas son bras, sur sa peau, il frissonne. Je vais pour m'excuser mais il pose son index sur mes lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien, m'a t' il dit.

J'ai croisé son regard et me perd dans ses yeux. Hypnotisant. Je me sens rougir sous l'intensité de notre échange, comme si j'étais attirée par lui.

- Vous êtes sur ? Demandais je la voix tremblante.

- Très bien, j'ai l'habitude jolie petit ange, mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

- De... De rien.

Je retire ma main de sa peau, et fait demi tour pour rentrer chez moi.

- As tu un nom ? Me demande t' il

Je me retourne vers lui.

- Comme tout le monde ! Ai je dit souriante.

Puis je rentre chez moi. Tout la nuit je rêve du beau jeune homme. J'aurai pu lui donner mon nom mais pourquoi faire ? Un type comme lui ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi, je suis sur que c'est le genre populaire, quater back. Alors que moi je suis juste Bella Swan. Il serait plus du genre à sortir avec Rosalie Hale, ils formeraient un beau couple... Génial, je deviens maso en mettant mon coup de cœur de la nuit dernière avec mon amie alors que j'ai passé toute la nuit à rêver de lui et on ne faisait pas que discuter...

- SWAN ! LÈVE TON CUL ! Hurlait Rosalie.

Mon dieu, pourquoi lui ai je donné mes clés ?

- Noooon, grognais je, la tête dans mon oreiller.

Mon amie s'assoie sur mon dos et m'arrache mon oreiller.

- Tu vas être en retard miss grognon !, rigolait elle. Mon dieu, comment fais tu pour vivre ici ? Grimace t' elle.

Depuis le temps je ne répond rien ça fait deux ans qu'elle répète ça à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez moi. Certes c'est petit, crade et vétuste mais c'est tout ce dont je peux me payer.

- On va être en retard en cour.

- Je pourrais me lever si tu levais tes grosses fesses de mon dos ! Me moquais je

- Saucisse ! Rigole t' elle me frappant les fesses.

Je prends mon oreiller et le balance sur ma blonde. Après quelques batailles d'oreillers nous courons pour être à l'heure à notre premier cours. Nous suivons le même cursus.

Après nos cours je pars travailler. Pendant le trajet je me sens suivi. Bizarre, je regarde partout mais ne vois personne. Es ce que se serait les deux types d'hier ? Je ne l' espère pas.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? me demande mon boss inquiet.

Je le regarde essoufflée, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que j'avais couru.

- Oui oui... Soufflais je. Je... Non c'est rien.

Il hausse les épaules avant de retourner tranquillement dans les rayons. Ce pauvre vieux Mr est content de m'avoir trouver pour l'aider.

- Je fais quoi patron ? Lui demandais je souriante.

- Range les cartons qui sont arrivés.

Pendant tout mon boulot je n'arrête pas de bailler. Ma nuit quasiment blanche y est pour quelque chose.

- Et bien il faut arrêter de faire la fête, sourit mon boss.

- J'aurai préféré, grognais je

Non seulement je n'avais pas suivi mes cours mais Rosalie n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de moi vu que j'ai passé ma journée à penser à lui. Je suis définitivement foutu et recommence mes histoires romantiques. Il faudrait que j'arrête de trop penser à cela. Je vais en devenir dingue.

- Bella ? Tu peux rentrer, je vais fermer. Et Essaye de dormir un peu.

- Oui, disais je étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

><p>Ça fait une PUTAIN de semaine que ça dure, j'en ai marre. Je veux juste passer une nuit paisible, sans penser à mon beau gosse, à ses mains sur moi, lui en moi. Et mon dieu, je deviens folle, je l'ai vu que quelques minutes et m'imagine déjà nue avec lui dans la même tenue.<p>

Marre de mes rêves érotiques. Marre de louper mes cours, marre des moqueries de mon amie.

- Oh bonjour Rosalie.

- Bonjour Mr le Boss.

Mon patron sourit à mon amie qui s'installe prêt du comptoir. On discute tranquillement tout en faisant mon job. Vers 20 heures mon amie part pour sortir faire la fête, mais au moment ou elle part, l'objet de tous mes fantasmes entre dans la boutique. Rose le détaille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ensuite me faire un grand sourire avant de murmurer « Éclate toi. » Heureusement que je lis sur les lèvres. J'ai le feu au cul mais elle n'est pas mieux que moi. Sauf que moi je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle. J'en avais une mais...

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demandais je poliment à mon fantasme sur patte, essayent de rester le plus professionnelle possible.

- Bonjour mon petit ange. Je voudrais un rendez vous avec toi, me dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ce qui m'empêche de répondre c' est mon boss qui me regarde de travers mais avec un léger sourire, signe qu'il n'est pas contrarié par la venue de mon fantasme.

- Je ne vous connais pas, dis je pathétiquement.

Je ne veux pas craquer et lui sauter dessus, cela aurait été mal venu, de plus ce type me prendrait pour une folle. Puis pour qu'il parte en courant comme l'a fait mon ex, non merci. Quoi que, si cela se trouve, c'est lui le fou pour s' intéresser à moi, je ne suis rien comparée à lui.

- Tu devrais sortir Bella. Ça te ferait du bien, rajoutait mon boss

Je grimace. Si mon boss s'y mettait comment vais je faire pour refuser. Mais en ai je vraiment envie ? Voulais je continuer ma vie comme elle est, c'est à dire triste et ennuyeuse ?

De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, mon dieu, j'en crève d'envie mais je n'ai pas le temps puis pour avoir une autre déception amoureuse, non merci, ma première m'a suffisamment marqué.

- L'idée de sortir avec moi te rebute tant que cela ? Me demande t' il avec une pointe de tristesse ?

Je le regarde avec des gros yeux. Mon dieu, cela se voit qu'il n'est pas dans ma tête.

- Je non non. Mon dieu... C'est tout le contraire, murmurais je

- Tu disais ? Me demande t' il son visage très proche du mien.

Son sourire me montre qu'il m'a entendu.

- Alors demain soir je t'emmène diner.

- Peut pas, je travaille, soufflais je en le fixant.

- Demain tu es de repos., m'a informé mon boss qui n'a pas loupé notre conversation.

- Mais... » commençais je

Non pas que l' idée de sortir avec lui me rebute mais je pense avant tout à mon loyer.

- Ne te soucis pas de ça Bella, m'a rassuré mon boss

- Ok.

- Mademoiselle est tenace, souffle le jeune homme

- Moi ? Mais toi comment tu as su ou je travaillais ? Puis comment tu t'appelles d'abord ? Demandais je légèrement piqué par sa dernière phrase.

Il devient subitement gêné et baisse même la tête. Cela fait bizarre , on le croit incassable et fort, mais là il ressemble à un petit garçon la main prix dans le sac. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Ma main passe sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. J'en profite pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Doucement il prend ma main et l'embrasse tendrement pour ne plus la lâcher

- Tu m'en voudrais si je t'avais suivi ?

Je le regarde choquée mais attendri. Je deviens définitivement folle. Aucun garçon n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. C'est surement un psychopathe. Non le reflet de ses yeux est bien trop pur pour qu'il soit mauvais.

- Bizarrement non.

Il me fait son plus beau sourire avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche.

- J'en avais trop envie depuis l'autre soir, souffle t' il

Trop bouche bée, je le regardais sans rien dire, ne savant pas trop comment réagir mais lui me sourit fier de lui. Normalement j'aurai du être choqué de son comportement sans gêne mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec lui je peux tout tolérer et tout accepter.

- Au fait moi c'est Emmett.

- Bella, répondis je toujours étonnée part son audace

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Je poste la suite où pas ?<strong>

**Je tiens à préciser que c'est une histoire sur leur couple, alors si c'est pour dire qu'ils se mettent rapidement ensemble et que c'est nul, abstenez vous ! Merci.**

**Sinon, j'accepte toutes les critiques !**

**biZous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci aussi pour vos Alertes, commentaires et mise en favoris ! **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**PDV BELLA**

_Il me fait son plus beau sourire avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. _

_- J'en avais trop envie depuis l'autre soir, souffle t' il_

_Trop bouche bée, je le regardais sans rien dire, ne savant pas trop comment réagir mais lui me sourit fier de lui. Normalement j'aurai du être choqué de son comportement sans gêne mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec lui je peux tout tolérer et tout accepter. _

_- Au fait moi c'est Emmett. _

_- Bella, répondis je toujours étonnée part son audace_

* * *

><p>J'ai cru que Rosalie allait tomber dans les pommes quand je lui ai raconté ma soirée. D'ailleurs je pense que mon oreille ne va pas arrêter de siffler tellement elle hurle sa joie. Du coup elle est chez moi pour m'aider à m'habiller.<p>

- Merde Bella c'est pourri chez toi.

Je souffle allongée sur mon petit lit, sans rien dire. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Et le shopping tu connais ?

- Oui mais je préfère payer mes factures.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas droit aux bourses ?

- Mon beau père est riche. Je n' ai qu' à lui demander qu'ils m'ont dit. Mon dieu que je le hais ce type.

- Ce mec est un connard.

A chaque fois que nous évoquons ce type, mon cœur se serre de douleur.

- Ouai. Je sais, soufflais je

Je me force à ne pas pleurer.

- Pardon ma puce.

- Ça va. Ça fait trois ans, puis il n'a pas réussi...

Ma meilleure amie m'embrasse sur le front avant de me trouver une petite robe dans les ton de bleu qui m'arrive au dessus des genoux avec des bretelles fines. Elle ne colle pas mais on devine mes formes. Dessous elle me trouve un leggins blanc trois quart, accompagné de chaussures bleu avec des petits talons. Par dessus elle sort une petite veste blanche. Je met les vêtements ne me souvenant pas que j'ai ce genre de vêtements dans mon placard. Je remonte mes cheveux d'une façon assez désordonnée. Un peu de mascara et c'est bon.

- Pas de rouge à lèvres vu qu'il va t'embrasser, sourit Rosalie

Je ne réponds rien et baisse même les yeux.

- Bella, souffle Rosalie. Qu'as tu ?

- Je... Ce type me plait vraiment mais es ce que je vais lui plaire ? Es ce qu'il ne va pas se lasser ? Es que lui aussi va me trouver...

- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot, grogne mon amie.

Elle me prend le visage entre ses mains.

- Ne te sous estime pas Bella, je l'ai vu que quelques secondes mais ce type te regardait comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde, de plus il a pris la peine de chercher ou tu travailles. Puis, tu peux avancer doucement, tu n'es pas obligée de coucher avec lui dès ce soir. Apprend à lui faire confiance et vois comment cela évolue. Ok ?

- Oui, couinais je

- Puis s'il te fait mal je lui botte ses jolies fesses.

- C'est avec toi qu'il devrait sortir pas avec moi. Vous feriez un joli couple, dis je dépitée

- Pff ! Dit elle haussant les épaules. ? Pas mon type.

Je me regarde avec du mal dans mon petit miroir.

- Tu sais je ne connais pas ton ex mais ce mec est un salop pour t'avoir traiter comme il l'a fait. Tu dois passer à coté de cela, m'a dit Rosalie

- C'est dur.

- Bella tu es une battante, alors bat toi ! Et sort avec ce type, qui de plus, tu as déjà embrassé ! La première étape est passée ! Souriait mon amie. Il vient te chercher à quelle heure ?

- On se retrouve devant la librairie,dis je. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une pauvre. J'ai vu sa chemise, c'est une Boss.

Rosalie m'a accompagné jusqu'à la librairie, Emmett est déjà là, il n'a vu que moi ce qui m'a fait quasiment rougir.

- Amusez vous bien ! Et faite pleins de bêtises ! Rigole Rosalie.

Ma folle d'amie m' embrasse sur la joue avant de partir joyeusement.

- Ma meilleure amie, Rosalie, dis je pour cacher ma gêne.

- Je suis jaloux, m'a t' il dit. Elle t'a embrassé alors que moi non.

Il s' approche de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue exactement ou Rose avait posé la sienne. J'ai chaud tout d'un coup.

- Ou allons nous ? » demandais je

- As tu un endroit préféré mon ange ?

- Peut importe, tant qu'on y va ensemble.

Ok ce coup si je rougis vraiment. Ce n'est pas moi de sortir ce genre de phrase. Généralement, je choisi mes mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Je suis quelqu'un de réfléchi, de poser. Mais avec lui je me sens libre, libre de mes gestes, de mes mots, je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne me jugeras pas si je dis un mot de travers ou une bêtise. Je me sens tout simplement bien.

- J'espère que c'est moi qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

Je sursaute ne me doutant pas qu'il est si proche de moi.

- Merci., lui dis je simplement

- Pour qu'elle raison ? M'a t' il dit m'ouvrant la portière de sa Ferrari grise 458 Italia.

Les voitures s'est mon péché mignon, je les adore surtout celle qui vont vite mais bon je n'aurai jamais les moyens de m'en payer une alors monter dedans ! Je me trouve au paradis même si j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Il va me prendre pour une folle.

- Je suis naturelle quand tu es près de moi, lui dis je une fois installée dans sa voiture. Et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... Longtemps enfin avec quelqu'un que je ne connais quasiment pas.

Même ma famille ne me connait pas ainsi. Seule Rosalie connait mon coté un peu folle et joyeuse.

- Je suis ravie d'être cet homme.

- Ou m'emmènes tu ? Demandais je gênée

Je me force - façon de parler - à le regarder lui au lieu de détailler sa voiture et d'y poser mes doigts partout. La tenue que Rosalie m'a choisi me semblait parfaite mais maintenant je me sens comme une tache de boue sur un tapis à 20 000$.

- Tu es très jolie. Mais a chaque fois que je te vois tu l'es.

- Merci, soufflais je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Finalement nous nous retrouvons devant un petit restaurant. Une fois dehors j'admire sa voiture.

- Tu voudrais la conduire ? Me demande t' il

Il a l'air surpris de sa phrase. A mon avis personne ne peut approcher sa voiture. Je fais les gros yeux mais tourne rapidement la tête de droite à gauche. Il me sourit avant de prendre ma main pour nous conduite à l'intérieur. C'est un endroit calme et intime. Une femme nous installe dans un coin reculé. Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Depuis ma rentrée en fac je n'ai pas eu un rendez vous et encore moins de petit ami. Alors me retrouver en face de lui, ce type qui m'obsède jour et nuit, je suis stressée. Alors que lui a du sortir avec un tas de filles, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres.

Emmett qui ne lâche pas ma main, la caresse doucement avec son pouce.

- Qu'as tu ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu veux aller ailleurs ? Je peux t'emmener dans un endroit plus chic, plus..

- Non non c'est bon, c'est parfait, le rassurais je avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu as l'air mal à l'aise.

- Peux être parce que je le suis.

- Es ce moi qui te rend ainsi ? Demande t' il mi amusé mi inquiet.

- Oui et non.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de lui expliquer. Il va surement me prendre pour une folle et partir en courant mais au moins je serai été honnête avec lui.

- Ça fait plus de trois ans que je ne suis pas sorti avec un garçon, murmurais je regardant la table.

- Les mecs sont tous aveugles ! Rage t' il

Je relève les yeux perdus. Je ne m'attends pas à ce genre de réaction, je suis étonnée, dans le bon sens. Ce type a t' il des défauts ?

- Tu es l'une des plus belle femme que j'ai vu Bella. Ces types sont idiots.

Je lui souris reconnaissante de ses paroles.

- C'est plutôt moi qui les fuis, dis je gênée.

- Pourquoi ? Demande t' il curieux mais aussi inquiet.

Mon sourire crispé ne me lâche pas, je n'ai pas envie pas de lui raconter mon passé, enfin pas maintenant. Il m' embrasse la main alors que la femme vient prendre nos commandes. J'ai réussi à détourner les sujet, il n'a pas insisté.

Nous avons passé la soirée à mieux nous connaitre, j'ai appris qu'il a un an de plus que moi, qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds à la fac. Son père est un riche homme d'affaires qui pour combler son manque attention envers son fils, lui a fait ouvrir un compte avec crédit illimité. Je sais aussi qu'il est en colocation avec son meilleur ami qui est photographe. Leur amitié a débuté depuis leurs plus jeune age mais lui non plus n'a pas été à la fac, ayant trouvé un job sorti du lycée. Mais là, il est parti pour quelques mois à l'étranger.

Emmett a appris que mes parents sont divorcés, que je n'ai pas de bourses donc je travaille comme une folle pour aller dans un fac de merde finir mes études d'architecte.

Nous sommes dans la voiture pour rentrer il me raconte des anecdotes sur son adolescence avec son meilleur ami. Je constate qu'ils ont très proches. Je passe mon temps à rire. Il faut préciser qu'ils ont fait pas mal de bêtises tous les deux. Ils sont très complices. Et sans le connaitre, je l'apprécie déjà.

- Ou es ce que je te dépose ? Tu habites ou ?

- Devant la librairie, ça ira.

- Bella, il est minuit, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer à pied, dit il d'un ton un peu dure. Les nuits sont dangereuses.

- Dit le mec qui s'est fait tabassé. Je n'attire pas les ennuies. Moi.

Mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il voit l'immeuble miteux dans lequel je réside. Plus que miteux il tombe en ruine... Si je lui montre, il me prendrait pour une coureuse d'argent ou quelque chose du genre.

- Tu n'es pas à la rue, au moins ? Me demande t' il inquiet.

- Non, non, le rassurais je

Il me regarde de travers.

- Promis, souriais je.

Certes mon studio est miteux mais au moins j'ai un toit sur la tête.

- Bella, si tu ne me dis pas ou tu vis je te séquestre chez moi, me menace t' il

Je l'ai regardé ébahi avant de rire. Il est vraiment différent des hommes que je connais, ou ce que je vois à la fac. Emmett est attentionné et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi. Pourtant nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup.

Il doit juste me prendre pour une amie, comme il prend soin de son meilleur ami. Puis si ça se trouve, après avoir passé une soirée avec moi, il se rendra compte que je suis commune que, de ce fait il ne veuille pas coucher avec moi ; à cette pensée mon cœur se serre ; bien que je ne sois pas prête pour cela j'aimerai qu'il me désire mais cela ne doit pas être le cas.

- Emmett, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée et si tu ne veux pas la gâcher dépose moi devant la librairie, s'il te plait, demandais je d'une petite voix lui prenant la main.

Il s'est arrêté le long du trottoir de la librairie. Il a soufflé avant de faire oui de la tête. Je descends de la MAGNIFIQUE voiture. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il descende de la voiture mais il me rejoint sur le trottoir. Sa main trouve rapidement la mienne. Ce simple contact me fait du bien, me rassure, je suis bien avec lui. Son autre main vient caresser ma joue. Son corps se retrouve presque collé au mien. Mon cœur s'emballe du à sa proximité, je ne parle même pas de l'état de mes sous vêtements. Ce type me rend folle.

- Tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes ?

- Tout va bien, répondis je mon regard plongé dans le sien.

Je suis incapable d'en dire plus, sa proximité me rend muette.

- Tu n'as pas de copains ou de coloc complètement fêlé ? Me redemande t' il

Je lui souris.

- Rien de tout cela, le rassurais je

J'ai du mal à comprendre comment moi, petit bout de femme arrive à calmer une masse de muscle comme lui.

- Tu sais, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une si bonne soirée. Ta compagnie est vraiment plaisante, m' explique t' il son pouce caressant ma joue. Et j'ai envie qu'ils y en aient d'autres.

- Moi aussi je veux te revoir, soufflais je

J'essaye de cacher ma peur en montrant ma joie à l'idée de repasser une soirée avec lui. Oui je veux le revoir mais j'ai peur que cela finisse mal et vu les sentiments que j' éprouve déjà pour lui, je ne veux pas souffrir si jamais cela se terminait mal ma première relation n'étant pas vraiment cicatrisée.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu son visage proche du mien, mais j'ai quand même repris mes esprit pour combler le vide entre nous pour l'embrasser. La douceur de ses lèvres est un vrai plaisir, rapidement nos langues se caressent tendrement. C'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparons.

- Mon dieu, ça non plus je ne pourrais pas m'en passer ! Ni de ta présence, de tes sourires, tes regards brulants, me dit il me regardant amoureusement.

Et moi, je m'attache de plus en plus à lui. Il repose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Si tu continues de faire ça je risque de ne plus me souvenir ou j'habite ! Dis je gênée mais heureuse.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un en dehors de Rosalie mais c'est différent. Même avec mon ex ce n'était pas pareil.

La je me sens vraiment...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Alors ? **

**Vous les trouvez comment ?**

**biZOus**


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV BELLA**

- Mon dieu, ça non plus je ne pourrais pas m'en passer ! Ni de ta présence, de tes sourires, tes regards brulants, me dit il me regardant amoureusement.

Et moi, je m'attache de plus en plus à lui. Il repose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Si tu continues de faire ça je risque de ne plus me souvenir ou j'habite ! Dis je gênée mais heureuse.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un en dehors de Rosalie mais c'est différent. Même avec mon ex ce n'était pas pareil.

La je me sens vraiment...

* * *

><p>- Complète ? Demande Rosalie.<p>

- Oui. Je suis vraiment bien avec lui et avec moi même, soupirais je de plaisir.

Le lendemain je raconte à Rosalie ma soirée.

- Et la suite ? Demande t' elle excitée. Il t'a ramené chez toi ?

- Il a voulu mon numéro de portable pour que je lui envoie un message une fois arrivée chez moi, pour le rassurer.

- Qu'il est chou, souffle t' elle

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Mais tu n'as pas de portable !

- Tu aurais vu sa grimace quand je lui ai dit ! Rigolais je. Il m'a demandé comment j'avais survécu jusque là !

- Tu m'étonnes !

On rigole assez fort ce qui nous a fallu des regards noirs à la cafétéria de la Fac. Mais nous n'y avons pas prêté attention.

- Je l'ai embrassé y mettant tout mon plaisir et c'était chaud ! Racontais je rouge mais souriante

- Coquine !

- Ouai, grimaçais je. Mais je ne te parle pas de mes rêves... Dis je me tapant la tête contre la table.

- J'espère que c'est de moi dont tu rêves, m'a dit une voix que je reconnais entre mille.

Je relève brusquement la tête pour rencontrer ses beaux yeux verts. Je dois avoir une tête avec mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'assoir.

- Bonjour Rosalie, a salué poliment Emmett.

- HOURRA ! Hurle elle. Je ne suis pas transparente ! Rigole t' elle

- Comme si tu en doutais, grognais je. Tous les mecs sont en train de baver sur leur plateau.

Emmett pour me contredire m'embrasse sur la joue et me regarde fixement avec un petit sourire idiot mais sexy sur le visage.

- Pff, tous des crétins sans cervelles ! Je veux un mec qui a de la conversation, qui soit gentil et qui me regarde dans les yeux quand je parle, explique Rosalie. D'ailleurs Emmett, tu n'as pas un frère ? Demande t' elle désespérée.

On rigole devant sa tête. Je lui envoie un baiser.

- Moi je t'aime ma Rose.

- Moi aussi ma Bella d'amour.

- Et moi alors ? Boude Emmett.

Je me tourne vers Emmett et pose doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Avant je ne prenais pas d' initiative, je n'osais pas ou es ce que je n'en avais pas envie ? Mais avec Emmet j'ai tout le temps envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Je pense tout le temps à lui, bon c'est vrai que je pensais aussi à l'autre. Mais je ne rêvais pas de l' AUTRE comme je rêve d'Emmett. J'espère seulement que je ne serai pas déçu si jamais on vient à coucher ensemble ou LUI ne le sera pas. Quoi que ça serait normal, il est si parfait et moi si...

- Tu sais ou habite Bella ? Demande Emmett

J'envoie un regard meurtrier à Rosalie.

- Oui, dit elle

- Et c'est comment ? Demande t' il curieux mais inquiet.

S'inquiète t' il vraiment pour moi ou es ce pour une autre raison que je ne saisis pas ? D'ailleurs je lui envoie une petite tape sur son ventre.

- Tu vas te faire mal mon ange, m'a t' il dit embrassant ma main. Alors ?

- C'est... Commence t' elle. Je fusille mon amie du regard. Particulier.

Emmett n'est pas satisfait de la réponse mais il s'en contente.

- Bon les amoureux , il faut aller en cours !

- Es ce que je peux emmener mon ange au cinéma ce soir ?

- Euh... Oui bien sur.

- Parfait ! Je passe te prendre chez toi ! Dit il fier de lui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa tentative.

« A la librairie,souriais je

Il m'embrasse sur la bouche rapidement avant de partir. J'en profite pour regarder ses fesses moulés dans son jeans. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à le faire, toutes les pouffes le font aussi, au moins elles arrêtent de me fusiller du regard.

- Sexy mais trop bien pour toi! Crache une pouffe me bousculant.

- Grognasse, grogne Rosalie.

Je n'y prête pas attention, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de commentaire.

- Tu devrais lui rentrer dedans. » grogne Rosalie alors qu'on suit la pouffe qui va dans le même cours que nous.

- Non parce que c'est MOI qu'il emmène au ciné ce soir, dis je assez fort pour qu' elle c'est moi qu'il embrasse alors cette personne n'a que peut d'intérêt pour moi.

La salope s' arrête sur place, furieuse, alors que nous partons nous assoir tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Je suis contente d'aller au cinéma ce soir avec Emmett mais je pense aussi à mon job, il faudra que je travaille un autre jour pour combler mon manque. Bien que cela soit particulièrement dure vu que je bosse quasiment tout le temps. Je suis juste niveau finance et il est hors de question que je demande de l'aide à mes parents. J'ai du me débrouiller seule et je le ferai jusqu'au bout. Es ce de la fierté mal placé ? Es ce que mes parents me déçoivent ? Oui. Indéniablement. Sauf peut être mon père mais il n'a vraiment pas d'argent et je le connais très peu. Nous n'avons pas vécu longtemps ensemble. Deux ans tout au plus. Mais nous ne nous voyions quasiment jamais, entre son job, le lycée, ses parties de pèche, mes devoirs, ses amis, les miens, son job, mon petit ami. Nous étions très prit tous les deux. A peine si nous nous croisions pour les repas du soir, le seul moment ou une nous aurions pu discuter de tout et de rien. Mais ça se faisait que rarement.<p>

- Tu as l'air perturbé mon ange. Es ce que te retrouver dans une salle noire avec moi te fait peur ? Promis je ne suis pas exhibitionniste !

- Oh dommage, moi je le suis ! Rigolais je

Il a fait une embardée sur la route, heureusement que nous ne roulons pas vite. Moi je rigole, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'es pas bien de te foutre de moi ainsi petit démon !

- Oh, je préfère petit ange, puis tu ne vois pas mon auréole au dessus de ma tête ? Demandais je une moue boudeuse accrochée à ma bouche.

- Démon, soufflait il avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je retiens un gémissement de frustration quand il se recule de moi. Je n'ai pas vu que nous sommes garés sur le parking. Je sors de la voiture, il me prend la main pour nous conduire vers le cinéma. Je ne peux pas enlever mon sourire idiot.

Nous attendons que la salle s'ouvre.

- Alors comme ça tu rêves de moi ?

Je deviens rouge et cache mon visage contre son torse.

- Oui, couinais je

- Et que faisons nous dans tes rêves ? Demande t' il clairement amusé de la situation.

Je grogne ne bougeant pas et de ce fait, ne répondant pas. C'est un sujet beaucoup trop embarrassant. Mais bon vu mon comportement il doit bien se douter du contenu de mes rêves... J'y peux rien s'il m'attire beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale et physique.

- Emmett ? Appelle une voix d'homme

- Oh salut Paul !

Je me détache de mon petit ami pour regarder mon sauveur et ses amis. Un des types me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ou je l'ai déjà vu. Forks ? Peut être... Ou Phœnix ? Je n'ai jamais eu la mémoire des visages.

- Bonjour charmante demoiselle.

- Salut, dis je toujours gênée.

Le type qui me dit quelque chose n'arrête pas de me regarder mais je n'y prête pas attention, la main d'Emmett dans mon dos accapare mon attention. D'ailleurs tout chez lui m'attire et me déconnecte de la réalité, son odeur, son cœur qui bat pas loin de mon oreille, sa voix, ses sourires... Je deviens parfaitement stupide en sa présence comme si je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir convenablement. Ses petits gestes me rendent bizarre. Jamais personne ne m'a fait ressentir ce genre de sentiments et d'émotion.

Une pression plus forte dans mon dos s'est fait sentir, j'ai regardé mon petit ami.

- La salle est ouverte tu viens ?

Je lui souris doucement.

- Oh Emmett ? A dit le type que j'ai déjà vu quelque part.

- Ouais, a t' il dit grinçant légèrement des dents.

- Tu t'ennuies pas trop avec ta copine ? Parce qu'à ce qui parait c'est pas l'extase ! S'est il moqué me regardant fixement.

Je me suis décomposée en entendant ses paroles. Je retiens mes larmes mais une s'est échappée pour rouler sur ma joue. Comme un boomerang, mes souvenirs sont revenus. Ce type est le cousin de mon ex connard de petit ami. Je ne l' ai pas vu beaucoup de fois, à l'époque je ne faisais pas attention aux autres garçons, seul ce crétin décérébré avait mon attention. J'aurai mieux fait de me comporter autrement.

Je n'ose plus regarder Emmett, quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je regarde fixement le sol, priant pour qu'il s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse. Je repense à mon Ex, tous ces mauvais souvenirs reviennent en mémoire, moi qui essaye depuis des années de l'oublier et me persuader que ce n'est pas à moi ce qui vient de ce passé. Ou que ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Que ses paroles plus que blessantes ne m'ont pas atteinte. Mais non tout ceci m'est bien arrivé. Malheureusement.

Je m'attends à ce qu' Emmett demande plus d'explication mais son comportement m' a étonné. Il s'est gentiment détaché de moi pour aller se planter devant le cousin de mon ex. Il le toise de toute sa hauteur avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Quil s'est retrouvé les fesses par terre.

- C'est pour t'apprendre à faire pleurer ma copine.

Emmett se retourne vers moi en me souriant gentiment. Il me prend la main pour nous diriger vers la salle. Je regarde toujours le sol. J'ai honte. Honte de ce que je suis.

- Emmett, on ne peut pas renter, je me sens pas bien, dis je d'une petite voix.

Avec sa main libre, il relève mon menton, il doit avoir une vu pitoyable de moi avec mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Son pouce caresse doucement ma joue, il me sourit tendrement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ce crétin à voulu dire, enfin j'en ai une petite idée.

J'enlève mon visage de sa vue en rougissant de honte. Ma vue se brouille encore. Il reprend mon visage entre ses deux mains me bloquant.

- Mais peut importe ce que ce crétin à pu dire. Ok. Je... Je...Dit il gêné

Je le regarde attentivement attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Une partie de moi veut savoir ce qu' il voulait me dire mais l'autre voulait juste ce cacher sous sa couette et ne jamais en sortir. Puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si notre relation va durer... Il se rendra compte comme l'autre que je n'en vaux pas le coup et il fuira comme Embry...

J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire, j'aurai pu me coucher les oreilles et fuir en courant comme une folle, je le ferai mais quelque chose dans son regard m'empêche de bouger. Il me captive. Je sais que je vais y laisser des plumes comme à chaque fois.

- Je... On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je tiens à toi, vraiment beaucoup et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Alors même si je suis maladroit dans ma déclaration et que je m'embrouille, je ne veux pas que tu te caches ou que tu es honte de quoi que ce soit. Je veux tout connaitre de ta vie et je veux qu'on passe le plus de temps ensemble. Tu deviens indispensable pour moi. Et je te fais pleurer. Décidément je ne suis pas doué...

Je ne fais pas attention à mes larmes pour me rejeter sur ses lèvres. Dans notre élan, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur.

- Dévergondés ! Entendis je derrière moi.

C'est ce qui me recule de mon petit copain.

- Merci, soufflais je

Finalement nous sommes enfin entrés dans cette salle. Je n'ai pas fait attention au film, les paroles d'Emmett tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Mais je n'en démord pas. Si jamais nous venons à coucher ensemble, il finirait pas partir pour aller trouver mieux.

La fin de notre soirée c'est bien passé. Emmett ne m'a pas interrogé sur ce qu'a dit l'autre idiot. Mais je vois qu'il est curieux.

- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire ? M'a il dit.

Je le sais. C'est très bizarre d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment bien avec lui c'est à la fois agréable et flippant.

- Je sais, ai je dis

- Mais tu n'es pas prête ?

- Non., couinais je pathétiquement.

Je n'ose plus le regarder, comme si, si je croisse son regard il devine mon secret et je ne suis vraiment pas prête à le laisser partir. Je sais qu'il finira par me quitter, j'en suis consciente et surtout réaliste. Après tout, comment un type comme lui peut rester prêt de moi ? Il est si parfait bien qu'un peu bagarreur mais ça lui donnait un coté mauvais garçon que toutes les filles rêvent de mettre dans leur lit. Et moi je suis... Juste moi. Bella Swan. Une petite étudiante parmi tant d'autre, je ne suis pas comme Rose, ni très intelligente, juste normale.

- Quoi penses tu ?

- A toi., lui dis je honnêtement

J'adore le voir sourire, ça illumine son visage et savoir que j'en suis la cause me rend heureuse.

- Laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi, me supplie t' il

- Non.

- S'il te plait. Je n'aime pas te déposer ici dans le noir. Le quartier n'est pas top.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

- Laisse moi au moins d'accompagner à pied ?

- Et tu veux laisser ta voiture seule ? M'étonnais je

- Ma voiture n'est rien comparé à toi, me souffle t' il

Je suis sur le point de craquer mais me souvenir de mon appartement qui n'a d' appartement que le nom me rappelle de ne pas céder. Je ne veux pas.

- Alors ? Tu cèdes ? Dit il fier.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**De quoi Quil parlait il ? Une idée ?**

**biZous**


	4. Chapter 4

**BONNE LECTURE**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi, me supplie t' il_

_- Non. _

_- S'il te plait. Je n'aime pas te déposer ici dans le noir. Le quartier n'est pas top. _

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. _

_- Laisse moi au moins d'accompagner à pied ? _

_- Et tu veux laisser ta voiture seule ? M'étonnais je_

_- Ma voiture n'est rien comparé à toi, me souffle t' il_

_Je suis sur le point de craquer mais me souvenir de mon appartement qui n'a d' appartement que le nom me rappelle de ne pas céder. Je ne veux pas. _

_- Alors ? Tu cèdes ? Dit il fier._

- Oh, non ! Dis je amusée

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle miss Swan !

Je rigole devant sa mine boudeuse.

- Que me caches tu ? Un petit ami jaloux ? » Des parents bizarre ? Un chien dangereux ?

Je ne peux pas m' empêcher de rire.

- Non, rien de tout cela.

Il me regarde septique.

- Promis !Dis je en levant les deux mains en l'air.

- Tu es pleine de secrets.

- Mais je te promets que tu sauras tout, plus tard...

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je le sais mais je reste prudente. Ma dernière relation s'est plutôt mal fini... J'en ai énormément souffert.

- Tu en souffres toujours.

Ce n'est pas une question, il a affirmé.

Emmett se gare.

- Le carrosse est avancé.

- Merci pour cette soirée.

- Ce fut un vrai plaisir pour moi de vous protéger de tous ces crétins.

Je lui souris doucement. Il regarde dehors.

- Bordel, je n'aime pas ce quartier, frissonne t' il

- Je l'aime bien, dis je doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas loin que nous nous sommes rencontrés, expliquais je doucement

- Finalement je l'aime bien !

- J'aime être avec toi, tout est simple quand tu es là.

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je quitte à regret ses lèvres pour rentrer chez moi. Il trouve le quartier ou je travaille sordide ? Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu mon immeuble.

00000

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Me questionne Rose.

Je me vautre furieuse sur ma chaise en balançant mon sac et mes cours à mes cotés. Quelques jours sont passés depuis mon rendez vous avec Emmett. Je n'ai pas vu mon amie ce qui a du être une torture pour elle de ne pas connaitre ma vie. Chose que je ne comprends pas et qui reste un mystère pour moi.

- A te voir cela ne s'est pas bien passé.

- Non, grognais je

Sauf que nous ne parlons pas de la même chose mais étant tellement énervée je ne me sens pas de le lui dire. Et hurler dans l' amphithéâtre alors que le cours commence n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Oh le con ! Grogne mon amie. Attend que je le croise ce petit trou du cul et je lui fais la peau ! Osez faire souffrir ma meilleure amie ! Je l'avais prévenu ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Grince t' elle des dents.

- Rose, soufflais je

Ma colère est doucement en train de tomber grâce à ma blonde qui s'énerve pour rien.

- Non mais il va voir celui là et sa belle gueule ! Continu t' elle sur le même ton.

- Rosalie, l'appelais je doucement.

- Quoi ? Grogne t' elle

- Rentre tes griffes Barbie ! Me moquais je

Mon amie me détaille attentivement.

- Attend deux secondes. Pourquoi tu n'es pas triste en monde dépression? Je croyais que tu étais accro à ce type ? Demandait elle perdu

- Parce que je le suis toujours.

J'ai décidé de m'amuser avec elle, pour toutes les fois ou elle le faisait.

- Ce type te plaque et toi tu te moques de moi ? C'est une blague ?

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

- Alors, Primo qui t'a dit qu'il m'avait plaqué ? Secundo, tu sais que tu es flippante quand tu es en colère ?

- Et tercio je vais te botter les fesses Swan !

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Souriais je

On pouffe de rire. Une fois calmée, on suit le cour.

* * *

><p>On se dirige vers la cafétéria après 3 heures de cours interminables et soyons honnête, chiant.<p>

- Alors pourquoi étais tu en colère ?

Ma colère disparu, revient au grand galop. Je fouille dans mon sac et sort 'la feuille'. Rosalie la lit rapidement.

- OH LES CONS ! Hurle t' elle. Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Je souffle et reprend 'la feuille' pour la fourrer dans mon sac.

- Si, ils ont le droit, murmurais je dépitée.

- Tu vas faire comment ?

- Je sais pas, grognais je. Il n'y a plus de chambre à la fac, de toute façon je n'y ai pas le droit. Et trouver un appart pas cher est impossible ! Me lamentais je

- Demande à ...

- Non ! La coupais je. Je ne veux pas faire la charité !

- Je te comprends mais tu ne vas pas dormir sous les ponds !

- Je vais trouver une solution, dis je déterminée

- Une solution à quoi ? Demande Emmett en arrivant

Je ne sais plus quoi quoi dire, trop gênée de la situation.

Je n'ai pas vu les regards de Rose entre mon sac et Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sorte pour la mettre sous le nez de mon petit ami.

- Tu te fais expulsée ? Pour insalubrité ? S 'étonne t' il

Je n'ose plus le regarder en face.

- Mais où vis tu ? S'étonne t' il

- Où je vivais.

Emmett me tourne le visage pour que je le regarde. Je peux voir son inquiétude pour moi.

- Où vas tu aller ?

Même sa voix montre qu'il s'inquiète.

- Je ne peux pas l' héberger, je suis dans les chambres de la fac, explique Rosalie

- Tes parents ? Me demande t' il

- Non surtout pas, grognais je agressive, de mauvais souvenir me remonte en mémoire.

Nous restons en silence quelques minutes, mangeant à peine.

- Je sais ! S'exclame mon petit ami.

Rose et moi le regardons étonnées. Son immense sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Tu vas venir vivre à la maison ! Dit il fier de lui.

Qu'est ce que je disais.

- Non ! M'exclamais je à mon tour.

- Pourquoi ? Demande t' il d'une petite voix.

- Mais... Euh... Je...

Sur le coup je ne sais plus quoi dire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'adore mon temps passé avec lui, j'ai du mal à le quitter. Puis cela peut être provisoire ? Si jamais ça ne va plus entre nous ou si je veux plus d'indépendance ou une autre excuse, je pourrai toujours chercher un appartement à moi.

- J'ai une chambre d'ami inutilisé, tu pourras avoir un endroit à toi. Il y a deux salles de bains, tu en prendras une pour toi. Il n'y a que mon colocataire qui...Explique t' il

- Stop ! l'arrêtais je . Je ne veux pas déranger ton colocataire ni toi d'ailleurs.

- Nais non, t'en fait pas ! Jasper est cool. Pour le moment il n'est pas la, ça lui fera peut être bizarre mais il s'y fera. T'en fait pas pour lui. Alors tu acceptes ?

Je le regarde longuement, hésitante. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors, tu acceptes ? Rajoute Rose un magnifique sourire accrochés aux lèvres.

Comme si elle savait ce que j'allais dire. Mais moi je vais dire quoi ? J'ai envie de dire oui, c'est une super proposition. Je me doute que son appartement est génial mais vivre avec mon petit ami ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Et le contre ? Je me retrouve à la rue.

- D'accord.

Mes deux amis sourient très fier d'eux.

- Mais ! Continuais je

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Que veut Bella ? **

**Et va t' il accepter ? Son colocataire va réagir comment ? **

**Et vous ? **

**biZous**


	5. Chapter 5

**PDV BELLA**

Je me tourne vers Emmett qui est inquiet.

- Je veux te payer un loyer ! Ordonnais je

Vu le sourire idiot qu'il aborde, je me demande s'il m'a écouté. Il pose rapidement sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Emmett ? Loyer, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui oui ! Dit il évasivement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je le sens mal le coup du loyer.

- On déménage quand ? Sourit il comme un idiot.

Je ne réponds rien, le regardant simplement ou plutôt en l'admirant. A chaque minute passé avec lui, je me demande comment j'ai pu plaire à cet homme.

- Bella ? Tu baves ! Se moque mon amie.

Puérilement je lui tire la langue.

- Pas de ma faute si mon chéri est canon.

Emmett qui pique dans mon assiette me regarde amoureusement.

- C'est toi la plus belle mon ange.

Je lui souris tendrement.

* * *

><p>Emmett nous accompagne à notre prochain cours. Je suis soucieuse par rapport à son coloc.<p>

- Qu as tu ?

- Et si ton colocataire ne m'aime pas ?

Emmett lève les yeux au ciel.

- Bella, il va t' adorer comme tout le monde. Puis de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix, je ne vais pas te lâcher !

Il m'embrasse langoureusement. Je grogne quand il se recule.

- Aller en cours ! Je vais acheter des cartons !

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester.

- Tu n'as le choix femme !

- Mais...

Je ne veux pas pour plusieurs raisons mais SURTOUT cela veut dire qu'il verra mon ancien chez moi.

- De toute façon il te faut un homme fort pour porter tes affaires !

Je capitule, il le voit bien. Pourtant j'ai très peu de chose.

- Je suis trop fort ! Crie il dans le couloir. Et pas que dans ce domaine ! Pavane t' il.

Je rougis, un coquelicot est moins rouge que moi en ce moment.

- J'ai surtout remarqué, commence Rosalie. Que les hommes qui se vantent le plus, sont ceux qui ont des soucis...

Emmett ne se dégonfle pas contrairement à la plus part des autres. Je persiste à dire qu'ils iraient bien ensemble...

- Et les femmes qui dénigrent les performances des hommes, elles ont aussi des soucis ! Réplique t' il fier.

Je pouffe de rire devant la tête de ma blonde.. Emmett me prend dans ses bras et me cale contre son torse.

- De toute façon, tu verras quand Bella te racontera tout ! Je suis trop une bête, fanfaronne t' il

Je cache mon visage contre lui mais Rose me tire à notre cour.

- Au moins il y en a un de nous deux qui est sur de ses performances au lit, grognais je pour moi même.

- Embry était un gros naze Bella chou, me réconforte mon amie.

Mais pourtant aucune parole n'arrive à me rassurer.

- Puis Emmett est tellement accro que je suis qu'il va apprécier lécher chaque partie de ton corps ! Rigole t' elle.

- Rosalie, m' indignais je

Mais l' idée de sa langue sur moi me rend ...

- Oh la coquine ! Avoue que tu y as pensé ! Rigole t' elle

Je vais nier.

- Ne nie pas ! J'ai vu ton frisson !

* * *

><p>- Alors mes demoiselles, prêtes ?<p>

- Oui, bougonnais je

- Sans moi, j'ai un truc de prévu, explique Rose.

- Amuse toi avec ton futur ex, dis je retrouvant le sourire.

- Mouais ! Voila je ne veux plus y aller, boude mon amie.

Je la prend rapidement dans mes bras avant de partir avec Emmett, direction mon ancien appartement.

Je stresse de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle direction indiquée. Et lui se décompose aussi.

- Gare toi là, murmurais je

Il regarde avec effarement mon immeuble.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais dis ou tu habitais ?

- Non, couinais je

- Tu aurais bien fait., grogne t' il de colère. Je t'aurai sorti de force de cet endroit.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demandais je sur le même ton.

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi me faisant me ratatiner un peu plus sur le siège.

- Non non bien sur. Comment t'en voudrais je ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis je pathétique.

Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Je me recule pour le regarder incrédule.

- C'est tellement évident ! M'exclamais je

- Regarde tes vêtements, ta voiture, tout ! Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une profiteuse ou quelque chose du genre !

- Jamais cette idée m'aurait effleuré la tête. Tu es trop intègre pour cela.

J' acquiesce.

- Allons y.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de descendre de la voiture alors qu' Emmett prend la pile de cartons. Je le regarde de travers.

- Quoi ? Il n'y en a pas assez ?

- Assez ? M'étonnais je . Il y en a trop !

- Oh... Alors tout ceux qui reste à l'appartement seront en trop, dit il penaud

- Oui, affirmais je. Mais c'est adorable.

Il retrouve le sourire. Chaque minutes passées avec lui sont un vrai bonheur, je le découvre de plus en plus et j'aime ce que je trouve à l'intérieur.

J'ouvre la porte. Je suis habituée aux grimaces de Rose mais celle d'Emmett sont...

- Tu vis ici ? Et tu n'as pas encore chopé de maladie ?

- Que veux tu ? Je suis une warrior, tentais je de faire de l'humour.

Il fait rapidement le tour sans relever ma tentative d'humour.

- Je peux aussi décommander le camion pour les meubles.

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.

- Vu ta tête. Oui, conclut il

J'ai besoin de réconfort alors je me blottis dans ses bras. Cette endroit à été ma maison et même si c'est pourri, d'une certaine manière j'ai aimé être ici, et, j'ai trouvé la solitude et la tranquillité recherché, si on omet les voisins bruyant. Mais une autre partie de moi est soulagée de quitter cet endroit. Certes il est insalubre mais c était chez moi. Pourtant maintenant, je suis contente d' en partir surtout que ça va me rapprocher d'Emmett.

- Tout ira mieux maintenant. Je te le promets, me rassure t' il

- Je sais, lui dis je honnêtement.

- Aller faisons tes cartons. J'emballe tes sous vêtements ! Dit il avec un immense sourire.

Je ricane en lui frappant gentiment le bras.

- Tu en as au moins ? S'inquiète t' il soudainement.

Je pouffe de rire.

- Oui mais je n'en mets que rarement pour les économiser, expliquais je le plus sérieuse possible.

Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds alors que j'explose de rire.

- Et tu en rigoles... souffle t' il

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas un rond que je n'ai pas d'humour...

J'aurai voulu savourer ma victoire tranquillement mais Emmett me jette sur mon lit une place pour me chatouiller.

- Je me rends, je me rends ! Criais je à bout de souffle.

- TA GUEULE ! Hurlait une voix derrière mon mur.

Nous pouffons tous les deux de rire. Mais je me rends vite compte de notre position, lui allongé sur moi, ses avant bras sur le matelas, mes mains sur ses biceps, nos jambes entre mêlés. Ma poitrine frôle son torse. A cause de nos respirations, la friction provoquée me rend assez excitée et je commence à sentir que lui aussi.

Je le vois hésiter quand à la tournure des choses. Il veut m'embrasser, je le veux aussi, tout peut déraper rapidement.

- J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, murmure t' il

Je sens à quel point il en a envie.

- Mais ? Dis je sur le même ton que lui.

- Je ne le ferais pas parce que sinon ça va déraper et je veux faire les choses bien, que tout soit correct entre nous.

J' ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu vas pleurer ? Demande t' il perdu.

- Parce que tu es parfait, murmurais je

Il ne vient pas de se rendre compte à quel point il m'a soulagé. J'aurai été obligée de le repousser, n'étant pas prête pour cela et il aurait été difficile de lui expliquer les VRAIES raisons de mon refus.

- OH MON DIEU. Voila ! Dit elle fataliste. Je vous laisse quelques heures et vous vous sautez dessus !

Emmett se relève et m'aide à me mettre debout.

- Aller au boulot ! Dit elle nous tournant le dos sans se soucier de notre mal aise.

Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour emballer toutes mes affaires et les charger dans leurs voitures. Je dépose mes clés à l'entrée.

- Vous partez déjà miss ? Me drague le concierge enfin ce qui s'en approche.

- Oui elle part, grogne Emmett se mettant devant moi.

Et possessif. Je sais que ça peut être énervant mais moi, je me sens importante pour lui et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin qu'on me rassure.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'appartement d' Emmett**

**bizous**


	6. Chapter 6

**PDV BELLA**

_Emmett se relève et m'aide à me mettre debout._

_- Aller au boulot ! Dit elle nous tournant le dos sans se soucier de notre mal aise. _

_Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour emballer toutes mes affaires et les charger dans leurs voitures. Je dépose mes clés à l'entrée._

_- Vous partez déjà miss ? Me drague le concierge enfin ce qui s'en approche._

_- Oui elle part, grogne Emmett se mettant devant moi._

_Et possessif. Je sais que ça peut être énervant mais moi, je me sens importante pour lui et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin qu'on me rassure. _

* * *

><p>Nous prenons un carton chacun avant de monter dans le MAGNIFIQUE immeuble d'Emmett. Je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place. Son appartement est au premier étage. Il nous ouvre la porte.<p>

- Oh la vache ! Lâchais je

Et je fais aussi tomber mon carton... Sur mon pied.

Sans prêter attention à ma légère douleur, j'observe la splendeur de cet endroit. Rose est comme moi, bouche bée.

- Tu veux pas m'héberger ? Demande t' elle souriant innocemment.

- Plus de place.

- Dans le lit de ton coloc ? Propose ma blonde.

- Sa copine ne sera pas vraiment d'accord. Bien que je te préfère à elle.

Il crache sur le dernier mot. Moi je retourne à la contemplation de la pièce qui est grande et spacieuse. Elle fait salon, salle à manger et une ouverte sur la cuisine par un bar. Sur notre gauche se trouve un grand placard suivi d'une porte.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, me propose Emmett me prenant la main.

On entre par la dite porte qui donne sur un grand couloir comportant 5 portes. Sur la droite se trouve une salle de bain et la chambre d'Emmett sur la gauche il y a dans l'ordre, la chambre de Jasper, une autre salle de bain et ensuite ma futur chambre. La décoration de celle ci est simple. Emmett m'a promis de la changer si cela ne me plait pas mais cela me va très bien. Je ne vais pas faire la difficile ayant un toit où dormir.

Pour le moment je partage ma salle de bain avec celle que Jasper utilise, le temps qu'il déménage ses affaires dans celle d'Emmett.

Emmett et moi sommes clair sur le sujet, nous gardons bien nos espaces personnels. On veut que notre relation fonctionne et c'est définitivement trop tôt pour emménager comme un couple.

Rapidement mes affaires sont installées dans ma chambre. J'ai même un dressing qui est vraiment peu rempli. Je me sens vraiment sans argent, mais j'ai l'habitude et cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec ma condition de vie.

- On va pouvoir faire les magasins !

- Rose, soufflais je. Ce n'est pas parce que j'habite dans un superbe appartement que j'ai miraculeusement de l'argent ! M'exclamais je

- Oui, au même titre qu' Emmett va te laisser payer une partie du loyer...

Même elle n'y croit pas.

* * *

><p>Bordel, je vais encore être en retard ! J'adore l' appartement d'Emmett mais il est loin de la fac, et quasiment à chaque fois j'arrive en retard, les bus ne passent pas souvent dans son quartier.<p>

Je me vautre sur la chaise à coté de mon amie qui pouffait de rire.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais qu' Emmett te retiendrait au lit.

- Je préférerai.

Je frappe mon front contre la table avant de la relever pour suivre le cours.

- Oula, miss Swan serait elle prête à baisser sa culotte ?

Je regarde ma blonde, amusée. Mon dieu, oui je le suis, mais j'ai toujours cette peur au fond de moi, Emmett et moi avançons doucement dans notre relation, mais je vois bien la tension qu'il y a entre nous, surtout que nous vivons ensemble et parfois ce n'est pas simple.

En quinze jours que je vis chez lui, j'ai du prendre le double de douche froide. Si Mr ne se baladait pas en serviette alors qu'il sortait de la douche, ça ne mettrait pas mes hormones en ébullitions. Je ne sais pas si parfois il oublie que je vis avec lui, ou alors il le fait ex-prêt et fait tout pour me rendre folle de lui. De ce coté là, pas de risque, je suis déjà accro à cet homme, d'ailleurs ça ne devrait pas être possible. Je serais détruite s'il me quittait. Au moins, à vivre ensemble, je sais qu'il ne ramène pas de pouffiasse dans son lit...

Je passe tout le cours dans la lune, et même le déjeuner. Je vois à peine les gens autour de moi, et ceux qui s'installe à notre table, enfin un.

- Ma biche, tu baves...

Je ne réponds rien.

- Ça doit être chaud entre vous deux, rigole ma blonde

- Ou ça ne l'ai pas assez pour qu'elle soit toujours dans la lune.

Le crétin qui sert de petit ami à ma blonde me sort de mes pensées.

- Tu disais... Mmm, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Félix.

- Ouais, peut importe, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu allais passé ta vie avec Rose.

Je lui envoie un magnifique sourire hypocrite. Ce type me sort par les yeux. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec ce gros naze ? Pourtant, il y a quelques jours, elle avait passé un super rendez vous avec un type dont j'ai - encore - oublié le nom. Décidément, je vais finir Alzheimer avant l'heure. Mais tant que je n'oublie pas Emmett, ça va.

En tout Félix est vexé, mais je m'en fiche, même Rose n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

On continue notre discussion jusqu'à entrer en cours et ce qui est génial c'est que l'autre vilain ne suit pas le même cursus que nous.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec le gros naze ?

- Tout le monde ne trouve pas un mec parfait du premier coup.

- Du deuxième, grommelais je

- Ouais, j'avoue qu'il compte pour dix celui là...

On se sourit, même si le mien est un peu triste. Certes c'est un gros con mais je l'ai aimé, il a été mon premier amour et même si je suis tombée amoureuse d'Emmett, l'autre reste en moi. C'est nul. J'espère pouvoir y penser un jour sans avoir mon cœur qui se serre.

- Miss Hale, Miss Swan, je ne vous dérange pas ?

J'ai envie de lui dire oui mais je doute que contrarier mon prof soit une mauvaise idée. Mon amie et moi baisons la tête.

- Gros con, grogne doucement ma blonde.

- Très bien, je veux que vous me construisiez une maquette d'un de vos plans approuvé par votre prof de dessin. Et vous ferez ça à deux.

On se regarde, souriante.

- Mais ne vous emballez pas, j'ai fais les groupes.

- Génial, ce prof me hait.

Je prends la main de mon amie pour la réconforter. Comme elle s'en doute, le prof la met avec le type qui sens mauvais et moi je me retrouve avec un mec qui se croit irrésistible qui m'envoie un clin d' œil qu'il veut surement sexy. Je fais semblant de vomir.

- On échange ? Proposais je

- Si tu veux, l'autre crache en parlant.

- Bon finalement je garde Ken.

Elle rigole.

- Tu as le chic pour trouver des surnoms débiles aux garçons.

- Tu as le chic pour les trouver.

- Ouais, dit elle triste.

- Mais au fait, ton rendez vous du samedi ?

- Oh, il a du partir rapidement.

Elle a l'air triste.

- On dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, il a un problème.

- Et ?

- Et, rien. Il a l'air juste différent, mais bon, je ne le serais jamais. J'en ai marre d'espérer.

- On mon dieu ! Dis je un peu trop fort.

J'ai le droit à un regard noir de mon prof. Pourquoi l'écouterais je vu qu'on a droit à son cours sur polycopié à la fin. Et c'est exactement la même chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l' apprécies.

- Non.

- Oh si...

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Mais non, je ne lui ai quasiment pas parlé !

- Et alors ? Tu as bien vu comme je suis vite devenu accro à Emmett.

- Oui, mais toi tu es tordu !

- Autant que toi, vu que tu es ma meilleure amie !

On pouffe de rire alors que Ken et l'homme crapaud arrivent.

- Et beauté, chez toi ou chez moi ?

Je pouffe de rire et l'imagine en train de se faire ratatiner par Emmett. Vu que je ne réponds rien et le regarde bizarrement, il se rapproche de moi et tripote mes cheveux. Beurk, quel horreur. Il va falloir que je me lave les cheveux à l'eau de javel...

Je décide de m'amuser un peu.

- Chez moi, l'allumais je

Au moins je vais rigoler quand il verra Emmett. Rose qui a compris mon petit manège, sourit, amusée.

- Plus vite on aura commencé...

Je lui souris allumeuse. Apparemment ça marche, pourtant je me sens ridicule et stupide. Ce n'est pas moi de faire ça, mais au moins j'aurai la paix pour notre projet.

- Tu me raconteras !

- Avec les détails, dis je amusée alors que nous parton chacune de notre coté.

Je vois Ken se pavaner, a t' il compris que j'allais me moquer de lui avec Rose ? Non surement pas, mais l'homme crapaud lui a du saisir, au moins il a quelques neurones.

Mon partenaire nous emmène dans sa voiture, en se vantant de toutes les options. Après avoir vu la Ferrari de mon homme, la sienne fait tache, ce n'est qu'un Hummer et en plus jaune...

- C'est joli chez toi, commente t' il en entrant dans l'appartement.

Mais il s' approche de moi surement pour m'embrasser mais je l'esquive en retenant une grimace.

- Mais ce n'est pas chez moi.

- Ah bon ?

- Nan...

Mon dieu, je me sens ridicule à prendre cette voix de pouffe.

- Bella ? Mon ange...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, son regard doux change pour devenir dur et profite pour faire gonfler les muscles de ses bras.

- C'est chez mon petit ami, dis je fière de ma comédie.

J' en profite pour aller me blottir dans ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de ma taille.

- Euh...

- Quoi ? Demande Emmett, tu n'espérais tout de même pas coucher avec ?

- Euh...

Mon homme se détache de moi et vient se planter devant Ken, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. La scène est risible, pourtant ce type a des muscles mais pas assez pour tenir la comparaison face à mon homme. Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de son dos, où ses muscles se contractent. Dieu merci il a mis un tee shirt, je pense que je lui aurais sauté dessus sinon...

- Tu ne l'as tout de même pas prise pour une fille facile ? Grogne t' il furieux

- Euh non, s' aplatit Ken

- Bien !

Emmett lui une tape virile dans le dos qui fait vaciller mon collègue de travail. Je pense qu'il l'a tapé plus qu'amicalement. Il se retourne vers moi, son sourire moqueur tombe avant de venir m'embrasser, sa langue demande l'accès de ma bouche que je lui donne sans soucis. Je ne ne suis pas du genre à aimer les démonstrations d'affections devant un public mais là, je peux faire une exception. Je le rapproche de moi en agrippant son tee shirt, je sens ses mains venir sur mes hanches.

Une fois notre baiser fini, on se regarde amoureusement, avec, surement, un sourire niais sur mon visage mais qu'importe. Bien sur, un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre bulle. Emmett soupire et colle son front contre le mien et murmure :

- Qu'est ce qu' il fait là ?

- C'est pour un cour, un devoir.

- Amuse toi !

- Ouais...

Ken et moi nous installons dans un des canapé pour travailler. Ce type est stupide, en plus il essaye de me draguer, alors qu'il sait que je suis en couple. Je vais m'arracher les cheveux. Mon dieu, comment a t' il fait pour en arriver là ? Il faut un minimum d' intellect pour faire architecte.

Au moins Emmett qui rode, me distrait.

- Alors toi et ce type, ça fait longtemps ?

Je le regarde de travers, mais finalement je vais m'amuser un peu.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ? Demande t' il perdu

- Que tu utilises des techniques de dragues aussi pourri ? Non, parce que, sérieusement, tu devrais la revoir, me moquais je

Il met quelques secondes avant d' assimiler ma phrase.

- Tu me rejettes parce que tu as trop peur de trop craquer pour moi !

Et en plus il a un langage magnifique.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tu tiens la comparaison face à lui ? Demandais je très étonnée en lui montrant mon homme assis à la table de la cuisine.

Il va pour répondre mais un raclement de chaise l' empêche d'ouvrir la bouche ou bien c'est la main d' Emmett sur le tee shirt de Ken qui s'est fait soulevé du canapé.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Emmett jaloux, qui aime ? Que va t'il arrivé à Ken ? Hôpital, ou pas ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Jasper**

**biZOus**


	7. Chapter 7

**PDV BELLA**

_- Tu me rejettes parce que tu as trop peur de trop craquer pour moi ! _

_Et en plus il a un langage magnifique. _

_- Tu crois sincèrement que tu tiens la comparaison face à lui ? Demandais je très étonnée en lui montrant mon homme qui écrit à la table de la cuisine. _

_Il va pour répondre mais un raclement de chaise l' empêche d'ouvrir la bouche ou bien c'est la main d' Emmett sur le tee shirt de Ken qui s'est fait soulevé du canapé._

- Bon maintenant, tu arrêtes de draguer ma copine sinon je t'envoie à l' hôpital ! Clair ?

- Oui, oui, bafouille t' il

- Bien, maintenant dégage !

Ken ne se fait pas prier et part comme s' il avait le feu aux fesses. Je pouffe de rire en m'allongeant sur le canapé.

- Tu ne serais pas possessif par hasard ?

Il grogne avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser, mais je veux sentir son corps contre moi, Ken loin de mes pensées, alors je glisse ma main contre son flan droit et le pousse doucement, il comprend mon geste et se décale sur moi, j'ouvre un peu les jambes, il glisse l'une des siennes entre les miennes, son torse s'appuie contre ma poitrine, j'en profite pour glisser une de mes mains dans sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Nous respirons à peine entre deux baisers, je commence à sentir son érection contre ma cuisse. C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet ? Emmett se recule de moi et va pour se pousser mais je le retiens. Je ne veux pas, j'aime l'avoir prêt de moi même si je suis quelque peu gênée par ce qu'il a entre les jambes. Il se rapproche et pose son visage dans mon cou.

- Tu sais que je vais finir par te sauter dessus, me confit il.

Je ne réponds rien, pensive. Je suis folle de lui mais j'ai du mal à déchiffrer son comportement envers moi, il est parfois si lisible mais parfois un vrai mystère. Cela voudrait il dire que nous sommes dans le même cas ? J'avoue que de savoir ça me rassure énormément, et éloigne ma peur de me faire plaquer.

- Tu es beaucoup trop désirable pour ton propre bien.

- Ah bon ?

Je sais que je plais un peu, mais autant que cela ? Physiquement je veux dire, je sais qu'autrement nous nous entendons bien mais c'est bizarre d'être désiré pour son corps.

- Et elle ne s'en rend pas compte, souffle t' il pour lui même.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il se redresse, pousse mes jambes, s'assoie et les remet sur lui.

- De tous ces garçons qui te regardent et qui veulent tous coucher avec toi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Et non mon ange. Je suis un homme, et je connais ces regards.

- Ah bon ?

- Mmm, ouais... Dit il gêné. Je suis comme eux.

Je rigole devant son mal aise.

- Mais toi, tu auras une chance d'aboutir à tes fins ! Murmurais je à son oreille.

Ses paroles m'excitent, après tout je ne suis qu'une jeune femme qui sort avec un mec qui lui plait. Pourquoi résister ? Mais vu que je ne suis pas normale, cela me ramène à de mauvais souvenirs. Mon dieu, que je peux les maudire à me gâcher encore la vie. J'espère seulement pouvoir un jour tourner définitivement la page et avoir le courage de les affronter sans baisser les yeux ni avoir peur.

Je soupire.

Vivement ce jour.

- A quoi penses tu ?

Je reviens sur terre et souris un peu.

- Je sais que tu me feras oublier les moment noirs de mon passé.

Même s'il ne le montre quasiment pas, il est ému par mes paroles. Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous rallongeons sur le canapé, lui entre mes jambes, pris dans notre baiser il commence à frotter son érection contre mon intimité. En temps normal j'aurais trouvé un moyen subtil de le repousser mais avec la journée que j'ai passé j'ai besoin de réconfort et j'avoue que ça commence à être dur de nous arrêter. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mes pulsions pour moi.

Notre relation avance dans le bon sens, il n'a jamais eu de geste déplacés et s'arrête toujours quand il faut. Il est vraiment parfait avec moi alors je peux faire un effort.

Quand il se rend compte de son geste, il se stoppe et me regarde inquiet. Je souris malgré moi et rapproche sa bouche de la mienne pour l'embrasser.

- Continue, murmurais je

- Tu es sur ? Je ne veux pas brusquer.

- Je sais et je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, alors je te remercie à ma façon.

Apparemment je n'ai pas dit les bon vu qu'il se recule de moi et part dans sa chambre. Paniquée à l'idée de l'avoir énervé je le rejoins et frappe doucement à la porte. Il ne répond rien, mais j'entends du bruit à l'intérieur.

- Emmett ?

Je veux lui laissé son espace personnel mais je veux encore moins être fâchée avec lui alors j'entre. Son visage est crispé, il est colère, je l'ai mis en colère, et le voir faire les 100 pas ne me rassure pas.

- Désolée, dis je la voix étranglée

Il se stoppe net et me regarde triste.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas, dis je

Pour vérifier, je touche mes joues. Ok, je pleure mais j'essuie rapidement mes larmes.

- Même pas vrai, boudais je

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de faire de caprices mais d' habitude il vient me prendre dans ses bras, et j' en ai besoin.

- Écoute, commence t' il, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quoi que se soit, surtout pour me remercier de faire tout ce que je fais pour toi. Je le fais par envie, pas par pitié et surtout je n'attends rien en retour.

Je vais pour répondre mais son téléphone sonne.

- Jasper mon pote ! Alors tu rentres quand ? Demande t' il souriant, comme s' il avait oublié en quelques secondes toute notre discussion.

Je n'entends pas ce que son colocataire lui dit, et d'ailleurs je ne m'en occupe pas vu que ça ne me regarde pas. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est mon homme et son contact. Doucement je m'approche pour qu'il me voit venir et s'il le veut, se reculer, ce qu'il ne fait pas. A mon plus grand soulagement. J'ai même droit à un léger sourire qui me redonne du courage pour continuer mon chemin vers lui et me blottir dans ses bras. Je mets toute ma force dans cette étreinte. Je sais que je ne lui ferais pas de mal mais il pourra sentir mon amour pour lui dans cette étreinte.

- Emmett ? Emmett ? Tu m'écoutes ? Entendis je

C'est la voix de Jasper. J'aime le ton de sa voix. Elle va bien avec son visage que j'ai vu sur les photos d'Emmett.

- Hein ? Ouais.

Je pouffe de rire et décide - malgré notre légère dispute - de m'amuser un peu en passant mes mains sous son tee shirt pour caresser doucement son dos. Il se contracte de plaisir sous mon touché, je colle mon visage contre son torse, mon nez glisse contre ses pectoraux.

- Ok, je vois que tu es occupé, se moque son ami, je te rappelle plus tard.

- Euh ouais... dit il distrait.

- Amuse toi bien.

Je rigole amusée, et savoure ce moment.

- Et oh Jasper ! L'appelle Emmett avant qu'il ne raccroche. Tu reviens quand ?

- Dans 15 jours Mr le tombeur. Mademoiselle. Dit il à mon attention.

- Salut, dis je amusée

- Vous le dites si je dérange, boude Emmett

- Ouais mon pote, laisse moi avec ta copine quelques minutes et elle t' oubliera ! Rigole Jasper

- Dans tes rêves mon pote.

- Envoie une photo de ta chérie et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire.

- Pervers ! S' exclame mon homme

- Autant que toi mon pote.

Vu qu'ils sont parti dans leurs délires d'hommes, pour passé le temps, je m'amuse avec le bas de son tee shirt , mes doigts qui étaient dans le bas de son dos sont maintenant sur ses fesses.

- Ok Jazz, à dans 15 jours dit il la voix rauque.

- Salut Mademoiselle.

- Salut Jasper, répondis je

Jasper commence à parler mais Emmett coupe le téléphone et le jette sur son lit. Ses mains rejoignent vite les miennes et les reculent de là où elles sont.

Adieu moment de tendresse. Le moment de finir notre conversation est arrivé, d'ailleurs il ouvre la bouche mais je le coupe.

- Non à mon tour, dis je. Écoute, je t'aime Emmett, et je ne fais pas ça par obligation, lui dis je calmement. Je le fais par envie.

Je repense à toutes mes douches froides.

- Sur ?

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie mais je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer. C'est tellement frustrant. Je me recule et c'est à mon tour de marcher dans tous les sens, pour évacuer mon stress et essayer de me calmer pour rassembler les mots dans le bon ordre.

- Mais oui, m'écriais je, tu ne te rends pas compte du nombres de douches froides que j'ai prise depuis que je suis ici, tu ne sais pas le contenu de mes rêves qui te concernent tous, de l'effet que tu me fais, j'en deviens folle. Je suis vraiment trop accro et je vais exploser, marmonnais je le fixant.

Il me sourit tendrement mais avec un regard affamé avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres pour un baiser plus que passionné. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, ses mains viennent sur mes fesses qui me soulèvent pour nous emmener sur son lit.

Une fois allongée j'écarte tout de suite mes cuisses et il vient y loger son érection mais ne bouge pas.

- Emmett, le suppliais je, bouge. Lui ordonnais je

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou, il se recule de moi pour revenir brusquement. Un grognement sort de sa gorge alors que je gémis. Et ce n'est pas le dernier vu qu'il se frotte contre moi. Ses mains passent sous mon tee shirt qu'il enlève rapidement. Il se recule pour admirer ma poitrine couverte d'un soutien gorge acheté par mon amie Rosalie. Ma gêne revient rapidement, d'ailleurs il le voit.

- Tu es très belle.

Pour nous mettre à égalité il retire son haut, je peux à mon tour oublier ma gêne et profiter de la vue parfaite de son torse que mes doigts viennent doucement caresser.

- Tu sais que tu vas me rendre fou avec ce que tu me fais ?

Hein ? Je fais quoi ? Il se rallonge sur moi et rit.

- Tu n'es pas possible Bella.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop parfaite et innocente. Que fais tu avec moi ?

Comme s'il était un démon ce qu'il est loin d'être. D'un coup de bassin j'inverse nos places.

- Premièrement, je suis amoureuse de toi donc je reste, dis je mon index descendant de ses pectoraux à ses abdos. Deuxièmement je ne suis pas innocente rajoutais je avec un coup de bassin et en défaisant mon soutien gorge que je laisse tomber sensuellement à nos cotés.

Son regard s'assombrit rapidement. Avant le regard d'un homme sur ma poitrine m'aurait gênée mais avec lui je suis tellement bien, en paix avec moi même, ça me désinhibe. Une seconde plus tard, je suis de nouveau sur le dos.

- Et troisièmement, vous n'êtes pas prête de sortir de la chambre Miss Swan.

Je ne trouve rien à redire car sa bouche se pose sur ma poitrine qu'il mordille, lèche, aspire ce qui me rend encore plus excitée. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux le rapprochant plus de moi, mon bassin se frotte honteusement contre son érection plus que prononcé.

Ne voulant pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir, je glisse une main entre nos deux corps pour atteindre son membre que je frotte par dessus son jean. Ses assauts sur ma poitrine redoublent me faisant le presser ce qu'il apprécie vu son grognement mais son vêtement me gêne alors je le recule de moi, il se met à genoux entre mes cuisses, son regard me montre qu'il est inquiet. Pour le rassurer, je me rapproche de lui avec un sourire coquin et l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche pendant que mes mains enlèvent son pantalon. Même si je l'ai déjà touché, le voir est aussi impressionnant parce que mon homme est bien gâté par la nature. Je me lèche les lèvres en m'imaginant tout ce que nous allons pouvoir faire parce que mon ex n'était pas aussi bien fait que lui.

Mon ex et l'autre... Aie, je n'aurai pas du penser à cela, tous mes complexes et autres gênes reviennent au galop. Mes peurs aussi.

- Bella ? S'inquiète Emmett ayant vu mon changement d'attitude.

En revenant à moi, le visage d'Emmett est à quelques centimètres du mien me faisant sursauter de peur.

- Ça va ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Je fais oui de la tête sans le regarder, j'ai trop honte de moi.

- Comme tu veux mon ange.

Délicatement il me prend dans ses bras et me berce.

Même loin il me gâche la vie. Je ferme les yeux pour oublier, mais c'est pire, toutes les images défilent devant moi et les mots raisonnent dans mes oreilles.

La prise d'Emmett se fait plus ferme.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non, dis je d'une petite voix.

Je peux voir même s'il a toujours son boxer que son érection n'est pas complètement calmé.

- Je suis désolée.

- T'en fait pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve comme ça. Une douche froide et ça ira mieux. J'ai l'habitude.

- L'habitude ?

- Vivre avec toi est plus dur que je ne le pensais, souffle t' il

Je me recule et le regarde inquiète.

- Pas dans ce sens là, je parle du fait que je suis beaucoup trop attiré par toi et que parfois c'est dur que me contrôler, dit il en faisant signe vers son bas ventre.

- Pardon.

- Tu n'as pas l'être.

On reste en silence quelques minutes.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non, étouffais je un bâillement

- Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Moui, dis je sans bouger.

Son torse bouge plus rapidement, signe qu'il se retient de rire.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sur mais tu vas mettre un tee shirt.

Je hausse les épaules alors qu'il m'embrasse sur le front et se lève pour aller me chercher un de ses vêtement que j'enfile rapidement. J'en profite pour enlever mon short qui me gêne.

- Rassure moi tu as une culotte ?

Je le regarde étonnée et amusée me rappelant du jour de mon déménagement. L'avantage avec Emmett, c'est qu'il arrive à me sortir mes idées noirs rapidement.

- Nonnnn.

- Arrête de te moquer femme.

- Oui homme de croc-magnon.

Et l'homme qu'il est, se jette sur le lit à mes cotés pour me prendre possessivement dans ses bras.

- Dors mon ange, je veille sur ton sommeil, dit il protecteur.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche avant de fermer les yeux, épuisée. Même si je suis en sécurité dans ses bras, que personne ne pourra me toucher, je ne suis malheureusement pas à l'abri de mes cauchemars.

- Tu as l'âme d'un écrivain, marmonnais je moitié endormi

- Tu crois ? Demande t' il vivement

- Ne doute jamais de toi.

La dernière chose que j'ai senti c'est sa bouche son ma joue avant de passer une excellente nuit avec mon Emmett. Finalement même mes rêves n'ont pas passé la barrière de son corps.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos commentaires, alert et favoris.  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV BELLA<strong>

_Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche avant de fermer les yeux, épuisée. Même si je suis en sécurité dans ses bras, que personne ne pourra me toucher, je ne suis malheureusement pas à l'abri de mes cauchemars. _

_- Tu as l'âme d'un écrivain, marmonnais je moitié endormi_

_- Tu crois ? Demande t' il vivement_

_- Ne doute jamais de toi._

_La dernière chose que j'ai senti c'est sa bouche son ma joue avant de passer une excellente nuit avec mon Emmett. Finalement même mes rêves n'ont pas passé la barrière de son corps. _

* * *

><p>Je me racle la gorge. La personne en face de moi se retourne et me regarde de haut en bas. Je rêve ou elle a retenu une grimace ? Bref, je me calme, la fin de journée ne peut pas être aussi naze que le reste, si ?<p>

- Je peux vous aider ? Demandais je poliment.

- Non, dit elle dédaigneusement avant de recommencer à tambouriner sur la porte.

- Et bien, on est pas dans la merde... soufflais je à moi même

Voyant que je ne bouge pas elle me fixe.

- Et vous ? Que faites vous plantée là ? Crache t' elle

Ok, la je perds patience.

- Étant donné que vous frappez sur MA porte et que JE ne peux pas rentrer chez MOI, et que VOUS êtes devant, j'attends, expliquais je me retenant de grincer des dents, sans succès.

Là, elle ne retient pas sa grimace de dégout.

- Vous ? Vous vivez ici ? Dans cet appartement ?

- Et en plus elle est sourde, dis je.

- Non je ne suis pas sourde, la preuve je vous ai entendu, dit elle fière d'elle même.

Après Ken, Barbie, sauf qu'elle, elle est petite, les cheveux noirs, seul les yeux bleus sont là et la tête creuse...

- Et prix nobel...

Je me retiens de sourire devant sa stupidité, ce n'est pas bien de ce moquer des gens démunis de neurones.

- Et vous êtes ? Demandais je après un moment de silence.

- Alice Cullen.

- Et que vous voulez vous ?

Non parce que son nom ne me dit rien, ni sa tête.

- Je viens voir Jasper.

C'est elle la copine de Jasper ?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Et il est où ? Je veux le voir.

Elle fait un caprice ?

- S'il ne vous l'a pas dit c'est qu'il ne veut pas vous voir, ni vous entendre.

Cette fille m'est vraiment antipathique, et même si je ne connais quasiment pas Jasper - à part de ce qu' Emmett m'a dit - je ne veux pas qu'elle l'approche. Certes je n'ai pas à être aussi possessive mais le peu que je lui ai parlé je l'aime bien, et comme ceux que j'aime, je protège.

Elle me regarde outrée, j'en profite pour la pousser gentiment, et introduire la clé dans la serrure. Mon téléphone sonne, je ne connais pas le numéro alors je décroche méfiante.

- Allo ?

- Bella, c' est Jasper.

- Jasper ? Dis je étonnée. Tu connais enfin mon nom.

- Ouais, mon idiot d'ami à bien voulu me le donner.

Pourquoi es ce que je viens de l'imaginer avec un sourire en coin ravageur se massant la nuque avec sa main ? Peut être parce qu' Emmett m'a dit que c'était fréquent chez lui.

- C'est Jasper ? Passez moi votre téléphone, ordonne Alice

Je me retourne vers elle, choquée. Elle tend la main attendant mon mobile.

- Mon dieu, pitié ne lui donne pas, me supplie Jasper.

- Non mais tu rêves ma poule.

Sur ces derniers mots je lui claque la porte au nez et ferme la porte à clé, au cas où...

- Mon dieu, dis je à moi même.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Je sursaute, ayant oublié que j'étais au téléphone.

- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oh non, rien c'est juste Emmett qui m'a demandé de t' appeler.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je étonnée. On s'est parlé au téléphone à midi, dis je perdu

- Il ne veut pas paraitre trop collant, alors il m'a demandé de le faire, sauf que je ne devais pas te le dire.

Je me mets à rire.

- Tu lui répéteras pas, hein ? Dit il inquiet

- Ça dépend, que m'offres tu en échange ?

- Ma reconnaissance éternelle ?

- Mouais, non.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Tu n'auras jamais du dire cela ! Dis je amusée. Salut Jasper !

Et je raccroche. Ça fait trois jours que je me retrouve seule, mon Emmett est parti une semaine avec son père en vacances. Il m'a dit que ça n'arrivait d'une fois par an, que son géniteur se sentait père quelques jours par an et qu'ensuite il l'oubliait, si leur semaine arrivait à son terme, ce qui est rare vu que son père retourne rapidement au travail. Mais Emmett m'a dit qu'il ne se plaint pas vu qu'il vit convenablement.

Du coup je suis toute seule, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer entre mes cours, Ken, Rosalie, les coups de téléphone de mon Emmett et maintenant ceux de Jasper. Et pour bien finir Alice.

Pour m'amuser un peu, j' appellerai bien mon homme mais je ne veux pas le déranger avec son père, alors je m'abstiens.

Au moins je vais pouvoir finir ma journée avec un bon bain et un DVD avec mon vieux pyjama miteux. Et l'autre poing positif de la journée je n'ai pas abimé la voiture d'Emmett. Parce que Mr m'a ordonné de prendre sa voiture pendant son absence, plus simple a t' il dit. Certes je ne me suis pas trop fait prier mais quand même, j'aime avoir mon indépendance, pourtant je la perds de plus en plus. Parfois ça ne me dérange pas, mais à d'autre moment, c'est pesant mais rarement. J' ai quand même ma vie, et surtout mon amie Rosalie qui essaye d'oublier ses rendez vous loupé avec... Je ne sais pas son nom, je sais juste qu'il a de beaux yeux verts d' après Rosalie et qu'il a souvent des problèmes vu qu'il annule régulièrement ses rendez vous avec mon amie.

* * *

><p>Je me lève en sursaut, désorientée. Je suis assise devant la table de la cuisine et il est 3 heures du matin. Mes cours m'ont servi d'oreiller. C'est dur de tout suivre, la fac, mon boulot, mon copain et ma meilleure amie. J'ai un peu de mal à tout suivre mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas que mes proches est pitié de moi, alors je continue ma vie. Alors que j'éteins la lumière pour aller rejoindre mon lit j'entends du bruit dans le couloir exterieur. Bizarre.<p>

Je rêve ou quelqu'un essaye de forcer la serrure ? Sans faire de bruit, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre une casserole, j'essaye de calmer ma respiration. Au moins dans mon ancien quartier, il n'y avait pas de cambrioleurs, ils ne se volent pas entre eux... Alors qu'ici, ça donne envie de venir voler... Tout, à bien y réfléchir. Même la sonnette coute cher, bon j'exagère un peu mais pas loin.

De l'autre coté j'entends une voix d'homme bourru qui râle de ne pas réussir à ouvrir la porte, je me cache un peu plus tout en regardant la porte, ma casserole prête à être utilisée. Comme dans un film d'horreur la porte s'ouvre tout doucement en grinçant, alors que d'habitude elle ne fait pas de bruit. Je raffermi ma prise sur mon arme, bien que je doute de mon efficacité à me défendre, je tremble tellement que je ne sais pas comment la casserole fait pour tenir entre mes doigts.

La lumière s'allume, je me recule prête à bondir sur ma proie qui s'avance vers la table pour regarder mes cours mais au moment je m'apprête à lui mettre un coup, il se retourne.

Je sens qu'il n'a pas fini de se moquer de moi...

Je baisse mon arme de fortune.

- Non mais tu es malade de me faire peur ! Criais je à moitié.

Il se retient de rire en voyant la casserole.

- Va y moque toi, boudais je, moi je vais dormir.

Je n'ai fait que quelques pas que je me retrouve le visage contre son torse.

- Tu m'as manqué mon ange, dit il tendrement à mon oreille.

- Toi aussi, dis je d'une petite voix, même si tu ressembles à un cambrioleur.

- Et toi tu regardes trop de film. Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ?

- Et comment ? Tu as une capuche et des vêtements que je ne connais pas, expliquais je

- Désolé, mais tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure ?

- Et toi , Tu ne devrais pas rentrer avant demain 17 heures.

- Je te dérange peut être ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant d'enfouir mon visage contre lui.

- Allons dormir.

Mon homme parfait me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et m'embrasse longuement avant de vouloir me laisser dormir sauf qu'il m'a beaucoup trop manqué pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi, alors je le tire avec moi dans ma chambre. Heureuse de son retour je le pousse pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur mon lit.

- Parfait, dis je me mordant la lèvre.

Ma fatigue s'est envolée et mes hormones crèvent le plafond. Je le rejoins rapidement et viens m'assoir à califourchon sur son érection.

- Si j'avais su que tu me réserverais un accueil comme celui là, je serais rentré plus tôt.

Je me penche vers lui et effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes sans vraiment les toucher, son cœur qui se trouve sous ma main droite, accélère. Joueuse je frotte mon sexe contre le sien, un son rauque sort de sa gorge qui se répercute dans mon bas ventre et me fait accentuer le mouvement.

- Mon dieu, que tu m'as manqué.

Je m'arrête, il me regarde étonné.

- Je t'ai manqué ou juste ça ? Demandais je en nous désignant.

- Toi bien sur mais je ne vais pas dire que je n'apprécie pas les plus.

Le coté positif c'est qu'il apprécie nos câlins, et me rassure mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à apprécier que cela. Mon dieu que je suis difficile et jamais satisfaite. Parfois c'est chiant d'être aussi tordu enfin être une fille...

Pendant mon inattention, mon homme m'a retourné et coincé sous lui.

- J'aime tous les moment passés avec toi mon ange. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu j'ai su que je te voulais à mes cotés. Je ne vais pas te dire pour toute la vie parce que j'en sais rien, mais je suis sur que pour le moment et j'espère que ça va durer, passé encore beaucoup de temps avec toi.

Malgré moi une larme coule sur ma joue qu'il enlève.

- Et s'il le faut, je passerai ma vie à te rassurer et tout faire pour te combler.

La gorge nouée je lui demande.

- Et si tu te lasses ?

- On verra en temps et en heure mais n'imagine pas notre rupture, ok ? A moins que tu es prévu de me quitter ? Demande t' il soudainement inquiet se reculant un peu.

- Mon dieu, non, le rassurais je. Te quitter serait trop douloureux.

- Parfait sujet clos !

Sur ces paroles il m'embrasse et nous retournons à nos baisers. Les mains d' Emmett glissent sur ma taille, mes hanches, mon ventre mais il n'ose pas aller plus loin mais je veux plus, enfin je vais essayer de passer au delà de ma peur sans penser au reste.

Je ne trouve aucun mot alors je fais glissée ma main sur son bras pour atteindre son poignet. Il stoppe notre baiser, prenant mon geste pour un ordre de s'arrêter mais je recolle ma bouche contre la sienne, j'en profite pour écarter les cuisses et glisser sa main sur mon centre bouillant. Il ne perd pas de temps et me caresse au dessus de mon pyjama pendant que sa bouche descend dans mon cou. Je savoure son touché mais me bloque quand il veut passer sa main dans mon vêtement.

A croire que je suis vierge mais non, de l' expérience j'en ai, c'est ça le problème.

Je le pousse et l'allonge sur le lit.

- Laisse moi te faire plaisir.

Enfin essayer... Je soulève ses vêtements, sans le quitter des yeux, pour embrasser son ventre et le lécher pendant que mes mains enlèvent son jeans et son boxer en même temps.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, gémit il les yeux moitié clos

Le voir nu est vraiment existant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi dévergondé, ce qui fait sourire mon homme. Je ne perd pas de temps et prend son érection dans ma main et commence de lent va et vient, mon pousse vient caresser son gland, Les yeux clos sa tête part en arrière, un grognement sourd sort de sa gorge, son sourire moqueur loin derrière nous.

Le voir prendre du plaisir m'excite mais qu'importe, je me pensais prête, je ne lui suis pas, alors je m'occupe de mon Emmett, je l'aime assez pour oublier mes désirs.

Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, j'approche ma bouche de son érection, et la prend au maximum de ce que je peux et commence des va et viens, ma main continue de le masturber, de temps en temps je prends ses testicules. Ma langue tourne autour de son gland, parfois mes dents raclent doucement sa peau, ce qu'il a l'air d'aimer. Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de venir alors j'active mes aller et venu avec ma bouche pendant que ma main s'occupe de la basse de sa queue.

- Bella, gémit il dans un grognement animal pendant qu'il jouit.

J'avais essayé d'avaler une fois et j'avais tout recraché mais pas cette fois, je vais même jusqu'à le nettoyer. Mon homme a les yeux clos, reprenant son souffle, je souris, fière de moi. Non seulement il a aimé mais moi aussi. Alors qu'il se remet toujours, je remonte vers son visage en embrassant son torse, son cou et sa bouche. Je ne veux pas approfondir le baiser mais Emmett en décide autrement. Pendant que nos langues se caressent amoureusement, il me retourne sur le matelas. Sa bouche dérive vers mon cou, ma clavicule et ma poitrine mais je le stoppe, encore et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Demande t' il

- Non, dis je doucement

- Mais dit il perdu. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si, m'écriais je mais je ne suis pas complètement à l' aise, rajoutais je gênée.

Il me regarde longuement.

- Tu es vraiment différence, dit il me caressant la joue avec son pouce.

- Cela te dérange ? Demandais je inquiète

- Non mais n'importe quelles filles avec qui j'ai couché aurait demandé le retour.

- Et il y en a eu combien ? Demandais je d'une voix blanche.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas , dit il honnêtement mais tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de recommencer.

Il m'embrasse doucement avant de s'allonger sur le matelas face à moi, nous couvrant avec les couvertures.

- Et toi, avec combien de mecs tu as couché ?

Je ne réponds rien, pas envie de me replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs.

- Non parce que sérieux mon ange, tu es vraiment douée, dit il sans s'offusquer de mon silence

Je hausse un sourcil et rougis un peu, beaucoup.

- Quoi ? On ne te l'avais jamais dit ? Demande t' il étonné

- Euh non...

- Tous des cons...

Malgré moi je souris, il avait dit la même chose pour notre 1er rendez vous au restaurant. J'étouffe un bâillement.

- Tu es fatiguée.

Il trace mes cernes avec son index.

- Tu devrais arrêter de travailler.

- Non, grognais je

- Comme tu veux, dit il indifférent.

Ça c'est comme le loyer, je sens que je vais céder et de toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour argumenter.

Ma part de loyer était restée sur la table pendant une semaine, et un jour l'enveloppe a disparu et quelques heures plus tard, j'avais une nouvelle robe. Rose avait, sous la demande d'Emmett acheté une robe. Bien sur elle avait accepté avec joie. Depuis j'ai renoncé à payé mon loyer.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne Lecture  
><strong>

**PDV BELLA**

_- Tous des cons..._

_Malgré moi je souris, il avait dit la même chose pour notre 1er rendez vous au restaurant. J'étouffe un bâillement. _

_- Tu es fatiguée._

_Il trace mes cernes avec son index._

_- Tu devrais arrêter de travailler._

_- Non, grognais je_

_- Comme tu veux, dit il indifférent._

_Ça c'est comme le loyer, je sens que je vais céder et de toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour argumenter. _

_Ma part de loyer était restée sur la table pendant une semaine, et un jour l'enveloppe a disparu et quelques heures plus tard, j'avais une nouvelle robe. Rose avait, sous la demande d'Emmett acheté une robe. Bien sur elle avait accepté avec joie. Depuis j'ai renoncé à payé mon loyer. _

* * *

><p>- Aller, mon ange prend ma voiture ! Je n'aime pas quand tu prends les transports en commun.<p>

- Et moi je n'aime pas être entretenu, si je veux une voiture je la paye, je le vois sourire, TOUTE seule. Clair ?

- Oui madame.

Je tourne le dos et prend mes affaires pour partir à la fac.

- Tu oublies les clés de voiture, dit il fier.

- Non, grognais je

J'ouvre la porte.

- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit, il n' y a pas de bus aujourd'hui.

Je me retourne choquée vers lui.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je l'ai entendu au info ce matin.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, grommelais je

C'est en trainant les pieds et sans le regarder que je prends ses clés. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai peur d'abimer sa voiture.

- Et Jasper ? Tu vas aller le chercher comment à l'aéroport ? Dis je heureuse d'avoir trouvé une parade.

Bien que je vais devoir courir pour aller à la fac. Dieu merci il y a un raccourci qui me fait gagné du temps, enfin je ne vais peut être pas le prendre, je n'aime pas mon premier cours.

- Il a sa voiture là bas.

- Et zut, dis je tapant du pied.

Vu que je ne vais pas gagner, je me dirige vers la porte.

- Bella ?

Je me retourne mais n'ose pas le regarder. Dans mon champs de vision, je vois la chemise griffée d'Emmett et sa main venir remonter mon visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas conduire ma voiture ?

- Parce que c'est la tienne, couinais je

- Bella, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ? Dit il attristé

Je souffle avant de répondre.

- J'ai peur.

- Peur ? Pourquoi ?

- Peur de l'abimer.

- Ce n'est que de la carrosserie.

Je le regarde effarée. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que lui et moi ne faisons pas parti du même milieu. Pour lui ce n'est qu'une voiture, pour moi c'est des années d'économie sans garantie d'acheter une merveille pareille.

- Peur d'avoir un accident.

Ses épaules se décontractent et ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage.

- Et bien dans ce cas, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que tu ne sois pas blessée.

Pourquoi est il aussi parfait ? Comment vais je pouvoir refuser avec tous les mots gentils qu'il me dit.

- Très bien, capitulais je, mais pour aujourd'hui.

Heureux il m'embrasse. Je grogne quand il se recule.

- En cours vilaine fille.

- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé hier soir ! L'allumais je avant de courir hors de l'appartement.

- Tu ne pers rien pour attendre ! Crie il dans le couloir.

- Mais quand tu veux !

Après un dernier clin d' œil joueur, je me dépêche d'aller à la fac. Rosalie m'attend sur le parking. Après avoir manœuvrer doucement je sors enfin de la voiture qui n'a pas une égratignure.

- Tu as enfin cédé ? Dit elle en admirant la voiture.

Elle n'est pas la seule à la voir, tout le monde autour la remarque. Ça va parler dans les couloirs. Tout le monde sait que je suis fauchée mais que je sors avec Emmett... Je ne vais pas aimé les rumeurs.

- Il est trop parfait, me lamentais je, je ne peux pas lui résister.

- Plein toi va, sourit elle

Elle me donne un petit coup sur la hanche, joueuse. Vu l'heure nous n'allons pas en cours, alors nous partons faire un tour.

- Et toi, ton rendez vous avec...

- Oh, on s' améliore, notre rendez vous à durer 3 quart d'heure, dit elle triste.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demandais je compatissante

Elle met quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

- Qu'importe, je ne le reverrais plus. J'en ai marre, ça fait 5 fois.

Je réfléchi à mon tour.

- Je t'ai connu plus coriace que ça, dis je songeuse.

- Oui, et bien, il n'est pas le seul homme sexy sur terre... Avec de beaux yeux vert dans lesquels je me perds.

- Et tu veux renoncer ? Me moquais je. J'aurais plus de facilité à larguer Emmett que toi d'arrêter.

Elle pouffe de rire mais redevient vite sérieuse, voir triste. Je lui prends la main.

- Je crois qu'il quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Une copine ?

- Peut être, je ne sais pas.

- Qu' est- ce qui te fait penser à ça ?

- Son téléphone a sonné, je voyais bien qu'il retenait ses paroles jusqu'à la fin où il a lâche : A tout de suite ma puce. Ensuite il s'est excusé et est parti.

Ma Rose cache sur le dernier mot, signe qu'elle est jalouse et cherche à cacher sa tristesse.

- Et tu crois que c'est un enfoiré ? Demandais je

Elle me regarde, les yeux ronds.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répond t' elle ne sachant pas où je voulais en venir.

- Donc, il est intelligent et ce n'est pas un salop mais il aurait une copine et le montrerait devant toi ?

Je la regarde septique.

- Oh tu m'énerves Swan !

- Et toi tu manques de discernement Hale.

- Mais... Boude t'elle, comment veux tu que je m'éloigne si tu lui trouves des qualités ?

- Trouves lui des défauts.

Elle réfléchi avant de se mettre à sourire, fière d'elle. Pourquoi je le sens mal pour moi ?

- Tu vas le draguer !

- Hein ? Non mais tu es malade ! Dois je te rappeler que je suis en couple et qu'en plus il est du genre possessif. De plus, question drague je suis nulle !

- Mais il ne le sauras pas, s'il te plait ma belle, fait le pour moi.

Voilà, le regard triste.

- Non, dis je ferme.

- Mais...

- Non...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, demande t' elle triste.

- Si...

- Alors fait ça pour moi, quelques minutes, rien de plus.

Je souffle et cède.

- Très bien mais...

- Il y a toujours un mais avec toi !

Je continue sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Si jamais il y a un soucis avec Emmett, tu t'expliques avec lui.

- Merci, merci, merci.

Pour me montrer sa gratitude elle me sert dans ses bras, à m' en étouffer.

- Aller en route ! Sourit elle.

Je sens que nous n'allons pas aller en cours ce matin. Et moi qui ait fait une crise pour aller me cultiver...

Cela fait 10 minutes que j'attends, adossé à la Ferrari, devant le bâtiment où l'homme aux yeux vert est en cours. Selon Rosalie il aime les belles voitures rapide. Pour attendre Mr, je sors un livre de cours.

- Belle voiture, le dernier modèle ? Me demande une voix masculine tout à fait charmante.

Je relève la tête pour tomber devant Mr aux yeux vert.

- Oui.

Dieu merci, je m'y connais en voiture de luxe, enfin surtout celle de mon homme.

- Un vrai bijou bien qu'il soit trop cher pour moi, dit il posant doucement sa main sur le capot comme si la voiture était en cristal.

Je fais comment pour le draguer ? Je ne suis pas douée pour cela mais je vais essayer.

- Tu veux faire un tour ? Demandais je allumeuse en passant mon doigt sur la carrosserie et ensuite sur la main puis le bras de l'homme aux yeux vert.

Dieu merci il se recule brusquement. Il ne sait pas qu'au fond de moi je suis heureuse de son refus. Les yeux baisés il se masse la nuque, gêné et ne voit pas mon sourire.

- Aller, je ne dirais rien à ta copine, dis je sensuelle.

J'imagine Emmett à la place de ce type.

- Oh, je n'ai pas de copine.

- Ah bon ? Dis je étonnée, j'aurai cru, après tout tu es canon, continuais je sur le même ton, allant même jusqu'à passer son index sur son torse.

Bien sur il se recule et moi j'avance doucement. Dans son genre, il est mignon mais pas mon style.

- Ouais, il y a bien une fille qui me plait mais...

- Mais ?

- Je crois qu'elle va finir par me fuir.

- Je ne te fuis pas, moi, dis je me rapprochant de lui.

- C'est gentil... Mais je ne suis pas intéressé par vous. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

Je réfléchi quelques secondes, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. J'arrête mon petit jeu stupide.

- Je pense qu'elle va se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a. Montre lui qu'elle te plait et ne te comporte pas comme un crétin.

Je vais même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Salut ! Dis je souriante.

Sourire que je perds très vite, je me décompose parce qu' à coté de ma blonde caché derrière une voiture, il y a un Emmett furieux contre moi et surement contre l'homme aux yeux vert.

Doucement je m'approche de lui qui ne décolère pas.

Je suis dans la merde...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Alors ? Comment ça va se passer ? Emmett furieux ou pas ? Rosalie va t' elle sauvé la situation, comme promis ? **

**biZous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voila le chapitre beaucoup plus tôt ! Dimanche je ne pourrais pas poster alors profiter ! **

**PDV BELLA**

_- C'est gentil... Mais je ne suis pas intéressé par vous. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre. _

_Je réfléchi quelques secondes, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. J'arrête mon petit jeu stupide. _

_- Je pense qu'elle va se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a. Montre lui qu'elle te plait et ne te comporte pas comme un crétin. _

_Je vais même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue._

_- Salut ! Dis je souriante._

_Sourire que je perds très vite, je me décompose parce qu' à coté de ma blonde caché derrière une voiture, il y a un Emmett furieux contre moi et surement contre l'homme aux yeux vert. _

_Doucement je m'approche de lui qui ne décolère pas._

_Je suis dans la merde... _

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dis je doucement n'osant pas le regarder.

Son souffle saccadé résonne dans mes oreilles comme la fin de notre relation.

- Ce que je crois ? Grogne t'il. Tu dragues devant mon nez et en plus tu te sers de MA voiture.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé le savoir, m'écriais je, le fixant.

Oups, je n'aurais pas du dire cela. Et Rosalie qui ne m'aide pas. Sympa la copine.

- Je te demande pardon ? Grince t' il. Parce qu'en plus tu avais prévu ton coup ? Et depuis combien de temps cela dur ? S'énerve t' il encore plus.

Je me ratatine sur place.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi Swan ! Tu n'es qu'une... Je ne veux même pas le dire tellement tu me dégoutes. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il me contourne et part vers sa voiture, me laissant seule, en larmes sur le trottoir.

- Bella, murmure Rosalie.

- Je t'adore Rosalie, grognais je, mais bordel, ferme là où je pourrais te dire des choses que je regretterais.

- Mais...

- Tait toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Pas pour le moment.

Je fais moi aussi demi tour, mais toujours en larmes. J'ai voulu aidé mon amie et au final ça me tombe dessus. Plus jamais je ne lui rendrais de service du même genre. Et pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Franchement, j'aurai mieux faire de continuer à dire non.

Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas retourner chez lui, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, en plus tout est à l'appartement... J'appelle mon père et le supplie de me prêter sa deuxième chambre.

Tout le reste de la journée, je déambule dans les rues, sans but précis, mes yeux pleurent jamais s'arrêter. J'entends parfois mon téléphone sonner mais je ne le regarde plus. Je sais que c'est Rosalie qui essaye de me joindre mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Certes j'aurai du dire non mais elle aurait aussi pu intervenir dans notre dispute, elle avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait si jamais ça partait en sucette. Mais non, elle n'a rien fait. C'est pour ça que je suis en colère contre elle.

Tut tut.

Messagerie. Qu'importe. A quoi bon ? Je dois juste trouver un moment pour aller chez lui, prendre quelques affaires et me trouver un logement. Ensuite je reprendrais ma vie comme avant notre rencontre. Je finirais mes études et dans quelques années je sourirais en repensant aux quelques mois de bonheur que j'ai vécu avec lui.

J'espère au moins qu'elle va se bouger le cul et aller le voir. Pourquoi ne peut elle pas lui parler tout simplement. Si au moins j'étais sur qu'ils finissent ensemble, je n'aurai pas brisé ma vie pour rien...

Je savais que lorsqu'il me plaquerait je souffrirai mais une partie de moi espérait que cela n'arrive pas. Mais après tout, je l'ai toujours dit, lui et moi nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde. Il va vite m'oublier et se trouver une jolie fille avec qui il sera heureux.

Ça me fait tellement mal de le penser avec une autre que moi.

- BELLA !

Es ce qu'il y a une chance pour que ça ne soit pas moi que l'on appelle ? Je veux être seule, j'en ai besoin. Je veux souffrir en silence et que l'on m'oublie. Je voudrais moi aussi oublier et me vider la tête.

- BELLA ! Entendis je encore.

Es ce Rosalie qui m'appelle ? Sa voix lui ressemble. Mais elle est la dernière personne que je veux voir alors j'accélère le pas.

- JE SUIS DESOLEE !

Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas entendre ses piètres excuses. Pour la semer, je marche de plus en plus vite, courant presque. Sans me retourner je l'entends me suivre en bousculant les gens qui profitent de leur fin de journée.

Ai je dériver aussi longtemps en ville et dans mes pensées. Suis je si mal que ça ? Oui, indéniablement. Même après ma rupture avec Embry, je ne me sentais pas aussi brisée à l'intérieure et pourtant je l'ai aimé, il a été mon premier amour.

- BELLA !

Ça ce n'est pas la voix de Rosalie, mais Emmett. Pourquoi est il là, avec elle ? Mon coté masochiste me dit de m'arrêter mais ma raison me dit de continuer à m'éloigner. Ont ils parlé ? Se sont ils rendu compte de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?

Je ne veux pas les entendre, il a été très clair ce matin et elle n' a pas ouvert la bouche, pourquoi voudrait parler maintenant, c'est trop tard.

- BELLA !

Ne peuvent ils pas me laisser ? Ne peut il pas retourner à sa vie, jeter mes affaires par la fenêtre, et les piétiner comme mon cœur, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Pour les semer, j'entre dans une boutique et vais pour ressortir de l'autre coté. Malgré mes larmes, j'arrive à distinguer mon chemin.

Mais je suis brusquement stopper par une main sur mon poignet qui m'arrête.

- Bella, supplie cette voix.

Je me retourne brusquement vers elle et lui envoie la plus grosse gifle que j'ai eu à donner. Elle risque d'avoir une marque mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

- Quoi ? Crachais je me détachant violemment d'elle. Tu as enfin retrouvé ta langue ?

- Bella supplie t' elle, je suis tellement désolée.

- Pas autant que moi !

Je laisse toute ma colère sortir.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as tous les droits, je me suis comporter comme une blonde.

Je me retiens de sourire, lui en voulant toujours. Emmett nous a rejoint mais ne s'approche pas. Son regard sur ma nuque, me brule mais je n' y prête pas attention, il est peut être là pour protéger Rosalie.

- Que veux tu ? Crachais je

- M'excuser.

Je me recule d'un pas et croise les bras, je ne veux pas l'écouter mais après tout nous sommes amies. Je la fixe, elle a la bonne idée de baisser les yeux.

- Je sais que j'ai merdé.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, crachais je.

Je ne vais pas être mauvaise langue et dire que tout est de sa faute parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule depuis des années et je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse avec tout ce que tu as vécu, et ses larmes sur ton visage sont une torture pour moi, surtout que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas trouver le courage d' aller le voir moi même. Alors j'ai voulu rattraper ma bêtise, parce que je sais qu' Emmett est entrain de devenir le centre de ta vie, et le fait de savoir que votre dispute est de ma faute me rend malade.

J'aurai dit rupture, parce que dispute ça ne nous correspond pas. Elle ferme les yeux et reprend sa respiration.

- Je l'ai retrouvé et lui ai expliqué mon plan complètement à chier et foireux.

Cette fois, je ne peux retenir mon léger sourire.

- Et si jamais je recommence, Emmett m' a promis de m'arracher la tête ou alors, il trouve quelqu'un d'autre mais pas sa femme.

Je tourne mes yeux brillant de larmes vers lui, il a l'air triste et désolé. Pourquoi le serait il ? Il n'a fait que conclure à des choses qui étaient si évidente. Certes il aurait pu attendre mes explications mais je le sais impulsif, j'aurai aussi pu lui courir après pour essayer de m'expliquer. Nous avons tous merder.

- En tout cas c'est à moi qu'il en veut, et c'est tout à fait normal. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas très longtemps parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et te perdre est une déchirure pour moi.

Voilà, maintenant je pleure mais plus pour les même raisons. Je m'approche de mon amie et la prend dans mes bras.

- Plus jamais ? Demandais je

- Plus jamais, me répond t' elle. Promis.

Après notre moment câlin, nous nous reculons.

- Tu sais que je vais quand même me venger.

- Je n'en doute pas et je me laisserais faire, mais pour le moment va voir ton chéri.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et commence à partir pendant qu' Emmett s'approche doucement.

- J'ai tes réponses, dis je à Rosalie avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

Elle se retourne vers moi, souriante.

- Mais je ne te les donnerais pas, dis je fermement.

Elle me sourit tristement.

- Je l'ai surement mérité.

Oui elle l'a mérité mais je ne vais pas enfoncé le clou. Elle me sourit doucement avant de partir.

- Je suis désolé, me murmure Emmett à l'oreille.

Je ferme les yeux souffle.

- On l'est tous, dis je sur le même ton.

Je me retourne vers lui. Son regard est si torturé, ses mains viennent d'elle même sur mes joues, ses pouces effacent mes larmes qui malgré moi coulent toujours. Pourquoi es ce que je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Mon corps se rapproche du sien, mon visage fini contre son torse.

- Sert moi fort dans tes bras, suppliais je

- Tout ce que mon ange veut.

Même si c'est l'accalmie entre nous je sens que la conversation n'est pas fini entre nous. Si nous voulons continuer sainement notre relation, nous devons clore le sujet.

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir crier dessus. J'aurai pu attendre tes explications.

- Je ne veux plus aborder ce sujet.

Il souffle dans mes cheveux.

- Très bien mais...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV BELLA**

_- Sert moi fort dans tes bras, suppliais je _

_- Tout ce que mon ange veut._

_Même si c'est l'accalmie entre nous je sens que la conversation n'est pas fini entre nous. Si nous voulons continuer sainement notre relation, nous devons clore le sujet. _

_- Je m'en veux de t'avoir crier dessus. J'aurai pu attendre tes explications._

_- Je ne veux plus aborder ce sujet._

_Il souffle dans mes cheveux._

_- Très bien mais..._

- Emmett, s'il te plait, suppliais je

- Juste une chose mon ange. J'aurai du plus avoir confiance en toi, mais tu étais tellement convaincante avec ce type.

Je pouffe de rire.

- Ai je dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Convaincante ? Je l'imaginais à ta place. L'idée de toucher un autre homme que toi me fait grimacer.

C'est à son tour de rire en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je t'emmène au restaurant.

- Je veux juste rentrer et passer une soirée tranquille juste tous les deux.

- Et Jasper.

- Hein ? Jasper ?

- Tu sais il rentre aujourd'hui.

- Oh, et on ne peut pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre ? Demandais je amusée.

Mon homme se met à rire, il me soulève et me porte comme une mariée pour rejoindre sa voiture. Je m'accroche à lui de peur qu'il change d'avis et décide de me laisser en pleine rue pour m'abandonner définitivement. Je me sens vraiment pathétique à réagir de la sorte, je sais que j'aurai du me mettre un coup de pied et continuer de vivre, après tout, il n'est qu'un homme, ouais, mais c'est le mien... Et je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse.

- Je suis vraiment bien dans tes bras.

- Et moi je suis le plus heureux des hommes, et je refuse de te partager avec un autre homme.

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

- Donc un plan à trois avec une autre fille ne te dérange pas ?

Je le regarde de travers, alors qu'il sourit fier de lui, sachant surement que ça allait me rebuter.

- D'accord mais qu' avec Rosalie, dis je sérieuse. Je ne supporterai pas qu'une greluche te touche.

Son regard descend vers le mien, toujours sérieux. De là à l'être vraiment, il y a du chemin, je ne sais pas si je supporterais de les voir ensemble, nus, se touchant, se donnant du plaisir, non je ne le supporterai pas, surtout que parfois je cauchemarde en les voyant ensemble, se moquant de moi.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu aurais peur de ne pas tenir la distance ? Me moquais je pour cacher mon mal être.

C'est surement moi qui me dégonflerait la première, n' étant pas à l'aise avec le sexe.

- Pour avoir déjà coucher avec deux femmes, je peux t'assurer de mes performances.

C'est ce qu'on appelle le retour du bâton.

- Mais tu es la seule avec qui je veux faire l'amour, puis je doute de supporter les mains de quelqu'un sur toi, que se soit un homme ou une femme.

Je reste muette, stupéfaite.

- Je t'en bouche un coin ? Dit il fier.

- Tu es trop parfait pour moi Emmett McCarty.

- Ne d'y pas d' ânerie femme.

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche avant de m'assoir dans sa voiture, mais je veux plus alors je le tire par sa chemise hors de prix et pose brusquement ma bouche sur la sienne en demandant rapidement sa langue. N'étant pas assez proche de me lui je me relève de sa voiture pour coller mon corps contre le sien.

Ses mains qui étaient sage jusqu'à présent descendent rapidement sur mes fesses et me soulèvent, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, nos sexes se touchant me faisant gémir de bonheur. Son bassin commence à se frotter contre moi mais les grognements des gens outrés autour de nous, freinent nos envies.

Nous arrêtons à bout de souffle pas par envies mais parce qu'une vieille dame à frapper Emmett au bras avec son sac à main en nous hurlant des choses peut jolis, surtout sortant de sa bouche.

Une fois nos rires calmés nous rentrons chez lui.

- Bizarre, Jasper n'est pas là.

Même si je suis heureuse de rencontrer le meilleur ami, je préfère passé du temps avec mon Emmett, pour une soirée tranquille, ce que nous faisons, jusqu'à ce que toute la tension accumulée dans la journée est disparu pour laissé place à de l'amusement.

- Dors avec moi ce soir, s'il te plait, me demande Emmett.

- A une condition, dis je taquine.

Je me lève du canapé et pars en courant dans sa chambre, je l'entends dire que je suis complètement folle mais je suis moi et j'aime ça. Alors que je retourne son dressing il m' a rejoint.

- Et quelle est elle ?

- CA ! Dis je montrant une de ses chemises.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de notre premier rendez vous.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais refuser de voir ma super copine sexy dans une de mes chemise ?

- Pas faux, dis je avec une moue boudeuse, mais très flattée intérieurement. Mais tu gardes tes mains pour toi.

- Rancunière ?

- Oui.

- Je saurais me faire pardonner, murmure t' il en s'approchant de moi.

Ses mains sur ma taille, sa bouche proche de la mienne.

- J'y compte bien.

Je comble le vide entre nous pour partir dans un baiser enflammé mais bien vite je me recule, et pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain mettre sa chemise. Je vois que lui aussi s'est changé, pour finir torse nu ce qui me rend littéralement folle de lui. Es ce que fuir pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et prendre une bouche froide est une bonne idée ? Oui surement, parce que son regard me liquéfie sur place. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère largement ses mains sur ma peau me faisant frisonner de plaisir, et j'aime lui faire plaisir en retour, je crois que rien ne remplacera ça, même si j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Mademoiselle aurait elle des pensées peu catholique ?

- Moi, jamais Mr je suis à tomber et je le sais, me moquais je

Je le vois bomber le torse.

- Prétentieux, me moquais je

- Tu m'aimes comme ça, non ?

Je m'approche et l'embrasse.

- Pour mon plus grand regret, oui, tu peux être si horripilant, vantard, et imbu de toi même, dis je moqueuse.

Amusé il s'approche de moi, surement pour me faire mille et une torture que j'aimerai forcement vu que c'est lui qui me les fera, mais je me mets quand même à courir.

- Tu peux courir mais tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, il a sauté par dessus le canapé et s'est jeté sur moi. Sa bouche sur la mienne, encore, j'ai l'impression que nous avons fait que cela depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Mes fesses se retrouvent sur le dossier du canapé, mes jambes à leur place autour de sa taille, mes mains sur sa nuque, les siennes sous la chemise sur mes fesses.

- Et bien ! Il y en a qui s'amuse ici !

Emmett stoppe notre baiser et tourne la tête vers la voix sans pour autant bouger. Moi je me cache avec son torse nu qui sent divinement bon.

- Jasper mon pote !

- Je m'attendais à un : tu m'as manqué mais vu la charmante créature que tu as avec toi, je te comprends.

Jasper s'avance et frappe son poing contre celui d'Emmett. Je relève enfin la tête - ma gêne est parti - pour rencontrer de beaux yeux verts. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à avoir des yeux dans lesquels on se perd ?

- Bella je suppose ? Demande Jasper

- Enchantée, lui dis je en lui tendant la main qu'il embrasse galamment.

Je rougis là ?

- Garde tes mains pour toi blondinet ! Grogne Emmett mais pas aussi possessif qu'il peut être en temps normal.

- Voilà, dit il fataliste, je pars plusieurs mois et lui me grogne dessus. Quel impoli !

Jasper à l'air d'être un sacré clown mais j'aime son coté décalé qui me fait sourire.

- Bon maintenant que je suis revenu, explique Jasper, interdiction de vous envoyer en l'air dans cette pièce, ni dans la cuisine. Par contre si jamais Emmett ne te satisfait plus, Bella, je peux prendre le relai...

- Essaye de la toucher et je casse les deux bras, grogne Emmett.

Mon Emmett d'ailleurs qui me soulève, ses mains revenu sur mes fesses, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'accroche à son cou. Nous partons dans sa chambre.

- A plus tard, Jasper !

- Salut Bella.

- Et moi je pue, boude Emmett en claquant la porte.

- Toi tu es jaloux, dis je amusée. ET tu n'as pas de raison de l'être.

- Si, tu es trop belle.

- Pose moi, lui ordonnais je

Il le fait et va s'assoir.

- Ne me fais tu pas confiance ?

- Si mais avec ce qui sait passé tout à l'heure..

Je souffle et viens m'assoir à coté de lui, sur le lit. J'hésite à lui prendre la main mais finalement je le fais et entre lasse nos doigts.

- Tu n'as pas oublié et tu n'oublieras surement jamais, murmurais je triste.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas.

- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais te voir avec ce mec aux cheveux bizarre qui doit plaire à beaucoup de filles, me rend fou. Vous feriez un beau couple.

Malgré moi, je ricane.

- Tu vois ce que j'endure dans je te vois discuter avec Rosalie.

- Hein ? Mais tu es malade ! Elle n'est pas mon genre.

Je le regarde avec insistance.

- Ok, souffle t' il. Un partout.

- Écoute, je sais que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est horrible, pour tout le monde, et que ça va rester dans nos esprits longtemps mais on va quand même le mettre de coté pour avancer. D'accord ?

- Oui madame, sourit il avant de m' embrasser chastement.

On s' endort rapidement, épuisé par notre journée mouvementée.

* * *

><p>- Tu veux du café ? Demande Jasper<p>

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix, pas habitué le voir ici. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui répond, trop endormi mais je fais quand même non de la tête et m'assois lourdement sur un tabouret. Je prends le jus d'orange.

- Bien dormi ? Demandait il

Je le regarde de travers. Apparemment, il n'a pas compris que me parler le matin ne servait à rien.

- J'ai enlevé mes affaires de la salle de bain.

- Merci, dis je la voix endormi, grognant à moitié.

J'ai répondu, c'est déjà pas mal. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander.

- Pour une fille, tu n'as pas trop de produit de beauté ou truc du genre.

- Pas mon truc, et puis je ne roule pas sur l'or.

On reste en silence quelques minutes.

- Merci, dit il enfin.

Je veux bien croire que je ne suis pas très réveillée, mais je n'ai pas loupé de conversation ?

- Hein ? Dis je perdu.

Je le regarde, attendant une réponse. Lui aussi me fixe, amusé. Son sourire en coin est assez sexy. Dans le genre différent d'Emmett mais appréciable.

- Pour Emmett.

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre.

- Pourtant Em a dit que tu étais intelligente.

- Et ! Je le suis ! M'offusquais je en lui lançant un morceau de brioche au visage.

- Tu le rends heureux, je suis content de le voir comme ça.

Gênée, je baisse les yeux.

- Bon, euh, je vais me préparer pour la fac...

Je lui souris maladroitement avant de partir me préparer.

J'entre dans le salon, où Jasper est toujours là, en train de trier des photos sur son ordinateur. Je rêve ou il vient de me détailler. Oui, j'ai mis une jupe et après ? Il ne connait pas mes habitudes vestimentaires pour trouver cela étonnant. Bizarre.

- Tu prends les clés de la Ferrari ? S'étonne Jasper

- Oui, grimaçais je

- Tu sais que personne n'a le droit de toucher à son bébé. Même pas moi, dit il toujours sous le choc.

- Mais maintenant, c'est moi son nouveau bébé, dis je amusé de la réaction de Jasper.

Certes, je suis encore plus stressée de la prendre mais je finirai par m'y faire.

- Non, tu es mon ange, rien qu' à moi, dit il à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retourne et l' embrasse rapidement.

- A plus tard mon cambrioleur, dis je de bonne humeur, je vais même jusqu'à lui mettre une petite claque sur les fesses.

Pendant que je ferme la porte, j'entends Emmett dire :

- Mec, je suis vraiment amoureux.

- Ça se voit.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... <strong>

**Alors ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour celle que ça intéresse, j'ai créé un site (le lien est sur mon profil) pour lire mes histoires que j'ai déplacé (vu le nombre que FF a supprimé j'ai pris mes précautions). Il est aussi ouvert pour les autres auteur. Pour s'inscrire il me faut juste votre adresse mail et votre pseudo.<br>**

**Bye Bye  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

**PDV BELLA**

_Certes, je suis encore plus stressée de la prendre mais je finirai par m'y faire. _

_- Non, tu es mon ange, rien qu' à moi, dit il à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter._

_Je me retourne et l' embrasse rapidement._

_- A plus tard mon cambrioleur, dis je de bonne humeur, je vais même jusqu'à lui mettre une petite claque sur les fesses._

_Pendant que je ferme la porte, j'entends Emmett dire :_

_- Mec, je suis vraiment amoureux._

_- Ça se voit._

**0o0**

- Je vais rien trouver, me lamentais je

- Mais non, on va trouver, me rassure Jasper en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

- Ça fait une heure que tu me dis ça.

- Si tu aimais ma 1ère idée, on serait déjà rentré.

- Je ne vais m'acheter des sous vêtements sexy et lui faire un streap ! M'offusquais je

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi ! Dit Rosalie en arrivant.

Je grogne, mécontente. Si Rosalie s'y met, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir.

- Salut ma biche, dit elle m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Salut, boudais je

- Mal polie ! Me bouscule gentiment Jasper, toujours souriant.

Et gentiment je le frappe sur le bras, amusée. J'aime bien sa compagnie. Cela fait une semaine qu'il est revenu, j' avais peur que nous ayons des difficultés de cohabitation mais non, il est aussi facile à vivre qu' Emmett. Il n'a même pas râler quand Emmett lui a demandé de déplacer ses affaires dans sa salle de bain. Il a sourit et m'a dit : « Je vous laisse avec grand plaisir ma salle de bain, belle demoiselle. » A les voir tous les deux ensemble, je comprends pourquoi ils sont amis. Aussi charment l'un que l'autre, bien qu'ils restent très différents et bien sur il n'y a qu' Emmett dans mon cœur.

- Moi c'est Jasper, se présente mon ami.

- Rosalie, lui sourit elle

Elle tourne les talons et fouille dans le magasin dans le quel nous venons d'entrer. Je jette un coup d' œil à Jasper qui regarde ma blonde.

- Tu baves Jasper.

Il se retourne vers moi, étonné.

- Ne fait pas l' innocent, dis je levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ton amie est très belle mais je préfère les brunes, dit il me fixant de son regard profond.

Gênée, je détourne les yeux. Je crois qu'il adore me mettre mal à l'aise, c'est un jeu pour lui. Il n'est pas du genre à draguer la copine de son meilleur ami. Hein ?

- Idiot !

Je pars fouiller un peu partout mais rien ne me convient. On part boire un verre au bar à coté.

- Tu vas finir par suivre mon idée.

- Non, grognais je

- Quelle idée ? Demande Rosalie curieuse.

Jasper lui explique la soirée qu'il veut que je fasse pour Emmett.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas mater ?

- Si tu me le propose ! Dit il amusé.

Ok, la je rougis vraiment. Déjà que je suis toujours un peu complexée devant Emmett mais si en plus Jasper est dans la pièce, je ne vais pas survivre.

Si avec un homme, je ne suis pas sur de moi, alors deux ?

STOP ! Jasper voulait regarder pas participer... D' où me viennent mes idées perverses ? Je débloque complètement.

- Tu y as pensé ! S'exclame Rosalie. Coquine va ! Et ne nie pas, je te connais, dit elle amusée. Tu te dévergondes ma chérie.

- Je ne vois pas comment avec Emmett, elle ne l'est pas, expose Jasper.

Génial, je me sens encore mieux. Je n'ai jamais vu les ex copine d'Emmett mais apparemment elles ne devaient pas être du genre gênées de faire de nouveau truc.

Rosalie voit ma gêne.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux ma biche, me rassure mon amie qui me prend la main.

Je lui réponds par un sourire crispé. Nous changeons de sujet.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas des photos de toi ? Propose Jasper.

- Oh oui ! S'exclame Rose, c'est une bonne idée ! Tu es très photogénique Bella.

- Moui.

- Aller profite ma biche, en plus tu as un super photographe à dispo qui va te le faire gratuit !

- En même temps, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un pro, vu mes heures réduites.

- Comme si tu préférais passer du temps au travail plutôt qu'avec ton homme.

Je lui tire la langue mais reste quand même gênée d'être entretenu par mon copain avec qui je suis depuis peut de temps.

Jasper et moi partons au studio d' un ami à lui. Rosalie part rejoindre le type que j'avais « dragué » pour elle. Au moins elle s'accroche même si leur relation est toujours aussi chaotique.

- Et Jazz, mon pote, c'est qui le canon qui t'accompagne ?

- Pas touche Démétri, c'est la copine d'Emmett, alors si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital...

- Enchantée, belle demoiselle.

- Salut, mais oublie le coté tombeur, hein, parce que tu as l'air... Idiot, rajoutais je

Jasper se moque, je fini par le suivre. Démétri n'est pas vexé et m'emmène voir sa maquilleuse. Ils viennent juste de finir une séance avec des mannequins qui sortent des vestiaires. Toutes ses femmes me complexent et encore plus quand elle détaille mon ami.

- Salut Jasper, dit l'une d'elle aguicheuse.

- Salut, dit il indifférent.

Il ne la regarde pas et s'occupe de son appareil.

- Tu vas faire des photos ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêter pour faire du paysage.

- C'est le cas, dit il sans la regarder.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je prends la copine d' Emmett en photo.

Maintenant il s'occupe des lumières. Pourquoi je suis soulagée qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à ses filles ? Je dois commencer à m'attacher à lui, comme ami. Et comme d' habitude je prends soin de mes amis, et le voir avec une pouffe ne me plait pas. C'est comme Rose quand elle sortait avec ce Félix.

- Emmett ? Une copine ? Genre, régulière ? S'étonne t' elle.

- Ouais, genre, dit Jasper avec une voix déformée, imitant la grognasse. Le genre à vivre avec lui, dit il normal.

- Elle ? Dit elle me pointant du doigt en grimaçant.

Je la fixe, et moi aussi je lui montre un doigt, mon majeur. Jasper pouffe de rire alors que la grue s'en va en tortillant du cul.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle marche avec des talons, parce qu'elle a l'air ridicule.

La maquilleuse sourit doucement. Une fois prête, Jasper m'indique où et comment me mettre.

- Tu es remontée, commente t' il

- J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi Emmett sort avec moi, alors pour éviter de douter, je réplique.

- Emmett t' aime, tu doutes de lui ?

- Non de moi.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Bien sur qu'il est au courant, et on travaille tous les deux là dessus, lui souris je doucement.

Là, il me prend en photo. Traitre !

- Et !

- Laisse moi faire mon job, dit il sérieux.

Je lui tire la langue, amusée. Là encore, il me prend en photo. Finalement je me prends au jeu, même si je fais souvent n'importe quoi. En tout cas c'est bizarre de voir Jasper si sérieux. C'est une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, et ça lui donne un coté sexy, comme mon Emmett quand il écrit, même avec ses sourcils froncés, son crayon malmené par sa bouche. Même ses grognements sont excitant comme lorsqu'on s'embrasse et que je me frotte malencontreusement contre son érection. Ok, je m' égare...

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ça doit être chaud...

Je le vois fixer son appareil.

- Fait voir !

- Non mademoiselle ! Dit il mettant son appareil hors de ma portée. Tu les verras en même temps qu' Emmett.

- Mais euh... boudais je

- Ça marche peut être sur lui mais pas sur moi demoiselle !

- Tant que ça marche sur lui, ça me va !

Une fois ses affaires rangés, nous rentrons à la maison dans son Dacia Duster. Jolie voiture, bien que plus modeste que la Ferrari.

- Pourquoi tant de gêne ?

- Hein ?

- Ouais, au café tout l'heure.

Je ne réponds rien.

- Pourquoi une voiture française ? Changeais je de sujet

- Un caprice. J'avais fait un voyage en France et j'ai ramené une voiture. Alors ?

Je regarde le paysage défiler avant de me lancer.

- On n'en est pas LA dans notre relation.

- Tu... Vous... Jamais ? Demande t' il étonné.

- Non, dis je sans le regarder.

- Après plusieurs mois ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air proche...

- Oui... couinais je

- Et tu te demandes s'il tient à toi ? Demande t' il effaré

Je ne dis rien.

- Bella ?

Nous sommes arrivés. Es ce que j'ai le droit de fuir et m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour me cacher de honte ? Cela pourrait être brillant si nous n'étions pas colocataire.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et le regarde. Jasper me prend gentiment la main. Son pouce caresse le dos de ma main.

- Je connais Emmett depuis plus de 10 ans et je sais comment il fonctionne. Le sexe est important pour lui, voir indispensable. Je te l'accorde, comme beaucoup d'homme.

Malgré moi, je souris. J'en ai malheureusement fait la triste expérience.

- Et le fait qu'il ne te force pas à coucher... Il ne te force pas, au moins ?

- Non non.

Je ne vois pas Emmett me forcer à faire quoi que se soit contre ma volonté.

- C'est surement sa plus belle preuve d'amour pour lui.

Je regarde mon nouvel ami, émue. Je l'embrasse même sur la joue.

- Merci, murmurais je lui serrant la main

Souriant nous sortons de la voiture. Emmett arrive lui aussi et vu sa tête, il a vu que j'avais embrassé Jasper sur la joue. Amusée, et heureuse, je me dirige vers mon homme, le tire par la chemise pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien et l'embrasse amoureusement, en y mettant toute la passion que je peux.

Mon Emmett retrouve le sourire.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi cet accueil ?

- Tu m'as manqué.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux mais ça à l'air de lui plaire.

- Je t'aime, me dit il.

J'ai l'impression que celui là est différent des autres qu' il m'a dit.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je me blotti dans ses bras. Je sens que ma conversation avec Jasper va me permettre d'avancer. C'est peut être ce dont j' avais besoin.

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**A votre avis, que va t' il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Qui veut un lemon ? Lol**

**bizous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Debby :** Et oui, il se passe quelque chose de son coté mais je ne dirais pas quoi... Alice est le plan cul de Jasper, mais on va la revoir et elle aura un impact important sur le futur.

**0o0**

Et merci à tous de me lire et de commenter !

Bonne lecture

**0o0**

**PDV BELLA**

_Mon Emmett retrouve le sourire._

_- Puis je savoir pourquoi cet accueil ?_

_- Tu m'as manqué._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux mais ça à l'air de lui plaire. _

_- Je t'aime, me dit il._

_J'ai l'impression que celui là est différent des autres qu' il m'a dit. _

_- Je t'aime aussi._

_Je me blotti dans ses bras. Je sens que ma conversation avec Jasper va me permettre d'avancer. C'est peut être ce dont j' avais besoin. _

- Bon, mes tourtereaux, je vous laisse l'appartement, pas de bêtises dans ma chambre !

- Tu sais que l'on ne te chasse pas, dis je

- Tu vas voir l'autre folle ? grimace Emmett.

Folle ?

- Alice ? Grimaçais je

- Tant qu'elle ne parle pas, je la supporte.

Après un clin d' œil, il remonte dans sa voiture et nous montons à l'appartement.

- Il est où mon cadeau ?

- Dans la voiture de Jasper et tu l'auras le soir de ton anniversaire.

- Et c' est quoi ?

- Tu ne serais pas curieux, par hasard ?

- Je vais aimer ? Demande t' il

- Hein ? Non mais c'est quoi ta question ? Généralement, on réfléchi pour faire plaisir à l'autre...

Je le regarde de travers alors qu'il sourit.

- Tu ressembles à un idiot mon chéri.

- Je te ferais regretter tes mots, femme, murmure t' il avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

Je me retrouve collée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, son corps contre le mien, mes mains sur ses fesses.

- Vraiment aucune tenu ces jeunes ! Je savais qu' il ne fallait pas les accepter dans cet immeuble, Grogne notre charmante vieille voisine.

Nous nous reculons, Emmet se met à sourire, fier de lui, et moi je me colle contre son corps et fixe la vieille peau.

- Et en plus c'est un bête au lit...

Je vais même jusqu'à tapoter gentiment les abdos de mon homme, provocatrice. Je ne sais pas d' où ça me vient mais ça m'amuse beaucoup de voir son air choqué.

Nous sortons rapidement de l'ascenseur en rigolant comme des adolescents.

Nous nous allongeons sur le canapé, enfin moi sur mon Emmet, mon oreille sur son cœur.

- Je crois que me fréquenter te donne de mauvaises habitudes, commente Emmett.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, inquiète.

- Et ça te dérange ?

- Non, au contraire, j'aime te voir tel que tu es, avec un coté un peu déluré, qui ne se pré- occupe pas de ce que pense les autres. Tu es toi même et j'aime ça. J'aime ta différence.

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, je repose mon visage sur son torse.

- Tout va bien avec Jasper ?

- Il est cool.

Il souffle, soulagé ?

- Je suis rassuré que tu l'apprécies. Il est très important pour moi, comme toi. Cela aurait été compliqué si vous ne vous entendiez pas, j'aurai eu du mal à gérer tout cela. J'ai déjà notre relation à m'occuper.

Le ton employé à la fin de phrase me fait flipper. Je vais faire une attaque ou un ulcère dans quelques mois si je continue sur cette voie.

Je me recule et m'assoie au bout du canapé, il en fait autant, inquiet.

- Tu... Notre relation te dérange ? Demandais je la voix étranglée, n'osant pas le regarder.

- Non non.

Il me prend la main et me fixe.

- J'aime notre relation. Elle est juste inhabituelle.

- Inhabituelle ?

- Ouais.

Il se masse la nuque. On dirait deux puceaux, seuls pour la première fois...

- Je n'y connais rien pour tout ce genre de truc. La plus part du temps je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire avec toi, ni si je me comporte correctement, si je te dis les bonnes choses ou fais les bons gestes et je veux que notre relation fonctionne. Tu es la femme la plus importante de ma vie Bella Swan.

Émue, j'approche mon visage du sien et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Même si je me focalise sur notre baiser, je pense à la suite, à ce que je veux. Je suis prête pour la suite.

Mes mains passent autour de son cou, et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains viennent sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui. Nous gémissons tous les deux à cette friction que je fais. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou qu'il mordille et lèche.

- Emmett, gémissais je, ma tête part en arrière lui donnant un meilleur accès.

Je descends mes mains et les passe sous son tee shirt. Mes ongles griffent son torse quand il me mord un peu plus fort.

- Aie, dis je amusée en le frappant gentiment.

Nous pouffons de rire avant de nous embrasser plus passionnément. Mes mains glissent dans son dos, les siennes font pareils, son touché délicat me rend folle.

- La chambre, murmurais je

Sa prise sur moi se raffermi pour nous lever et nous emmener dans ma chambre. J'aurai pensé que nous serions aller dans la sienne.

- La mienne est trop en bordel.

Je pouffe de rire.

- Mon coté homme des cavernes ressort juste ici, et tu n'as pas besoin de voir mes défauts.

- Tes défauts font de toi l'homme parfait.

- Ça veut dire que je peux en mettre partout ? Demande t' il comme un enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux de noël.

- Mmm, c'est ton appartement, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je le pense vraiment, je ne suis pas chez moi ici même si je m'y sens vraiment très bien. J'avoue que ranger ses affaires est une perspective d'avenir assez intéressante mais nous n'en sommes pas là.

- Tu es trop parfaite.

Doucement il m'a allongé sur le lit, sans se déloger d' entre mes jambes. Notre baiser devient plus enflammé. Même coincé entre le lit et lui, je prend l'initiative de le déshabiller pour qu'il comprenne que cette fois, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Je suis prête à tirer un trait sur mon passé, sur ces mots qui mon traumatisé, sur ces gestes déplacés.

Je tire le tee shirt d'Emmett pour qui l'enlève. Mes doigts retournent rapidement sur sa peau que je cajole du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner et grogner de plaisir. Mais je ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin, et défait son pantalon. Je le fais glisser ainsi que son boxer.

Mon homme se relève un peu et et fini de se déshabiller sans me quitter des yeux. Je veux garder le contact mais la tentation est trop forte, mon regard balaye son corps et son érection tendu à bloc. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, ma main descend sur ma poitrine, frôle mes tétons durci, glisse sur mon ventre pour arriver entre mes cuisses toujours ouverte. Je vais atteindre mon intimité mais Emmett me repousse en tapant gentiment sur le dos de ma main.

- Pas touche femme, c'est à moi !

C'est à son tour de me déshabiller, et rapidement je me retrouve nue devant son regard gourmand. Je ne suis pas complexée par mon corps. Avant cela me gênait de sentir le regard de mon ex sur moi, comme si ce n'était pas naturel. Il s' allonge à coté moi. Sa tête calé sous sa main et l'autre sur mon corps.

- Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de m'amuser avec ça.

A son dernier mot, il pose son pouce sur mon clitoris, son doigt à l'intérieur de mon antre sans bouger.

- Emmett, gémissais je de plaisir.

Je tortille mon bassin pour qu'il bouge. Mon homme me fixe amusé avant de se retirer.

- Mais...

Ses doigts entrent de nouveau en moi. Il m'offre enfin ce que je veux et entame ses va et vient. Nos regards de se lâchent pas, je me sens vraiment à ma place. Tout est vraiment parfais.

- Je t'aime, dis je entre deux gémissement.

Ma main descend doucement vers son érection, mais encore une fois je me fais arrêter.

- Juste pour toi mon ange.

Mais la je ne suis pas d'accord, et je me met à califourchon sur lui. Son sexe contre le mien. Sensuellement je me penche vers lui et murmure à son oreille.

- Mon corps t'appartient mais le tien est à moi, dis je possessive

Ma langue lèche son cou, ses mains sur mes hanches se referment un peu plus. Mon bassin ondulent sur sa queue sans pour autant entrer dans mon entre chaud. Ma bouche descend sur sa clavicule que je mordille gentiment.

- Et j'en fais ce que je veux, rajoutais je. Clair ?

- Oui mon ange, tout ce que tu veux.

Amusée de lui faire dire tout ce que je veux, je lui offre ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Je sais qu'il me laisse dessus pour être sur de ce que je veux. Je guide son érection vers mon entré et m'empale doucement sur lui. C'est un peu douloureux, je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis un certain temps et mon homme est plutôt bien gâté par la nature.

Je grimace un peu.

- Mon ange ça va ?

- Laisse moi quelques secondes.

Emmett se redresse et m'entraine avec lui. Il s'appuie sur la tête du lit. Sa bouche vient se poser sur la mienne pour m'aider à me détendre. Et ça marche bien.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou pour m'aider à me relever doucement pour redescendre. Je m'habitue rapidement et vais de plus en plus vite. Emmett raffermi sa prise sur mes hanches pour m'aider. Je pose mon front sur son épaule. Mes gémissements sont désordonnés, ça n'a jamais été aussi bon. Je suis proche de l'orgasme.

- Bébé, je vais venir...

N'étant pas capable d'articuler le moindre mot cohérent, j'accélère mes mouvements, faisant taper mon point G à chaque pénétration faisant exploser mon plaisir. Emmett me suit quelques coups de reins plus tard.

Je n'ai loupé une seule seconde de son expression pendant qu'il atteint le 7ème ciel. Je pose ma bouche sur sa joue et m'allonge à ses cotés. Il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime me dit il.

- Moi aussi mon cambrioleur, répondis je amusée.

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ce Lemon ? Encore ou non ?**

**bizous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires, mise en Alert et Favoris !  
><strong>

**PDV BELLA**

_- Bébé, je vais venir..._

_N'étant pas capable d'articuler le moindre mot cohérent, j'accélère mes mouvements, faisant taper mon point G à chaque pénétration faisant exploser mon plaisir. Emmett me suit quelques coups de reins plus tard. _

_Je n'ai loupé une seule seconde de son expression pendant qu'il atteint le 7ème ciel. Je pose ma bouche sur sa joue et m'allonge à ses cotés. Il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

_- Je t'aime me dit il._

_- Moi aussi mon cambrioleur, répondis je amusée._

Il me sourit avant d'enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux.

- C'est la meilleure odeur du monde.

- Quoi ? La transpiration ? M'étonnais je

- Ton odeur mélangée à celle du sexe.

Je pose ma bouche sur son torse.

- Tu es tellement parfait.

- On est parfait ensemble, tous les deux.

Épuisée je m'endors. Cette journée a été riche en émotion que se soit avec Jasper ou avec Emmett.

Même si je ne connais pas très bien son meilleur ami, je sens que nous pourrons vite devenir proche que je le suis devenu avec Rosalie. Je suis vraiment heureuse et à ma place.

0o0

Sans ouvrir les yeux , je me tourne paresseusement dans mon lit pour trouver le corps chaud de mon amoureux mais rien... Malgré moi je grogne, mécontente. Toutes mes peurs me reviennent en pleine face. Si jamais il s'était rendu compte que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'avait pas aimé et qu'il préférait retrouver ses pouffiasses. Ou qu'en fait il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, qu'il voulait juste me mettre dans son lit.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, les paroles de Jasper me sont revenu en mémoire, et m'ont automatiquement rassuré. Et bizarrement j'ai confiance en se qu'il m'a dit.

- Non Rosalie, tu n'entres pas, elle dort !

- Mais, boude la blonde, laisse moi la voir, j'ai plein de chose à lui dire !

- M'en fiche, revient plus tard et ne touche pas à ça !

- Aller, soit cool, j'ai faim !

- Tu n'as qu'à aller te servir à la cuisine mais ne TOUCHE pas à ce qu'il y a sur mon plateau.

Hein ?

- En même temps si tu ne voulais pas que j'entre il ne fallait pas m'ouvrir.

- Et moi je ne voulais pas que tu réveilles TA meilleure amie en t'acharnent sur cette pauvre sonnette comme une folle en manque de sexe.

Rosalie met quelques secondes à répondre.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une insulte qu'une moquerie ?

- Parce que c'est le cas, dit amusé avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Pendant leur petite conversation j'ai eu le temps de me recoucher en pensant à couvrir mon corps légèrement courbaturé et nue.

Mon Emmett m'accueille avec un immense sourire et un plateau rempli de nourriture et d'une fleur. Rosalie le suit en boudant un peu mais pas longtemps.

- Bella Swan, pourquoi es tu nue ?

Mon cambrioleur préféré pose le plateau sur le pied du lit et s'allonge à coté de moi en me gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue.

- J'ai passé la nuit dans un club de nudiste, dis je sérieusement

Ma blonde se décroche la mâchoire, Emmett et moi rigolons.

- Et tu ne m'as pas invité ? Boude t' elle. Tu n'es pas gentille, rajoute t' elle en tapant du pied.

On se sourit complice.

- Vous êtes bizarre les filles.

- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça, non ? Demandais je en passant un bras sur son torse nu.

Son regard croise le mien. J'aime ce que je vois dans ses yeux, Jasper a raison, il est vraiment accro et je crains que je le sois aussi.

Nous avons tous les deux oublié Rose qui nous regarde.

- J'ai tout cassé, hein ? Demande t' elle

Je ne vois pas vraiment ou elle veut en venir mais vu la tête d'Emmett, il a compris.

- Oui, répond t' il en boudant gentiment

- Hein ?

- Désolée, lui dit elle

- Hein ?

- Maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Hein ?

Rosalie va pour ouvrir la bouche mais je la coupe.

- Et moi j'ai dit : HEIN ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Ils me regardent de travers.

- Quoi ?

- Bella et le romantisme... souffle mon amie.

- Pour une fois que je voulais bien faire les choses...

- Tout est parfait avec toi, lui dis je sensuelle à l'oreille.

Je pense qu'il a parfaitement compris le sous entendu vu son sourire fier.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Génial, manquait plus que lui, grogne Emmett en se mettant la tête sous l'oreiller.

- Ça fait plaisir. Jolie tenue Bella.

L'oreiller qui servait de cachette à mon homme atterri sur la tête du meilleur ami.

- Dehors ! S'énerve Emmett. Et Jasper ne reluque pas ma copine.

- Elle est canon, c'est pas de ma faute.

Je rougis à son clin d'œil qui est juste joueur.

- Dégage ! Va t'en trouver une à toi.

- L'ours des caverne est mal réveillé, se moque Jasper, souriant.

- Disons que j'ai cassé son moment romantique avec sa chérie et tu en as rajouté une couche, explique t' elle toujours dans notre chambre.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous, pendant qu'on y est ?

Là, il est vraiment énervé, d'ailleurs tout le monde a compris qu'il fallait mieux sortir. Emmett prend un autre oreiller et essaye de s'étouffer avec.

Une fois ma chambre sécurisé, je retire le draps de mon corps et viens m'assoir à califourchon sur mon homme et commence à frotter mon sexe sur son caleçon. Sa virilité ne tarde pas à se réveiller, ses grognement rageurs se transforment en grognement de plaisir. Doucement je retire l'oreiller pour pouvoir l'admirer.

- Mon ange, c'est trop bon, ne t'arrête pas, gémit il les yeux clos.

Sans m'arrêter, je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu es calmé mon amour ? Demandais je la voix déformée par le plaisir.

- Avec ce que tu me fais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rester énervé...

- Je suis plus que ravie de pouvoir t'aider, dis je allumeuse.

- Je suis ravie que tu te serves de ce pouvoir...

Sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouve sur le dos, mon homme entre mes cuisses.

- N'importe quand, murmure t' il à mon oreille.

- Et je ne compte pas m'en priver...

- Démon, souffle t' il contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser.

Je glisse ma main entre nos corps, sous son caleçon qui me gêne, et caresse sa virilité tendu. Mais rapidement je veux plus. Il m'a fait re découvrir les plaisirs du sexe et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Mes mains baissent son caleçon le plus loin possible. Alors qu'il me mordille le cou, je lui griffe les fesses ce qui le fait rapprocher son érection de mon sexe trempé pour lui.

- Emmett... Gémissais je. Viens.

- Ce que femme veut.

- Tu ne le veux pas ?

- De toi ? Demande t' il étonné. Je te veux depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard dans cette ruelle.

Je rougis.

- T'avoir ici dans mon appartement est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Il me pénètre enfin et entame les va et viens lentement.

- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis incapable d'aligner des mots cohérents, ses coups de bassin me rendent folle. Je ne suis que gémissements et plaisir. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses biceps tendu. Son souffle dans ma nuque m'excite encore plus.

- Mon dieu... Emmett...

Il accélère ses coups de reins nous emmenant au paradis. Nous reprenons tous les deux notre respiration, Emmett toujours en moi, ses mains dans mes cheveux qui doivent être dans tous les sens. Une de mes mains dans sa nuque, l'autre caressant son dos. Mais comme tout bon moment, il se fini. Emmett se rallonge à coté de moi et m'entraine avec lui.

- Emmett ?

- Oui mon ange.

- Il est où le plateau ?

Il se penche légèrement sur le coté.

- Par terre, dit il neutre.

Je me demande quand il est tombé mais finalement ça n'a que peut d'importance. Le principal, c'est notre bulle de bonheur. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi heureuse, surtout au niveau sexe. Et il n'est pas encore parti en courant...

Toutes mes craintes ainsi que mes gênes sont parti par la fenêtre, je ne réfléchi pas quand je suis avec lui, me sentant bien, n'ayant pas peur de mes gestes ou mes sentiments. Je suis juste moi, entière et heureuse.

0o0

- Ça y ai mes petits lapins, vous avez fini ?

Mais nous ne l'écoutons pas et continuons notre chemin vers la cuisine. Je peux sentir le regard de Jasper sur nous, Emmett n'y prête pas attention et me prépare mon petit déjeuner alors que je me suis assise sur un tabouret. Moi par contre je me retourne vers son meilleur ami qui nous fixe toujours. Quand nos regards se croisent, on se sourit, lui heureux et moi rassurée, pour la journée.

Maintenant que nous avons passé un cap dans notre relation, j'appréhende la suite. Je sais que je peux avoir complètement confiance en lui, il n'est pas comme mon crétin d'ex petit ami. Emmett est différent, il m'aime et m'a attendu. Et si jamais il n'avait pas aimé ? Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'est pas parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais peut être qu'avec le recul...

- Ça va ? Me demande Emmett

- Hein ? Oui, oui, dis je toujours dans mes pensées.

Je lui fais un sourire crispé au quel il ne croit pas une seule seconde. Son pouce passe sur ma lèvre.

- Dans ces cas, arrête de malmener tes lèvres.

Le sourire que je le lui fais n'est pas mieux que le précédent. Ses deux mains se posent doucement sur mes joues.

- Un jour tu me diras qui t' a fait tant souffrir et j'irai lui casser la figure.

- Et tu veux rallonger ton casier judiciaire pour moi ?

- Je ferais tout pour toi.

Il réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Ettt ! S'offusque t' il, je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire !

- Ah bon ? dis je amusée. Pourtant, vu le bordel que tu mets autour de toi...

Jasper rigole.

- Elle n' a pas tort mec. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour ne pas te retrouver chez les flics, se moque son meilleur ami.

- Mais... boude Emmett

Il nous tourne le dos et continue de préparer le petit déjeuner. Jasper me fait un clin d' œil complice. Je me lève et enroule mes bras autour de la taille de mon amoureux.

- Tu vas bouder longtemps ?

- Oui.

- Tant pis, dis je détachée.

Je me recule pour retourner à ma place. Je peux sentir le regard des deux hommes sur moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais d'autres plans, pour toi et moi, dis je aguicheuse. Mais vu que tu fais la tête, ça m'a coupé toute envie...

Je hausse les épaules et vais même jusqu' à rejoindre Jasper sur le canapé qui est comme son ami, sur le cul. Vu qu'aucun ne bouge, je prend la télécommande et change de programme.

- Merde Bella, se reprend Jasper.

- Ma petite amie est devenu dévergondée...

- Même pas vrai, boudais je à mon tour.

- Si ma biche tu l'es... Enfin avec Emmett, parce qu'avec E... s'arrête Rose en grimaçant.

On regarde tous les trois la nouvelle venu.

- Comment tu es entrée ? Demande Emmett.

- Par la porte, comme toute personne civilisé. Mais si tu veux, laisse ta fenêtre de chambre ouverte l'allume t' elle

Et un coussin qui doit arriver dans sa tête de blonde mais qui dévie de sa trajectoire pour tomber à un mètre d'elle, et un autre qui devait arriver sur mon homme - qui reluque mon amie - atterri sur la table et renverse un verre qui fini au sol. Au moins ça les sorts de leur bulle.

En quelques secondes toutes mes craintes reviennent. Après tout, qui peut rivaliser avec ma blonde ? Et comme je l'ai dis depuis le début, ils feraient un beau couple.

- Bella ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pale, demande Jasper

- Oui oui, dis je

Je me lève et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

**0o0**

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !  
><strong>

**PDV BELLA**

_Et un coussin qui doit arriver dans sa tête de blonde mais qui dévie de sa trajectoire pour tomber à un mètre d'elle, et un autre qui devait arriver sur mon homme - qui reluque mon amie - atterri sur la table et renverse un verre qui fini au sol. Au moins ça les sorts de leur bulle. _

_En quelques secondes toutes mes craintes reviennent. Après tout, qui peut rivaliser avec ma blonde ? Et comme je l'ai dis depuis le début, ils feraient un beau couple. _

_- Bella ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pale, demande Jasper_

_- Oui oui, dis je_

_Je me lève et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre. _

J'essaye de faire le vide dans ma tête mais leurs voix me dérangent.

- Non non, tu ne vas pas la voir ! Grogne Jasper

- Je t'adore mon pote mais te mettre entre elle et moi n'est pas une bonne idée, alors pousse toi de devant moi.

- Non, dit il sur le même ton. Je ne crois pas qu'elle est envie de te voir pour le moment.

Je suis quand même un peu inquiète pour Jasper, j'espère que mon homme ne va pas lui faire mal.

Moment de silence dans le couloir.

- Toi non plus Rosalie.

- C'est ma meilleure amie ! S'offusque t' elle

- Et vu le regard qu'elle vous a lancé tout à l'heure, je crois que pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas grand chose...

Je ne connais pas Jasper depuis longtemps mais j'ai remarqué qu'il était quelqu'un de très observateur et parfois c'est apprécié comme maintenant, il me comprend, juste par un regard, un peu comme Emmett quand il ne regarde pas Rosalie. Il a l'air d'avoir compris que je voulais rester seule.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais, dit Emmett, plus triste.

Encore un moment de silence.

- On a merdé ? Demande Rosalie qui semble avoir compris.

- Oui, dit Jasper.

Pourquoi Emmett ne dit rien ? Est il en train de sourire, en se disant qu'il s'était débarrassé de moi et qu'il avait le champs libre avec mon amie. Puis si ça se trouve, il est sorti avec moi juste pour atteindre la belle blonde ?

- Je suis trop observateur mais toi tu ne l'es pas assez, argumente Jasper.

J'entends un boum dans le couloir. Inquiète, je me lève mais ne sors pas de ma chambre, je colle juste mon oreille contre ma porte.

J'entends des bruits de vêtements qui bougent.

- Je foire vraiment tout, commence Emmett. Je tombe amoureux d'une merveilleuse femme, et la seule chose que j'arrive à bien faire c'est la mettre en colère et lui faire de la peine. Elle va finir par me quitter pour trouver un mec 10 fois mieux que moi. D'ailleurs Jazz, vous iriez bien ensemble.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, triste mais il est là.

- Ne dit pas d' ânerie McCarty. Bella n' a jamais été aussi heureuse depuis que vous êtes ensemble.

J'imagine bien ma Rose en train de lever les yeux au ciel, face à la bêtise d'Emmett. Même si je suis un peu d'accord avec lui, sur certaines choses.

- Même malgré nos disputes ?

- Bien sur. Puis c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous teniez vraiment l'un à l'autre.

Elle me connait bien. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau si elle n'avait pas été là. Ses coups de pieds aux fesses m'ont aidé à me sortir les doigts du cul et d'avancer. Sans elle je ne serais pas là où je suis. Caché derrière une porte parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Mais au moins au début j'ai pris les paroles de Rosalie à la rigolade, d'où les coussins, mais quand je les ai vu se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, mes démons sont ré- apparu.

Finalement je n'ai peut être pas si avancé que cela.

- Ouais, bordel, je suis trop accro à cette fille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime murmurais je sans que personne ne m'entende.

Ils restent quelques minutes sans bruits.

- Je n'aurai pas du commencer... dit Rosalie

- Finalement tu es une blonde intelligente...

Jasper qui d'autre.

- Toi la blonde délavée, tait toi !

- C'est naturel, grogne Jasper.

Moi j'aime bien sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux. Comme ceux d'Emmett d'ailleurs. Vert et bleu, j'aime ces teintes.

- On a merdé à deux, dit Emmett, les coupant dans leurs joutes verbales. Moi plus que toi.

- Non. C'est là ou tu as tort.

Elle soupire avant de se lancer.

- Je connais le passé... Douloureux de Bella, et je connais mieux que personne ses incertitudes et les comprends. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à avancer et grâce à moi elle avait réussi mais si je la replonge là dedans, je ne suis pas digne d'être son amie.

Je peux entendre les talons de mon amie claquer sur le parquet. Je lève le bras et entre ouvre la porte de ma chambre sans pour autant sortir. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, mes larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues. Pourtant sans bouger les deux bras de mon amie s'enroulent autour de mon corps. Nous pleurons toutes les deux assises par terre.

- Je suis tellement désolée, je merde vraiment en ce moment.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, dis je amusée.

On se sourit gentiment, tout est oublié.

- Aller les filles, au lit !

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, on lève la tête vers Jasper.

- Pervers, grogne Rosalie

- Idiote de blonde ! Aller, obéissez, petit déj' au lit et cette fois il n'ira pas par terre.

Je rougis sous le regard amusé de Jasper. On fait ce qu'il dit pendant qu'il repart je ne sais trop où. Emmett arrive un énorme plateau rempli de nourriture. Il n'ose pas avancer mais je lui fais un sourire encourageant. Doucement il pose le plateau sur les jambes de Rose et des miennes.

- Viens, lui dis je en tapotant la place à coté de moi.

Il se penche délicatement vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Je suis désolé, je te fais encore souffrir.

- Ne t'en fait pas, puis j'ai moi aussi mes torts.

Je m'approche de lui mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous sommes interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Nous tournons la tête vers Rose qui à une gaufre dans la bouche.

- Je ne veux pas que vous me coupiez l'appétit.

- Comme si ça pouvait arriver, me moquais je en lui piquant la dite gaufre.

- Méchante ! Boude t' elle en prenant autre chose sur le plateau.

Je me cale contre mon petit ami, en tenant la main de ma Rosalie. Le matelas se met à bouger.

- Et voilà !

- Voilà quoi ? Demande Emmett.

- Arrête de regarder ta moitié et lève les yeux.

On regarde ce qu'il nous a fait. La TV du salon est à présent dans ma chambre.

- Journée bouffe et film !

Cette journée me fait du bien et me permets d'oublier mes tourments pour la journée. Il serait plus simple si j'en parlais avec Emmett, mais je ne me sens pas complètement prête à lui parler de mon ex et des paroles que l'on m'a dite. Ainsi que mon adorable beau père...

Aujourd'hui j'ai oublié tout cela pour me concentrer sur le bonheur qui m'entoure.

0o0

- Pourquoi ce sourire idiot ?

- Je suis amoureuse...

- Non sérieux ?

Ou comment manier le sarcasme...

- Te moque pas !

- Je vais me gêner.

- Tu es méchante.

- Je sais mais j'arrive à vivre avec...

- Fréquenter ce type ne te réussi pas... grogne ma blonde lasse de notre petit jeu.

- Ce type ? C'est mon n' amoureux alors soit respectueuse, dis je avec une voix de petite fille.

- Et son meilleur ami ?

- Quoi Jasper ? Demandais je perdu.

- Il est mignon...

- Oui et...

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Oui Jasper est sympa et mignon mais il est différent d'Emmett que j' aime.

- Vous vous entendez bien .

- Oui mais arrête avec tes questions où dit moi où tu veux en venir. A moins que tu veuilles devenir madame Withlock ?

- Hein ? Non non, maintenant que j'ai réussi à embrasser mon beau mec, je ne vais plus le lâcher.

- Il a toujours peur de moi ? Demandais je

- Non, je lui ai expliqué que tu avais fait cela pour moi. Et au lieu de s'énerver et partir en courant en me traitant de folle, il m'a embrassé... C'était trop parfait, juste génial.

- Et ils vécurent heureux...

- Va y Bella, moque toi, mais toi et moi, on sait que tu n'es pas mieux.

- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas l'air si niaise que toi...

- Oh la ferme, dit elle me frappant le bras avec son livre de cours.

On se remet au travail mais comme à chacune de nos révisions, on ne peut pas rester en silence longtemps.

- Alors Jasper ?

Je soupire et la regarde de travers.

- Il est juste un ami puis tu m'imagines avec lui ? Ça serait un peu cliché, tu ne crois pas ? Tromper son copain avec son meilleur ami et coloc en plus !

Elle se met à rire.

- Sinon tu sors avec les deux !

Je la regarde bouche bée.

- Tu es folle.

- Quoi ? Un plan à trois, c'est pas mal, non ?

- J'ai déjà du mal à gérer avec un seul alors deux... Je ne te raconte pas le stress...

- Tu ne serais pas contre...

- Je n'ai pas...

Malgré moi, des images peu catholiques viennent s' immiscer dans mon esprit. Pourquoi l'idée de me retrouver coincé entre leurs deux corps me donne des contractions dans le bas ventre. Je deviens trop dévergondée. Coucher avec Emmett m'a retourné le cerveau...

Le léger rire de Rose me ramène sur tête et quand je la tue du regard, elle se marre vraiment.

- Mais pourquoi ces questions ?

- Je ne sais pas, je le trouve bizarre avec toi.

- Tu dis des bêtises, la détrompais je

- Il te regarde un peu comme le fait Emmett.

Pour ce coup, c'est moi qui rigole. Jasper me trouver attirante ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à me le rentrer dans le crane avec Emmett alors un autre en plus ? Non, impensable...

- Non je ne crois pas. Il se comporte comme un ami.

- Mouais, dit elle peut convaincu.

- Et moi j'affirme ce que je te dis, après tout je vis avec, non ?

- C'est vrai mais fait attention, il a quelque chose de mystérieux.

- Mmm, dis je dans mes pensées.

Je repense aux quelques moments passée seule avec lui. Il est ouvert mais toujours avec une pointe mystérieuse qui fait son charme.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est dangereux...

- Tu es, comme d'habitude, la plus sage.

- Je sais je sais !

On repart encore une fois dans nos révisions mais cette fois nous sommes interrompu par mon téléphone.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Tu es où ?

- A la bibliothèque, avec Rose, on révise. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans 5 minutes tu dois être à la maison pour mon anniversaire...

- Oh merde ! Criais je

J'ai droit à plein de regards outré des étudiants qui ont droit à un signe de la main et un grand sourire de ma part...

- On arrive... A tout de suite !

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Je t'aime aussi, dis je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Je remballe mes affaires en expliquant à Rose le soucis. On se dépêche de sauter dans la Ferrari direction l'appartement.

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Et voilà une fin de chapitre sans trop de sadisme. **

**Jasper, juste un ami, ou il cache quelque chose ?**

**bisous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci aux non inscrits pour leurs reviews et à tout ceux qui me lise,  
><strong>

**Amandine** : Salut ! Moi aussi je voulais faire changement, je n'avais jamais écris sur Emmett et Bella, alors je me suis lancé et puis je ne pouvais pas oublier mon Jasper ! Alice en garce, mais elle va malgré elle les aider.

**bonne lecture**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Oui mon amour ?_

_- Tu es où ? _

_- A la bibliothèque, avec Rose, on révise. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que dans 5 minutes tu dois être à la maison pour mon anniversaire..._

_- Oh merde ! Criais je_

_J'ai droit à plein de regards outré des étudiants qui ont droit à un signe de la main et un grand sourire de ma part..._

_- On arrive... A tout de suite !_

_- Je t'aime mon ange._

_- Je t'aime aussi, dis je rapidement avant de raccrocher._

_Je remballe mes affaires en expliquant à Rose le soucis. On se dépêche de sauter dans la Ferrari direction l'appartement. _

- Ça va être bizarre de voir ton copain rencontrer le mien avant que toi tu l'est rencontré officiellement.

Je souris rapidement avant de me concentrer sur la route, surtout vu à la vitesse à laquelle je roule. Une fois garé, on se dépêche pour rejoindre l' appartement.

- Et merde, en plus le père d' Emmett doit nous rejoindre et il déteste les gens en retard.

- Oups...

Je grimace avant de pouffer de rire. On monte dans l'ascenseur sans faire attention aux personnes présentes.

- Mais en même temps si vous n'aviez pas fait des câlins jusqu'à midi, on aurait pu réviser plus tôt...

- Parce que tu crois que je louperai mes parties de jambes en l'air pour des révisions ? M'offusquais je

- Petite catin, grimace la vielle dame de l'immeuble qui apparemment aime être la quand je dis des choses peu conventionnelle.

Les portes s'ouvrent et la dame sort rapidement. On la suit en rigolant.

- En tout cas, je suis fière de toi ma biche.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

- Tu réussis à avancer sans te refermer sur toi, surtout avec ce qui c'est passé avec Em...

- Mon ange ! Le coupe Emmett.

Il m'embrasse rapidement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Edward est trop cool, je m'en veux d'avoir voulu lui arracher la tête même si c'est un peu toi qui à...

- C'est bon, on a compris, grogne Rosalie avant de rejoindre son copain.

Emmett me garde sans ses bras.

- Tu as mon cadeau, me murmure t' il à l'oreille.

- Edward, je contente de te voir ! Dis je amusée sans m'occuper des paroles d'Emmett.

Je ne vois pas la tête de mon amoureux mais elle doit valoir le détour vu que Jasper l'a prise en photo.

- Salut Bella, dit il plus mal à l'aise que moi.

Rosalie l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, murmure t' elle

- Pareil, tu me changes de mon quotidien lourd à supporter.

- Ravie de t'aider.

Et après elle trouve Jasper mystérieux ? Elle ferait mieux de regarder son mec dans les yeux...

- Ton père n'est pas là ?

Emmett se détache de moi, soupire et pars se vautrer sur le canapé à coté de Jasper.

- Désolé mon pote, lui dit il. Mais on l'habitude, non ? Dit il un brin joyeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je m'asseyant sur les genoux d'Emmett

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, ma joue sur son épaule.

- Il ne vient jamais à mes anniversaires, dit il triste et fataliste. Le dernier doit remonter à mes 16 ans et il est resté une heure et au téléphone...

- Voit le coté positif, dit Jasper

- Il y en a un ? Demandais je

Jasper nous fait un de ses sourires dont lui seul à le secret, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, lui va très bien.

- Ouais... Son père ne doit pas venir parce que je suis là... Il me déteste. Soit disant, j'ai dévié le fils prodigue du bon chemin...

Les deux amis rigolent comme des idiots.

- Ils sont déjà bourrés ? Demande Rose.

Edward et elle s'assoient en face de nous. J'attends qu'ils se calment, j'ai l'habitude, il le font souvent.

- La 1ère nuit que nous avons passé en prison, c'était de sa faute, explique Jasper

Emmett le frappe comme il le peut avec moi sur ses genoux.

- Il me semble que tu étais d'accord avec moi !

- Et qu'avez vous fait ? Demandais je

- On était un peu bourré... Commence Jasper

- Enfin complètement, rajoute Emmett. Et on a eu l'idée stupide d'aller courir à poil. Dommage pour nous, on a croisé les flics en patrouille.

- Mais on ne sait pas laisser attraper, ils nous ont couru derrière pendant 5 minutes.

- Résultat, une nuit en prison.

- Idiot... Dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Mais tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sur, dis je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors tu me donnes mon cadeau.

Tout le monde se met à rire. Jasper se lève et part le chercher. Je stresse un peu, après tout je ne l'ai pas vu puis c'est assez bizarre comme cadeau je trouve. Qui offrirait des photos d'elle à son copain ? Merde, mon cadeau est à chier. Malheureusement pour moi et mes idées de fuite, Jasper revient avec ce qui me semble être un cadre.

Mon chéri me soulève et m'assoie rapidement sur le canapé pour se lever et arracher gentiment le cadeau des mains de son ami.

- Avant que tu l'ouvres, espèce de sauvage, c'est aussi de ma part.

- Ouais, ouais...

Jasper vient s'assoir à mes cotés, son bras sur le dossier, derrière ma tête.

- Tu débarques dans sa vie, et soudain je n'ai plus d'intérêt pour lui, dit il faussement tragique

- Le pouvoir du sexe ! Rigole Rosalie.

Edward et moi nous étouffons à moitié, gênés.

- Va peut être falloir que je m'y mette alors ! Rigole t' il en m'envoyant un clin d' œil.

Je prends cela pour de la rigolade et lui frappe la cuisse avec mon genou, un léger sourire mais les joues légèrement rouge. Je croise le regard de Rosalie ce qui me les fait baisser. Mais rapidement je regarde Emmett qui à déballer le cadre et qui regarde les photos.

Pour le moment, il n'a rien dit. Je malmène ma lèvre, attendant sa sentence. Qui vient rapidement et brusquement. Il me soulève du canapé et pose brusquement sa bouche sur la mienne.

- Ça veut dire que tu aimes ? Demandais je timidement.

- J'adore, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Voir ton visage quand j'ouvre les yeux le matin est simplement parfait. Bien que te voir en vraie est toujours mieux.

- Et moi ? Je pue ?

Emmett me lâche et vient prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Merci mon pote. Tu es vraiment doué pour faire des photos.

- Le modèle m'a inspiré, dit souriant.

Je ne fais attention au regard de Rosalie et profite du moment présent sans les allusions.

- Que veux tu ? Mon ange est parfaite !

J'envoie un sourire satisfait à ma blonde, mais pour les raisons que les garçons pensent. Si Emmett ne se choque pas du comportement de son ami, pourquoi on devrait s'en soucier ?

**0o0**

Je claque la porte de l'appartement et m'appuie contre celle ci en soupirant de soulagement. Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes avec les révisions mais dieu merci les examens de 3ème année sont fini.

Là, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre un bon bain pour me vider la tête de tous ces schémas, maquettes et tous ces calculs. Mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir architecte ?

En trainant les pieds, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et me fait couler un bain. C'est dans un état second que je me déshabille et entre dans l'eau.

- Mon dieu, soufflais je de bonheur.

Je me savonne doucement en prenant mon temps, je me met même à chantonner, certes c'est faux et je suis contente d'être seule dans l'appartement. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être observer mais même si la porte de ma salle de bain est ouverte, je ne vois personne, puis si il y avait Emmett, il serait déjà nu, dans la baignoire avec moi et Jasper n'est pas un voyeur. Et contrairement à ce que peut penser Rosalie, Jasper et moi sommes amis, il n'est pas du genre à regarder la copine de son meilleur ami. J'en suis persuadée même si je me sens toujours épiée.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appelais je assez fort

Pas de réponse. Je hausse les épaules et essaye de me calmer dans mon bain. Je dois arrêter de m'imaginer des choses comme Emmett que je prends pour un cambrioleur.

- Tu deviens parano ma vieille, dis je pour moi même.

Une fois complètement détendu je sors de la salle de bain et pars mettre un tee shirt à Emmett et un vieux jogging qui traine au fond de mon armoire.

Rosalie n'a pas réussi à me le piquer quand elle a viré les choses que je ne devais plus porter vu que j'avais un copain...

Endormi par mon bain, je me dirige vers le salon pour m'avachir sur le canapé et ne plus bouger mais je percute Jasper qui sort de sa chambre. Pour m' empêcher de tomber, mes mains se raccrochent à sa chemise et les siennes finissent sur mes hanches voir légèrement sur les fesses. Nos visages sont très proche comme nos corps qui sont collés. Le regard de Jasper me brule et je n'ose pas le regarder pourtant je ne me détache pas de lui.

Il est à la maison depuis longtemps ?

- Tu n'as rien ? Me demande t' il d'une voix rauque.

Pourquoi sa voix me donne des frissons ? Malgré moi, mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Se pourrait il que je me sois trompée ?

Je me se secoue la tête et me recule rapidement de lui.

- Non, non, dis je gênée, tu m'as attrapé à temps.

Un sourire en coin apparait sur ses lèvres.

- Ouais, attrapé... rajoute t' il plein de sous entendu.

Je n'aurai pas du employer ce terme là, mais au moins l'atmosphère est détendu...

- Idiot ! Souriais je en lui tapant gentiment sur le bras.

Je commence à partir.

- Fait attention Bella, je ne suis pas Emmett, il se pourrait que je te rende les coups...

Il hausse un sourcil suggestif.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me donner la fessée ? Rigolais je

Mais son regard me donne plutôt d'autres idées plus cochonne, comme moi à quatre pattes, lui derrière moi, me pénétrant en me mettant une fessée parce que je suis une vilaine fille...

Je me secoue la tête pour sortir ses images de ma tête, Jasper se mord la lèvre, surement pour se retenir de rire et s'approche de moi.

- Tu y as pensé...

Et me murmure à l'oreille.

- Je serais ravie de te faire ce plaisir là...

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Alors le comportement de Jasper avec Bella ? Va t' il se passer quelque chose entre eux ?  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Calimero59 : **Merci pour ta review, Jasper en voyeur, miam... ^^ et il n'a pas fini d'avoir les yeux qui traine...

**Samystere** : et oui lui aussi s'y met, elle en a de la chance Bella ! Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant !

Merci pour vos mises en alert et favorit !

**BONNE LECTURE**

**0o0  
><strong>

**PDV BELLA**

_- Fait attention Bella, je ne suis pas Emmett, il se pourrait que je te rende les coups..._

_Il hausse un sourcil suggestif. _

_- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me donner la fessée ? Rigolais je_

_Mais son regard me donne plutôt d'autres idées plus cochonne, comme moi à quatre pattes, lui derrière moi, me pénétrant en me mettant une fessée parce que je suis une vilaine fille..._

_Je me secoue la tête pour sortir ses images de ma tête, Jasper se mord la lèvre, surement pour se retenir de rire et s'approche de moi._

_- Tu y as pensé..._

_Et me murmure à l'oreille. _

_- Je serais ravie de te faire ce plaisir là..._

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et retourne dans sa chambre. Je reste médusée pendant qu'il ferme la porte. J'entends un léger boom de l'autre coté mais je suis trop choquée pour bouger.

Après quelques minutes, je reviens à moi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Jasper ! Criais je dans le couloir avant de partir dans le salon.

C'est en m'étouffant avec un coussin qu' Emmett me retrouve.

- Tu vas bien mon ange ? Me demande t' il amusé

Je grogne sans bouger, sauf que mon tee shirt, lui se déplace, je sens la bouche de mon homme embrasser mon ventre puis mes seins. Mes tétons pointent rapidement sous ses caresses. Il s'allonge sur moi, sa langue continue son traitement sur ma poitrine.

- Emmett, gémissais je

Mes mains viennent fourrager ses cheveux, oubliant mon coussin.

- Tu m'as manqué mon ange.

- Toi aussi.

Il remonte son visage pour m'embrasser. Son érection contre mon intimité mise à mal par ses caresses et même si j'ai honte, les paroles de Jasper.

- Change de place, dis je sensuelle

Il se retrouve allongé et moi à califourchon sur l'érection imposante de mon homme.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir négligé ses derniers temps.

Mon index trace des dessins imaginaires sur son torse. Ses mains caressent mes cuisses, m'excitant me rappelant que je suis en manque de sexe. Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça... Moi qui avait un réel problème avec les rapports, maintenant j'y suis accro enfin juste avec mon Emmett.

- C'était pour tes examens, je comprends.

- Mais je m'en veux quand même, dis je mutine.

- Tu sais que je pourrais jamais te reprocher quelque chose. Je suis un homme faible devant tes beaux yeux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais quand même touchée par ses paroles.

- Je veux quand même me faire pardonner de t'avoir négligé.

J'argumente mes mots d'un coup de bassin bien placé. Depuis quelques temps j'ai pris de l'assurance avec mon corps, le sien et le pouvoir que j'ai sur lui même si je ne comprends pas comment j'arrive à cet exploit.

Je ne perds pas de temps et me recule pour m'assoir doucement sur ses jambes et libérer son érection que je prends en main. Ma bouche rejoint ma main. Je le lèche sur toute sa longueur en m'attardant sur son gland.

- Bébé, c'est trop bon...

Ses mots m'encouragent, sa main caressant ma nuque ne me forçant à rien, j'accélère mes aller et venu sur son érection. Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de venir alors je prends ses testicules dans mes mains et les pressent gentiment, sachant pertinemment l'effet que ça lui fait. J' y rajoute gentiment mes dents, il vient dans ma bouche sous ses grognements appréciateur.

Je l'essuie consciencieusement.

- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

On relève tous les deux la tête part dessus le dossier pour voir Jasper qui est à quelques mètres de nous. Dieu merci, l'entrée du couloir est dos au canapé, nous cachant.

- Salut Jazz, dit il légèrement gêné.

J'ose à peine regarder Jasper, comme Emmett, l'idée qu'il nous ai entendu me gêne tout en m' excitant.

- Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? Demandais je en voyant leurs regards noirs de désirs sur moi.

- Elle ne s'en rend vraiment pas compte, souffle Jasper moitié amusé en secouant légèrement la tête.

Je tourne mon regard vers Emmett.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que te lécher les lèvres comme tu le fais, est très apprécié chez les hommes, m'explique t' il. Surtout après ce que tu m'as fait... rajoute t' il plus suggestif.

- Oh... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Il se rhabille et m'embrasse.

- Ça te dit une soirée au restaurant tous les trois ?

- Non ! Dis je une peu trop violemment.

Emmett me regarde de travers et je sens celui de Jasper sur moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis mal de ce qui c'est passé dans le couloir tout à l'heure, et à ça on rajoute le fait qu'il m' a surement entendu sucer mon copain. Alors passé du temps avec lui me gêne fortement. Certes il n' a pas tous les torts, mes sentiments contradictoires en sont aussi la cause. Pourquoi l'idée qu'il nous observe m' excite plus que ça le devrait ? Et je sais que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne peut pas rester tous les deux tranquille ? Tu m'as manqué et je voudrais passé du temps avec toi. Juste toi, dis je à son oreille.

- Si tu veux.

Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Ça ne te dérange pas Jasper ? Demande Emmett.

- T'inquiète pas mon pote. Toi non plus Bella.

Jasper se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée.

Pourtant je le suis et par plein de chose, ses mots trop appréciés, le fait qu'il nous ait entendu et sa phrase à double sens. Ne pas être gênée ? Du fait que ça m'a excité de le savoir là ? Ou qu'il nous ait surpris ? Punaise...

-Ouais, dis pas convaincu.

**0o0**

Jasper nous laisse rapidement tranquille, me sentant plus à l'aise mais ma culpabilité est bien présente. Surtout avec Emmett qui est au petit soin pour moi, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

- Tu as l'air bien songeuse, me dit il à mon oreille.

Je me tortille, gênée. Et lui pour m'enfoncer, me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort contre son torse.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, dis je incertaine en regardant droit devant moi.

Son pouce caresse ma joue avant de me faire tourner la tête et l'obliger à le regarder.

- Bella ? Tu peux tout me confier, tu le sais ?

- Bien sur, tu es le parfait petit ami.

Par contre je suis une horrible petite amie, qui fantasme sur un autre homme, son meilleur ami... Je me mets à rougir de plaisir en pensant à lui. Pourtant mes sentiments pour Emmett ne change pas, le canapé en premier témoin.

- C'est à cause de Jasper ?

- Hein ? Jas... Jasper ?

Aurait il deviner quelque chose ? C'est à son tour d'être gêné.

- Tu sais... Pour tout à leur quant il nous a... Surpris ?

- Mmmm, ouais...

Je souffle intérieurement, même si je n'aime pas lui mentir, je suis rassurée qu'il m'ait dit ça. Puis ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, non ?

- Je vais te faire oublier ce moment, murmure t' il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Ses mains viennent rapidement sous mon tee shirt mais il ne semble pas vouloir me l'enlever alors je m'en occupe moi même et vient m' installer à califourchon sur ses jambes.

- Mon ange serait elle impatiente ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as délivré de mon passé, tu m'as libéré et m'a permis d'être moi complètement, j'ai trouvé le bon équilibre dans tes bras., dis je en le fixant intensément.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues se caressent doucement, prenant notre temps, savourant chaque seconde. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, nos bassins collés, nos intimités qui se frottent l'une contre l'autre, d'abord doucement pour devenir plus soutenu, je commence à avoir chaud, ses doigts se font plus pressant sur ma peau, il défait mon soutien gorge, j'enlève son tee shirt et m'attaquer au reste de ses vêtements, il fait de même avec les miens.

Rapidement je viens me remettre à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant le toucher. Ses mains sur mes hanches essaye de me faire descendre sur lui mais je résiste.

Je lui envoie un regard moqueur.

- Bella, bébé... gémit il.

- Tu veux quelque chose mon cœur ?

Je ne sais pas d'où cela me vient mais j'ai envie de jouer, même si je veux la même chose, lui au fond de moi, m'emmenant au paradis.

- Bella, grogne t' il mais un sourire moqueur vient orner ses lèvres.

Trois de ses doigts me pénètrent me faisant gémir fortement et bouger mon bassin contre sa main, son puce s'active sur mon clitoris.

- Emmett... gémissais je à mon tour en m'accrochant à ses épaules.

- Tu ne me battras pas à ce petit jeu mon ange, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine, dit il taquin.

Intérieurement je grogne, il n'a pas besoin de me rappeler cet état de fait. Je me rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser et en profiter pour retirer ses doigts de son antre brulant pour venir m'empaler sur son érection. Sans quitter sa bouche je gémis de satisfaction.

- Ton impatience te perdra, sourit il

Doucement je commence mes va te viens, nous emmenant au paradis.

- Il me semble... Que cela... Ne te gêne... Pas, articulais je difficilement entre deux coups de bassin.

Amusée, je l'embrasse mais mon amusement disparait vite quand je me retrouve dos sur le canapé, les fesses au bord de celui ci, mon Emmett entre mes cuisses me pénétrant plus rapidement, tapant à chaque fois au fond de mon ventre, me faisant crier de plus en plus fort. Dieu merci nous sommes seuls.

- Emm... cris étouffé par mon orgasme

Quelques coups de bassins de plus, il me rejoint avant de se laisser tomber doucement sur moi. J'embrasse doucement le haut de sa tête.

Une fois nos respirations re devenu normale, on s'allonge sur le canapé, une couverture sur nos corps enlacés. C'est comme cela que l' on s'endort.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque me réveille...

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ces petites Lemon ? Et Jasper, va t' il sortir de la tête de Bella ? Ou cela va devenir encore pire ? Et Mon Emmett, n'est il pas parfait ? ^^**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**Bonne Lecture**

**0o0**

**PDV BELLA**

_Quelques coups de bassins de plus, il me rejoint avant de se laisser tomber doucement sur moi. J'embrasse doucement le haut de sa tête. _

_Une fois nos respirations re devenu normale, on s'allonge sur le canapé, une couverture sur nos corps enlacés. C'est comme cela qu'on s'endort. _

_Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque me réveille, _ce qui ne me fait pas pour autant ouvrir les yeux, ma tête toujours sur le torse de son petit ami que j'aime. Alors pourquoi mon cœur bat-il plus vite à l'approche de son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi je suis gênée qu'ils nous trouvent enlacés et nus ?

- Mais qu'est ce que qu'ils ont avec ce canapé ?

Ses doigts viennent frôler mon dos avant remonter la couverture. Il va même jusqu'à m'embrasser sur la joue. Il soupire avant de partir. Pourquoi ce soupire ?

Je prends son comportement pour du jeu entre nous, il doit aimé me voir gênée, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que Rose me dit, ou bien est ce que mon cerveau refuse l' hypothèse qu'il soit attiré par moi comme Emmett.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas narcissique et que ma confiance en moi n'est pas au top. Puis soyons honnête Jasper est aussi canon qu' Emmett, j'ai réussi à en avoir un alors deux ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas une garce à vouloir deux mecs ensemble sans qu'ils le sachent. On fini toujours par se bruler les ailes.

J'ouvre les yeux sans bouger, mes doigts se baladent doucement sur son torse, j'aime le toucher, la douceur de sa peau, la sensation sous mes doigts. Comme toute bonne chose, elles ont une fin. Jasper entre dans la cuisine. J'enroule la couverture autour de mon corps, cache les parties intimes de mon homme avec son tee shirt et rejoint mon ami.

- Salut, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Dit il amusé

Je rougis légèrement.

- Et la tienne ?

Il soupire et me tourne le dos pour prendre le jus d'orange.

- Jasper ? Ça va ? Demandais je légèrement inquiète.

Il se retourne vers moi, étonné. Ai je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Quoi ? Demandais je

- Rien, rien...

Il me tend le jus.

- Tu connais Alice. Et bien elle est... Elle.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose d'être soit même ?

- Si... Mais elle est chiante.

- Alors pourquoi la voir ?

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction.

- Tu n' as pas d'autre personne pour... Enfin, tu vois.

- Avec elle c'est plus facile.

- Facile ? Genre, fille...

Je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase et l'insulter, je ne la connais pas et ce n'est pas correct.

- Fille facile ? Ouais, ce genre là.

Apparemment ça ne gène pas Jasper de le dire. Je lui envoie un regard noir mais il hausse les épaules, comme indifférent, pourtant il détourne les yeux.

- Tu n'aimes pas les défis ? Lui demandais je sans arrière pensée. La manipulation n'est pas mon truc, on a bien vu la réussite avec Edward.

Vu son regard, je n'aurais peut être pas du.

- Est ce une proposition miss Swan ?

J'ouvre la bouche et bafouille une réponse incompréhensible avant de me taire. Lui ricane.

- Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? Demande Emmett en baillant.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Salut mon démon.

A son nouveau surnom il sourit comme un idiot.

- Je ne veux foutrement pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous cette nuit.

Il se secoue la tête et retourne à ses occupations.

- Tu as peur d'être choqué ? Te connaissant, il en faut beaucoup plus, se moque Emmett

- Ouais, mais tu ne fais pas parti de mes fantasmes mon pote !

Ils se sourient et se tapent virilement dans le dos. Pourtant, je sens qu'il cache autre chose. Et puis moi je suis son fantasme ? Ce pourrait il que Rosalie ait raison ?

**0o0**

J'étouffe un cri dans mon oreiller, énervée, n' arrivant toujours pas à m'endormir. J'en ai vraiment marre. Mon cerveau ne veut pas se mettre en pause. Les paroles de Jasper se battent avec les sentiments que j'ai pour Emmett, c'est un vrai champs de bataille dans ma tête.

Je ne veux pas encore aller embêter Emmett. Cela dure depuis une semaine mais Jasper s'en va pour 15 jours, je vais pouvoir me mettre les idées au clair. Un peu de courage.

Une demi heure plus tard, je me lève, de toute façon je n'arrive pas à m' endormir.

- Bella ? Que fais tu debou du matin ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, et toi ?

- Je prépare mon voyage, dit il en montrant son appareil et la chambre noir qu'ils ont fait construire au bout du couloir.

- Bien.

Je fais demi tour pour aller à la cuisine.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je perdu et étonnée.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ce n'est pas correct par rapport à toi et Emmett.

Je lui souris doucement. Je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas grave parce que ça serait mentir, il m'a retourné le cerveau et je me suis attachée à lui plus que je ne le devrais... Enfin je crois. Tout est embrouillé.

- Je n'aurai pas du te faire des sous entendu, dit il en me fixant. Juste parce que trouvait ça... Drôle, rajoute t' il cette fois sans me regarder.

Pourquoi je me sens triste et blessée. Je ne veux pas l'être et surtout je ne DOIS pas l'être.

- Bien, fut tout ce que je trouve à dire.

Finalement je décide de retourner dans ma chambre.

- Bon voyage, lui dis je avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre.

Je l'entends murmurer un merci.

**0o0**

- Mais puis ce que je te le dis !

- Il veut peut être détourner votre attention et brouiller les pistes.

- Ok, Rosalie tu arrêtes de regarder les films policiers. Il n'y a pas de complots ni quoi que se soit d'autre, rigolais je

- Je te dis qu'il est bizarre !

Je souffle dépitée.

- Tu es têtu, grognais je

- Toi aussi ma biche.

On se sourit complice.

- Et ton Edward, comment va t' il ?

- Edward est parfait, ne change pas de sujet.

- Jasper n'est qu'un ami et il me l'a dit clairement, il voulait s'amuser.

- Des amis ne regardent pas tes fesses comme il le fait...

Je grogne.

- Tu te voiles la face.

- Et après, ce n'est pas plus mal. Oui je le trouve séduisant et j'avoue avoir eu des pensées cochonnes pour lui. Et me l'avouer ne changera rien, parce que je suis amoureuse mon petit ami. Dire que Jasper me plait n'est pas correct pour tout le monde, et à part foutre la merde dans ma vie, ça ne fera pas grand chose d'autre.

- Je te comprends mais fait attention à ne pas envenimer les choses.

- Non, je ferais tout pour que ça continue comme ça. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai... Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as énormément aidé à m'en sortir surtout quand Embry m'a largué et que Phil a... En a rajouté une couche. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu sortir la tête de l'eau et entrer à la fac.

- Tu es entrée à la fac grâce à tes notes.

- Oui mais mon moral n'y était pas, je suis faible et ça aurait pu m'entrainer vers le fond.

- Tu as du te débrouiller seule avec la génitrice que tu as eu, chacun s'en sort à sa façon.

Je souris, crispée.

- Bref, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Emmett, je me suis senti entière, vivante, je sens que je peux mettre mon passé de coté et avancer. Toi et Jasper complète ma bulle de bonheur, vous êtes mes amis. Si l'un de vous changeait de place ça perturberait mon équilibre.

Rose me prend gentiment la main.

- Tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu le crois. Ne la crois pas, tu es une Warrior ma chérie et quoi qu'il se passe dans ta vie je sais que tu vas être capable de tout surmonter.

- Je t'aime ma blonde.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma brune.

On se prend dans nos bras pour un gros câlins.

- On peut se joindre à vous ?

**0o0**

A suivre...

Alors ? Rose a raison ? Jasper veut brouiller les pistes ?

**0o0**

**Si jamais ça vous dit j'ai écris une OS sur le couple Jasper / Bella que j'ai publié sur mon site, elle s'appelle MON BEBE le lien du site est sur mon profil. **

**Bisous **


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture**

**0o0**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Je t'aime ma blonde._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime ma brune. _

_On se prend dans nos bras pour un gros câlins._

_- On peut se joindre à vous ?_ Demande Emmett d'une voix qui laisse sous entendre des choses orgasmiques...

- T'es pas mon type Emmett, grimace Rose. Dit quelque chose Edward !

Edward se tourne vers Emmett.

- Tu sais que tu as de bonne idée !

- Crétin, grogne Rose.

- Je t'ai entendu !

Les garçons posent les boissons sur la table du bar.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demande Rose

- Je pourrais t'attacher à un lit et te torturer des heures durant, lui répond Edward charmeur.

Pourtant le ton employé dit tout le contraire. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu' Emmett s'était assis mes cotés.

- Et toi mon ange, tu voudrais que je t'attache à un lit ?

- Dans tes rêves mon démon, répondis je amusée avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Dommage, j'aimerai te voir menottée à mon lit de tordant de plaisir sous mes caresses, et tu me supplierais de te faire l'amour tendrement mais je te ferais languir de plaisir, encore et encore, murmure mon démon sensuellement à mon oreille.

Même si je n'envisage pas ce scenario mes hormones, oui. Conséquence, je suis excitée et vu l'érection de mon Emmett m'indique que lui aussi.

Un bref coup d' œil vers mon amie m'indique qu'elle est occupée, je pose ma main sur sa braguette pour le caresser doucement. Nous sommes toujours dans le bar, autant être discret.

Je m'approche de son oreille.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attacher pour que je gémisse de plaisir sous tes caresses.

Il grogne de plaisir.

- Tu sais que j'aime être soumise, murmurais je à son oreille

Il souffle en fermant les yeux forts.

- Tu vas me tuer, dit il d' une voix rauque.

Je continue de m'amuser avec sa queue. Heureusement que le bar est quasiment vide, je n'oserais pas faire une tel chose.

- Bien sur que non, comment pourrais je avoir les meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie sinon ?

J'en profite pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Et c'est moi le démon ? grogne t' il plus pour lui même.

Je rigole doucement amusée. Mon visage toujours dans son cou, mes lèvres glissent sur sa peau délicate.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce que tu me dis sur la gentille Bella quand je la vois maintenant, explique Edward.

- Ma chérie devient une vraie femme.

J'arrête ce que je fais et fixe mon amie, les joues rougis par gêne, Emmett pour une autre raison...

- On annule le cinéma ? Demande Edward

Je hausse les épaules, mais je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer et de faire l'amour avec mon amoureux que j'embrasse sur la joue.

- On fait comme tu veux, dis je à mon chéri.

Il m'envoie un de ses regards, genre : tu te fou de moi ?

- On rentre, dit il d'une voix rauque.

- Amusez vous bien ! se moque Edward

Je lui tire la langue et me lève. Emmett en fait autant et colle son érection contre mes fesses. Ses mains tiennent fermement ma taille.

On sort du bar en rigolant, insouciant, comme notre façon de rentrer dans l'appartement en nous embrassant comme si notre vie en dépendait. Tout en avançant vers sa chambre, nos vêtement diminuent pour nous retrouver nus à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Emmett me plaque contre la porte de sa chambre, ses mains se posent sur mes fesses pour me soulever, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, son érection se frotte contre mon intimité mouillée pour lui.

- Tu as été une vilaine fille tout à l'heure... Je vais devoir te punir.

Il met un coup de bassin.

- Emmett... gémissais je. La chambre.

S'envoyer en l'air dans le couloir n'est pas correct, le canapé m'a suffit même si c'était super bon, cela me gêne par rapport à Jasper. Avec des gestes maladroits, nous entrons dans la chambre. Je me retrouve encore plaqué contre la porte mais de l'autre coté. Emmett me soulève un peu et me redescend sur son érection. J'ai à peine le temps de m'habituer à lui qu'il me pilonne déjà. Je crochète mes bras autour de son cou, mes jambes accrochées à sa taille, mon seul point d'attache dans ce paradis. J'aime être prise de cette façon, chaque coup de bassin tape juste au bon endroit.

Nous ne sommes que gémissement et plaisir. Mon orgasme explose, réveillant surement le quartier. Emmett me suit rapidement.

Nous nous laissons glissé au sol, toujours enlacés.

- Dix fois mieux que le cinéma, dit il sa voix toujours rauque.

Je l'embrasse tendrement puis me cale dans ses bras.

- Tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au lit ?

- Trop loin, murmurais je, mes jambes sont trop molles pour que je bouge le moindre petit doigt.

Il pouffe de rire avant de m'aider à me lever pour aller nous coucher.

- Tu ne me portes même pas ? Ou es donc le prince charment qui porte sa princesse jusqu'à la couche ?

Emmett m' attrape rapidement avant de lâcher sur le matelas ou je rebondis plusieurs fois.

- Tu n'es pas une princesse ! Se moque t' il

- Et !

Je lui envoie un gentil coup de pied dans les jambes.

- Et je suis loin d'être un prince, dit il toujours debout à coté du lit

- Pour moi tu l'es.

Je me met à genoux sur le matelas en face de lui et l'embrasse.

- Tu es mon prince charment, dis je d'une voix douce.

- Tu es plus qu'une princesse, tu es ma reine.

Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues, nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se quitter. Parfois nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, juste un regard un geste pour transmettre ce que l'on ressent pour l'autre.

Emmett fini par s'installer dans le lit, blotti contre mon corps. Le sommeil nous rattrape vite.

**0o0**

Je me réveille seule dans le grand lit mais j'entends des bruits dans la cuisine. Courageusement je me lève et enfile le tee shirt d'Emmett et un de ses caleçon propre. Je cherche mon sous vêtement mais je me rappelle notre soirée... Je vais devoir tout ranger avant le retour de Jasper.

J'entends des voix dans la cuisine, Emmett bien sur et Jasper. Oups, finalement le ménage est loupé.

- Salut les garçons.

- Salut mon ange, m'embrasse Emmett mais il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- Salut.

Comme Jasper qui n'est pas comme d' habitude.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? Demandais je en prenant le jus de fruit

Jasper va pour me répondre mais une petite chose les cheveux noirs entrent dans la cuisine. Merde.

- Ah tu es toujours là toi ? Me dit elle

Cela veut dire que cette nuit, elle ne nous a pas entendu ? Tant mieux.

Emmett va pour ouvrir la bouche, surement pour dire des choses surement désagréable mais je le coupe en posant ma bouche sur la sienne pour lui donner le baiser du siècle. Je me recule fière de moi.

- Et toi mon amoureux, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demandais je oubliant la petite chose derrière nous.

- Putain ouais.

Je me ré installe correctement sur mon siège et continue mon déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé, sauf peut être le regard victorieux que j'ai.

Alice se retourne et va bouder dans les bras de Jasper.

- Bordel Alice, lâche moi, je ne supporte pas ça, grogne t' il en se détachant.

Emmett et moi pouffons de rire discrètement.

- D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas un rendez vous ou un truc du genre ?

- Pourquoi demande t' elle mutine, tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

J'observe attentivement Jasper qui se retourne et grimace dans le dos d'Alice. D'ailleurs il nous envoie un coup d' œil suppliant. Emmett lui sourit moqueur et continue de manger, moi j'hésite.

- Que Jasper veuille que tu restes ou pas n'a pas d'importance, nous on ne veut pas.

Tant qu'à faire j'embraque Emmett avec moi. Elle me fusille du regard.

- On a voté, donc tu dégages, dis je fière de moi.

Alice vient se planter devant moi, surement pour faire un caprice mais elle tourne brusquement la tête vers Jasper.

- Et toi tu ne dis rien ?

- Je ne peux rien faire contre le vote, dit il en levant les mains innocemment.

On voit clairement qu'il se fout d'elle mais apparemment Alice ne voit rien. Après quelques secondes elle part chercher ses affaires et sort enfin.

- Je ne te comprends pas mec. Si elle te gonfle pourquoi tu y retournes ?

- C'est une fille facile, dis je à la place de Jasper

Emmett me regarde avec de gros yeux.

- C'est lui qui l'a dit ! Dis je en pointant Jasper du doigt. Et puis je ne vous demande ce que vous pouvez leur trouver, murmurais je pour moi même en regardant la table.

Sauf qu'ils m'ont entendu.

- Elles ne sont que des passades.

- On ne reste jamais avec ce genre de filles.

- On les préfère comme toi, me rassure Emmett qui a compris mon malaise en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

Jasper nous laisse mais Emmett cours derrière lui et attrape quelque chose qui dépasse de la poche arrière du jeans de son ami. Il tient entre son pouce et son index, mon string.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou avec ça dans ta poche, demande Emmett en grognant à moitié.

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Comment va réagir Emmett ? Et que va lui dire Jasper ? **

**bisous**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pepette : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction, bisous

**J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçu du peu d'action ! Pas de bagarre entre eux, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abimer mon petit Jasper chou ! **

**0o0  
><strong>

**BONNE LECTURE**

**0o0  
><strong>

**PDV BELLA**

_Jasper nous laisse mais Emmett cours derrière lui et attrape quelque chose qui dépasse de la poche arrière du jeans de son ami. Il tient entre son pouce et son index, mon string._

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou avec ça dans ta poche, demande Emmett en grognant à moitié._

Jasper ne semble pas gêné, il hausse même les épaules.

- Je l'ai retrouvé accroché à la poignet de ma porte de chambre, dit en haussant les épaules.

Emmett est septique.

- Je me doutais que Bella n'aimerait pas qu'Alice voit ses effets personnelles.

- C'est gentil, dis je peu convaincu comme Emmett.

Même si je trouve cela bizarre. En tout cas mon amoureux garde mon vêtement ce qui me rassure, je crois...

Je vois Jasper ouvrir la bouche et la refermer en me fixant. Veux il encore s'amuser avec moi ? Me faire tourner en bourrique ? En tout cas il ne reste pas longtemps avec nous.

J'ai réussi à me persuader que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était qu'un jeu, mais s'il recommence... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre ici.

- Bella ? Bella ?

Je reviens brusquement à moi pour voir la main d'Emmett qui bouge devant mon visage.

- Ça va ? Tu à l'air triste.

Oups.

- Non non, ce n'est rien.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire qui doit être pathétique. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et sort de la pièce les yeux rivés vers le sol prendre une douche.

Si je fais comme si Jasper n'était pas là, peut être va t' il arrêter ou disparaitre comme par magie ?

Oké...

C'est fini les films de magie. On arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que soit.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, ce que je ne fais jamais et prend un bain pour me relaxer, ce qui ne dure pas longtemps vu qu' Emmett essaye de rentrer.

- Bella ? Mon ange ?

La voix d'Emmett est triste.

- Je vais bien, lui répondis je

- Pourquoi as tu fermé la porte ?

- Je n'ai pas fait attention, mentis je

Je ne devrais pas partir sur cette pente glissante mais pour ma défense je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

- Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Non non.

- Tu es sur ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Emmett, soupirais je. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée.

- Bien, dit il d'une petite voix. Je te laisse tranquille.

Génial, maintenant je culpabilise. Je n'aime pas lui faire de la peine. Emmett m'a aidé - sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte - à avancer dans la vie et je suis vraiment heureuse maintenant.

Après tout, je me complique la vie avec Jasper. Lui n'a pas l'air perturbé par tout cela, alors pourquoi le serais je ? C'est surement sa façon à lui de mon montrer que nous sommes amis. Rien de plus.

Alors pourquoi je ressens une pointe de tristesse à cette constatation ?

Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon copain. Ils sont si différent. Puis Jasper n'est pas l'homme parfait, certes il est gentil, attentionné, poli, doué dans son boulot, et beau garçon... Ok, carrément canon, dans un style différent de mon Emmett mais si... Chaud.

- Et merde !

Je plonge la tête dans l'eau. L'envie d'y rester me traverse l'esprit mais ça ne fait que ça. Je n'ai pas de penchant suicidaire.

Je fini par sortir de la salle de bain le moral dans les chaussettes. Je me sens garce, Emmett va voir que je ne vais pas bien - je suis mauvaise actrice - et va tout faire pour que j'aille mieux alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est que moi qui tombe amoureuse d'un autre, pourtant, ce qui est bizarre parce que je ne peux pas être normale, mes sentiments pour Emmett sont toujours les même.

Es ce possible d'aimer 2 personnes à la fois ? Comment vivre avec cela ? Es ce possible d'avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un, tout en aimant un autre homme en même temps de son petit ami ? Et surtout est ce que cela peut durer ? Je ne parle pas de relation à trois, parce que ça, je peux pas l'envisager... Si ? Mon esprit est trop embrouillé pour réfléchir correctement. Avoir deux hommes pour soit ? Je pense qu'à un moment ça nous retombera dessus.

Si en tant que femme, on doit être comblée, je ne sais pas si les hommes, eux le sont. Partager la même femme ? Mon expérience avec les hommes est moindre mais j'ai du mal à les imaginer partager autre chose qu'une salle de bain...

Enfin... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pars sur cette pente, ça ne va pas arriver ! J'en suis certaine.

Je cherche mon téléphone dans ma chambre il faut que je vois Rose et que je me trouve un travail pour les vacances, ça m'occupera l'esprit.

- As tu au autre petit ami ?

Je sursaute violemment et fais tomber mon téléphone que je viens de retrouver.

- Hein ? Demandais je les yeux grands ouverts

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu ne veux plus vivre ici ?

- Hein ? Répétais je intelligemment

- Tu n'as pas à m'épargner Bella, je peux tout entendre, dit il en se redressant légèrement.

Le mot garce me revient en tête que je secoue dans l'espoir de faire partir tout ce que j'ai en tête. Je m'approche d' Emmett et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et le sert le plus fort possible sachant que je ne lui ferais pas mal.

- Je t'aime Emmett, j'ai seulement plein de chose en tête.

Malgré moi, les larmes coulent sur mon visage.

- Tu peux tout me dire mon ange.

- Je sais mais ça je ne peux pas.

- Tu as des problèmes, me demande t' il inquiet, me reculant de lui

- Non, souris je, je ne suis pas toi ! Rigolais je

- Tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas eu de soucis depuis que je te fréquente.

- Aurais je une bonne influence sur toi ?

- Tu es ma lumière, même Jasper n'a même pas réussi cet exploit.

Je me retiens de grimacer à son nom, pas par dégout mais par mes pensées.

- Normal vu que les problèmes vous alliez les chercher... me moquais je

- Pas faux! Sourit il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je t'aime Bella.

Doucement je me recule de mon petit ami et ramasse mon mobile.

- Tu appelles qui ? Me demande t' il jaloux

- Jaloux ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Possessif, grogne t' il

- J'appelle mon 3ème petit ami, le 2ème est indisponible, il est parti en vacances ! C'est dommage parce que c'est une bête au lit... Mmm, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons partout !

Rapidement je me mets à courir dans l'appartement, Emmett à mes trousses.

- Je vais t'attraper Swan !

- Dans tes rêves ! Répondis je hilare.

Nous nous coursons dans tout l'appartement en passant par toutes les pièces, en contournant Jasper qui fait des essais de lumière avec son appareil photo.

Je sens que je vais perdre la partie, alors j'utilise mon dernier atout : Jasper et son appareil photo à 1000 $. Je me cache derrière lui. Emmett souriant, s'arrête en face de son meilleur ami.

Emmett se décale de gauche à droite, cherchant une faille. Toujours dans le but de me protéger, j'attrape le tee-shirt de Jasper au niveau de la taille, je ne fais pas attention au réaction de son corps qui se contracte. Je déplace le bouclier Jasper en fonction d'Emmett.

Emmett et Jasper se parlent silencieusement, par contre je ne sais pas si Jasper va être de mon coté ou du sien.

Je me prépare pour une retraite stratégique.

- Aller, soit cool Jazz, rend moi ma copine.

- C'est elle qui s'accroche puis j'ai bien envie d'un câlin...

Je l'imagine bien envoyé un clin d' œil à son meilleur ami.

Sans que je ne le vois venir, Jasper a posé son appareil pour me jeter sur son épaule comme si je ne pesais rien.

- Ah ! Jasper pose moi ! Rigolais je. Emmett, le suppliais je mais il ne bouge pas.

Ces deux là sont vraiment amis, c'est impressionnant de les voir, ils se comprennent bien. Nous sommes presque à l'entrée du couloir que Rose entre dans l'appartement.

- Rose aide moi !

Mon ami pouffe de rire devant ma position mais consens à me tirer des griffes de Jasper. Bien sur elle a du lutté mais une fois que nous avons trouvé son point faible, cela a été facile. Qui aurait pu dire que mettre la fessée à Jasper Withlock était son point sensible ?

Emmett se marre comme un idiot, ce qui est bien c'est qu'il n'est jaloux avec son meilleur ami, pourtant, il serait bien le seul pour qui je pourrai...

Jasper rejoint son ami sur le canapé pendant que Rose m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Tu tombes bien, je voulais t' appeler.

Mon amie me regarde longuement avant de sourire.

- Journée filles !

Jasper et Emmett rigolent devant ma grimace mais finalement j'en ai besoin.

- Aller go !

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que nous sommes dehors.

Nous marchons en silence dans les rues de la ville.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Me demande mon amie.

- Je crois... que... Je suis amoureuse...

Je jette un coup d' œil à mon amie qui sourit.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Grognais je

Vexé de son attitude moqueuse, je rentre dans le 1er magasin que je vois qui s'avère être un petit restaurant. Ça tombe bien, j'ai faim...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves que je sois heureuse pour toi. Puis ce n'est pas un secret que tu sois amoureuse d' Emmett, me dit Rosalie qui s'assoie en face de moi.

- Je ne parlais pas d'Emmett, grognais je fixant le menu.

Rose ouvre la bouche mais je la coupe.

- Pitié pas de sermon ou encore tes : je te l'avais dit.

Mes yeux me piquent. Je fais finir par croire que c'est moi qui rend ma vie merdique, d'abord avec Embry puis avec Phil. Es ce que je vais suivre le fil avec Emmett et Jasper ?

- Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée.

Rosalie décale sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je retiens mes larmes.

- Je pensais que Jasper pourrait tomber amoureux de toi mais je n'avais pas imaginer qu'il en était de même.

- Moi non plus, soupirais je. Je ne pensais pas en arriver jusque là.

- Jusque là ?

Je regarde ma Rose de travers.

- Ose renier qu'il n'est pas agréable à regarder.

- Si bien sur, mais tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Emmett, et imaginer que tu vois Jasper comme il est vraiment n'était pas envisageable.

- Qu'est ce que tu es entrain d'insinuer ?

- Bella, tu es la fille la plus droite que je connaisse. Ce qui est en train de se passer dans ta vie est...

- La merde, la coupais je

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Etttt... m'offusquais je

On se sourit.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Quoi qu'il arrive...

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Ca y ait, Bella s'est définitivement mise dans la merde ! Les choses intéressantes vont commencer ! **

**0o0**

**N'oubliez pas que j'ai créé mon site ( lien sur mon profil ) ou j'ai re posté toutes mes histoires et pour le moment une OS en inédit ( avec Jasper et Bella ). Bien sur il y a d'autres auteurs qui ont publié si cela vous intéresse ! **

**0o0**

**Bon Breaking Dawn à tous les fans ! Moi j'y vais mardi soir à l'avant 1ère et vous ? **

**0o0**

**bisous**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre parce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !**

**OoO**

**Merci aux anonymes et à tous ceux qui me lise et laisse des commentaires !  
><strong>

**Kalilah1 : Mes chapitre arrivent tous les 15 jours, le dimanche soir ! Merci pour ton commentaire !  
><strong>

**OoO  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture **

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Bella, tu es la fille la plus droite que je connaisse. Ce qui est en train de se passer dans ta vie est._

_- La merde, la coupais je_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

_- Etttt... m'offusquais je _

_On se sourit._

_- Tu m'aideras ? _

_- Quoi qu'il arrive..._

Nous mangeons tranquillement puis partons pour une journée fille.

- Tu aimes toujours Emmett ? Me demande prudemment Rose.

- Oui, dis je sans hésiter.

- Aie...

- Ouais...

Rose s'achète deux ou trois vêtements.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, continuais je. Que je sois quasiment sur d'être amoureuse de deux hommes ou alors de tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami de son copain et partir avec ce dernier.

- La 2ème option parce qu'avec la 1ère vous pouvez faire ménage à trois !

Pendant que Rose rigole tout seule, mon esprit divague prêt deux beaux hommes qui sont mes colocataires. Pourquoi ma 1ère pensée est de nous trois, nus et enlacés dans un grand lit ? Moi entourée de mes deux amours. Nous imaginer vivant ensemble, nous câlinant, mes amours qui ont des gestes tendre envers moi. Je ne sais pas si je veux les imaginer s'embrasser ou faire d'autre chose ensemble...

Finalement c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin, leur attention, mais pas uniquement ça, j'ai besoin d'être aimée, qu'on me montre que je suis importante. Résultat de mon enfance.

- Je vais peut être me trouver un autre amoureux si c'est pour avoir cet air rêveur...

- Tu fais de mon malheur un jeu ? M'offusquais je

- Je sens que tout ira bien pour toi Bella.

- Si tu le dis ! Dis je peu convaincu

Nous continuons notre journée en parlant de tout et de rien, je sens que LE sujet n'est pas épuisé mais je ne lance pas la conversation, la seule chose dont je suis sur : c'est plus clair dans ma tête et me prendre la tête ne changera pas mes sentiments, autant laisser faire les choses et on verra bien ou cela va nous mener.

On fini notre soirée par un ciné par je ne sais quel film à la mode. De toute façon on discute tout le long.

- Comment tu as su ? Me demande Rose.

Je soupire.

- Alice la folle a dormi à l'appartement cette nuit, je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle soit là mais c'est le fait qu'elle est _dormi_ avec Jasper. Puis pendant notre bataille, je me suis senti à l'aise à ses cotés, comme si être prêt de lui était normal, comme avec Emmett. Avant tout ça, il y a eu nos petits pics qui m'ont retourné la tête. J'ai réfléchi à tout cela et s'il n'avait été que mon ami, j'aurai laissé faire, comme je fais avec tout le monde. Mais là, j'étais folle, j'appréciais sans aimer.

- Tu as mis combien de temps pour t'en rendre compte ?

- Et bien, plusieurs semaines. Maintenant, tout est clair dans ma tête.

- C'est bien.

Je la fusille du regard.

- Que tout soit au clair pour toi. Tu vas en baver ma poulette mais je suis avec toi.

- Je refusais d' admettre que je pouvais éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Je croyais que refuser mes sentiments serait plus simple... Je me suis bien plantée sur ce coup !

- Encore heureux ! Je me sentirais complexé si ma meilleure était parfaite et jusqu' à présent je croyais que tu l'étais.

- Ne dit pas d' ânerie.

- Tu ne te vois pas clairement Bella. A l'école tu avais de bonnes notes, un petit ami qui tenait à toi avant qu'il ne devienne un enfoiré, un con, un salop, un trou du cul, un...

- C'est bon, la coupais je, on a compris le principe.

- Ouais... Bref, même si tu n'es pas entourée par un tas d'amis, tout le monde t'apprécie, sans avoir d' ennemis. On peut compter sur toi, et jamais je ne t'ai entendu te plaindre même quand tu vivais dans ce taudis ou quand P...

- Stop ! On sait ce qui s'est passé ensuite, grommelais je

- Désolée, tu me connais, quand je suis lancée...

- Pas grave, répondis je mécaniquement en lui serrant gentiment la main.

Ces souvenirs sont encore frais dans ma tête. Je sais qu'il n' essayera plus ce qu'il avait voulu faire mais le cauchemar est encore présent.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à faire face ?

- Physiquement ou mentalement ?

- Les deux.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas revu Phil depuis et mentalement j'avance un peu plus chaque jour. Ça va qu'il n'est pas aller au bout de ce qu'il voulait.

Je grimace en gis de sourire.

Le reste de notre soirée se fini dans la bonne humeur dans un bar à se raconter les potins de son travail. D'ailleurs ils cherchent une vendeuse pour 15 jours. Rose va me faire embaucher.

- Tu dors à la maison? Lui demandais je en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Je te préviens, je ne couche pas le 1er soir ! Dit elle sur un ton amusée.

- Bon en fait, tu peux rentrer chez toi ! Dis je théâtrale.

On se marre.

- Tu étais ou ? Demande Emmett moitié inquiet moitié furieux.

- A faire des cochonneries sur la banquette de sa voiture, dis je fière de moi en désignant Rose.

Emmett me regarde les yeux ronds alors que Jasper allongé sur le canapé se marre.

- Tu as bu ?

- 2 ou 3 verres, dis je après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion.

Je n'avais pas prévu de finir émécher, sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça bien d'oublier un peu ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Et je ne bois jamais alors la moindre goutte d'alcool me monte à la tête. Mais à voir mon Emmett et mon Jasper... Non non, Jasper tout court, dans le canapé, j'ai peur de ne pas cacher se qui doit l'être. Montrer cela n'est pas au programme, laisser faire les choses est plus raisonnable, provoquer le destin n'est pas une bonne idée sauf pour créer une catastrophe.

Puis si cela se trouve Jasper n'éprouve rien pour moi alors pourquoi irais je brisé mon couple ?

Je vois Jasper me fixer amusé de la situation, il a quelque chose dans le regard qui m'empêche de détourner le regard.

Emmett se place devant moi les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demandais je d'une petit voix sachant que je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner.

Il souffle.

- Je ne suis pas ton père, tu bois si tu veux.

- Heureusement parce que mon père est flic et tout ce qu'on a fait deviendrait horrible si tu étais... Eurk ! Grimaçais je en secouant fortement la tête.

Emmett rigole avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Une fois à ma place, j'écoute ce qui se passe autour de nous.

- Désolé Rosalie mais tu n'es pas mon style...

- Et c'est quoi ton style ? Demande mon amie sournoise.

- Je préfère les brunes.

Je rêve ou il m'a fixé en disant cela ? L'alcool te monte à la tête ma pauvre Bella.

- Aller au dodo Swan, tu es bourrée !

- Autant que toi Hale !

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mon amoureux. Notre baiser devient vite passionné, mon corps grimpe en température comme son érection.

Rose coupe notre moment en me tirant par le bras.

- Mais... Euh, boudais je.

Avant de partir, je croise le regard indéchiffrable de Jasper. On dirait qu'il es triste en étant excité. C'est possible ça ? Boire ne me réussi définitivement pas... J'ai des hallucinations.

- Bonne nuit Jasper ! Criais je amusée

- Toi aussi ! Répond t' il sur le même ton.

- Et moi ! Boude Emmett

- Je t'aimmmme !

Rose ferme la chambre.

- Tous les deux, grognais je en me laissant tomber lourdement sur mon lit.

- Tu es ivre ma biche.

- Non, un peu éméchée ! C'est de ta faute, je ne bois jamais !

- Et vu la situation actuelle, il ne faut surtout pas que tu recommences, dit elle sérieuse.

- Pourquoi demandais je en relevant la tête.

Ma blonde me rejoint sur le lit.

- Pourquoi ?

Rose lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'en as aucune idée ?

- Si je te le demande...

- Parce qu'une simple amie ne le regarde pas comme tu l'as fais, en te mordant la lèvre. Il ne manquait plus que la bave au coin de la bouche et c'était parfait.

- Et merde, grognais je la tête de nouveau dans mon oreiller. Je recommence...

- Recommence quoi ? Dit elle curieuse.

Je lui explique pour la petite gâterie sur le canapé et Jasper qui nous a surpris et ma langue baladeuse. Bien sur ma soit disant amie se moque.

- Je ne te savais pas si dévergondée.

- Moi non plus, mais avec Emmett tout est naturel, je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer à faire quoi que se soit... J'en ai envie.

- Tu veux lui faire plaisir.

- Ouais.

Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps avant de nous endormir.

0o0

Je traine les pieds jusqu'à l'appartement, j'ai mal partout. Qui aurait pu penser qu' être vendeuse soit si épuisant ? J'ai eu envie d'étriper la moitié des clientes et mes pieds sont en compotes. Je rêve juste d'un bain et de mon lit avec Emmett mais il n'est pas là pour quelques jours.

Ce boulot m'épuise mais au moins, je gagne de l'argent. On ne va pas dire que j'ai retrouvé mon indépendance parce que mon salaire ne suffirait pas à payer le loyer mais je peux faire le plein de la Ferrari et me payer ma nourriture à la cafétéria quand je reprendrais les cours pour ma dernière année enfin une partie.

Je n'aime vraiment pas être dépendante de mon Emmett, il ne manquerait plus que Jasper s'y mette. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait, après tout je ne suis que la petite amie de son meilleur ami et colocataire.

- Oh mon dieu ! JASPER PLUS FORT ! Entendis je hurler dans l'appartement.

Je ne retiens pas ma grimace de dégout. Alice est là et tout l'immeuble est au courant de ce qu'elle fait. Ne voulant pas les interrompre et ne voulant pas voir Alice et son sourire satisfait, je ferme la porte doucement. Mon estomac se contracte, comme mon cœur qui n'aime pas ce qu'il entend.

Après une claque mentale, je reprends mes esprits pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Jasper est célibataire, il ne me doit rien et met sa queue la ou il veut. Et faire une crise de jalousie parce que c'est ce que je suis n'est pas correct pour lui. Lui ne dit rien quand Emmett et moi faisons l'amour un peu n'importe où.

Preuve qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Il est si impassible quand il nous surprend, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas jusqu'à ce que je fasse les révélations sur mes sentiments envers le beau blond. Maintenant je suis triste qu'il ne me voit pas. A bien y réfléchir s'est surement mieux que cela se déroule ainsi, pas la peine de compliquer les choses.

Je ne peux pas tout avoir, il faut juste que ça rentre dans mon crane.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain et les cris de la folle. Mon coté sadique me fait tourner la tête vers la chambre de Jasper. Pour continuer avec ma journée merdique, la porte est ouverte me permettant de les voir en pleine action. Mon Jasper est derrière la garce d'Alice qui est à quatre pattes en train de gémir grossièrement comme une actrice porno. Je ne m'attarde pas sur elle, mes yeux sont attirés par le corps nu de mon beau blond qui tient les hanches de l'autre, ses yeux clos, sa tête légèrement en arrière, son bassin qui bouge à un rythme régulier. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m' imaginer à la place de l'autre, ses mains sur moi me caressant tendrement mais fermement me donnant un plaisir infini. Sa queue au fond de mon ventre, buttant à chaque fois sur mon point sensible. Mon corps se tortillant avec le plaisir qu'il me donnerait, mes gémissements lui ferait redoubler ses coups de bassins jusqu'à nous donner un orgasme. Mon Jasper se laisserait tomber doucement sur mon corps allongé sur le lit, nous reprendrons notre respiration, sa bouche embrassant mon épaule, pour ensuite remonter sur ma bouche, nos langues se caressant montrant toute l'affection que nous avons l'un pour l'autre...

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Je sais, je suis cruelle. Jasper va t' elle la surprendre ? Ou Bella va t' elle fuir avant ? **

**Bisous bisous**


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponses :**

**Pepette : **Merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime les fins sadique, j'essaye de me soigner mais c'est trop dure ^^. D'autres fictions sur eux ? Je ne sais pas, il y en a sûrement mais je n' en suis pas sûr. J'ai justement écrit sur eux pour changer !

**Guest :** J'aime frustré mes lecteurs, c'est mon petit plaisir ! Jasper sauté sur Bella ? Il va falloir attendre un peu !

**Menie** : Avoue que tu as lu mon prochain chapitre ? lol

et merci à tous les autres pour me lire, ça me fait très plaisir

**Bonne lecture**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_Mon corps se tortillant avec le plaisir qu'il me donnerait, mes gémissements lui ferait redoubler ses coups de bassins jusqu'à nous donner un orgasme. Mon Jasper se laisserait tomber doucement sur mon corps allongé sur le lit, nous reprendrons notre respiration, sa bouche embrassant mon épaule, pour ensuite remonter sur ma bouche, nos langues se caressant montrant toute l'affection que nous avons l'un pour l'autre... _

Je retourne rapidement sur terre quand Alice crie un peu plus fort. Le retour à la réalité est plus que brutale. Voir mon Jasper en train de prendre une autre femme que moi me fait vraiment mal. Je m'efforce de faire taire mes sentiments grandissant pour lui sans oublier ceux que j'ai pour Emmett qui sont toujours aussi fort.

Je devrais partir et leur laisser de l'intimité mais mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de Jasper. S'il ouvre les yeux, il ne me verra pas tout de suite vu que ils sont de profils, j'aurai le temps de me cacher. Je serais mortifié s' il me trouvais là. Comme expliquerais je ma présence ?

Je n'ai pas sa capacité à me sortir de toutes les situations.

- C'EST TROP BON ! hurle la folle.

Je la déteste mais je rêve de prendre sa me manque juste mon Emmett qui nous rejoindrait après notre petite partie de plaisir avec Jasper. Il m' allongerait sur le dos, mon corps entre eux deux, ma langue toujours aux prises avec celle de Jasper, je sentirais les mains d'Emmett sur ma poitrine nue. Une de leurs mains descendrait sur mon sexe humide, peut importe à qui elle appartient, je ne retiendrais que le plaisir qu'il me procure avec ses doigts.

Ma culotte est trempée de mes fantasmes, mon sexe en feu et je n'ai personne pour me soulager... Putain de journée.

C'est à ce moment que j'aurai du partir mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Jasper a ouvert les yeux et m' a fixé. J'aurai pu m'attendre à un sourire moqueur mais non, il est surpris de me voir là, sa gêne est présente, il va même jusqu'à baisser les yeux sur le corps de la garce qui dieu merci ne m'a pas vu. A moins qu'il cache son sourire moqueur. Non pas dans ce genre de cas. Il ne pourrait pas me faire ça.

Nos yeux ne se sont pas lâchés, comme aimantés. Il a continué ses mouvements de bassin sans me lâcher du regard, ma lèvre est malmenée par mes dents, excitée par ce qu'il fait, me donnant envie de prendre la place d' Alice. Il a l'air d'aimer mon simple geste et la folle aussi vu ses cris. Mon Jasper jouit sans avoir un regard pour la garce. Je me sens flattée.

- Jasper, hurle la folle pendant son orgasme.

J'en profite pour fuir et m'enfermer dans ma chambre. On verra plus tard pour le bain relaxant... Mes écouteurs me tendent les bras mais je préfère rester alerte sur ce qui se passe dans l'appartement. Je préfère savoir ce qui se passe, puis ma chambre ne ferme pas à clé...

- Dégage Alice, grogne Jasper.

- Mais pourquoi ? Couine t' elle

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Dit il avec une pointe de méchanceté.

- Quoi ?

Il n'y a plus de bruit.

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, je n'en aurai jamais, dit il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Pourquoi j'ai des frissons qui n'ont rien à voir avec la peur... Merde, je deviens une vraie nympho.

- Très bien Withlock, dit elle hargneuse. Ne revient pas la queue entre les jambes la prochaine fois parce que je ne te reprendrais pas !

Ses talons claquent sur le parquet puis la porte d'entrée est fermée violemment. Jasper claque aussi la porte de sa chambre. Je soupire soulagée. Ce n'est pas ce soir que nous aurons une conversation gênante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre, j'entends ses pas venir vers ma chambre mais il s'arrête devant sans faire de bruit. Je retiens ma respiration, la peur monte en moi, finalement il repart comme il est venu. Sa porte de chambre se ferme plus doucement cette fois. Je m'autorise enfin à respirer.

Toutes mes envies cochonnes sont parti en même temps qu'Alice, par contre mes tourments sont de retour. Comment vais je pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après cela ? Et Emmett ?

Épuisée, je m' endors rapidement.

**OoO**

Finalement j'ai bien dormi, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout me revient en mémoire. Je me plaque un oreiller sur le visage et appuie dans le but de faire sortir tout ça en vain.

Je me décide enfin à me lever. Doucement je sors de la chambre, il n'y a aucun bruit. Je souffle soulagée et m'avance dans la cuisine, je meurs de faim.

Bien sur Jasper est là en train de manger silencieusement, le nez dans son bol de café.

- Euh... Salut, dis je maladroite.

Il relève la tête brusquement et me fixe intensément. Gênée, je me tortille sur place.

- Salut, dit il aussi incertain que moi.

Mon estomac est noué, je ne suis pas sûr d' avoir encore faim.

- Tu veux quoi ?

Je hausse un sourcil, perdu et étonnée.

- Pour le petit déjeuner, bafouille t' il

Je souris, au moins je ne suis pas la seule à être mal à l'aise.

- Jus d' orange s'il te plait.

Prudemment, comme s'il allait me sauter dessus, je m'avance vers le bar de la cuisine où il est assis. Mon Jasper tout aussi gentil que d'habitude me prépare un verre de jus. Je le remercie avec un sourire crispé. Nos regards se croisent à peine. Je me fais une tartine me forçant à manger pour tenir pendant ma matinée de travail.

- Bon... Euh... Je vais me préparer, dis je aussi maladroite que lui tout à l'heure.

- Euh... Ouais, me répond t' il sans me regarder.

Je pars le plus rapidement sans paraitre suspecte. En tout cas ça me fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas lui d'être gêné par quoi que se soit. C'est moi qui n'assume pas ce que je fais ou ce que je ressens. Lui je l'aime si sur de lui, fier qui ne s'inquiète pas des sentiments des autres, il s'amuse de se qui lui fait plaisir... Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas heureux de cette situation ? Pourtant cela devrait l'amuser de me retourner le cerveau. A moins que... Non, je ne comprends pas.

Une fois prête, je me dirige vers la sortie mais Jasper est toujours là. Il n'a pas bougé, je m'efforce à garder les yeux vers le sol. J' ouvre la porte et m'apprête à partir en courant.

- Bella ? M'appelle Jasper.

Mon cœur m'ordonne de me tourner vers lui et de plonger mes yeux dans les siens mais mon cerveau m'oblige à fixer le couloir. Apparemment mon cœur est plus fort, mes yeux trouvent le vert des siens.

- Oui, demandais je la voix la plus égale possible.

- Pour hier...

- Je suis désolée, le coupais je. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas du...

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase c'est trop gênant.

- Je... euh... Non...

Mon portable vibre. Encore une fois je le coupe.

- Je dois y aller, Rose m'attends, dis je rapidement avant de partir tout aussi vite.

Une fois dans la voiture, je ferme les yeux et retiens mes larmes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? S'inquiète Rose.

- On va être en retard, murmurais je.

Rose ne bouge pas.

- S'il te plait.

- Bien, capitule t' elle.

Rosalie se met en route.

- Alors ?

Je lui explique tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir et ce matin. Nous arrivons à la boutique et préparons tout pour l' ouverture.

- Il a jouit juste en te regardant ? Punaise c'est chaud !

Dieu merci, aucun client n'est là...

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? Et puis il n'a jouit juste en me regardant, il avait sa queue dans le vagin de cette garce, grimaçais je.

- Jalouse ?

- Mmmfff, non, mentis je

Rose à la décence de ne rien dire, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Nous savons toutes les deux que je mens, lui cacher cela est impossible.

- Je suis dans la merde.

- Non, tu as bien réagit en t'excusant.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre.

- En même temps, lui t'a bien regardé en train de faire une fellation à ton copain et il ne sait pas excusé.

- Punaise, non. Mais rien ne me dit nous a vu, il est peut être arrivé à la fin...

- Et tu y crois ? Se moque t' elle.

Je ne réponds rien, à quoi bon ? De toute façon, il est le seul à connaitre la réponse. Et revenir la dessus n'y changera à part me filer la migraine.

- Il n'était même pas gêné, alors que ce matin, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas mon Jasper.

- Ton Jasper ? Pouffe Rosalie.

Oups, cela devait rester dans ma tête.

- Tu es bien plus accro que je ne l'imaginais.

- M'en parle pas.

Et encore je ne lui ai pas détaillé mes fantasmes.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Avec lui ?

- Non avec le pape.

- Je ne sais pas, me lamentais je.

- Vous devriez en parler.

- Non ! Criais je faisant sursauter les clients. Pardon, m'excusais je

Rose encaisse les achats et attend que la cliente soit parti.

- Bella, souffle t' elle. Tu _dois_ lui parler, la situation va devenir invivable.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire, m'entêtais je.

- Et si jamais il...

- Ne fini pas, la coupai je. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Ça ne peux pas arriver. La situation deviendrait vraiment ingérable et trop compliqué.

- Mais tu voudrais bien... Qu' il soit...

- Oui... Non...

L'envie de me frapper la tête contre le présentoir que je range me traverse l'esprit. Rose pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je ne veux... Emmett... Il va... C'est impossible... Et Jasper... Ce n'est pas... Correct... Souffrir... Tous...

- Dans ces cas là, déménage et prend un peu de recul.

C'est vrai que c'est une bonne solution mais ce n'est pas envisageable. Enfin si je pourrais retourner à mon ancien rythme de travail mais pour être honnête, j'aime le rythme de travail que j'ai et j'adore vivre avec Emmett même si nous ne sommes que colocataires.

- Oublie mon idée, grogne Rose. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans ce taudis et Emmett me tuerait pour t'avoir proposé ça...

Je souris doucement. Elle n'a pas complètement tort.

- Je sais !

- Quoi ? Demandais je peu rassurée.

On a vu ou nous menait ses brillantes idées.

- Edward a une chambre en plus jusqu' à la fin du mois, tu peux t'installer là bas.

- Chez ton copain ? C'est bizarre.

Rose s'occupe d'une nouvelle cliente.

- Pas tant que ça. Puis ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tomber amoureuse d'une 3ème personne ?

- Qui sait ? Dis je amusée.

- Mon dieu ! Mais quand va t' elle s'arrêter, dit elle tragique

Nous rigolons toutes deux. Rose n'aborde plus le sujet Jasper mais mon cerveau lui, n'arrive plus à le sortir de ma tête. C'est vrai que nous pourrions parler tous les deux, mettre les choses au clair. Après tout, il a peut être mis les choses au clair dans sa tête et nous passerons à autre chose. Notre amitié serait préservée.

Un pincement au cœur se fait ressentir, n'aimant pas l'idée d'être simplement amis. Comme faire du mal à mon Emmett. Il prendrait cela comme une trahison, ce qui briserait forcement notre couple et son amitié avec Jasper qui dure depuis des années. Cette constatation me fait vraiment mal, j'aurai détruit une relation aussi belle que la leur. C'est...

- Salut Rosalie, dit une voix que je connais par cœur.

Le ton de sa voix me fait peur. Je ne veux pas me retourner et le voir, je ne saurais pas comment me comporter avec lui, j'ai tellement honte de mon comportement.

- Puis je t'emprunter Bella pour le déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr, dit elle le plus neutre possible.

**0o0**

**A suivre...**

**Jasper ou Emmett, qui est revenu ? **

**Vous aimez leurs réactions ?  
><strong>

**Bisous bisous **


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponses :**

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review

**Mme Mc Carthy : **Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre !

**Pepette : **Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! C'est sûr qu'il y a plus dégoutant que de voir Jasper et Emmett nus...

**Menie : **J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de ce décider mais tu as tes réponses plus bas !

**Samystere **: Pauvre Bella, et elle n'a pas fini d'en baver !

OoO

Tout le monde est sorti de son Bunker ? lol

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et alerte !

xx

**PDV BELLA**

_- Salut Rosalie, dit une voix que je connais par cœur. _

_Le ton de sa voix me fait peur. Je ne veux pas me retourner et le voir, tout redeviendrait réel. Je ne saurais pas comment me comporter avec lui, j'ai tellement honte de mon comportement. _

_- Puis je t'emprunter Bella pour le déjeuner ? _

_- Bien sur, dit elle le plus neutre possible. _

Traitre, grognais intérieurement. Je fusille mon amie du regard mais elle ne me voit pas vu que j'essaye en même temps de me cacher de Jasper.

Ne pouvant pas retarder l'inévitable, je vais chercher mon sac et le rejoins. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à un petit restaurant dans la galerie marchande.

Sa perfection me saute encore au visage quand il me tire la chaise pour m'assoir. J' entends même une greluche soupirer de plaisir à nos cotés. Je ne peux me retenir de la fusiller du regard, elle baisse les yeux alors que Jasper ricane.

Vu qu'il est assis en face de moi, je lui envoie un coup de pied dans le tibia en lui envoyant mon regard le plus meurtrier. Bien sur ma petite colère ne dure pas, comment pourrais je résister à ces beaux yeux verts ? D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule, vu que la gourde ne le lâche pas.

- Tu veux des loupes ? Lui crachais je à la figure.

La fille apeurée s'en va en courant. Jasper ne se retient pas de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, boudais je en croisant les bras.

Le serveur arrive, nous commandons des pizzas, plus rapide à manger. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous jusqu'à que nos déjeuners arrivent. Nous mangeons en regardant chacun notre assiette. J'entends Jasper soupirer mais je n'ose pas relever la tête, par contre lui pose sa fourchette un peu brutalement. Son regard me brule le visage, même si je veux partir en courant, je rassemble le peu de courage qui me reste et relève les yeux.

Il sourit, crispé j'en fais autant. Mon Jasper soupire encore une fois et me prend rapidement la main avant que je la retire. Mon cœur loupe un battement avant de s'emballer. Sa main est aussi moite que la mienne. Mes yeux ne quittent pas son visage, alors que les siens fixent nos mains jointes, son pouce caresse ma peau m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Alice et moi s'est définitivement fini, me dit il sans me regarder.

- Je sais, dis je d'une petite voix. Je t'ai entendu lui dire.

- Oh...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me dit cela. Es ce un message caché pour me dire qu'il est vraiment seul ? S'attend t' il à se que je quitte Emmett ? A se qu'on parte tous les deux loin de tout le monde ?

Les secondes s'écoulent en silence, ni lui ni moi ne mangeons, je savoure juste sa peau contre la mienne, j'aime ces sensations, elles sont agréables mais en même temps ça me fait peur. Emmett me tiendrait la main cela me ferait le même effet.

Je prends vraiment conscience que je suis amoureuse de ces deux hommes. Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et n'aimer qu'une personne ?

- Tu aimes Emmett ?

- Oui, couinais je

Mes yeux se posent sur son visage cherchant des réponses, je ne comprends pas ou il veut en venir. Es ce un test ? Es ce que mon copain lui a demandé de vérifier mes sentiments pour lui ? As t' il vu que j' éprouvais des choses pour le beau blond ? Où es ce qu'ils ont parlé ensemble ? Es ce qu'ils vont me demander de choisir ? Veulent t' ils me proposer un plan à trois et on en parle plus ? Ou bien de...

- Je ne te demande pas de le quitter, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à mon meilleur ami même si je crève de jalousie de vous voir ensemble heureux.

Que répondre ? Il m' avoue avoir des sentiments pour moi, dois je lui dire que ce que je ressens ou au contraire me taire pour ne pas compliquer un peu plus la situation. Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans ce genre de situation. Aimer deux hommes qui sont meilleurs amis.

Quelque part je suis rassurée par ses paroles, faire souffrir Emmett n'est pas envisageable, pourtant quelque chose me dit qu'il finira par être blessé, j'ai comme un pressentiment bon ou mauvais je ne sais pas.

- Bella ? M'appelle mon beau blond

- Hein?

- Ton silence me fait peur.

- Désolée, je pensais à Emmett...

- Oh...

- Et à toi.

Il me fait un de ses sourires tordus que j'aime. Avant je ne voulais pas ressentir ces choses mais au point où j'en suis autant plonger complètement.

- Et à nous trois, continuais je. Ne pas savoir où tout ça va nous mener me fait peur. Je risque trop gros. Ma vie n' a pas été aussi parfaite depuis longtemps. Je n' ai jamais été aussi sereine depuis que je vis avec vous.

- Parce que tu vis dans un bel endroit, demande t' il septique.

- Non non !

Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu de ses sous entendu ou alors contente qu' il protège autant son ami. Dans le doute je lâche sa main, et m'appuie contre le dossier de ma chaise.

- Lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse d' Emmett, j'ai pu oublier mon passé, je me sentais bien. Puis tu t'es rajouté à l'équation. Dès le départ je t'ai apprécié, souris je, même si parfois j'ai un peu de mal à te cerner. Toi et Emmett vous être semblable mais différent.

Je les compare dans ma tête et sans réfléchir je continue :

- Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Depuis je me sens entière même si c'est le gros bordel la dedans, rajoutais je plus légère en montrant ma tempe.

Son regard me met mal à l'aise, il est si profond, on pourrait croire qu'il peut lire en moi. Toutes ses émotions passent par ses yeux.

- Quand es ce que tu as su que tu...

- Je t'aimais ? Demandais je pleine de courage

Depuis que j' ai avoué mes sentiments pour lui, je me sens plus légère et libérée. J'aurais presque envie de sauter de joie. Mon coté un peu déluré reste bien sagement assis sur sa chaise.

- Oui, ça.

- Je ne sais pas, dis je avec honnêteté. J'ai apprécié notre viré shopping pour le cadeau d'Emmett, ton coté professionnel quand tu as fait les photos, nos moments passés à l'appartement, ta complicité avec Emmett, tes sourires, tes blagues vaseuses.

- Mes blagues ne sont pas vaseuses !

Je hausse un sourcil, Jasper sourit et lève les mains.

- J'avoue, elle ne sont pas toutes de bons gouts.

- Bref, puis il y a eu tous tes petits pics à mon égard, les sous entendus. Ça m'a rendu folle, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Te marre pas Withlock !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

- J'ai vraiment compris ce que je ressentais pour toi quand j'ai pris conscience que tes mots me touchait. Si nous n'étions qu' amis cela aurait du glisser sur moi, alors que là ça m'empêchait de dormir.

Jasper sourit très fier de lui. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Il reprend ma main que j'avais posé sur la table.

- Si nous étions pas en public je t'embrasserai.

- Et si je ne sortais pas avec...

- Coucou mon ange !

Nous nous lâchons brusquement. Mes mains se cachent sous la table pendant que Jasper se remet à manger sa pizza. Emmett continue de s'approcher de la table, je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchent, mon stress disparait. Les mains d' Emmett se retrouvent autour de ma taille me collant à lui. Je m'accroche à sa chemise de peur qu'il parte loin de moi. Je profite de notre échange avec bonheur. J'oublierai presque notre discussion si je ne sentais pas le regard de Jasper sur nous.

On se recule en souriant. Emmett me prend la main pour nous reconduire à notre table.

- Si tu me dis bonjour comme à Bella, je ne te promets pas que je vais aimer.

Jasper nous fait son sourire spécial Emmett lui rend bien avant de taper son point contre le sien. Je m'assoie et fini ma nourriture, ma pause est bientôt fini et Rose me tuera si j'arrive en retard. Mon amoureux tire une chaise et s'assoie à l'envers, les avant bras sur le dossier. Enfin juste un, l'autre est dans mon dos. Entre la soirée d'hier et Emmett qui a passé sa mains sous mon tee-shirt qui sait comment me faire frissonner de plaisir, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir toute la journée.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmure Emmett à mon oreille. Beaucoup, rajoute t' il plein de sous entendu.

Mon corps frissonne. Une fois mon assiette fini, je vais pour sortir un billet mais Jasper bloque mon geste.

- Où as tu vu que tu allais payer ?

- Mais... dis je piteusement.

- Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot, alors oublie.

- Merci.

J'embrasse mon ami sur la joue et fait pareil avec Emmett sans aucune différence.

- A plus tard.

Je fuis le plus rapidement possible.

- On croirait que tu viens de courir un marathon !

- Moque toi !

- Tu es toujours en vie et apparemment tu ne t'aies pas amusé avec Jasper.

- Perverse, rigolais je.

Rose va chercher ses affaires pour prendre sa pause. Avant de partir Rose m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Tu as l'air mieux.

- On a mis les choses au clair, je crois.

Tout en m'occupant des clientes, je repense à notre discussion. Nous sommes clair sur nos sentiments réciproque et il ne veut pas me séparer d' Emmett, moi non plus. Il ne nous reste qu' à voir ce que nous allons faire, bien que je ne sois pas pressé d'avoir cette conversation. Tout risque de changer et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'accepter.

Je ne connais pas beaucoup de relations à trois qui peuvent durer. Pourquoi cela serait différent avec la notre ?

Avant de nous voir dans quelques années, nous avons passé une grosse étape importante, comment dois je me comporter maintenant ? Faire comme si rien n'avait été dit ? Je vais garder au fond de moi mes sentiments pour lui, et pour le moment Emmett ne saura rien parce que je doute qu'il le prenne bien ce que je comprends.

Qui accepterait que sa copine aime deux hommes à la fois ?

Mon autre dilemme est leur amitié. Ça risque de la briser définitivement ça je m'en voudrais.

Je fini ma journée toujours dans mes pensées, à me poser milles et une question.

- Aller, on va boire un coup ! Sourit Rose.

- Tu n'as pas rendez vous avec Edward ?

- Si et toi tu veux retrouver ton premier amoureux mais tu n'es pas bien, alors on va se faire un truc de filles, massage !

- Tu n'avais dit boire un verre ?

- Pour que tu finisses bourrée ? Pas la peine de déclencher une guerre.

Rose me traine pour une demi heure de massage. Une fois installée, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

- Emmett est arrivé à la fin de ma pause.

- Je sais, je l'ai croisé avec Jasper. Tu vas me dire comment ça c'est passé ou il faut que je torture ?

- Il m'aime.

- Je te l'avais dit, sourit Rosalie fière d'elle. Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Rien, murmurais je.

- Es tu sûr que c'est la bonne décision ?

- Non, mais y en a t' il une ? Quoi que l'on fasse, l'un de nous souffrira et savoir que ça arrivera par ma faute ne me plait pas.

Rose me tend la main que je prends.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, je serais là. Par contre, on va éviter d'en parler à Edward.

Je souris et ferme les yeux. Le massage me fait du bien, j'oublie pendant quelques minutes mes problèmes jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ouvre la bouche.

- Donc tu laisses faire les choses ?

- C'est plus prudent.

Mes yeux restent clos.

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'une partie de sexe à trois peut être bénéfique ?

- Rose ! M'offusquais je

- Quoi ? Laisse moi fantasmer un peu. Sérieusement. Tu ne crois pas qu' Emmett doit savoir ? Il faut que tu sois honnête avec lui. Il souffrira encore plus quand il l'apprendra.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Uniquement parce que j'ai raison.

C'est encore dans mes pensées que je rentre à l'appartement. Avant de prendre la moindre décision, je vais en parler avec Jasper. Lui aussi est concerné.

- Ou étais tu ?

Je sursaute et regarde Emmett les yeux ronds.

- Parti me faire masser, la journée à été dure.

- Oh mon ange.

Emmett toujours attentionné me prend dans ses bras.

- J'aurai pu te le faire ton massage ?

- Et qui aurait masser Rose ?

- Jasper.

Je me retiens de montrer mon mécontentement en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Et notre conversation ultra privé de filles ? Boudais je

- Je peux être efféminé !

- Le jour où tu mets une jupe et des talons, je pars en courant, clair ?

- Oui Madame.

Mon cambrioleur m'embrasse chastement mais notre baiser devient vite enflammé. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et prend une impulsion avec mes pieds pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- J'aime tes fesses, me confie mon petit ami pendant qu' il m'embrasse le cou.

- Je sais, tu es toujours en train de les tripoter.

- Et ça te gêne ?

Ses mains se resserrent sur mon fessier me rapprochant de son érection.

- Pas le moins du monde, gémissais je.

Le contact de nos intimités commencent à me faire perdre pieds. Emmett commence à me déshabiller mais je l'arrête.

- Ou es Jasper ? M'inquiétais je pour plusieurs raison.

Je ne veux pas qu'il nous voit avec Emmett et je me sentirais très mal à l'aise, encore plus depuis nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments. Ça nous ferais mal à tous les deux.

- Il nous laisse tranquille pour la soirée.

Je soupire soulagée, heureusement que sa bouche est passée sur un endroit sensible. Nous finissons rapidement nus, moi assise sur la table de la cuisine, Emmett entre mes jambes. Rapidement nos corps ne font plus qu'un et comme à chaque fois, Emmett nous emmène au paradis.

**OoO**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes, on se retrouve dans 15 jours **

**Pour ceux que ça intéressent j'ai publié DEUX nouvelles histoires sur mon site (lien sur mon profil) et sur FF, Une sur Twilight avec Bella et Paul et l'autre sur HP avec Hermione et Drago. **

**XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**Réponses :  
><strong>

**Guest : **Merci

**Mme Mc Carthy : **Et oui, c'était Jasper, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, xx

**Merci à tous de me lire !**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Ou es Jasper ? M'inquiétais je pour plusieurs raison. _

_Je ne veux pas qu'il nous voit avec Emmett et je me sentirais très mal à l'aise, encore plus depuis nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments. Ça nous ferais mal à tous les deux._

_- Il nous laisse tranquille pour la soirée. _

_Je soupire soulagée, heureusement que sa bouche est passée sur un endroit sensible. Nous finissons rapidement nus, moi assise sur la table de la cuisine, Emmett entre mes jambes. Rapidement nos corps ne font plus qu'un et comme à chaque fois, Emmett nous emmène au paradis._

- Je t'aime mon ange, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Je recule le visage d'Emmett qui était dans mon cou et pose mes deux mains sur son visage pour le regarder.

- Qu' as tu ? Je te trouve tendu.

Emmett fuit mon regard et se détache de moi pour remettre son caleçon. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'être assise et nue sur la table. Je fais comme lui et me rhabille.

Jasper lui a t' il parlé ? Emmett se doute t' il de quelque chose ? Sait il ? A moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pendant son voyage ?

- Parle moi, le suppliais je

Il ne me répond rien et part s'allonger sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux. Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir comme ça, alors je lui prépare un bon chocolat chaud.

- Tiens.

Emmett se rassoie correctement et me demande silencieusement de m'assoir entre ses jambes. Il passe tout de suite ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d' en parler.

- Et toi ? Avec Jasper ? Ça va ? Vous vous entendez bien.

- Oui, nous sommes amis.

- Bien.

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir et ça me stresse.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit le mais ne tourne pas autour du pot, dis je ferme.

- Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main.

Je m' éloigne de mon amoureux pour me retourner en face de lui en m'asseyant sur mes genoux. Je lui prend sa main libre.

- Et ? Tu crois que nous avons une relation caché où quelque chose du genre ?

Emmett baisse les yeux sur la tasse.

- Jamais je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça Emmett. J' apprécie énormément Jasper, il est devenu un très bon ami.

- Pourquoi il t'a pris la main ?

- C'est une marque d'affection, le rassurais je.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De toi, Mr le jaloux et de notre amitié.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ? Demandais je perdu.

- De te poser autant de question, d'être comme tu l'as si bien dit, jaloux.

- Tu es comme tu es et je t'aime Emmett. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point.

Je ne lui mens pas, j'omets seulement certains détails.

- Tu n'es pas content que Jasper et moi nous soyons rapprochés ?

- Non, c'est important pour moi qu' il t'apprécie. Je ne sais pas comment le gérer. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas doué pour les relations sérieuses, dit il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Idiot, dis je avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Tu te débrouilles très bien.

Je rajouterai bien que c'est moi qui merde mais je ne suis pas prête à bousiller mes moments de bonheur avec Emmett.

- Je t'aime Bella, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre, dit il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu es seul qui décidera de mon bonheur.

Il ne doit pas comprendre ce que je veux dire mais qu'importe.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demandais je.

- Non.

Je le regarde de travers.

- Ce n'est pas toi, j'ai croisé mon père pendant mon voyage.

- Tu lui as dit que tu voulais être scénariste ?

- Non. Il a été étonné de me voir là. Il a du croire que je dépensais encore son argent pour des broutilles. Nous avons déjeuner tous 2 plus son portable. Si nous avons échangé 3 mots c'est le bout du monde.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

- C'est ce que tu te dis ?

- Non, j'ai quitté de mon plein gré ma mère et je téléphone de temps en temps à mon père mais il est content de m'avoir au téléphone.

- Pourquoi te ne parles plus à ta mère ?

Sa question me fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Ça ne concerne pas ma mère directement mais plutôt Phil, son mari.

- Elle s'est marié à un type que je ne peux pas voir.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu n'as pas eu de bourse d'étude.

- Oui. Il a de l'argent mais je ne voulais pas lui devoir quoi que se soit.

- C'est pour ça que tu es dans cette fac ?

- Oui, elle est peu couteuse. Mes deux 1ère années, j'ai énormément travaillé pour payer mes 4 ans. J'avais aussi fait quelques petits boulots quand j'étais au lycée. Je continuais de travailler en libraire pour pouvoir payer l'appart et ma nourriture.

- Tes parents savaient que tu vivais dans ce taudis ?

- Non et je pense que papa n'aurait pas aimé, maman aurait dit qu'il y avait du potentiel.

- Et je me plains de ma vie...

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu de bon moment avec eux.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me lever et nous préparer un casse croute avant d'aller nous coucher.

**OoO**

- Bonjour rayon de soleil.

Je fronce le nez et m'assoie lourdement sur le tabouret en face de mon verre de jus d'orange que Jasper me prépare tous les matins. J'ai même droit à un bisous sa la joue.

- Ou as tu dormis ?

Je me souviens qu'on la un peu mis dehors.

- J'ai dormi dans un petit motel.

Je grimace.

- Désolée.

- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Tu ne vas pas déménager ? M'inquiétais je

- Bien sur que non, dit il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Te moque pas !

- Je vais me gêner puis je ne voudrais pas rater ta bonne humeur matinale.

Gentiment je lui frappe le bras.

- Ne me frappe pas, sinon, c'est moi qui te donne la fessée !

Pour cacher mon frisson de plaisir, je lui tire la langue. Je crains qu'il ne soit pas dupe vu le sourire qu' il me fait.

Emmett nous rejoint, lui aussi j'embrasse sur la joue avant de saluer son ami en lui frappant le point.

- Tu es revenu quand ? Demande Emmett

- Tu as peur que je vous ai entendu ou même vu ?

Je rougis extrêmement gênée. C'est plus moi qui l'ait trouvé en position compromettante et avec ses mots, tout me revient clairement en mémoire.

- Dit le si tu veux nous regarder !

Emmett est joueur mais je décèle une pointe de jalousie. Je sens que ça ne va pas être ma journée.

- C'est à Bella qu'il faut le demander, répond Jasper.

- Je vais... Prendre un bain !

Je fuis rapidement vers ma salle de bain mais je m'arrête en cours de route, caché par la porte du couloir.

- Tu veux voir ma copine nue ?

- N'importe quel homme normalement constitué veut la voir sans vêtements.

- Tu ne nies pas qu'elle te plait ?

- Non et j'assume ce que je t'ai dit hier mais n'oublie pas que je ne te trahirais jamais.

Qu'est ce qu'ils se sont dit quand je suis parti ?

- Alors range ta jalousie et ne gâche pas ta relation avec Bella pour moi.

- Je suis vraiment dingue d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si jamais elle devait me quitter.

- Pourquoi voudrait elle te quitter ?

- Je ne sais.

- Tu vois bien, si tu n'as pas de raison, pourquoi en aurait elle ?

- Vous feriez un beau couple, constate Emmett.

Jasper ne sait pas quoi répondre. J'avoue que celle là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Puis pourquoi Emmett a autant de doute sur notre relation ? Sait il autre chose ? Ou les mots de Jasper lui on embrouillé le cerveau ?

C'est vrai que cette nuit, il a été des plus tendres avec moi, encore plus que d'habitude. Tous ces gestes était délicats, plein de tendresse et d'amour, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de notre nuit qui fut plus que parfaite mais je n'aime pas le savoir tourmenté.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds rien ?

- Que veux tu que je te dise Emmett ? Tu t'enfonces toi même dans la bêtise et si tu veux gâcher le bonheur que tu cherchais. Je ne vais pas t'aider parce que quoi que je dise tu vas trouver un un sens caché à mes mots alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Donc, je ne te dis plus rien jusqu'à ce que tu ais retrouvé tes esprits. Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver ta chérie qui je te signale, prend un bain.

- Bordel tu as raison !

- Je sais, dit Jasper avec son sourire tordu.

C'est à ce moment que je reprends mes esprits et cours dans la salle de bain. Je fais rapidement couler mon bain et me déshabille avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Emmett frappe à la porte.

- Entre !

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Jamais.

Emmett me rejoint rapidement dans la baignoire. Je m'installe entre ses jambes. Nous sommes un peu serré mais nous avons besoin de cette proximité.

On reste silencieux, à se toucher, s'embrasser, tout est parfait jusqu'à ce que son téléphone somme. Nous soupirons ensemble.

- Ça doit être la réponse pour mes demandes.

Il sort rapidement de la baignoire, et décroche le téléphone toujours nu. Il me fait signe qu'il part dans sa chambre.

Je reste quelques minutes dans mon bain avant de rejoindre mes coloc. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je croise Jasper.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas correct de te retrouver dans cette tenue.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? Demandais je joueuse

- Fait attention à toi Swan. Il pourrait t'arriver des choses...

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Whitlock.

Je cours quand même m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- Dégonflée !

J'ouvre la porte et laisse passer ma tête.

- J'assume.

Depuis que je me suis avouée avoir des sentiments pour lui, je suis plus libéré dans les gestes et paroles. C'est vrai que c'est un jeu assez risqué mais je ne peux pas délaisser Jasper, je n'en ai pas la force. Ils sont tous les deux important pour moi. L'allumer n'est pas correct, j'en ai conscience mais j 'avoue avoir peur qu'il se lasse de cette situation et s'il partait je serais triste. C'est un comportement égoïste mais pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai envie de ne penser qu' à moi. Si quelqu'un doit perdre ses plumes, je préfère que se soit moi plutôt qu'eux.

Je mets une jolie robe et sors de ma chambre.

- Les garçons, on va au restau !

Jasper et Emmett sortent la tête leur chambre et me détaillent longuement.

- Dépêchez vous sinon je pars seule !

10 minutes plus tard, nous sommes partis pour une soirée de détente...

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Un petit chapitre de transition, je pense qu'au prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu plus d'action...**

**Emmett a des doutes, Jasper et Bella jouent à un jeu dangereux, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**xx **


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponses :**

**samystere **: Merci pour ta review, et oui Bella n'en a pas finit avec ça !

**Amande16 **: Ne t'en fait pas, tout se finira bien !

**Guest :** Merci

**Mme Mc Carthy **: J'aime tes idées et qui s' est ce qui va se passer ! Moi mais désolée, il va falloir attendre un peu avant une partie à trois !

**OoO**

**La tempête arrive !**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_Je mets une jolie robe et sors de ma chambre._

_- Les garçons, on va au restau !_

_Jasper et Emmett sortent la tête leur chambre et me détaillent longuement. _

_- Dépêchez vous sinon je pars seule ! _

_10 minutes plus tard, nous sommes partis pour une journée de détente..._

Nous prenons la voiture de Jasper mais c'est Emmett qui nous emmène la où nous sommes allés pour notre 1er rendez vous. Je sautille de joie ce qui fait rire les garçons.

Notre déjeuner nous fait oublier tous nos problèmes, Emmett nous dit qu'il a trouvé un petit contrat, on en profite pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle.

- On fait quoi après ? Demande Emmett.

- Ce que vous voulez.

Emmett et Jasper se regardent amusé avant de me fixer.

- Bella, dirent ils en cœur.

- Quoi ?

- Choisit, tu as de beaux garçons à tes pieds, fait en ce que tu veux, dit Jasper sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Emmett se force à sourire pour ne pas gâcher notre journée. Doucement je rapproche mon pied de sa jambe, à mon contact il me fixe, j'en profite pour lui sourire amoureusement.

- Un ciné ? Proposais je doucement.

Je doute que se soit une bonne idée qu'on aille s'enfermer dans une salle obscure et qu'on passe du temps tous les 3 ensemble. Il y a suffisamment de tension pour la journée sans en rajouter d'avantage.

Remarque si on peut éviter d'avoir à trop parler on pourra peut être éviter une catastrophe qui au final arrivera.

- Si tu veux.

Après une petite dispute amicale entre les garçons, on part enfin regarder un film sans intérêt pour moi. Bien sûr, je suis assise entre mes deux amours, Emmett me tient fermement la main ce qui me permet de me concentrer sur lui et pas sur Jasper que j'ai aussi envie de toucher. Je cale mon autre main entre mes cuisses pour éviter toute tentation.

Finalement je ne crée aucune catastrophe pour le reste de la journée sauf que nous rejoignons Rose et Edward dans un nouveau bar.

Plus les minutes avancent, plus un mauvais pressentiment me prend les tripes. Du coup je ne savoure pas notre soirée. Rose me propose un verre, je la regarde de travers.

- Tu veux que je déclenche une merde ?

- Euh, non, je veux m'amuser mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Tu m'as dit tout un tas de chose Rose.

- SI tu veux prendre du recul.

- Je m'en souviens, merci.

- De rien ma biche.

- Vous complotez quoi ? Demande Emmett curieux.

- Truc de filles gros curieux ! Souris je avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Même si j'aime ses baisers, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jasper.

- Ca va ? Me demande mon copain, tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, c'est bon, mais toi, profite de ta soirée.

- Je profite si tu en fais autant !

Je regarde Emmett attendri me faisant l'aimer encore plus, et me faisant sentir encore plus garce que je ne le suis.

- Pourquoi es tu triste ? Ai je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Mon dieu, non ! Tu es tellement parfait, je ne te mérite pas.

- Idiote ! Viens danser avec moi, me dit il en me tirant par la main vers la petite piste de danse.

Mon amoureux me colle contre son corps, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains chaudes sur ma taille me font tout oublier.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Dans tes bras, toujours.

Je pose ma joue sur son torse et ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le monde qui nous entoure et éviter de croiser de beaux yeux verts.

Le reste de la soirée se passe plus légèrement, bien sûr je ne bois pas une goute d'alcool mais mes amis ne se privent pas. Rose et moi allons danser ensemble ce qui plait à _toute_ la gente masculine. Je ne me suis jamais autant lâchée. Es ce du à leurs brulants ? Ou au fait que je ne me suis jamais senti autant aimée ? Ou encore, j'enlève mes inhibitions devant mon petit ami parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu' avec Embry j'étais aussi moi. C'est peut être du au fait qu'il était mon premier petit ami ? Ou alors c'est que je n'étais pas totalement à l' aise avec lui ?

- Tu te dévergondes !

- Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime ça !

On rigole tout en continuant à nous trémousser. Néanmoins, je fais attention à ne pas regarder vers notre table.

- Je ne sais pas le quel te dévore le plus ! D'un avis extérieur, on peut se demander avec lequel tu sors !

- Merci Rosalie, je me sens beaucoup mieux, dis je sarcastique.

- Aller, pour quelques minutes, débranche le cerveau !

- Tu as raison !

- Mais leurs regards, miam !

Rose fait un clin d' œil.

- Dit moi que c'est Edward que tu allumes, grognais je.

- Jalouse ?

- Non.

Ma curiosité prend le dessus et je jette des regards aux garçons, Rose n'a pas menti. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi femme de toute ma vie.

Nous finissons par rejoindre notre table, je me laisse tomber disgracieusement sur la banquette entre Jasper et Emmett. Je vide cul sec mon verre mon alcoolisé et heureusement.

Nous ne tardons pas à retourner chacun chez soi. J'ai le privilège de conduire la voiture de Jasper qui est comme Emmett, personne ne touche à _son bébé_.

Faisant vraiment attention à ne pas abimer la voiture, je ne me rends pas compte de la tension qu'il y a entre nous. C'est quand Emmett grogne qu'il part se coucher en claquant la porte que je vois que quelque chose ne va pas.

Pas très doué sur ce coup là Bella...

Jasper et moi nous regardons perdus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demandais je inquiète.

M'en veut il pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure avec Rose ? Je vais pour le rejoindre mais Jasper pose une main sur mon épaule et va pour parler mais Emmett revient comme un fou dans le salon ou nous sommes.

Je dégluti avec difficulté, mon mauvais pressentiment se déroule sous mes yeux.

- Assis ! Nous ordonne t' il.

On part s'assoir sur le canapé sans broncher. Il ne vaut mieux pas que nous le mettions plus en colère. Emmett fait les 100 pas devant nous. Sa mâchoire se serre et se desserre.

- Es ce que vous couchez ensemble ?

- Non !

Jasper et moi avons affirmé la même chose ce qui n'empêche pas Emmett de nous regarder suspicieusement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Je sens que la nuit va être longue. Emmett va nous poser tout un tas de question qui ne va mener à rien, à part à une grosse engueulade qui elle, pour le coup va créer de gros problèmes.

- Rien, souffle Jasper.

- Mais tu aimerais bien !

Jasper ouvre la bouche mais le regard d' Emmett le fait taire.

- Ne nie pas Jasper, grince t' il des dents. Je t'ai vu au bar tout à l'heure, j'ai vu la façon dont tu l'as regardé.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? S'offusque Emmett, c'est_ ma_ copine ! Tu n'as pas à faire ce que tu as fait !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais Bella très belle et personne dans ce bar ne s'est privé de la regarder. Pourquoi es ce moi que tu gonfles au lieu d' aller casser la gueule aux autres ? S'énerve Jasper.

Il est sur le point de se lever pour aller se planter devant son ami, j'ai envie de poser la main sur son bras pour le calmer mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Autant ne pas envenimer les choses.

- Parce que Bella te connait !

Pourquoi ai je le sentiment qu'il voulait dire autre chose ?

- Ne te comporte pas comme un crétin Emmett, soupire Jasper. Je t'ai dit que tu allais tout gâcher si tu continuais dans cette voie.

- Si je veux ! J'ai bien vu comme elle te regardait elle aussi !

Le regard d'Emmett me fait froid dans le dos.

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois, j'ai vu les regards que vous vous lanciez, vos gestes, vos petites piques. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

Jasper fronce les sourcils et croise les bras. J'avoue être aussi septique que lui. Emmett s'est il les sentiments que j'éprouve pour son meilleur ami ? Nous a t' il entendu parler quand Jasper m'a emmener déjeuner ? Veut il nous torturer pour ne crachions le morceau ? Ou bien, il ne sait rien.

- Ou veux tu en venir ? Demandais je d'une petite voix. Jasper et moi n'avons rien fait contre toi.

- Nous ne t'avons pas trahi, rajoute Jasper avec plus d'aplomb que moi.

Le regard d' Emmett se durcit un peu plus avant de devenir infiniment triste.

- Jusqu'à présent, je me disais que je me faisais des films, que j'imaginais des choses à votre sujet mais vous venez d'avouer qu'il se passait quelque chose. Maintenant je veux la vérité.

Je me retiens de verser des larmes, après tout je me suis mise toute seule dans cette histoire puis la fête ne fait que commencer. Je lui dois la vérité.

Avant de me lancer, je baisse les yeux vers mes mains croisés espérant trouver du courage.

- Je suis amoureuse de Jasper.

Bien sûr je ne veux pas m'arrêter là et lui expliquer toute la situation mais Emmett a décidé que c'était fini. Dieu merci Jasper s'interpose mais malheureusement pour lui, il se prend une droite en plein visage.

Je vais pour m' interposer mais Jasper repousse son ami et l'envoie s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Il peut être aussi menaçant qu' Emmett et carrément excitant. Merde, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

- A ton tour de te taire et d'écouter, gronde Jasper avant de venir reprendre sa place à coté de moi. Il se frotte la joue se qui fait ricaner Emmett.

Plus personne ne parle, les garçons me regardent attentivement attendant que je parle. Jasper esquisse un geste vers moi mais se ravise au dernier moment. Je retrouve un peu de courage et fixe Emmett.

- Mais je suis aussi amoureuse de toi Emmett.

- Connerie.

Sa méchanceté me fait mal, mais encore une fois, je l'ai bien mérité.

- Tu es injuste envers elle, dit Jasper

Il se lève brusquement, Emmett en fait autant. Ils se toisent.

- Et tu sais quoi McCarty, tant qu'on est au révélation, je suis aussi amoureux d'elle et ça me tue de vous voir ensemble alors que je veux être à ta place !

Le temps que je me remette du choc, Aucun de nous n'a vu le coup partir dans le ventre de Jasper mais cette fois, il répond.

- Stop ! Hurlais je dans le vide.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je me lève et m'approche d'eux.

- Stop ! Stop ! Continuais je jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent.

Ils me fixent.

- Arrêtez de vous battre, les suppliais je. Je m'approche d' Emmett mis il se recule. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Emmett. Jasper et moi n'avons pas voulu te blesser. _Jamais_ je ne t'ai trompé et Jasper était d'accord avec moi, nous avons décidé qu'il ne se passerait rien. On n'a pas voulu te faire du mal intentionnellement. Je t'aime Emmett, tu ne dois jamais douté de mes sentiments pour toi.

Il détourne la tête avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jasper me sourit tristement avant de s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je me recule.

- Non, s'il te plait.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas.

Jasper me caresse doucement la joue, finalement, perdu pour perdu, je me laisse glisser dans ses bras réconfortant.

- Il finira par se calmer. Laisse lui du temps pour digérer, ensuite il reviendra vers toi.

- Il ne reviendra pas.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui est arrivé dans la vie, il reviendra vers toi.

Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde mais je ne dis rien, trop épuisée pour répliquer.

- Va te reposer, tu es fatiguée.

Mon beau blond m'embrasse sur le fond avant de m' accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Demain est un autre jour, repose toi.

Il me caresse tendrement la joue. J'acquiesce et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Jasper a raison, demain est un autre jour.

Non seulement ma nuit a été horrible mais les jours suivants aussi.

Bien sûr, je ne plains pas, j'encaisse tout ce qui se passe. C'est moi et mes sentiments qui ont déclenché toute cette situation. Emmett ne nous parle pas ce qui tout à fait compréhensible, il passe un minimum de temps dans l' appartement, Jasper et moi n'osons pas nous parler ou seulement quelques mots réconfortant. Cette situation me pèse de plus en plus.

Je songe à suivre les conseils de mon amie mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage mais je le trouve après une dispute à mon sujet entre les garçons. Ils ont encore failli en venir au main.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je prépare mes affaires et prends la lettre que j'ai écris quelques heures plus tôt.

Je la pose en évidence sur la table ainsi que les clés de l'appartement...

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Oh, une petit fin sadique comme je les aime !**

**Alors ? La bulle de bonheur a explosé. Comment trouvez vous la réaction d' Emmett ? Et celle des autres ? **

**Bisous**


	26. Chapter 26

**Réponses :**

**samystere : **Je suis d'accord, fallait qu'il soit furieux pour mieux s'adoucir plus tard...Pour les sentiments de Jasper tu verras plus tard mais c'est vrai qu'il était discret. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour leur dispute puis c'est vrai que Bella qui s'éloigne n'était pas une mauvaise idée ! De toute façon j'aime les fins heureuses donc il y en aura une mais je n'en dit pas plus.

**Guest : **Merci !

**Menie** : j'adore ta review ! Je poste tous les 15 jours, le dimanche. Il fallait qu' il ait une rupture, je ne le voyais pas autrement.

**Amande16 : **Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise mais tout finira bien. Bella leur racontera son passé et il se pourrait que l'on voit son ex petit ami pendant un cour instant mais avant je leur prévois plein de choses !

**Mme Mc Carthy** : Non non Emmett ne veut pas frapper Bella, j'espère avoir tes débordement pour le prochain chapitre.

Et merci à tous mes autres lecteurs,

bonne lecture

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_Je songe de plus en plus à suivre les conseils de mon amie mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage mais je le trouve après une dispute à mon sujet entre les garçons. _

_En plein milieu de la nuit, je prépare mes affaires et prends la lettre que j'ai écris quelques heures plus tôt. _

_Je la pose en évidence sur la table ainsi que les clés de l'appartement._

Je ferme doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller. Les voir et leur expliquer est la dernière chose que je veux. En quittant sans faire de bruit ce qui fut ma maison. Cette lettre m'a déchiré le coeur de l'écrire mais je le devais, pour nous trois, ça nous permettra d'avancer dans la vie.

C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé pour que les choses ne s'empirent pas.

Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher et de faire demi tour pour supplier Emmett de me reprendre. Rapidement je sors de cet immeuble et monte dans la voiture d' Edward. Je laisse mes larmes couler librement, ce que je fais toute la nuit.

**OoO**

C'est avec un énorme mal de tête que je rejoins la famille d' Edward pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Bella ! Me sourit Jane, la petite sœur d' Edward.

C'était à cause d'elle qu' Edward se défilait quand il devait voir Rose. Jane est en fauteuil roulant depuis une mauvaise chute. Edward et sa sœur vivent avec Élisabeth leur mère qui s'occupe seule de ses enfants. Et Jane 12 ans, ne peut pas rester seule.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dis je le plus souriante possible.

La famille Masen m'accueille gentiment, ils savent juste que ça ne va pas très bien avec Emmett et j'ai besoin de recule.

- Encore merci de m'accueillir Madame Masen.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis Bella et moi c'est Élisabeth.

- Tu es jolie Bella, me sourit Jane.

- Tu l'es plus que moi.

- Je confirme, rajoute Edward. Aie ! Maman, pourquoi me frappes tu ? Je préfère les blondes, j'y peux rien.

Je souris doucement au petit ami de Rosalie, nullement vexée de ses propos. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai pu oublié les problèmes que j'ai créé. Je bois mon jus d'orange avant de partir pour la fac.

- Veux tu que je t'emmène ? Me propose Edward.

- Non merci, je vais y aller à pied, ça va me faire du bien.

- Comme tu veux. Dit bonjour à Rose pour moi.

- Compte sur moi et encore merci de m'accueillir.

- Pas de soucis, me répond Jane souriante.

Cette petite est un vrai rayon de soleil.

J'ai un peu peur de trouver un de mes anciens colocataires à la fac mais apparemment je m'accorde trop d'importance à leurs yeux vu qu'il n'y a personne...

Je suis à la fois soulagée et triste. Au fond de moi, j'avais l'espoir qu' Emmett soit là. Je sais qu'avec Jasper je n'aurais pas ce problème, j'ose croire qu'il voudrait me voir, mais il doit aussi respecter mon choix de partir même si ça lui fait de la peine.

- Tu te fais du mal.

Je sursaute en entendant mon amie.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le retour à la réalité est douloureux. J'aurai du m'y préparer où ne pas sort...

- Stop ! Tait toi avant de dire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le penser.

- Je sais mais le dire prendre une autre dimension puis je sais que quelque part au fond de toi tu ne regretteras jamais ta relation avec Emmett même si pour le moment tu souffres.

Notre journée est trop occupée pour que j'y repense. Ce petit break dans ma tête fait du bien. Rosalie me raccompagne chez son petit ami. Personne n'aura l'idée de venir me trouver ici. Même si je m'entends bien avec lui nous ne sommes pas de proches amis au point qu'il m' héberge surtout que ça me gêne énormément.

- J'ai fais le bon choix ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses tu ?

- Je pense que la reprise des cours va être dure. Je n'ai qu'eux en tête. Puis, finalement, y en a t' il un ?

- Punaise, oui, vous trois nus pour une bonne partie de sexe !

Mon dieu, tout cela serait parfait mais pas réalisable. Je suis vraiment déprimée et en manque d'eux pour nous imaginer nus, sans être gênée.

- Tu y penses, petite coquine !

Rose me pousse gentiment le bras en souriant, je ne peux pas retenir le mien.

- J'ai confiance, ce n'est qu' un mauvais moment à passer. Tu seras heureuse Bella, j'en suis sûr.

- Je voudrais avoir ta confiance.

**OoO**

Je suis encore allongée dans la chambre, cachée sous les couvertures et je pense, encore.

Je suis partie parce que je ne supportais pas cette ambiance et toute la tension qu'il y avait entre nous et entre eux. Je m'efforce de me dire que leur amitié est plus importante que mes sentiments pour eux, comme ma relation avec Emmett, j' essaye de les faire passer après.

C'est compliqué mais je vais y arriver, je peux le faire. Il faut que je passe à travers pour qu'ils puissent avancer.

Depuis le début je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre eux, je me suis bien plantée surtout que c'est de ma faute.

- Tu y penses encore ?

- Non, mentais je.

Rose s'allonge à coté de moi et pose son bras sur ma taille.

- Tu ne vas pas mieux ?

- J'ai mal.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?

- Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas rester.

- Et les quitter comme ça ?

- J'ai choisi la solution de facilité mais leur dire en face est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas affronter le regard déçu d' Emmett et celui triste de Jasper.

Mes larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, comme depuis deux semaines quand je parle d'eux. Je décide de sortir la tête de ma cachette.

- Tu as de leurs nouvelles ?

- Jasper m'appelle au moins une fois par jour mais je ne décroche pas, répond Rose.

- Emmett ?

- Tu te fais du mal Bella.

- S'il te plait ?

- Allume ton téléphone et tu le sauras.

- Je préfère l'entendre de ta douce voix mélodieuse.

Rosalie me sourit gentiment.

- Ton chéri est têtu mais il a appelé sans laisser de message.

Je souris. Vais je peut être voir le bout du tunnel.

- Comment va se finir cette histoire, soupirais je.

- Laisse faire le temps.

- Tu as raison, puis les cours ont reprit, je peux penser à autre chose. En plus avec le travail que j'ai trouvé, je ne suis pas sensée m'ennuyer.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée.

- Je sais, mais je me sens redevable en Madame Masen.

- Elle ne te laissera jamais lui donner d'argent, tu en es consciente ?

- Qui t'a dit que j'allais lui donner directement ? Ou encore lui donner à elle ?

Rose me sert dans ses bras.

- Ton esprit tordu est de retour, je suis contente, ça veut dire que tu vas mieux.

- Je dois me battre pour moi, c'est notre dernière année d'étude, je ne peux pas flancher maintenant. J'ai survécu à l'humiliation avec Embry, à ce porc de Phil, à l'indifférence de ma mère, au lieu sordide ou j'ai habité pendant 3 ans. Je vais survivre à ma déception amoureuse. Je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça arrive et le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner.

- Ça c'est ma chérie, une battante te ce soir on sort !

- Non ! Dis je en me re cachant sous mes couvertures.

- Oh s' il te plait, pas très longtemps, pour fêter nos cours.

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Non.

- Une heure ?

- Une demi heure.

- Va pour une heure ! Merci ma chérie.

Elle m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de me laisser seule avec mes cours à travailler.

J'ai l'espoir que mon amie oublie notre sortie mais elle fini par débarquer dans la chambre pour nous trainer dehors.

**PDV JASPER**

Depuis que nous avons déballé toute la vérité, j'avais - utopiquement - pensé que les choses irait mieux. Ouais, c'est complètement idiot, mais voir mon meilleur ami souffrir en partie par ma faute ne me plait vraiment pas. Nous avons partagé tellement de chose que je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, avec Bella en plus. Bien sûr je sais que ça ne va pas arriver mais j'ai le droit d'espérer.

La tension est insoutenable, Emmett souffre mais je crois que la pire c'est Bella, comme sil elle se reprochait tout. Pourtant, elle n'y est pour rien. Personne ne décide de qui on tombe amoureux, et vu que ma jolie brune n'est pas comme toutes les autres femmes, elle tombe amoureuse de deux hommes. Je vois qu'elle tient à nous de la même façon, j'arrive à lire dans son regard. La situation est difficile pour Emmett et moi mais j' ose à peine imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir.

Je voudrais aller la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras et lui enlever toute sa peine mais par rapport à Emmett, je me retiens. Bella comprend par un simple regard ce que pour moi rien à changer mais elle n'arrive pas à passer au delà de toute cette merde.

Aujourd'hui, je dois partir pour quelques jours faire des photos. Le fait de m'éloigner leur permettra sûrement de parler tranquillement. Emmett sera soulagé de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes même s'il fuit l'appartement.

Je me lève plus tôt pour ne pas croiser personne mais je vois mon meilleur ami, parce qu'il l'est toujours, planté devant la table, tenant une lettre.

Mon cœur cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Pour éviter de me faire des films je rejoins Emmett qui me tend en silence la lettre avant de s'éloigner de moi.

« Je vous demande pardon, à tous deux. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez me pardonner et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez.

Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi Jasper mais je ne regrette pas mes sentiments à ton égard, ni ceux que j'ai pour Emmett. Vous m'avez tous les deux tant apporté que je ne peux pas le définir en quelques mots.

Je vous aime tous les deux de la même façon mais je ne supporte pas d'avoir brisé votre amitié. Une femme ne devrait pas détruire ça et je m'en veux énormément.

Maintenant que tout est dit entre nous, je ne peux plus me regarder en face, c'est tellement dur de vous voir malheureux et le gâchis que j'ai fais de votre vie.

C'est pour ça que je pars définitivement.

J'espère que dans quelques temps, vous en rigolerez.

Je vous aime,

Bella. »

Lorsque je relève les yeux, il me tend une tasse de café, je le remercie par un signe de tête. Nous nous asseyons en fixant la lettre, elle nous a mis tous les deux une vraie claque. Je me doutais qu'elle se reprochait tout cela mais lire toute sa souffrance est douloureux.

- Emmett, commençais je

- Tait toi, par pitié ne dit rien, dit il lasse.

Il s'en va en trainant les pieds mais il revient vers moi, plus furieux.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Me crache t' il au visage. Toutes les filles tombent amoureuses de toi, tu as eu plusieurs relations sérieuses et es ce qu'une _putain_ de fois, j'ai tourné autour de ta copine ? Non ! Et la première que j'aime vraiment, avec qui je me voyais faire ma vie, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de _ma_ Bella ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me voler mon bonheur, dit il en balançant une chaise à travers la pièce.

Je sursaute devant son excès de colère. Je suis habitué à le voir exploser mais ce n'est pas contre moi.

- Je te déteste, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, dit il plein de hargne.

Je n'ai jamais senti autant de colère dans sa voix, j'en ai froid dans le dos. Ses mots sonne la fin de notre amitié.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, le PDV de Jasper ? Et Bella, son comportement, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**On ne me tue pas, un auteur mort ne peut pas écrire et contrairement à un Vœu, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire. Puis si vous voulez le PDV d' Emmett, il faudra être gentille avec moi...**

**OoO  
><strong>

**Sinon dans un autre registre, j'ai publié une histoire personnelle, si jamais vous voulez me donner votre avis je serais contente, l'histoire est sur mon site dans la catégorie "histoires personnelles"  
><strong>

**bisous bisous **


	27. Chapter 27

**Réponses :**

**Guest (1) : **Merci pour ta super review ! J'espère que tu aimeras le PDV d' Emmett. AU début de la fiction, on voit Emmett qui se bat, alors le mettre en colère me plaisait bien, ça colle au personnage. Je n'avais pas vu Bella comme Edward mais pourquoi pas ! Elle est tellement mal et ne supporte plus alors elle fuit mais elle reviendra. Tu reverras l'ex petit ami de Bella et Emmett et Jasper vont s'amuser avec lui. Il n'a pas été tendre avec elle, les mots peuvent plus blesser que les gestes...

**Guest (2) : **Les choses vont avancer, il faut être patient

**Menie : **J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Bella pour rester un peu dans la vie réelle comme pour les garçons. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours !

**Cs85 : **Merci !

**Samystere : **Et oui, leur amitié en prend un coup mais ça ne va durer... Pour UNE fois que je fais Bella en souffre douleur... Parce que ce n'est pas mon genre de la faire comme ça.

**Guest (3) : **Merci !

Mme Mc Carthy : Et si ! Ils peuvent et je l'ai fait ! J'aime vraiment ta chaude review ! Et tu auras tes deux canons avec Bella entre leurs corps chauds et luisants...

**J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié quelqu'un ! En tout cas merci à tous de me lire !**

**Vu que je suis gentille et que j'avais déja écrit le PDV d' Emmett en postant le chapitre précédent, et bien vous avez son PDV tant attendu. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !**

**PDV JASPER**

_Je sursaute devant son excès de colère. Je suis habitué à le voir exploser mais ce n'est pas contre moi. _

_- Je te déteste, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, dit il plein de hargne._

_Je n'ai jamais senti autant de colère dans sa voix, j'en ai froid dans le dos. Ses mots sonne la fin de notre amitié._

**PDV EMMETT**

Je suis vraiment tombé de haut quand ils m'ont tout avoué. Je ne pensais pas que ma tendre et douce Bella puisse me poignarder dans le dos, comme mon ami, je leur faisais confiance, trop confiance vu ce qui s'est déroulé dans mon dos.

Je me demande encore comment ils ont pu me faire ça. Chacun de leur coté, ils m'ont affirmé qu'ils ne se passaient rien. Bella m' a dit qu'elle m'aimait et que jamais elle ne m'a trompé.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que cette une garce comme toutes autres, qu' elle ne vaut mieux pas que toutes les autres, pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi m'oblige à me taire.

Je me dégonfle aussi quand je vois son regard triste et ses yeux suppliants. Une partie de moi a envie de prendre ma petite amie dans mes bras et de l'éloigner de Jasper mais l'autre partie, la plus grosse, a trop de rancœur envers ces deux là. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi trahi, même mon père n'a pas réussi à me faire me sentir aussi mal.

Du coup, je fuis au maximum l' appartement, j'ai besoin de faire le vide et d'analyser. Sauf qu' avec moi, analyser n'est jamais bon, généralement je pars dans tous les sens mais peut être que pour une fois, les choses seront différentes.

Ce qui est indéniable, je me sens comme une grosse merde stupide qui n'est rien vu venir. C'est tellement cliché que ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux mais non, j'étais dans ma bulle de bonheur, pensant naïvement que je suffisais à Bella.

Quelque part je suis aussi soulagé que notre relation soit finie, je ne me suis jamais senti à sa hauteur, elle si pure, délicate et en même temps c'est une vraie battante et moi un mauvais garçon trop gâté par la vie. Mais je ne pensais pas que notre relation finirait ainsi. Pour moi, elle se lasserait puis nous passerons à autre chose en restant en bon terme.

Aujourd'hui, Jasper part pour quelques jours et je suis relativement soulagé de son départ. Peut être que Bella et moi pourrons parler...

Non je n'en ai pas envie, je ne veux pas la voir, je pourrais dire des choses vraies mais je les regretterais. Même si elle m'a trahi, je ne me sens pas capable de lui faire autant de mal, je veux juste oublier. Mes sentiments sont toujours là et je ne peux pas effacer comme bon me semble.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, je me lève tôt, au moins je ne croiserais personne. Sans allumer la lumière, je me dirige vers la cuisine mais je me cogne la cuisse contre la table. Des clés tombent au sol. Étonné je pars allumer la lumière et vois les clés de Bella. Je les repose sur la table, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de les ranger là. Puis qu'est ce que cette lettre. Curieux et anxieux j'ouvre la lettre et reconnais l'écriture de Bella.

Je reste scotché devant ses mots. J'ai bien fais de ne pas lui dire toutes ces horreurs, certes je ne suis pas sur le point de lui pardonner quoi que se soit mais j' ai la certitude qu'elle n'est pas une salope comme je l'ai pensé ces derniers jours.

Elle s'en veut et souffre. Comme moi, je lui en veux et je souffre, Jasper n'est pas mieux mais lui on s'en fiche.

C'est mon ancien ami qui me sort de ma torpeur mais je peux à peine bouger, je lui tend quand même la lettre, il a le droit de savoir et au nom de ce qui reste de notre amitié je lui prépare un café. Lui et moi restons choqué par ses mots.

Ne supportant plus sa présence, ni la tension, je m'en vais dans ma chambre mais finalement, toute la colère accumulée veut sortir et je ne vais pas me gêner. Après tout je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Je lui hurle tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, il y a une légère peur dans son regard mais aussi de la peine, il bouleversé par mes paroles mais aussi par le départ de sa nouvelle chérie.

Si ils s'aiment tant que ça, il n'a qu'à la rejoindre mais apparemment elle ne tient pas suffisamment à nous pour se battre et assumer ses sentiments.

Oui, je suis injuste et indécis mais je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Je l'aime toujours mais je la déteste, qu'est ce que je fais ?

**PDV BELLA**

- Allez sourit, on croirait que tu vas à la mort ! Se moque Edward.

- Et quel le est la différence ?

- Tu es infernal, dit il en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

- Merci !

Je lui tire la langue. Depuis que je vis chez la famille d' Edward nous sommes devenus plus amis. Lui et Rose m'ont aidé alors que je n'ai pas mérité leurs encouragements. Quand Rose avait voulu me trainé dehors j'avais clairement dit _non_ mais quelques jours plus tard je n'ai pas pu dire non, je crois que je n'avais _pas_ envie de refuser. Se sont les mots qu' Edward m'avait dit un soir qui m'ont fait me remettre en question.

« Tu me déçois Bella, certes je ne te connais pas aussi bien que Rosalie mais avec ce qu'elle m'avait dit de toi, je ne te savais pas lâche et le genre de fille à s'apitoyer sur soit même. Certes je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé entre Emmett et toi mais quand même. Pour moi tu étais une femme forte qui se relève quoi qu'il arrive mais il faut croire que tu as bien trompé ton monde. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille pleurnicharde... Sincèrement, je suis déçu. »

Ses paroles m'ont mis un vrai coup de pied bien placé. Certes je ne vais pas complètement mieux mais je fais tout pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Fini le coté dépressif et je me laisse porter par la vie. Comme l'a dit Edward, je suis forte et je dois continuer de vivre, qu'importe ce qui arrivera.

- Ca c'est ma meilleure amie, commente Rosalie qui teint la main libre de son chéri.

Je me penche vers elle, interrogative.

- Te voir sourire et avancer. Ce n'était pas toi de te morfondre. Tu es une Warrior.

On se tape les points.

- Allons boire un coup !

Je vais tout faire pour sourire et profiter de la soirée. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit que tout irait mieux que je vais soudainement bien. J'ai toujours mes amours en tête, ce qui change c'est que je souffre moins en y pensant. Je me concentre sur les bons moments que nous avons passé, que nous soyons trois, ou à deux.

- A ton avis, elle pense à quoi ? Demande Edward.

- A Emmett et Jasper nus, répond t' elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Les amoureux se moquent de moi, je les laisse faire et pars chercher à boire.

Quand je reviens ils s'embrassent, je pose les verres sans les déranger et commence à boire, les laissant tranquille, pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement.

- Tu ne râles pas ?

- J'ai l'habitude de tenir la chandelle avec toi, dis je à ma blonde. J'avoue que normalement ils sont plus stupide mais plus mignon... Hein, désolée Edward mais t'es pas mon type.

- C'est de bonne guerre.

On continue notre soirée tranquillement, je pars même danser, l'alcool aide, puis qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre en dehors de m'amuser. Rose fini par me rejoindre pour rendre son petit ami fou de désir pour elle. En clair je passe une bonne soirée, le regard des hommes me fait plaisir mais je n'y prête pas attention, je vais mettre les garçons de cotés, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'est la dernière ligne droite, notre ultime année.

Certains ont essayé de m'aborder mais je les ai vite renvoyé, pourtant j'ai senti un regard persistant mais personne n'a insisté pour danser ou m'offrir un verre. Avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment c'est peut être un psychopathe... De toute façon il y a tellement de monde que je ne reconnaitrais personne.

Plus la soirée avance plus mes amis sont proche l'un de l'autre.

- Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer, leur suggérais je

- Tu ne vas rentrer seule.

- Mais si, la maison n'est pas loin, profiter pour être tranquille. J'irai me balader.

- Tu es sûr, s'inquiète ma blonde.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de faire le point dans ma tête.

- Encore ?

- Avec mes nouvelles résolutions, je veux repartir sur de bonne base et avancer dans le bon sens. Puis profite de ton chéri.

- Tu es la meilleure et personne ne t'en veut pour tes 15 jours de dérapages. On a tous le droit de baisser les bras, dit elle en m'embrassant la joue.

Nous quittons tous le bar, je ne veux pas rester seule dans ce genre d'endroit. Les tourtereaux rentrent chez Edward, je les regarde partir, souriante avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter, par peur je commence à envoyer mon sac dans la figure de l'inconnu. Dieu merci il arrête mon sac.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'accueil, me dit il en souriant.

Pour répondre je lui saute dans les bras et le serre autant que je peux. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, me collant encore plus à lui. J' enfouie mon nez dans son cou et respire son odeur à plein poumons.

A contre cœur, je me détache de ses bras rassurant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais je.

- Allons faire un tour, tu veux bien ?

Je commence à paniquer. Va t' il m' annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Es t' il venu me dire qu'il partait ? Que nos sentiments étaient une erreur ? Une douce et parfaite erreur...

- Respire Bella, tout va bien, me dit il en caressant ma joue.

Nous savourons tous les deux son touché.

- Et mon pote ! Tu as enfin trouvé le courage d'aller aborder la jolie demoiselle.

Je regarde le nouvel arrivant.

- Alec, pour vous servir, dit il charmeur.

- Tous tes amis sont comme ça ? Lui demandais je. D'abord Démétri et ensuite Alec.

- On parle de moi ? Salut jolie Bella.

Démétri m'embrasse sur la joue avant de trainer le dénommé Alec loin de nous.

- Laisse les amoureux tranquille !

- Désolé, grimace mon beau blond.

Rien n'y personne ne mettra de mauvaise humeur. Jasper me propose son bras avant de partir marcher dans les rues.

- Tu es très belle ce soir, enfin tu l'es toujours.

- Merci, dis je gênée.

Même si mon cerveau est embrouillé par sa présence, je me rend compte d'une chose.

- C'est toi qui m'observait dans le bar ?

- Oui, dit il craintif.

Je soupire soulagée.

- Ouf, tu n'es pas un tueur en série...

Mon Jasper se met à rire.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille.

- Je sais, dis je fière. Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me parler ?

- Tu avais l'air de passer une bonne soirée, puis je ne voulais pas te déranger avec tes amis.

Sa voix n'est pas complètement assurée.

- Tu m'avais dit me connaitre d'un simple regard mais moi aussi je te connais Jasper. Que me caches tu ?

- Tu sais que j'ai appelé Rosalie tous les jours depuis ton départ ?

Je fais un signe de tête positif.

- J'ai essayé sur ton portable mais je tombais sur la messagerie. Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponses.

Il n'y a pas de reproche dans sa voix.

- C'était au delà de mes forces, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Je comprends, dit il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

- C'est Rosalie qui t'a dit ou nous étions ?

- Non, c'est toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu hurlais à Rose que tu ne voulais pas aller à l'_amnesia_ sauf qu'elle avait décroché le téléphone. Elle m'a interdit de venir te voir, elle pense que c'était trop tôt pour que je te revoie. Ensuite elle a raccroché me laissant avec mes pensées qui partait dans tous les sens. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, j' imaginais tout un tas de chose négatif... Et je t'ai vu souriante, t'amuser. J'ai été à la fois content de te voir si vivante mais je me suis aussi posé des questions.

- Tu t'es demandé si je ne m'étais pas joué de vous ? Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal d'y avoir pensé.

Jasper prend ma main dans la sienne et la porte à sa bouche. Nous nous sourions tendrement avant de continuer notre route, sa main dans ma mienne, nos doigts entre lacés.

- Hier, j'ai pris la bonne résolution de continuer de vivre et d'arrêter de me morfondre. D'où cette sorti et mon amusement. Évidemment, tout n'est pas rose mais je dois reprendre ma vie en main.

- Avec ou sans nous ? Demande t' il prudemment

- Je préférais avec mais si c'est sans, et bien je m'y habituerais.

- Je te veux dans ma vie.

- Moi aussi, mais...

- Tu veux Emmett.

- Je vous aime tous les deux, de la même façon sauf que ce n'est pas correct pour vous deux.

- Je sais et comme je te l'ai dit depuis le début, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te faire de la peine.

- Tu es un amour.

- Ouais, je sais, dit il en bombant le torse.

- Idiot, dis je en le frappant gentiment.

- Fait attention Swan, je te dois toujours une fessée...

**PDV EMMETT**

Je rentre en voiture à l'appartement et vois un couple d'amoureux qui marche sur le trottoir. J'ai un pincement au cœur en repensant à mon ancien couple et il s'accentue en reconnaissant Jasper et Bella. Je m'arrête pour laisser ressortir ma colère. Je suis arrêté dans mon élan en entendant les mots de Bella : « Je vous aime tous les deux, de la même façon sauf que ce n'est pas correct pour vous deux. »

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ce PDV d' Emmett ? Pas trop déçu ? Vu que vous m'avez demandé, je mettrais plus de PDV des garçons. **

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Réponses :**

**samystere : **Mon esprits tordus va trouver ça. J'espère que tu aimeras. Je suis ravcie que tu aimes tous mes PDV.

**Mme McCarthy : **Et si j'aime vous faire tourner en bourriques et avoir vos impressions ! Et oui à chaque chapitre on se rapproche de cette vision idyllique. Mais avant tu auras Bella et Jasper. Oui je trouve aussi que Bella est une chanceuse, je vais être jalouse ! Lol

Guest ; Il ne se passe rien ? Désolée de ne pas faire des fictions où en 3 chapitres on a fait le tour de l'histoire, j'aime installer le décor et décrire les sentiments des personnages.

**PDV BELLA**

_- Je te veux dans ma vie. _

_- Moi aussi, mais..._

_- Tu veux Emmett. _

_- Je vous aime tous les deux, de la même façon sauf que ce n'est pas correct pour vous deux. _

_- Je sais et comme je te l'ai dit depuis le début, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te faire de la peine. _

_- Tu es un amour. _

_- Ouais, je sais, dit il en bombant le torse. _

_- Idiot, dis je en le frappant gentiment._

_- Fait attention Swan, je te dois toujours une fessée..._

Amusée je me détache de lui et pars en courant, joueuse. Mon beau blond me poursuit et m'attrape rapidement avant de nous faire tourner.

- Repose moi, criais je en rigolant.

- A vos ordres mademoiselle.

Jasper me repose mais me garde dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, me murmure t' il à l'oreille.

Je me tourne vers lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses mains caressent mes joues, je ferme les yeux savourant pleinement ce moment.

Quand j' ouvre les paupières, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Prise d'une envie je comble le vide et l'embrasse. Notre baiser est parfait, j'avais imaginé plein de fois cet échange et c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu rêver.

- Toi aussi, dis je la voix rauque.

Pourtant, une partie de moi regrette se baiser, par rapport à Emmett.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais il n'est pas là, je sais que tu l'aimes et je l'accepte mais laisse moi te rendre heureuse et t'aimer. Je sais aussi que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, mais tu as le droit au bonheur.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Bien évidemment.

Il m'embrasse rapidement mais je grogne doucement et le tire vers de moi pour l'embrasser vraiment.

- J'ai l'impression de revivre, une partie de mon cœur est recollé, lui confiais je

- Tout ira mieux.

- Tu le promets ?

- Non, je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose, je peux juste te dire que je ferais tout pour ne pas te faire souffrir.

- Ça me va !

Je souris, rassurée. Mon beau photographe me rend mon sourire. Ses paroles me rassure parce que me promettre un amour éternel sans problème m'aurait fait peur et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête pour le comte de fée. D'ailleurs, es ce que j'en veux un ? Une vie avec des embuches est beaucoup mieux, c'est avec des épreuves que l'on se rend compte de la valeurs de nos sentiments.

- On va faire un tour ? Sauf si tu veux rentrer.

- Non, allons marcher.

On part se balader dans les rues de la ville.

- Où es ce que tu vis ?

Je ne peux que rire.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demande t' il vexé.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, je veux juste le garder pour moi, avoir un endroit à moi.

- Tu n'es pas retourné dans un appartement insalubre ?

- Non, lui dis je émue.

- Bien, dit il rassuré.

Ce que j'aime avec Jasper c'est qu'il n'insiste pas. Il demande mais si c'est non, et bien c'est non. Mon Emmett aurait insisté. Ils se complètent vraiment tous les deux.

- Pourquoi souris tu ?

- Merci. Pour faire attention à moi et savoir si tout va bien malgré les circonstances.

Jasper se plonge dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu sais, je comprends la colère d' Emmett, c'est justifié. Je comprends aussi ton besoin de t'éloigner de nous...

- Où veux tu en venir ?

- Le fait que tu t'éloignes de moi m'a fait mal.

Je vais le couper mais il m'arrête.

- Je ne te reproche pas, je t'explique juste ce que j'ai ressenti. Je comprends que supporter Emmett est dure, ça l'a été aussi pour moi. Mais je voudrais que l'on passe du temps ensemble parce que même si on trouve cela bizarre et dérangeant, nous n'avons rien fait de mal en dehors d'avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Nous n'avons pas trahi Emmett. Il a fait le choix de tourner la page mais je n'arrive pas à faire comme lui, je ne le veux pas, j'ai besoin de toi Bella. Laisse moi rester à tes cotés.

Je fronce le nez ce qui fait paniquer Jasper mais je le rassure en serrant sa main.

- Tu es trop parfait Jasper, tu le sais ?

- C'est toi qui l'es.

C'est au tour de Jasper de grimacer avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

- Ouais, ma paire de couilles.

J'explose de rire, mon beau blond me suit. J'ai envie de poser ma main sur son jean pour vérifier mais je vais me retenir, lui sauter dessus n'est pas correct et même si j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma confiance, je ne suis pas à l'étape de coucher avec sans penser au lendemain.

On passe encore un peu de temps ensemble mais sur une note plus joyeuse. On retrouve doucement notre complicité d'avant. Il me dépose à quelques rues de chez Edward. On se promet de se revoir le weekend prochain, entre mon travail et mes cours, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le voir, ou d'être trop déconcentrée...

Je rentre sans faire de bruit, l'appartement est silencieux. Dieu merci, ils ont fini leurs cochonneries, moi aussi j'en aurait bien fait avec mon Jasper...

- Bou !

Rosalie me fait peur, sauf que cette fois mon sac à main arrive sur son visage.

- Oups, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon !

- J'allais te demander pourquoi tu souris stupidement mais finalement je vais aller bouder. Edward ! Elle m'a frappé !

- Pauvre chérie, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Au moins ça cache son torse nu.

- Regarde pas mon chéri, croqueuse d'hommes !

Je lui tire la langue, personne ne me mettra de mauvaise humeur.

- Bonne nuit les tourtereaux !

- Tu vas où ? S'offusque ma blonde.

- Me coucher, il est 4 heures du matin et je suis morte.

- Non, non, tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote.

- Demain !

Après un dernier signe de la main je pars me coucher. Je ne crois pas que Rosalie soit contente de ma rencontre avec Jasper et encore moins avec les baisers que nous avons échangé. De toute façon je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est ma vie, je trouve ça adorable qu'elle veuille me protéger mais j'aime tellement être avec Jasper qu'elle ne me fera pas regretter mes actions.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je m'endors, par contre mon réveil est plus douloureux. Rosalie est lourde.

- Encore une ou deux heures, dis je fatiguée.

- Il 15 heures flemmarde !

Rosalie sautille sur le lit, elle sait que je vais cédée.

- J' ai vu Jasper, on a discuté et on s'est embrassé. Point. Maintenant laisse moi dormir.

Le silence de Rosalie me fait peur, j'ouvre les yeux et l'observe. Elle est choquée, inquiète et contente. C'est un mélange assez perturbant je dois dire. Je soupire avant de me redresser et de m'appuyer contre la tête de lit.

- Va y crache ton venin, sache seulement que je respecte ce que tu penses mais je ferais ce qui me semble le mieux pour moi.

Rosalie me fixe longuement, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas l'air de trouver vu son regard frustré.

- Bien, dit elle en se levant mais je la retiens.

- Ne pars pas fâchée.

- Pourquoi, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais comprend aussi que c'est ma vie, j'ai besoin de faire ce que je veux, même si se sont des erreurs. Mais n'oublie pas, que je t'écoute, tes conseils me sont précieux.

Mon amie, émue vient me serrer dans ses bras, nous versons tous les deux une petite larme.

- Je veux te protéger. Tu étais tellement mal quand Embry t'a plaqué que...

- Je sais, la coupais je, mais j'ai muri, mon cœur est plus solide. Et Jasper n'est pas cet enfoiré dicté par ses hormones.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, je prends soin de toi.

- Comme je le fais pour toi.

- Alors c'est ça, vos conversations de filles ? Vous venez de détruire un mythe pour les garçons, commente Edward.

- Oh mais là on est soft, soit rassuré on parle de vos performances sexuelles, lui expliquais je

Edward rougit légèrement et Rosalie me regarde étonnée.

- SI tu veux mon avis Edward, elle s'est autant amusé que nous, raconte !

- Ok, c'est à ce moment que je m'en vais !

Edward claque la porte.

- Tu nous apportes le petit dèj ! Crie Rosalie

- Dans tes rêves ! Répond t'il

Je pouffe de rire.

- Edward où comment tuer le romantisme... boude Rosalie.

Je me retiens de rire.

- Moques toi !

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas exploser devant la tristesse de mon amie.

- Et ton Jasper, il est doué au lit ?

Le souvenir de Jasper couchant avec Alice me revient en mémoire, je rougis.

- Oh, petit coquine, raconte.

- Hein ? Il ne sait rien passé entre nous, à par quelques baisers et allusions.

- Pff, tu es nulle...

- Nulle ? Tu veux que je te remette en mémoire le début de ta relation avec Edward, surtout la partie ou j'entre en scène.

Rosalie grimace et s'excuse du regard.

- Bref, Jasper et moi voulons prendre notre temps, surtout qu' Emmett est toujours dans ma tête, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'oublier. Je me sens mal pour Jasper et lui aussi je l'aime. On veut quelque chose stable.

- Et tu as peur, comme pour Emmett.

- Aussi.

Je suis étonnée par le silence de mon amie.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, nous avons tous nos peurs et toi tu as un chéri qui t'envoie des SMS.

Je me jette sur mon téléphone pour voir que j'ai un message, sauf que je me décompose.

- C'est Emmett, dis je d'une voix blanche.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Au début, je n'avais pas prévu une fin sadique mais finalement... **

**Un avis ?**

**Bisous **

**hp-drago**


	29. Chapter 29

**Réponse :**

**samystere : **Merci pour ton commentaire, Jasper aura droit à son petit moment de bonheur avec Bella mais on n'oublie pas Emmett ^^

**Menieemmett : **Pour Jasper et Emmett, et bien tu verras ^^. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce qu' Emmett va lui dire.

**Amande16 :** Non non, n'oublie pas, un auteur mort ne peut pas écrire ! :D

**Guest : **Encore une occasion de perdu parce qu'ils ne sont pas sauté dessus ? Mmm, désolée mais cette histoire n'est pas qu'un Lemon où tout le monde se saute dessus à la moindre occasion... Je préfère qu'ils discutent et prennent le temps de mettre les choses au point. Mais si tu veux juste du sexe j'ai publié une OS ou tu seras servi niveau sexe...

**Mme Mc Carthy **: J'aime toujours autant tes reviews, à chaque fois elles me font rire, alors un grand merci. Et oui Bella est un peu plus réservé sur ce plan là, sa confiance en elle n'est complètement rétablie mais une fois passé entre les mains de Jasper... Qui sait ?

**OoO**

**Désolée de mon retard mais dimanche mon ordi a eu la bonne idée de s'éteindre pour ne plus se rallumer. Finalement dieu était avec moi, et l' a rallumé sauf que je n'avais plus le temps de finir mon chapitre... Parce que bien sûr j'avais prévu de le finir le dimanche après midi... Donc le voilà avec quelques jours de retard !**

**OoO**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**OoO**

**PDV EMMETT**

_« Je vous aime tous les deux, de la même façon sauf que ce n'est pas correct pour vous deux. »_

Je voudrais la détester mais je n'y arrive pas, et sa phrase me fait encore plus douter, pourtant je ne suis pas prêt de retourner vers elle et vers mon ancien meilleur ami.

Les voir ensemble me fait mal au cœur mais en l'éloignant de moi, j' ai voulu.

Ne voulant pas en écouter d'avantage et surtout ne voulant pas les voir ensemble, heureux. Je fais demi tour et remonte dans ma voiture.

La nuit se passe mal, le peur que je dors, je les vois, tous les deux, enlacés et nus, se murmurant des mots doux, elle souriant à ses mots tendres, lui caressant son corps parfait. Dans mon rêve, je suis jaloux mais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour les arrêter. Mon subconscient à envie de les rejoindre, quitte à la partager... Ce dont je ne suis pas d'accord.

Mon cauchemar se transforme en horreur, ils me voient et se moquent méchamment de moi. Ils me disent que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, qu'il est dix fois mieux, que je ne l'ai jamais mérité, elle si brillante, eux si semblable.

Je me réveille en sursaut, le visage en sueur.

- Foutu cauchemar.

Je me lève en trainant les pieds. Malgré mon café, je n'arrive pas à me sortir ces images de la tête.

Je m'imagine tout un tas de solutions pour éradiquer ce problème. Au fil de la journée j'en viens à la conclusion que je n'ai pas coupé définitivement les ponds avec Bella. Après tout c'est elle qui a fuit en nous laissant une maudite lettre. Je ne peux pas en faire autant Jasper, j'ai essayé mais nous avons vécu trop de chose ensemble.

En prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'envoie un SMS à Bella. Nous devons parler, enfin, je dois lui balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Lui montrer qu'elle sait comporter comme une garce et que je lui en veux cruellement. Elle m'a blessé au delà de ce que j'aurai cru possible.

**PDV BELLA**

_- Rien, nous avons tous nos peurs et toi tu as un chéri qui t'envoie des SMS._

_Je me jette sur mon téléphone pour voir que j'ai un message, sauf que je me décompose._

_- C'est Emmett, dis je d'une voix blanche. _

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Je devrais regarder ce qu'il veut, mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire. Je doute qu'il ait changé d'avis à mon égard, je voudrais que ça soit le cas - mes sentiments pour lui ne sont partis dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux - mais nous n'avons pas tout ce que nous voulons dans la vie.

- Regarde.

- Non, allons manger.

Je mange rapidement et pars m'enfermer dans la chambre. Mon téléphone bip une nouvelle fois, un message de Jasper que j'ouvre sans problème.

- **Je suis content que nous ayons pu discuter. Tu me manques déjà. **

**- Toi aussi. **

Avant d'envoyer le message, j'hésite à rajouter :** beau blond**,puis je le fais. Après tout, je ne suis pas à ça à prêt.

Son message me redonne le sourire mais celui d' Emmett me crève les yeux. Les yeux clos, j' ouvre le message. Un œil après l'autre je regarde les mots qui vont sûrement me faire pleurer.

- **Il faut que nous parlions.**

Mes larmes glissent, ce n'est pas encourageant. Son message est froid. Mais en même temps, je m'y attendais.

- **Non**, répondis je

Sa réponse ne tarde pas. La mienne peut paraitre bizarre, après tout, je veux le voir, le prendre dans mes bras et me faire pardonner quelque chose que je ne regrette pas, que tout redevienne comme avant mais s'il veut _parler_, ça ne sera pas pour nous dire des choses gentilles. Jasper m'a dit qu'il était en colère.

J'imagine notre discussion où rien de bon ne ressortira, à part peut être empirer les choses.

- **Voir Jasper ne te dérange pas mais moi si...**

Nous a t' il vu hier ? Je mets plusieurs minutes à trouver une réponse valable. Je commence à l'écrire mais je me rends compte que j'ai finalement trop de choses à sortir. Il faut avouer que nos derniers échanges étaient concis.

Pleine de courage je l'appelle, il répond après plusieurs tonalités. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une et commence mon monologue. J'ai peur que si j'entends sa voix je n'ai plus le courage de lui dire clairement ce que j'ai au fond de moi et ce que je pense réellement.

- Pourquoi veux tu me voir ? Pour me dire que que je ne suis qu'une garce ? Pour me blâmer ? Ne t'en fait pas, je le fais très bien toute seule. Je veux te revoir Emmett, j'en ai _vraiment _envie. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais je vais te le dire. Oui je t'aime toujours, comme j'aime Jasper, cela n'a pas changé. Et _oui_ j'ai passé la soirée avec Jasper mais tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir. Il a des sentiments pour moi et après ? Il n'a jamais rien fait contre toi, il a toujours gardé ses sentiments pour lui, il t'a _toujours_ respecté. Même quand on en a parlé, on s'est dit qu'ils ne se passeraient rien entre nous, aucun de nous deux ne voulait te faire du mal... Je sais, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de te causer du tord et de la peine.

Je reprend mon souffle, il ne parle pas, je me demande même s'il est de l'autre coté du téléphone. Je continue mon monologue, plus attristée.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi Emmett et je le comprends, tu as décidé de tourner la page. J'en fais autant, même si ça me fait mal de ne plus te voir. J'ai aussi le droit d'être heureuse, et Jasper est venu. Je n'avais pas prévu de le revoir. Aucun de vous deux, mais il m'a expliqué son point de vue, la façon dont il a ressenti toute cette histoire. Alors oui Jasper et moi on a décidé de se revoir. Et si cela te pose un problème, voit ça avec toi même. Au revoir Emmett, dis je doucement avant de raccrocher.

Au fond de moi, j'espère que mes paroles vont le faire réfléchir. Va t' il peut être se rendre compte qu'il ne pas se passer de moi. Je secoue la tête et envoie un message à Jasper pour lui résumer la situation avant de m'avancer dans mes cours.

Je ne suis pas à cent pour cent concentré, certes j'ai pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais lui que me voulait il ? Ai je bien fait de ne pas le laisser en placer une ? Après tout c'est lui qui voulait me voir.

Au font de moi, j'espère une réconciliation mais même si Jasper me l'a dit qu'à demi mot, je ne dois pas compter la dessus, puis ça n'est pas correct de trop espérer devant mon petit ami actuel que mon ex me reprenne...

Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme toutes les autres ? Mais es ce que je le veux vraiment ? En dehors de la mauvaise période que nous traversons, il y a deux hommes qui m'aiment. De quoi je me plaints ?

**OoO**

- Ne te retourne surtout pas Bella mais il y a un type louche qui te regarde.

Je me retourne et vois un super beau blond, appuyé nonchalamment contre sa voiture française, sa chemise légèrement ouverte, un jean qui le serre juste ce qu'il faut, ses ray-ban sur le nez et son éternel sourire tordu.

J'ai chaud tout d'un coup. Te vu les regards lubriques de toutes les femmes, je ne suis pas la seule à le trouver appétissant.

Sans voir son regard, je sais qu'il me détaille. Je lui rends son sourire, certaines femmes soupirent de plaisir. Bande de garces.

- Allons voir ton chéri.

Je regarde Rose septique. Elle n'a pas vu Jasper depuis que nous nous fréquentons. J'avoue avoir peur de la réaction de ma blonde.

- Et ! Je serais gentille, puis si tu ne veux pas qu' une de ses salope posent leur faux ongles sur lui...

- Allons y, dis je en fonçant vers Jasper comme un taureau sur sa cible.

Pas très sexy tout ça, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne laisserais pas mon fantasme sur pattes - qui a baissé ses lunettes me laissant voir ses beaux yeux verts - me filer entre les doigts. Rose me suit, amusée de mon comportement. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez rapide, une fille commence à le draguer. Jasper ne bouge pas, c'est à peins s'il la regarde.

La brune va pour poser sa main sur le torse de mon beau blond mais je l'arrête en bloquant son poignet.

- Tu désires ? Lui demandais je en la fixant.

Je la recule un peu avant de la lâcher.

- Juste faire connaissance avec ce charmant jeune homme.

- Et bien, si tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, tu vas faire connaissance avec ma main.

La pouffe commence à bomber la poitrine, soudainement je retrouve dans les bras de Jasper, légèrement penché en arrière, sa bouche sur la mienne.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmure t' il sensuellement. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les choses que je vais te faire ce soir.

- Mmmm, j'ai hâte d'y être, répondis je sur le même ton.

Jasper me fait son sourire qui me fait fondre et nous redresse en me gardant dans ses bras.

- Désolée _chérie_, dit il à la fille, mais les pots de peinture refait, ce n'est pas mon style.

La pouffiasse s'en va en roulant du cul en marmonnant des paroles injurieuses. Jasper m'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Rosalie.

- Au moins ils ont un point commun, rumine t' elle dans sa barbe. Jasper, dit elle à voix haute.

Je fusille mon amie du regard.

- Comment vas tu ? Demande t' elle.

- Bien, et cela depuis deux semaines.

Rosalie sourit en coin.

- Que fais tu là ? Lui demandais je.

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Oh pitié. Elle est intenable, ne parle que de toi et du fait qu'elle veuille te lécher de la tête aux pieds.

- Rosalie, m'offusquais je rouge.

Jasper raffermi sa prise sur ma taille.

- Oh mes idées sont bien pire que cela.

Rosalie soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux là !

Ma blonde m'embrasse sur la joue et commence à s'éloigner avant de se retourner.

- Oh Jasper, fait lui de la peine et je te castre.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre son chemin. J'entends Jasper déglutir alors que je me retiens de sautiller partout.

- Merci ! Criais je à mon amie.

- Merci ?

- Elle t'aime bien.

- Rosalie n'a jamais eu de soucis avec moi.

- Non c'est vrai, mais maintenant, elle t'accepte comme mon petit ami.

- Et bien, je suis flatté.

Il m'embrasse rapidement et me fait monter dans sa voiture.

- Où allons nous ?

- Je t'emmène diner.

- Et si j'ai des cours à travailler ?

- Tu préfères mettre les yeux sur des bouquins poussiéreux plutôt que sur moi ? Je suis offusqué !

- Et modeste aussi...

- C'est mon deuxième prénom, je dois l'honorer. Puis si tu es sage, je te laisserai disposer de mon corps, dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Son geste se répercute directement entre mes cuisses. Je vais mourir de combustion instantané. Ces 15 derniers jours, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu mais à chaque fois, la tension entre nous était de plus en plus importante.

Pourtant nous avons résisté. Même si cela n'a pas été facile, nous avons tous les deux préférés nous connaitre encore plus et avoir un début de relation le plus normal possible au vu de notre passé.

- Crois tu être capable de me satisfaire ?

- Je ne doute pas de mes performances et toi non plus vu que tu ne t' ais pas privé pour regarder.

Mes joues ne m'ont jamais autant brulé, d'ailleurs je détourne le regard mais Jasper ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et m'oblige à le fixer.

- Et heureusement que tu étais là, la partie de sexe est devenu tout de suis beaucoup plus intéressante. J'avais l'objet de mes fantasmes en chair et en os sous les yeux. Que demander de plus ?

- Gare la voiture, dis je d'une voix rauque.

Par chance, il y a de la place le long de la rue. A peine le frein à main enclavée que je me jette sur la bouche de Jasper et m'installe à califourchon sur lui. Nous gémissons tous les deux quand nos sexes se rencontrent. Il me serre brusquement contre lui, ses mains se faufilent rapidement sous mon tee-shirt. Le peu de contact que nous avons me rend folle. Il faut dire qu'entre ses mots, nos regards aguicheurs, nos petits jeux qui durent depuis notre rencontre. Tout ça me rend folle de désirs pour lui.

- Mon dieu, Jasper, gémissais je contre son oreille.

- Et encore bébé, tu n'as rien vu, dit il en mettant un coup de bassin.

- Jasper, trouve un endroit tranquille, je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse dans une voiture.

- Et notre diner ? ricane t' il.

Je presse mon centre bouillant sur son érection plus que proéminente.

- Plus tard, dit il la voix rauque.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Lemon pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Vous pensez quoi du PDV d' Emmett ? Et non, il n'a pas vu leur baiser mais il risque de voir autre chose...**

**Bisous bisous**


	30. Chapter 30

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Guest** : Lemon devait bien arrivé mais j'aime aussi quand il y a une histoire autour du sexe, sinon c'est lassant.

**Samystere **: C'est vrai tu as raison, il n'a pas de raison d' être énervé, il se sent juste trahi. Tu as une bonne analyse de la situation. Oui il va bien les surprendre mais peut être qu'il aura un déclic... Je suis contente que tu aimes mes persos et moi j'aime tes reviews:) Pour ta review sur **le mariage **: Oui pauvre Edward, mais je ne le voulais pas avec Bella alors... Bon siu je fais une suite il finira avec Rose alors ça va. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ce couple. En plus je prépare une autre histoire sur ce couple.

**Meniemmett** : Je sais deux semaines c'est long ! Mais dit toi que certaines mettent un an avant de poster ! lol J'aime ton point de vue sur Emmett, et le « espèce de con » j'adore. Oui tu auras ce moment si particulier.

Mme Mc Carthy : Oui j'ai osé ! Mais je te rassure, tout le monde m'en veut ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Jasper ferait de l'effet à une bonne soeur... ^^

**XOXO**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Jasper, trouve un endroit tranquille, je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse dans une voiture._

_- Et notre diner ? ricane t' il._

_Je presse mon centre bouillant sur son érection plus que proéminente._

_- Plus tard, dit il la voix rauque._

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de me remettre sur mon siège. Jasper me prend la main une fois sur la route. Il nous conduit chez lui.

- Emmett n'est pas là, me rassure t' il.

J'avoue ne pas être prête à coucher avec Jasper si mon ex est là et qu'il peut nous entendre.

- Bien, couinais je.

Jasper me calme en me caressant le dos de la main. Une fois l'excitation du moment passée, mon stress et mes craintes remontent à la surface. Avec Emmett, il m'a fallu quelque temps pour que je sois complètement alaise. Je sais que Jasper assure niveau sexe mais es ce qu'il va aimer coucher avec moi ? Les même questions reviennent. Mon cœur commence à battre plus vite, je ferme les yeux pour m'inciter au calme. Puis les paroles de Rosalie me reviennent en mémoire. Elle m'a conseillé de ne pas me poser autant de questions, de profiter de la vie et de ses plaisirs. Et surtout d'avoir confiance en moi. En plus comme elle me l'a fait si bien remarqué, Jasper est raide dingue de moi, au point de supporter ma relation avec Emmett et de nous voir tous les jours heureux.

- As quoi penses tu bébé ?

Je tourne la tête à gauche mais Jasper n'y est plus, il se trouve à droite, la portière ouverte, le visage proche du mien.

- Tu as l'air inquiète.

Pourquoi es ce que je suis un livre ouvert ?

- Tu sais, on est pas obligé de faire quoi que se soit.

Ses mots me donne un coup de pied aux fesses et je m'éjecte de la voiture en lui prenant la main.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Whitlock, dis je avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ranimant la flamme qui est en nous.

Il me fait un de ses sourires qui me fait fondre avant de nous tirer rapidement vers l'appartement. Si je n'étais pas si excitée, je serais heureuse de retourner dans ce qui a été mon appartement. Je me suis senti comme chez moi dans cette endroit. J'étais à ma place.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la bouche de Jasper dans mon cou. En reprenant mes esprits, je pose mes mains sur le dos de mon chéri pour le rapprocher de moi.

- Dans ta chambre.

- A vos ordres madame.

Jasper me jette en sac à patates sur son dos et nous emmène dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler de la situation tout en esseyant de me défendre en le frappant sur les fesses et le dos. Bien évidemment, il n'a aucune réaction et lui aussi me frappe les fesses.

- Aie ! Dis je pour la forme.

Une seconde plus tard, Jasper me jette sur le lit et me rejoint en rampant. Il reste à quatre pattes au dessus de moi.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour les jours à venir par ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir de cette chambre. Je t'ai trop attendu Bella Swan, dit il en caressant ma joue.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser.

- Tant mieux, dit avant de plonger sur ma bouche.

Rapidement nous nous déshabillons, chacun de ses gestes me rend encore plus folle de lui. Je ne suis que gémissements et plaisir. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps. Chaque parcelle de ma peau passe sous ses doigts et sa langue. En quelques secondes il a trouvé mes zones érogènes et ne se prive pas de jouer avec, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Néanmoins je ne suis pas en reste et par à la découverte de son corps finement musclé.

Tout l'inverse de mon Emmett mais j'aime ça. Aimer les deux même ne rimerait à rien.

Ma bouche découvre son torse, la ligne fine de poil qui mène au paradis. Mes ongles griffent doucement sa peau avant de prendre son érection en main pour le soulager. Il gémit mon prénom se qui a pour conséquence de m'exciter un peu plus. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ma main libre vient caresser son bouton de chair. Quand Jasper voit ça, il me retourne brutalement sur le dos et me bloque en s'allongeant sur moi.

- Tu veux ma mort ? Si tu fais ce genre de chose, je ne risque pas de tenir longtemps.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demandais je mutine.

- Démon.

- Merci, dis je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent, j'écarte les cuisses pour mon Jasper qui s'y installe. Rapidement, nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches pendant qu'il commence ses va et viens.

Tout est en tendresse, nous prenons notre temps, savourant nos sentiments et ressenti.

Même si j'aime ça, je veux retrouver la passion qu'il avait avec l'autre garce, je veux prendre sa place. Je veux exploser.

D'un coup de bassin j'inverse nos places et ne bouge pas. Je me sens soudain gênée, mon doigt glisse sur son torse. Comment lui demander une telle requête ?

- Qui a t' il bébé ? Tu peux tout me demander.

- Tu te souviens d' Alice ?

- Tu ne veux pas un plan à trois avec elle ? Demande t' il ne voyant pas ou je vais en venir.

- Mais non, dis je en le frappant sur le torse, les joues rouges.

- Bébé, dit moi clairement ce que tu veux, gémit il impatient en bougeant son bassin.

Je me penche vers lui et lui murmure parce que je trouve cela moins gênant.

- Prend moi en levrette.

Jasper grogne et raffermi sa prise sur mes hanches avant de me pousser et de me mettre dos à lui. Je laisse tomber le haut de mon corps, lui donnant pleine vue sur mon intimité.

- Je peux t'assurer mon petit démon que tu n'auras plus rien à envier à l'autre.

Ses paroles me rendent folle, mon corps se recule à sa rencontre. Je ne le voix pas mais j'imagine bien son sourire moqueur mais je n'en ai que faire, je le veux.

- Jasper, gémissais je alors qu'il me caresse sans me toucher.

D'un rapide coup de bassin, il m'a entièrement pénétré et ne me laisse aucune seconde pour m'habituer à notre nouvelle position et me martèle. Mes cris remplissent la chambre, Je m'accroche au draps pour rester sur la terre mais tout s'accélère quand il enroule mes cheveux dans sa main et me remonte collant mon dos contre son torse. Son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille, une de main rejoint la sienne et l'autre s'accroche à son cou. L'angle de pénétration me rapproche un peu plus du paradis. Mon orgasme ne tarde pas à exploser. Quelques coups de bassin plus tard il me rejoint.

Nous tombons face contre le matelas, son corps reposant sur le mien. Nous avons tous les deux mal à reprendre nos souffle mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'embrasser ma nuque.

- Encore mieux que dans mes rêves, dis je entre deux respirations.

- Je ne pouvais pas rêver ce que nous venons de vivre.

Je me retourne et me blotti dans ses bras.

- Tu veux aller diner ?

- En aurais tu déjà marre de rester enfermer avec moi ? Demandais je avec une moue boudeuse.

- Jamais, démon.

Nous avons refais l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit. Mon réveil est agréable parce qu'ouvrir les yeux et voir le visage de mon Jasper est un paysage des plus sublime mais aussi difficile, j'ai mal partout et j'ai faim. D'ailleurs mon estomac se fait entendre.

- Mais chut toi, murmurais je à mon estomac. Ne gâche pas tout.

**PDV JASPER**

Je suis réveillé par la douce voix de mon petit démon. J'aime ce surnom, il est à l'opposé de celui qu' Emmett lui avait trouvé. Un ange et un démon.

A qui parle t' elle ? J'ouvre un œil et la voix parler à son ventre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

- Te moque pas, dit elle les joues rougit en me frappant gentiment.

J'arrête et la regarde attendri. Elle est parfois une femme fatale mais aussi une femme enfant qu'on a envie de protéger. J'aime toutes ses facettes, même son coté un peu fou.

- J'ai tout gâché, gémit elle en se cachant sous mes draps. Notre nuit était parfaite et j'ai...

- Stop. Tu ne pourras rien gâché. Ne t'inquiète pas autant.

Elle me sourit doucement en se mordant la lèvre. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant je vais nous chercher à manger.

C'est son estomac qui me répond par un grondement qui nous fait rire tous les deux.

- A vos ordres Mr l'estomac !

Je me lève et enfile un boxer propre avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Ce n'est pas l'estomac de Bella qui _gâche_ ce moment mais Emmett serait un client potentiel. Je n'avais pas prévu son retour si tôt dans la journée.

- Ça y, tu as ramené une greluche ?

Es ce qu'il sait que c'est Bella ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas sortir de la chambre, il la fera sûrement souffrir et je ne veux pas la voir triste, ni mon meilleur ami, qui je l'espère a toujours des sentiments pour elle. Oui c'est tordu, je veux que ma petite ami en aime un autre mais contrairement à lui, j'ai compris qu'elle avait besoin de nous deux.

- Non, j'ai ramené ma petite amie. Ça te pose un problème ?

Certes, je n'aime pas me mettre en colère contre Emmett, mais parfois il me sort par les yeux.

- Fait ce que tu veux.

- Jasper ! J'ai faim ! Crie ma belle.

Je me prépare à la tornade mais il hausse les épaules. Aurait il vraiment tourné la page ? Bizarre, je ne croise pas ses yeux. Tout n'est peut être pas perdu.

- Vu que tu es en charmante compagnie, je vais te laisser l'appartement, comme ça si tu veux la baiser dans mon lit... Après tout elle en a l'habitude.

Il se dirige vers sa chambre mais il croise Bella qui sort de la mienne, habillé d'un drap. Je ne vois pas la tête d' Emmett mais celui de mon bébé n'est pas brillant à voir. Il se détourne d'elle et claque la porte de sa chambre.

Bella me rejoint et se blotti dans mes bras.

- Pardon, murmurais je. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait revenu si tôt.

- Ca devait bien arriver, dit elle d'une petit voix.

Je la serre plus fort dans mes bras.

- Retourne dans la chambre, je nous amène le pet dèj.

Bella m'embrasse sur la joue et part en trainant les pieds. Une partie de moi est jalouse qu'elle soit autant attristée mais elle a été honnête dès le départ avec moi. Mais après tout, c'est avec moi qu'elle a passé la nuit.

Peut être pensait elle à lui ?

Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Bella est trop honnête pour avoir se genre de comportement.

Il n'y a qu'une solution pour qu'elle soit complètement heureuse et je ferais tout pour qu'elle le soit. Prépare toi Emmett, parce que tu ne vas pas voir ce qui va t'arriver dessus. Je te connais trop et je sais appuyer là ou ça fait mal.

Tu l'aimes toujours, sinon tu ne trainerais pas les pieds pour sortir de l'appartement, et tu aurais encore moins ce visage si triste.

Foi de Jasper Withlock, on sera tous heureux.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Encore une fois je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, surtout que vous l'attendiez tous. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne.**

**Bisous**


	31. Chapter 31

**Meniemmett:** Et oui, il fallait bien ! Bella se torture la tête mais je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait faire autrement, en tout cas je suis ravie que tu comprennes. Et bien tu auras encore plus envie de le frapper !

**Samystere: **Et bien vu que j'aime les fins heureuses... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous

**Leana B: **Emmett et sa gentillesse naturelle, lol Vu que tu me connais, moi et mon esprit tordu, tu devrais savoir se qui va se passer... lol bisous ma choupette 3

**Mme Mc Carthy: **On veut toutes un Jasper ! Il est en cours de fabrication mais je t'en réserve un ! Je garde l'original pour moi mais celui que je te resserve t'emeneras plus haut que les étoiles... lol

**Guest **: Du Lemon, il y en a déjà eu dans les chapitres précédents, puis estime toi heureux(se) dans mes autres histoires, il n'arrive pas avant le 40ième chapitre donc... Puis si les gens se lasse de mon histoire sous prétexte qu'il n'y a pas de sexe et bien, effectivement, je leur conseille d'aller voir ailleurs. De plus s'il ne se passe RIEN DU TOUT dans mes chapitres, je t'invite à cliquez sur la petite croix rouge... Néanmoins merci de laisser ton avis.

**Amande16 **: Tu as le nez fin pour Jasper, il va être énormément utile. Après tout personne ne connait mieux Emmett que lui. Merci de m'avoir rassurée pour le chapitre. Dans une autre review, je me me suis même fait fâchée :p J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires encourageants !**

**PDV JASPER**

_Bella est trop honnête pour avoir se genre de comportement. _

_Il n'y a qu'une solution pour qu'elle soit complètement heureuse et je ferais tout pour qu'elle le soit. Prépare toi Emmett, parce que tu ne vas pas voir ce qui va t'arriver dessus. Je te connais trop et je sais appuyer là ou ça fait mal. _

_Tu l'aimes toujours, sinon tu ne trainerais pas les pieds pour sortir de l'appartement, et tu aurais encore moins ce visage si triste._

_Foi de Jasper Withlock, on sera tous heureux._

**OoO**

**PDV EMMETT**

Les voir tous les deux m'a fait du mal, mais je ne pensais pas être capable de ressentir autant de souffrance. Savoir qu'ils ont couché ensemble est encore pire. Je voudrais tellement effacer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer mais à chaque fois, il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui me la rappelle. Soyons honnête, tout me fait penser à elle. Ma voiture, l'appartement, un tee-shirt, même quand je prend un foutu verre de jus d'orange son sourire chaleureux me revient en plein visage.

Il faut dire que notre relation a vite été intense. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec qui que se soit, en dehors de Jasper mais il est juste mon meilleur ami.

Au moins je n'ai plus envie de lui exploser la figure, certes je lui en veux mais j'ai réussi à me calmer. Il n'y est pour rien et n'a rien fait contre mon dos. D'accord, il est tombé amoureux de ma petite amie mais il ne doit pas être le seul. Après tout elle est parfaite même avec son coté têtu et un peu déluré.

Elle me manque, c'est aussi pour ça que je me comporte comme le roi des cons, je suis trop blessé. Je ne la pensais pas capable d'une tel chose, mon ange ne pouvait pas me faire souffrir. Elle si douce et gentille. C'est un coup de poignard dans le dos. J'ai baissé ma garde et comme mon père, elle a tiré en plein cœur.

Finalement je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même, j'aurai dû continuer ma vie et pas lui courir derrière comme je l'ai fait.

On ne l'y reprendra pas deux fois !

En marchant dans les rues, je croise une fille qui pourra remédier à mon problème. Je vais passer à autre chose et au passage, la faire souffrir. Il y a toujours en moi ce coté qui réclame vengeance ou alors mon coté con comme dirait Jasper. Mais cette fois il n'est pas là pour m' empêcher de faire une bêtise parce que je sais que s'en est une.

**PDV BELLA**

Je voudrais arrêter de me torturer pour lui, il ne veut clairement plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, alors pourquoi mon cœur continue de saigner pour lui ? J'ai un petit ami plus que parfait qui accepte que mon cœur soit partager et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de le blesser.

Il ne le montre pas mais je sais qu' il n'aime pas mon comportement. Je l'ai vu ce matin, ses yeux étaient si triste. Je me sens mal et j'ai l'impression que peut importe mes actes, rien ne marchera pour le rendre complètement heureux.

Je fais tout foirer.

Entre leur amitié, la peine que je n'ai voulu pour Emmett - bien qu'il n'y avait aucune solution et qu'un des deux aurait fini par souffrir - la tristesse de Jasper.

Pourquoi es ce que tout cela m'arrive à moi ? Ne puis je pas être normal ? Avoir une relation sérieuse comme celle de Rosalie et Edward ?

Mouais...

Si je suis complètement honnête avec moi même, je ne veux pas les échanger pour un seul homme. Je suis beaucoup trop tordu et bordel, c'est chiant !

Jasper m'amène le petit déjeuner au lit, nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre sans toucher au repas.

- Ça va aller ?

Je gémis comme un animal blessé et cache mon visage dans son cou.

- Quoi ? Demande t' il perdu

- Tu es trop parfait, marmonnais je

- Je sais, dit il arrogant.

- Idiot, dis je en le frappant sur le torse.

- Outch, dur, je passe de parfait à idiot.

- Oui mais tu es le mien.

Je l'embrasse doucement, notre baiser est plein d'amour et de tendresse. On arriverait presque à croire que nous n'avons pas vu Emmett.

- Je suis à toi, dit il la voix rauque. Et il est de mon devoir de te nourrir.

Après un bref baiser, nous nous donnons mutuellement à manger.

Les jours passent, une routine s'installe, et par chance, il n'a pas de long voyage à faire, comme quand je sortais avec Emmett, il était parti plus d'un mois.

Je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je supporterai la séparation, mais je ne suis pas égoïste, s'il doit partir et bien je le laisserai faire.

**PDV JASPER**

Quelques semaines après notre altercation, je reçois un coup de téléphone. Un nouveau contrat de 15 jours en Amazonie pour décembre. Pour la première fois je ne veux pas partir et laisser Bella seule. Elle est émotionnellement instable même si elle fait tout pour le cacher.

Je pourrais le refuser mais j'ai aussi besoin d'argent et comment pourrais je faire des cadeaux à mon petit démon ? Surtout celui que j'ai prévu pour noël. Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons bientôt à la fin de l'année.

Les jours passent, je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet. Au moment ou l'on pourrait être tranquille, il faut que nous ayons des soucis.

- A quoi penses tu ?

Je sors de mes pensées et observe ma jolie brune qui me regarde inquiète.

- Pourquoi cet air inquiet ?

- Tu es beaucoup dans tes pensées depuis notre nuit, je te trouve plus distant. Es ce que tu regrettes ? Demande t' elle d'une petite voix.

Je la regarde estomaqué. Comment peut elle croire une telle chose ?

- Non non, dis je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Jamais je ne pourrais regretter la superbe nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Et si je ne m'écoutais pas on ne ferait que ça.

Elle rougit et baisse les yeux. C'est le moment où jamais.

- J'ai un nouveau contrat, en Amazonie.

Ma Bella se décompose, ses yeux deviennent brillant. Elle essaye de le dissimuler mais lorsque je la prends dans mes bras, ses barrières cèdent.

- Pardon, dit elle après quelques minutes en essuyant ses larmes. Quand pars tu ?

- Pour les fêtes de fins d'années, enfin une semaine avant, grimaçais je.

Cette fois, elle laisse couler librement ses larmes.

- Je ne suis pas égoïste mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau, j'ai trouvé le temps. Je vais faire quoi la première semaine de vacances sans toi ? Et Noël ? J'aurai voulu le passer avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

Une idée se forme dans ma tête mais je me garde bien de lui dire au cas où ils ne seraient pas d'accord. Il faut que je fasse déplacer mon voyage d'une semaine. Ça pourrait être parfait.

**PDV BELLA**

En apparence tout va pour le mieux, Jasper passe me prendre à la sortie des cours quand il n'a pas de photos à faire.

-Toujours dans la lune Swan ! Le beau Jasper te ferait il tellement prendre ton pied que tu as perdu tes neurones ?

- Punaise, oui.

Je pose brusquement mes deux mains sur ma bouche et la regarde choquée alors qu'elle se marre.

- Petite veinarde !

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en reste avec Edward, je vous ai entendu toute la nuit. Heureusement que Jane et sa mère n'était pas là, sinon je pense qu'elle t'apprécierait moins sachant ce que tu et je site : Taille les meilleures pipes du monde.

- Oh tait toi !

Rosalie se met à me courir après en rigolant. On arrête à bout de souffle avant de se poser et de commencer nos plans.

- Tu as trouvé un stage ? Demandais je

Je ne m'en suis pas occupé avec ce qui m'est arrivé et puis soyons honnête, Jasper accapare tout temps et mon esprit.

- Oui je vais retourner là où j'ai fais les précédents. Pas toi ?

- J' en ai envie mais les moyens de transports sont compliqués de chez Edward.

- Parle en à ton chéri puis il ne te reste que quelques jours avant les délais.

- Je ne veux pas le déranger puis avec son départ dans 3 jours.

Excuse bidon, je ne dois pas négliger mes études pour un homme aussi parfait soit il. Rosalie hausse les épaules.

- Comment vas tu depuis ta rencontre avec Emmett ?

Je sais qu'elle n'a pas osé m'en parler et je crois qu'elle a bien fait.

- Bien quand je suis avec Jasper et mal quand je suis seule. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passer si j'avais pris d'autre décision.

Mon amie souffle exaspérée.

- Je n'y peux rien, me lamentais je.

Sans que je ne le vois venir mon amie s'est jetée sur moi, une poignet d' herbe dans la main pour me la faire manger. D'ailleurs elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

Je crache se que j'ai dans la bouche.

- Et moi qui voulait t'emmener diner, mais vu que tu sembles préférer l'herbe...

Rosalie ricane fière d' elle pendant que je continue d'enlever ces horribles brun d'herbe de ma bouche. C'est dégoutant.

Jasper m'embrasse sur la joue et s'installe à mes cotés, nous laissant travailler. Même concentrée, je vois Jasper avec un grand sourire.

- Que me caches tu ?

- Tu as trouvé un stage ?

- Et bien figure toi que Mademoiselle ici présente n'a pas de moyen de transport pour s'y rendre.

- Prend ma voiture. Voilà, problème résolu, dit il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Rosalie ricane, heureuse.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à appeler !

Je grommelle avant de faire ce qu'elle me dit. Heureusement mon ancien Maitre de Stage me reprend avec plaisir.

- Cette journée est parfaite commente Jasper.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te le dirais ce soir, dit il sans arrêter de sourire.

Pourquoi est il si heureux alors que nous allons être séparé pendant 15 jours. S'il ne se prend pas la tête pourquoi je ne peux pas en faire autant ?

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Jasper nous emmène diner. Je trépigne d'impatience, persuadée que c'est une bonne nouvelle sinon il ne serait si gai.

A peine installée à notre table, je presse la main de Jasper.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Jasper, gémissais je. Tu as l'intention de me faire languir longtemps ?

- Possible...

Nos petits joutes verbales durent quasiment tout notre diner. Il s'amuse comme un petit fou et j'avoue que moi aussi.

- Aller Jasper, dit moi, pleurnichais je.

- Ça dépend, que me donnes tu en échange ?

- Une nuit torride.

La table a coté de nous s'offusque.

- Quoi ? Sérieusement, vous l'avez regardé ?

Je me retourne devant leur tête choquée.

- Maintenant que j'ai choqué tout le monde, tu me dis ce que tu me caches ?

- Ça concerne le voyage.

- Oh.

Mon sourire disparait mais Jasper sourit et serre plus fort ma main.

- Tu sais que mon voyage a été décalé d'une semaine.

- Oui tu aurais du partir il y a quelques jours mais tu ne m'as pas dit la raison.

- A vrai dire, c'est moi qui ait demandé.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Calme toi mon démon. Je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin d'une assistante.

La colère monte de plus en plus, s'il ne s'explique pas tout de suite je risque d'exploser.

- Alors Miss Swan, acceptez vous d'être mon assistante pour ce voyage ?

Ma mâchoire se décroche, mon cerveau se déconnecte. Jasper se moque gentiment de moi.

- Je... Ce n'est pas une blague ?

Il veut que je vienne avec lui ? Mon dieu, j'en ai envie mais la partie compliquée de mon cerveau se manifeste et pense à Emmett.

- Je ne suis pas aussi _cruel_ que ça.

Le regard de Jasper devient sombre, il regarde un couple qui entre dans le restaurant et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Le choc dépasse la colère. Comment Emmett peut il sortir avec cette garce ?

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**En attendant je pars me cacher... J'avais prévu de faire une autre rencontre entre Emmett, Jasper et Bella qui va être explosive mais j'ai eu une autre idée et du coup ça à prit tout le chapitre mais au prochain ! Promis. **

**Vous aimez l'idée du voyage ? **

**Bisous bisous **


	32. Chapter 32

**Réponses anonymes :**

**Samystere :** Emmett se comporte comme un idiot mais au moins il finira par réfléchir à ses bêtises et peut être se réconcilier avec Bella Le clach pour ce chapitre, suivi du voyage et ensuite réconciliation (sauf si je change d'avis mais je ne pense pas!) Tu as raison Bella réfléchi trop. J'aime bien l'écrire comme ça, c'est une première pour moi. Mais ça ne va pas durer ! xx

**Amande16**: Cette p*** ? Ouais, j'adore ! Et tu vas adorer la détester. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon idée, ça me fait venu comme ça. Tu vas voir Emmett dans ce chapitre et à mon avis, tu ne vas l'aimer longtemps ! Bisous

**Mme Mc Carthy**: Contente que tu aimes leur voyage. Et tu es intelligente ! Ou alors tu as lu ma fiction sur mon ordi ?! Des cochonneries dans la forêt, pourquoi pas... Tu verras ! En tout cas j'aime tes idées... Ne t'en fait pas Emmett va réfléchir à ses bêtises. Je te l'ai envoyé par la poste, il devrait arriver bientôt.

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Je... Ce n'est pas une blague ? _

_Il veut que je vienne avec lui ? Mon dieu, j'en ai envie mais la partie compliquée de mon cerveau se manifeste et pense à Emmett._

_- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que ça. _

_Le regard de Jasper devient sombre, il regarde un couple qui entre dans le restaurant et ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Le choc dépasse la colère. Comment Emmett peut il sortir avec cette garce ? _

Nous restons tous les deux à fixer ce couple improbable. Comment peut il être aussi cruel, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Qu'il nous en veuille c'est une chose mais de la à nous faire souffrir volontairement. Il nous vise tous les deux en sortant avec cette petit chose diabolique.

Mes yeux me piquent mais je retiens mes larmes. Je m'efforce à ne pas montrer ma peine malgré tous les coups de couteaux qui se sont plantés en les voyant.

Jasper est comme moi, choqué mais la colère commence à prendre le pas sur ses émotions. Sa main qui tient la mienne se resserre fortement, me faisant mal, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

- Jasper, couinais je

Je retire ma main douloureuse et la masse. Dieu merci Jasper détourne le regard d' eux et me voit me masser.

- Pardon, murmure t' il en embrassant ma main meurtrie.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire pathétique.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- S'il te plait.

Jasper fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de lui.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ne sont plus là, gronde t' il.

Je n'ai jamais vu Jasper autant en colère. Je passe ma main sur son bras pour le calmer.

- Rentrons, je suis fatiguée.

Lui et moi pensons à la même chose, sont ils rentrés dans ce restaurant uniquement pour nous faire enrager ?

Mon petit ami m'aide à enfiler mon manteau avant de sortir du restaurant, Emmett et Alice sont devant nous, elle coincée entre la Ferrari et Emmett, ses jambes entourés autour de la taille de mon ex petit ami.

- Quoi, tu te tapes mon ex, j'en fais autant, dit il avec un sourire mauvais. Sa greluche à le même air.

Les poignards sont de retour dans mon cœur. Il se détache de la salope et commence à l'entrainer vers le restaurant. Il vaut mieux, parce que Jasper est prêt à exploser. Mes larmes coulent, je ne fais aucun geste pour les arrêter. Cette fois, c'est le coup de grâce. Il ose s'exhiber avec cette Alice, en sachant que je la déteste, même lui, il ne l'aime pas, et Jasper et bien, il a toujours été clair, du sexe mais pourvu qu'elle n'ouvre pas la bouche.

Jasper va pour nous emmener loin d' eux mais je m'arrête et le regarde. Je sais qu'ils m'ont vu. D'ailleurs ils s'arrêtent et nous fixent, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre. La garce sourit très fière d'elle, je lui mettrais bien mon point dans la figure.

- Tu sais Emmett, tu es peut être peiné par toute cette histoire mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter comme tu le fais, c'est méchant voir cruel de m'infliger un tel spectacle. Je ne te savais pas si mesquin.

Mes larmes coulent toujours. Jasper me force à partir.

- Et Jasper, l'appelle t' il. Ça ne te dérange pas que ta copine aime deux mecs en même temps ?

Le venin dans sa voix appelle à la provocation mais Jasper reste calme, il sourit même. Un contraste avec tout à l'heure, je l'envie pour avoir un tel contrôle de lui même. Quoi il en soit, je vois vraiment qu' ils sont deux parfait opposés.

- Tu vois Em', contrairement à _toi_, je l'aime tellement que je l'accepte parce que je sais que son amour pour nous est égal... Oh, j'oubliai, pense à te protéger, on ne sait pas avec qui se genre de filles couches...

- Tu as bien couché avec moi, s'offusque Alice.

- _Chérie_, tu n'étais qu'un trou parmi tant d'autres. Rien qui ne donne envie de s'attacher.

Cette fois si, nous partons. Jasper me fait monter dans sa voiture, il me rejoint rapidement et démarre aussi vite.

Je regarde Jasper et lui serre la main. Mes yeux se ferment fortement. Je les laisse fermés.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te répondre à cause de ce que nous venons de voir...

J' inspire et ouvre les yeux pour ancrer mon regard dans celui perçant de Jasper.

- Je veux venir faire ce voyage avec toi.

- Ne le prend pas mal mais ça n'a rien à voir avec _eux_ ?

Je lui souris tendrement, ne pouvant pas être en colère. Après tout, ses peurs sont légitimes.

- Non, certes ils sont une raison de plus pour s'éloigner de la ville mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne pas te voir pendant 15 jours et passer les fêtes s...

Mais je m'arrête à temps. Jasper fronce les sourcils.

- Tu allais dire quoi ?

- Rien, dis je précipitamment.

- Tu ne vas rejoindre ta famille pour les fêtes ?

- Et toi ?

- Non, mes parents sont en voyage et de toute façon, on ne passe plus les fêtes ensembles depuis des années.

- Mon père habite loin et Renée et Phil sont je ne sais où et je ne veux pas les voir. Plus jamais, rajoutais je pour moi même.

Je crois que Jasper m'a entendu mais il ne dit rien, il me serre juste la main. Dieu merci, je ne suis pas prête à lui parler de mon infâme beau père. Certes, il ne m'a pas causé de traumatisme irréversible mais comme Embry, ils m'ont fait frapper en plein cœur, j' étais amoureuse de l'un d'eux et j'avais confiance en l'autre.

- Je suis désolé, me dit il après quelques minutes

- Pourquoi ?

- A chaque fois que je veux te faire passer un bon moment, il y a forcement une tuile qui nous tombe dessus.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, puis, on pourra se rattraper pendant ces 15 jours.

Jasper me fait son plus beau sourire ne réalisant pas complètement que je l'accompagne. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, je souris à mon tour.

- Tu es quand même au courant que je n'y connais rien en photo ?

Jasper rigole doucement avant de me répondre.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras juste à porter mes appareils, dit il très sérieux.

Je le regarde offusquée. Il a toujours tout fait lui même et le ton qu'il emploie ne me plait pas.

- Et divertir le pro de la photo, dit il pervers.

On rigole tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas finir si bien la soirée malgré le petit passage désagréable. Je n'oublie ce qu' Emmett à fait, je souffre mais je suis triste pour lui, il est mal. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour lui, que ce soit avec moi ou avec une autre...

Il me dépose devant chez Edward, je lui ai enfin dit où je logeais et heureusement qu' Edward est fou amoureux de Rosalie sinon mon beau blond aurait fait une crise de jalousie, mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être, la petite Jane trouve mon chérie _trop canon_. Et cet idiot lui fait du charme la faisant rougir tout ce qu'elle peut.

- Je passe te prendre dans une heure ? Ça te va ?

- Je t'attendrais.

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à Jasper mais il m' hôte une grosse épine du pied, je ne voulais pas passer les fêtes chez Edward, parce qu'ils ont pitié de moi, je l'aurai passé à l'hôtel.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et commence mes sacs.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Me demande Edward.

- Oh tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? M'inquiétais je.

- Tu déménages ? Dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je pars en voyage pour 15 jours avec Jasper, comme ça vous serez en famille, tranquille.

- Bella, tu ne nous déranges pas, tu le sais.

- Je sais, mais ça me met quand même mal à l'aise. Déjà que vous m'héberger...

- Et cela nous fait plaisir.

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas mon mal aise, qu'importe ce que tu me diras.

Il hausse les épaules mais reste là.

- Tu pars où ?

- En Amazonie mais je ne sais pas trop où.

- Cool.

Avant que j'oublie, je donne une petite boite et deux enveloppes à Edward. Il me regarde septique.

- Vos cadeaux de noël et c'est non négociable. Par contre n'ouvre pas le tien devant ta mère et ta sœur.

Edward rigole doucement, imaginant sûrement ce que j'ai pu lui faire comme cadeau. Il va les poser dans sa chambre et m'aide à sortir mes bagages.

- Embrasse ta famille pour moi et de Rosalie bien évidemment.

- Et toi, prend soin de toi, dit il en me faisant un bref câlin.

Bref, parce que le moteur du Dacia Duster de Jasper rugit pas loin de nous. Edward s'esclaffe avant de faire un signe de main amusé à mon petit qui lui répond par un signe de tête, son sourire n'est pas loin mais il s'efforce de rester sérieux ce qui me fait rire.

Une fois mes bagages dans le coffre, nous partons pour l'aéroport. L'avion n'est pas pour tout de suite mais nous avons des papiers à régler.

J'ai hâte de faire ce voyage, Jasper et moi avons besoin de passer du bon temps juste tous les deux.

**PDV EMMETT**

Je les vois s'éloigner sans se retourner, main dans la main, comme un couple heureux qu'ils sont. Moi aussi je l'étais avec elle. Je suis dans une colère noire après tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je ne devrais pas l'être, j'ai tout fais pour me faire croire que cela ne me touche pas que je les détestais, que je n'en avais rien à faire, ma colère démontre tout le contraire, cela me touche trop.

- Dégage, grinçais je à Alice.

- Mais...

- Ferme là et barre toi.

- Mais...

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bella et Jasper te détestent, je me suis juste servi de toi.

Elle me gifle avant de partir mais sa claque n'est rien en comparaison du regard, des larmes, des mots de Bella qui raisonnent en moi. Le regard déçu de Jasper me fait mal, jamais il ne m'a regardé ainsi, nous avons toujours été soudé et malgré toutes nos bêtises, on s'est soutenu, mais là, je me sens comme une merde. J'en suis peut être une ?

Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça, mais quand je les ai vu à l'appartement, heureux, j'ai crevé de jalousie et comme souvent, j'ai fais un truc complètement idiot mais je le savais.

Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, vraiment et dans le bon sens...

Après avoir marché pendant des heures, mes pensées plus clairs, je rentre à l'appartement pour y retrouver mon meilleur ami et pour une fois depuis plusieurs semaines, faire une chose bien, lui parler.

Il y a une lettre sur la table. C'est du déjà vu et je n'aime pas ça. Les mains tremblantes, je l'ouvre.

« Cette fois ci tu as vraiment tout fait foirer. J'espère que cette fois, tu vas réfléchir correctement à tes actes et paroles.

Et pour cela tu seras tranquille. Je pars 15 jours en Amazonie avec Bella.

Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu' à toi même.

Jasper »

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur la chaise. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années, une larme coule sur ma joue suivi d' autres.

Jasper a raison, je ne peux m'en prendre qu' à moi même.

Une partie de moi a toujours envié Jasper avec son calme, son coté réfléchi. Il a toujours pris les bonnes décisions comme avec Bella. J'aurai du voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent me trahir... Non je ne dois pas penser à ça. Mon coté rationnel me dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas, qu'ils n'ont rien fait dans mon dos à part parler. Maintenant je suis prêt à l'entendre et à l'accepter.

Il l' a compris plus tôt que moi. Là aussi je l'envie et je le jalouse, pour plusieurs choses. D'abord il est avec mon ex petite amie et surtout il a réussi à passer au delà de sa jalousie - parce qu'il est comme moi - pour être avec elle. Il sait que soit disant Bella nous aime tous les deux et il arrive à accepter cela pour avoir une relation stable. Je sais qu'il est gêné de la situation, c'est normal mais c'est Jasper, mon meilleur ami.

Je suis dans une impasse. Certes, je veux lui parler et retrouver notre amitié, elle me manque. Je veux que l'on discute de Bella. Je dois aussi lui présenter mes excuses. Et après ? Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? Elle ne va pas quitter Jasper pour retourner vers moi et ensuite le reprendre... Stop. Je m'emballe, personne ne me dit qu'elle va me pardonner, surtout avec toutes choses horribles que je lui ai dites où que j'ai faite. Ni Jasper, bien que j'ai sûrement plus de chance avec lui. Et de toute façon, il a toujours pris les bonnes décisions depuis que Bella a déménagé. Il lui a parlé, il a été patient avec elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de briser leur couple et je ne le ferais pas.

Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je peux au moins redevenir son ami. Je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra tant qu'elle n'aura plus ce regard blessé que j'ai vu il y a quelques heures. Moi qui m'était promis de ne jamais la faire souffrir surtout avec son passé trouble.

Par contre je vais me promettre une chose et je vais m'y tenir, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Je stresse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme la confrontation ! J'espère que le PDV d' Emmett vous convient et qu'il est assez complet. **

**Emmett a enfin repris ses esprits, ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous allez me dires. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bon ou mauvais !**

**xoxo **


	33. Chapter 33

**Samystere: ** Il fallait frapper fort pour qu'il redevienne lui même et que son cerveau soit remis dans le bon sens. Oui, tout est possible, surtout avec mon imagination... xx

**armiichou : **Tu es la première à avoir cette idée. Tout le monde l'a trouvé « pas gentil », du coup ton PDV m'a donné matière à réfléchir. Je pense que je vais pouvoir intégrer tes idées sur leur maladresse et le façon dont tu vois les choses, donc merci !

**Mme Mc Carthy : **J'aime tes tortures ! ^^ Non c'est sûr qu'elle va bien s'amuser, la chanceuse. Le happy End sera là, promis. Merci pour tes gentilles reviews. Prochain chapitre Lemon amazonien !

**OoO**

**lemon amazonien dans ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture.**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_Une fois mes bagages dans le coffre, nous partons pour l'aéroport. L'avion n'est pas pour tout de suite mais nous avons des papiers à régler. _

_J'ai hâte de faire ce voyage, Jasper et moi avons besoin de passer du bon temps juste tous les deux._

**PDV JASPER**

Je suis aussi excité qu' un gamin, nous allons rester 15 jours tous les deux.

Bella et moi sommes dans notre dernier avion pour l'Amazonie. Elle a réussi à s'endormir sur mon épaule malgré les turbulences que nous subissons ou alors c'est juste l'avion qui fait des bruits bizarre. Je sais que je devrais être habitué à ce genre de transport, après tout, je voyage dans le monde entier. Et parfois mes moyens de déplacements sont horribles.

Au moins, ma main dans celle de Bella, me sort un peu de mes pensées, comme le guide qui regarde un peu trop ma petite amie.

Je le fusille du regard mais rien n'y fait. Une turbulence plus forte réveille ma jolie brune qui tourne la tête dans tous les sens désorientée.

- Quand es ce que l'on arrive ? Bougonne t' elle. J'ai le dos en compote.

- Bien mon ange.

Elle m'embrasse rapidement avant de se recaler contre moi.

- Heureusement que tu es là, parce que sinon, je maudirais mon premier voyage à l'étranger.

Je la regarde surprise. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit cela.

- Je te promets que ce voyage sera inoubliable.

- Il l'est déjà puisque tu es avec moi.

On se sourit amoureusement et dieu merci, l'avion atterrit sur une piste de fortune. Mais même si je déteste ces moyens de transports je ne changerais pour rien au monde. J'ai quitté le monde de la mode, sa superficialité et ces femmes refaite de la tête aux pieds pour les paysages. Certes, c'est beaucoup moins payé mais rien ne remplace la beauté de ces lieux.

Nous n'avons pas fini notre trajet, on doit encore se « balader » dans un petit bateau à moteur. Après nous partons à la découverte de la forêt. Le guide viendra nous chercher quelques jours plus tard. J'ai quand même un téléphone satellite si nous avons des gros ennuies mais si nous ne dérangeons pas la nature, elle nous laissera tranquille. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis. De toute façon, je dois faire le travail pour lequel on m'a payé.

Cette fois ci, c'est la WWF qui m'a engagé. *La WWF a lancé un programme pour sauver l'Amazonie : le 'Living Amazon Initiative'. Avec les gouvernements, les entreprises et les communautés locales, des alternatives sont recherchées afin de protéger la biodiversité en Amazonie.* Je suis fier d'y contribuer.

Lors de notre voyage en bateau, le guide nous explique avec un accent à couper au couteau, ce dont il faut faire et et ce dont il faut se méfier. Comment monter notre campement pour ne pas se faire piquer etc. J'en profite pour commencer à faire des photos. Même si cela ne fait pas parti de mon job, je prends aussi Bella qui est en admiration devant tout ce qui nous entoure. Personnellement j'aimerai bien voir - de loin - un pirarucu*, c'est un énorme poisson de 200 kilos ou alors un Dauphin Rose*, je suis sûr que Bella les aimerait. Mes patrons aimerait avoir plein d'animaux en photos comme le plus gros rongeur du monde, le capybara*.

Nous continuons notre chemin et à défaut de voir des iguanes, nous voyons des Ouistiti qui de nature curieuse nous observe de loin. Je ne loupe pas ce moment.

On arrive enfin à destination, selon le guide. Il dit qu'il nous reprendra là avant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

- Je rêve où il a peur ? Demande Bella

- Cette forêt n'est pas la première destination de vacances surtout avec les bêtes qui s'y cache. Bien que cela ferait une superbe photo, me retrouver nez à nez avec un jaguar ne me rassure pas.

- Aller en route Mr le photographe. J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ce qui nous entoure et surtout nous éloigner de cette dangereuse rivière.

Bella m'étonnera toujours. Elle est autant à l'aise en ville qu'en pleine jungle.

- Ba tu viens ?

Je reprends mes esprits et rejoins Bella qui se lance à corps perdu dans la foret. Je prends des photos qui selon moi ne sont pas de grand intérêt.

Épuisés nous mangeons rapidement avant de nous coucher dans le hamac, une moustiquaire sur nous.

Dormir à la belle étoile, ma jolie Bella dans mes bras. Que demander de plus ?

- Merci Jasper, murmure t' elle

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir tout fait pour me faire venir avec toi. Nous avons besoin de ces moments tous les deux, loin de tous nos problèmes.

- Et bien laissons les où ils sont et occupons nous de nous, qu'en dis tu ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, dit elle avant de m'embrasser avec un peu trop vigueur, nous faisant tomber au sol, entortillés dans la moustiquaire.

Qu'importe, je l'embrasse quand même et profite pleinement de notre moment jusqu'à ce que Bella se mette à crier qu'une bête à frôler sa jambe nue. Effectivement le monstre en question est une petite grenouille, dieu merci, pas venimeuse.

Après cela notre nuit a été calme, comme les jours suivants, même si nous avons croisé des serpents, des singes et tout un tas de bestioles dangereuses et venimeuses.

Ces derniers jours, notre complicité a augmenté, on a pu se parler, se découvrir encore plus, vraiment profiter de chaque moment en étant sûr qu'une tuile ne va pas nous tomber dessus.

Bella a pris un de mes appareils et prend aussi des photos. Le prétexte trouvé c'est que, vu que je la prends la en photo, elle a le droit d'en faire autant avec moi. D'ailleurs on s'amuse un peu avec ça sans faire attention à ce qui nous entoure, c'est comme ça que l'on se retrouve tous les deux dans un trou, de la boue et des feuilles partout sur nous. Devant notre position ridicule, nous rigolons. J'essaye d'enlever ce qui s'est logé dans les cheveux de Bella quand à mon tour je sens quelque chose longer ma jambe.

- Ne bouge pas, murmurais je le plus bas possible.

Bella me regarde paniquée mais obéi. Son cœur, comme le mien bat très vite, résonnant dans nos oreilles. La grosse bête remonte le long de mon bras, dieu merci, la bête rampante ne peut pas toucher Bella. Par contre elle tourne doucement la tête et devant ses yeux exorbités, je tourne à mon tour la tête pour voir un monstrueux Boa Albinos qui continue son chemin comme si nous n'étions pas là.

- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien se passer, murmurais je. Ne bouge surtout pas.

J'avoue ne pas faire le malin en ce moment même. Ma tête ne bouge pas mais devant mes yeux, je vois le bras de Bella qui s'approche du serpent et délicatement ses doigts touchent le serpent qui ne semble pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passe et s'en va, continuant sa vie.

Une fois tout danger écarté, je me relève rapidement et entraine Bella avec moi. Je vais pour lui hurler dessus mais ses lèvres se posent sur la mienne, sa langue forçant l'entrée de ma bouche. Ses bras s'enroule autour de mon cou, ses mains dans mes cheveux m' empêchant de bouger, elle remonte même une jambe contre mon bassin et se frotte outrageusement contre moi.

- Non pas que je ne veuille pas te faire l'amour mais tu es sur que tu veux faire ça ici ? Entourés de bêtes venimeuses ?

- Jasper tait toi et agit ! Dit elle en arrachant les boutons de ma chemise.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour la plaquer contre un arbre, je la soulève pour qu'elle continue ce qu'elle avait commencé, c'est à dire enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Elle se frotte contre mon début d'érection, je pose ma bouche sur son cou, et contrairement à elle, je défais doucement sa chemise pour laisser apparaitre son soutien gorge.

Même si j'ai envie de la déshabiller complètement je m'abstiens, n'oubliant pas où nous nous trouvons. Par contre je m'attaque à son short et son sous vêtement. Je reste à genoux devant elle, observant ce paysage si parfait, ma douce appuyé contre un arbre centenaire, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, sa respiration rapide, sa chemise ouverte, sa poitrine gonflée par le plaisir, ses tétons tendus qui ne demande qu'un peu d'attention, son bas ventre nu, ses longues jambes bronzés. Délicatement, je lui fais mettre une jambe sur mon épaule et m'occupe de sa féminité. A son premier gémissement, on entend certains oiseaux s'envoler mais aucun de nous n'y prête attention. La seule chose qui m'importe sont les cris de Bella qui m'en demande plus.

D'une humeur joueuse, je m'arrête au mauvais moment faisant grogner Bella qui vu son regard va me le faire payer.

Elle tire ma chemise pour me mettre debout et me plaquer contre l' arbre. Nous nous embrassons passionnément, le gémissement de Bella se répercute directement dans mon bas ventre.

Je veux la prendre maintenant mais madame étant de la même humeur que moi se laisse tomber à genoux devant moi, baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer, et après un regard brulant et un sourire en coin, elle me prend le plus possible dans sa bouche. C'est à mon tour, avec mes bruits de faire fuir d'autres animaux. Je crois que j'aime le programme de Bella...

Cette fille est une déesse avec sa langue, je suis sûr le point de venir mais je reprends mes esprits et l'arrête. Trouvant cet arbre parfait, je la plaque contre celui-ci et la pénètre rapidement. Bella verrouille ses jambes autour de mon bassin, je la tiens fortement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Mes mouvements de bassins sont rapides nous faisant plonger dans le plaisir ultime.

Je voudrais profiter de ce moment post orgasmique mais la réalité nous rattrape et je secoue ses vêtements avant de la rhabiller et d'en faire autant avec moi.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Bella se met à rire. Je suis son regard et me rend compte que nous avons un voyeur.

Au dessus de « notre » arbre, il y a un autre foutu serpent d'enrouler autour d'une branche.

- Saloperie de bestioles, frissonnais je.

Bella me frappe sur le bras.

- Il est trop joli ! Petit petit ! L'appelle t' elle.

- Tu aurais l'air fine si jamais il s'approchait de toi.

- Ne soit pas sot, les serpents sont sourds, ils se repèrent par vibration.

- Et tu vas aussi me dire que l'on ne va pas finir dans leur estomac ?

- Exact. Ils se repèrent par chaleur thermique et leur proies ont des chaleurs plus élevés que les nôtres.

Bella m'embrasse sur la joue et s'éloigne de « notre » arbre.

- On continue ? Sauf si tu veux discuter avec l' anaconda.

Je frisonne violemment avant de la rejoindre et de la coller à moi avant de nous éloigner de ces bêtes. Je sais qu'elles sont là mais de là à les voir de si prêts... Non merci.

- Pourquoi as tu touché ce foutu serpent ? Me fâchais je.

Ce qui était prévu avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus.

- Je ne pouvais pas loupé une occasion pareille, explique t' elle calmement. Il faut profiter de chaque moment présent, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, si.

- Aurais tu peur des serpents ?

- Apparemment pas toi, il va falloir que je me méfie d'eux. Je vais te garder à l'œil au cas ou tu voudrais rester ici.

- Ça dépend, tu restes avec moi ?

- Avec toi, j'irai au bout du monde mais pitié, pas ici.

Bella rigole avant de m'embrasser. Notre journée étant riche en émotion, nous ne tardons pas à nous coucher.

En pleine nuit, je suis réveillé par Bella qui me secoue brusquement.

- Quoi ? Demandais je paniqué

- Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes là ?

- Hein ? Six jours, pourquoi ?

- C'est noël !

Mon cerveau se reconnecte et j'embrasse ma petite amie.

- Joyeux noël.

- Toi aussi mon Jasper.

Après quelques baisers, on se rendort. Demain nous rentrons au village ou une partie de nos sacs y sont, dont nos cadeaux de noël.

Nous rentrons tranquillement, mon appareil photo toujours dans les mains.

- Toujours en vie !

Le guide nous aide à monter dans le bateau, enfin il aide plus Bella que moi, d'ailleurs je lui fais comprendre par un regard noir, il me répond par un sourire édenté.

- Jolie fille !

- La mienne, dis je en posant mon bras sur ses épaules.

Bella semble s'amuser de notre combat de coq mais vu le baiser sur la joue et son sourire amusé, il n'y aura pas de représailles.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes dans notre tente de village. Bella se laisse tomber sur la paillasse, je la rejoins et m'assoie sur mes genoux, avec son cadeau. Je n'ai pas été très inspiré, rien ne me convenait pour elle. Alors j'ai fait peu original.

- Tiens, dis je un peu brusquement.

C'est aussi le premier cadeau que je fais à une femme. Tous les autres étaient pour Emmett et c'est beaucoup plus facile.

Bella se redresse pour prendre mon cadeau et l'ouvrir. J'observe son visage ravie, elle passe un doigt sur la bague ou il y a trois cœur d'entre-lacés et des petits diamants dans chacun des cœurs. Ça pourrait paraitre bizarre de lui faire ce genre de cadeau mais je lui montre que je l'aime quoi qu'il arrive par la suite. Je ne suis pas idiot et je connais Emmett, il va réfléchir et vouloir récupérer Bella, qui ne la voudrait pas ?

Bref, je reviens au moment présent.

- Oh, elle est très belle, merci Jasper dit elle avant de me sauter au cou. Tu me la mets ?

Elle me tend sa main droite et j'enfile la bague à son annulaire. Elle l'observe sous tous les angles, j'en profite pour la prendre en photo. Quand nous reviendrons, il faudra que je trouve un nouveau filtre. J'aime les effets de lumières avec lesquels je peux jouer.

- Ah moi ! Dit elle excitée.

Elle fouille dans son sac et sort un petit paquet. Ses mains tremblent, elle mord sa lèvre.

- Tu stresses ?

- Un peu, couine t' elle. J'espère que tu aimeras ton premier cadeau.

- Parce que j'en ai deux ?

- Oui mais l'autre tu l'auras plus tard ! Aller ouvre avant que mon cœur explose.

- Elle chatouille un boa mais elle a peur des réactions de son petit ami.

Bella me frappe gentiment et m'ordonne d'ouvrir mon cadeau. Prudemment je le déballe et vois ce dont je rêve. Je reste estomaqué devant son cadeau.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ce n'est pas bien ? Tu...

- Stop ! C'est juste parfait, dis je ému.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Oh non, je t'assure, c'est ce que je voulais. Un filtre pour mon appareil. Comment as tu su ?

- Oh, je voyais que tu faisais plus attention à cet appareil et j' avais remarqué que tu changeais souvent de truc sur ton appareil. Alors j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé ça. Je ne me suis pas trompée ?

- Non non, il est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Rapidement je le mets sur mon appareil et m'installe à coté de Bella pour nous prendre en photo.

- Voilà, parfait !

Et pour remercier Bella de son cadeau, nous passons la nuit à faire l'amour, et au passage nous en faisons profiter tout notre entourage et le guide... J'aime m'endormir avec la main droite de Bella sur mon torse et sentir sa bague contre ma peau.

Notre deuxième semaine se passe tout aussi bien que la première, j'ai pu m'amuser avec mon ceadeau, les photos vont être parfaite mais je vais avoir du travail à faire à tout trier et développer les autres. Vielle école quand tu nous tiens.

Je ne risque pas d'oublier le 1er de l'an, Bella m'offre mon autre cadeau, de la lingerie rouge sexy avec un corset en dentelle, accompagné d'un string, des bas et jarretelles. Inutile de préciser que nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit.

Cette année j'ai été gâté, mais pour que tout soit parfait, il me manque celui de mon meilleur ami. Il faut vraiment que nous parlions.

Néanmoins avec Bella, nous profitions de nos derniers moments avant le retour à la ville où Emmett nous attend.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

*** Source Wikipedia. Tout existe ! Promis. **

**Pas trop déçu ? Il y avait beaucoup d'attente par rapport au voyage, j'espère que cela vous convient, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des commentaires, j'ai vu que l'on avait dépassé les 400 reviews, c'est super, je suis super contente ! Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire en favori et en alert. **

**Encore merci !**

**Pleins de bisous à tout le monde**


	34. Chapter 34

**Réponses : **

**Mme Mc Carthy** : Alors heureuse ? Je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à toi en écrivant ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Je ne pouvais pas faire de chapitre dans la forêt sans serpent, vu que j'adore ça et je trouvais ça assez drole. Par contre, je m'imaginais à la place de Bella à toucher le serpent, j'aurai fait pareil ! Tu as vu les animaux de fou qu'il y a. J'ai moi aussi alluciné en les voyant, par contre je ne ferais pas ma maligne devant un tel animal. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les cadeaux, j'ai toujours été nulle pour en trouver alors ça manque cruellement d'originalité... En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, ils me font toujours autant plaisir. Bisous

**samystere** : J'avoue avoir trouvé ça drôle d'inverser un peu les rôles, lui qui à l'habitude de se retrouver dans des endroits bizarres et elle si citadine. Ravie que tu aimes les cadeaux, je suis nulle pour en trouver des originaux. Et oui, la confrontation arrive, je stresse lol. Bisous

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 32 PDV EMMETT**

_Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je peux au moins redevenir son ami. Je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra tant qu'elle n'aura plus ce regard blessé que j'ai vu il y a quelques heures. Moi qui m'était promis de ne jamais la faire souffrir surtout avec son passé trouble. _

_Par contre je vais me promettre une chose et je vais m'y tenir, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner. _

**Chapitre 33 PDV JASPER**

_Cette année j'ai été gâté, mais pour que tout soit parfait, il me manque celui de mon meilleur ami. Il faut vraiment que nous parlions._

_Néanmoins avec Bella, nous profitions de nos derniers moments avant le retour à la ville où Emmett nous attend. _

Et quand je pensais qu'il nous attendait, je n'imaginais pas que ça serait à l'aéroport. C'est Bella qui l'a vu en premier. Et en voyant son regard paniqué, j'ai vite compris qui elle avait vu. Je lui ai dit que si elle le souhaitait, on pouvait partir en cachette vu qu'il ne nous a pas repéré. Mais ma forte et courageuse petite amie amoureuse des serpents, a dit que s' il était là, ce n'était sûrement pas pour nous lyncher sur la place publique. Enfin, nous l'espérions tous les deux mais connaissant Emmett... Non, il ne ferait pas ça.

Courageusement et main dans la main, nous nous avançons vers un tournant décisif de notre vie et je pense de notre relation, parce que, qu'importe ce qui sera décidé, tout changera et cette fois définitivement.

Je ne suis pas idiot, Bella est toujours en conflit avec ses sentiments. Au plus profond de moi, j'ai l'espoir qu'en restant prêt de moi, elle finisse par l'oublier mais il reste aussi mon crétin de meilleur ami et je ne peux pas briser ma relation avec lui, donc ils le verront toujours et leurs sentiments seront là, parce que, même s'il m'a affirmé le contraire, il l'aime encore, la preuve est qu'il est là, à stressé comme un homme amoureux.

Si jamais elle retournait avec lui, je pense que le conflit interne marcherait aussi dans ce sens, du moins je l'espère.

Que ce soit leur relation, où la notre, nous sommes fusionnels et on ne peut pas s'oublier.

Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener mais il va y en avoir forcement un de nous qui aura le cœur en miettes. Mais cette fois, je ne laisserai pas Bella partir, nous avons fait l'erreur une fois, je ne recommencerais pas, même si je dois l'attacher à mon lit... Ok... On va quitter se chemin et revenir à la réalité au lieu d'imaginer Bella nue et attachée à mon lit. Stop. Pourquoi nue ? Il n'y a que moi pour penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment aussi critique. Quoi que, Emmett se défend bien. C'est aussi pour cela que nous nous entendons bien. Pauvre Bella, avec deux pervers comme nous, elle n'est pas bien tombée. Enfin, elle n'a pas eu l'air de se plaindre de notre nuit...

- Tu crois sincèrement que c'est le moment de penser à _ça _? Murmure Bella

Je la regarde étonné. Ai je parlé à voix haute ?

- Tu souris comme un mec qui vient de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Brusquement je serre Bella contre mon torse et rapproche mon visage du sien en laissant quelques centimètres de vide.

- Mais c'est le cas madame, et vu votre regard, vous avez, vous aussi aimé cela.

Ma petite amie rougissante, me frappe sur le torse et se recule en marmonnant un_ idiot_. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus mais c'est de courte durée vu que nous sommes à quelques mètres de mon ami ?

**PDV EMMETT**

Ces 15 jours on été à la fois horrible et bénéfique. Ces jours au calme m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils me manquaient tous les deux plus que de raisons. Mon meilleur ami avec qui nous n'avons jamais été fâché plus de quelques jours, alors que là ça fait des mois et ma douce Bella, je pense que la savant en ville me rassurait et me confortait dans ma bêtise mais le fait qu' elle parte très loin et en plus avec lui, m'a fait vraiment prendre conscience que je pouvais la perdre définitivement et je ne le veux pas même si je ne l'ai pas montré. Je récolte ce que j'ai semé mais aussi les leurs.

Ces derniers jours, je me suis donné beaucoup de tords mais même si j'ai merdé en disant des choses horribles, ils ne sont pas tout blanc. Après tout ça a commencé avec Jasper qui est tombé amoureux de Bella et elle qui lui a rendu ses sentiments alors que nous étions toujours ensemble.

Je me suis senti trahi et comme si j'étais de la merde, comme si je n'étais pas un bon petit ami. Es ce que je ne la rendais pas heureuse ? Es ce que je ne lui suffisais pas ? Oui apparemment.

Et voilà ce sentiment qui me fait me sentir comme un moins que rien. J'ai eu raison de leur en vouloir même s'ils n'ont rien fait lorsque je faisais encore partie de l'équation, ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, certes, personne ne peut contrôler ses sentiments mais il ne vienne pas de nul part. Tout ce la est trop compliqué.

Je n'aurai pas pu me trouver une fille qui n'aime qu'un seul homme, au lieu de Bella, qui est tordu mais c'est aussi ce qui la rend si charmante.

Puis comment peux t' on aimer deux personnes de la même façon qu'elle le prétend ? Pour ma part, je la crois indécise mais je ne suis qu'un homme qui est bien incapable de comprendre l'esprit trop tordu d'une femme, surtout celui de Bella.

Peut importe ce qui se passera à leur retour, nous devons mettre les choses au clair, qu' importe l'issu mais elle doit choisir. Je sais bien qu'il y a plus de chance qu'elle le choisisse lui mais nous devons clarifier les choses. Puis je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami, il me manque comme elle.

Bien sûr je la veux à mes cotés mais je ne me fais plus d'espoir, au moins je ne serais pas déçu.

Tout cela va me donner une migraine.

C'est le jour J, ils reviennent, mon calvaire va prendre fin, parce que passer les fêtes de fins d'années seul n'est pas génial. Au moins avec Jasper on se marrait bien, on passait un noël à s'empiffrer assis par terre devant la TV et à ouvrir nos cadeaux puis au jour de l'an, on se mettait une cuite mémorable et le lendemain on se promettait de ne plus recommencer... Ouais, jusqu'à l'année suivante. C'était notre rituel depuis des années, mais tout change. Je nous imagine tous les trois, même en amis - bien que je la préfèrerais dans mes bras - dans le salon, en train de boire du champagne, du papier cadeaux partout, riant à des blagues stupides, mangeant des cochonneries, bref nous serions heureux, vivant dans notre petite bulle de bonheur.

Je les vois s'avancer vers moi, plus amoureux que jamais. Et si j'arrivais trop tard, qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, que ses sentiments avaient disparu ? Qu'ils allaient déménager pour vivre ensemble où qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'ils vont se marier...

Dieu merci, Bella arrête la stupidité de mes pensées en me saluant d'une petite voix. Ma voix est aussi incertaine que la sienne, Jasper quand à lui, ne desserre pas la bouche, sa prise se raffermi sur la hanche de Bella.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous, Bella regarde partout sauf nous deux. Jasper à la mâchoire serré, étant sûrement en plein conflit interne hésitant entre me casser la figure et trouver une solution pour savoir comment gérer nos problèmes. Quand à moi, j'observe ma jolie Bella qui a légèrement bronzé.

Ce qu'elle m'a manqué.

- Et si on allait ailleurs ? Proposais je.

Bella me regarde et pour la première fois nos regards se croisent, ses yeux brillent mais il y aussi un peu de tristesse. Tout cela l'affecte et sûrement plus que nous deux. Après tout, c'est elle qui est prise entre deux feux. Je ne vais pas complètement la plaindre, il ne faut pas exagérer, elle n'avait qu' à trouver une solution et taire ses sentiments pour lui. On ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation.

Je me secoue la tête, coupant notre connexion et me sortant le coté négatif qui me submerge. Jasper grogne légèrement et prend la main de Bella pour la tirer vers la sortie.

Ce n'est pas gagné. Si Jasper n'y met pas du sien, on ne va pas y arriver. Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire.

- Pourquoi souris tu ? Me demande Bella pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

- D'habitude c'est moi qui grogne et qui boude, là c'est Jasper, expliquais je en haussant les épaules.

Même s'il fait tout pour le cacher, j'ai vu un minuscule sourire sur son visage. Notre amitié n'est peut être pas fini. Bella rigole doucement avant de sauter sur le dos de Jasper pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Alors comme ça, tu boudes ?

- Non, grogne t' il.

- Menteur.

Bella redescend de son perchoir et se place devant lui, l'arrêtant et pour l'obliger à le regarder en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de Jasper.

- Jasper, le gronde t' elle. On a parlé. Ce n'est pas facile, pour aucun de nous trois, alors on doit tous y mettre du sien. D'accord ?

Pourquoi es ce que je me sens exclu ? Ah oui, parce que c'est le cas.

- Oui, dit il d'une petite voix.

- Bien.

Bella semble satisfaite et fait demi tour vers le parking. Nous restons plantés là, comme deux idiots avant de se faire réprimandé.

- Comment es tu venu Emmett ?

Je vois bien qu'elle prend sur elle pour me parler d'un ton aussi détaché. Ce qui est normal vu la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés mais vu que j'ai fait le premier pas, elle fait le deuxième.

- Mmm, en bus ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi, demande t' elle septique.

- Si, si en bus.

Bella hausse les épaules. Se sont les dernières paroles échangées jusqu'à l'appartement. Mon cœur commence à être douloureux à force de battre aussi rapidement.

Je ne suis pas le seul à être aussi crispé. La mâchoire de Jasper n' a pas desserré et les mains de Bella sont moites vu qu'elle les essuie sur son jeans toutes les deux minutes.

Toujours sans faire de bruits, on s'assoie sur les canapés dans le salon, personne n'ose prendre la parole.

Le téléphone de Bella sonne, nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Rose ? Couine t' elle mais son amie ne fait pas attention au son de sa voix, on l'entend parler même à plusieurs mètres.

- Ah ! Bella, je suis trop contente de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ? Merci pour les cadeaux, ils sont supers ! J'adore, avec Edward on s'est bien amusé ! Élisabeth et Jane te remercient, et toi, raconte ton voyage.

- Oh, mmm, ce n'est pas le moment, je peux te rappeler plus tard ?

- Tu as une drôle de voix... Oh... Tu es... Tu vas... Ok, bon courage et ma chérie, ais confiance en toi.

- A plus.

Bella range doucement son téléphone.

- Quelqu'un veut il un café ? Je vais faire du café.

Rapidement Bella part dans la cuisine. J'observe chacun de ses gestes, Jasper fait pareil, elle semble comme chez elle, sachant où se trouve les affaires. Sa présence me manque ici et vu le soupire de mon ami, il pense la même chose.

- Je suis content de la revoir là, elle manque à l'appartement, laissais je échapper.

- Dit plutôt qu'elle te manque.

- Exact.

- Pourtant il y a 15 jours, tu ne semblais pas le penser.

- Toujours vrai mais toi aussi tu sais très bien qu'il n'en ait rien. J'ai toujours eu du mal à gérer mes sentiments qu'ils soient positif où négatif, surtout négatif.

- Ouais, tu te comportes souvent comme un idiot. Je me souviens quand tu as rencontré Bella. Au début de votre relation, tu m'appelais souvent ayant peur de faire une connerie avec elle. Tu répétais qu' elle était la femme de ta vie, qu'il fallait être idiot pour laisser partir une femme comme elle.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je me suis juste perdu en chemin.

La tension entre nous remonte un peu.

- Ça foutrait la merde si je pensais la même chose, demande Jasper.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Nous devons arrêter cette situation et crever l'abcès. Puis je savais que tu l'avais dans la peau, sinon j'aurai encore moins accepté que tu te serves d'elle comme tu le faisais avec les autres.

Jasper et moi nous fixons, aucun de nous ne veut lâcher le morceau. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes plus avancé mais au moins, on sait tous les deux que nous aimons profondément Bella et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchera l'affaire.

- Voilà, dit Bella en posant le café et son chocolat sur la table basse, inconsciente de notre discussion.

Chacun boit soi café, le mien est parfait, juste comme je les aime.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre situation, commence Bella.

- Et ?

Jasper et moi avons parlé en même temps.

- Je t'en veux Emmett, pour toutes les choses horribles que tu m'as dite et faites.

Je baisse les yeux honteux. Je ne le vois pas mais j'imagine le sourire fier de Jasper.

- Pardon, lui dis je sincèrement en la fixant.

Elle soupire et détourne le regard.

- Fait pas le malin toi aussi, dit elle à Jasper. Tu t'es bien amusé à me rendre folle.

-Désolé bébé mais c'était trop tentant.

Bella se concentre de nouveau sur moi.

- Après notre rupture, Jasper et moi avons tout fait pour t'éloigner et te mettre mal à l'aise - même sans le vouloir - nous sommes aussi fautif, certes ni lui ni moi n'avons voulu cette situation mais on ne va pas revenir la dessus, n'est ce pas ?

Elle nous fixe avec un regard sévère sachant que l'un de nous allait intervenir. On acquiesce tous les deux. Bella reste silencieuse quelques minutes, on attend patiemment qu'elle continue parce qu'elle n'a clairement pas fini.

- Tout ça est tellement compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens... Bref, Il faut que tu saches Emmett, qu' au début j'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments pour Jasper et lui aussi.

- Heureusement !

Ils me fusillent du regard. La colère commence à refaire surface mais je la contiens. Si jamais je déconne encore je ne pense pas que Bella me le pardonne.

- Mais comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pu pas aller contre, néanmoins mon amour pour toi n'a jamais faibli. Je me sentais tellement mal, tu dois comprendre que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

- Je sais.

- Non Emmett, je ne crois pas que tu en ais conscience vu ton comportement, claque t' elle. Nos sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et ta méchanceté gratuite m' a fait mal.

- Ouais, ramener Alice n'a pas été une brillante idée, rajoute Jasper.

La tension monte d'un cran. Les mots de Bella sont durs mais si Jasper s'y met, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester calme.

- Et toi, tomber amoureux de la seule fille que j'ai aimé, tu crois que c'est mieux.

- Je sais que j'ai merdé mais après tout, c'était... Logique. Toi et moi on a les même gouts pour beaucoup de chose, et tu conviendras qu' il est difficile de lui résister.

Je bougonne et me calme.

- Puisqu'on en est au confidence, continue Jasper, je suis tombé sous le charme de Bella depuis la première minute ou je l'ai vu, tu étais si désirable dans les fringues d' Emmett, assise à moitié nue sur le dossier de ce foutu canapé, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées.

- Ok, grognais je me souvenant parfaitement de ce moment mais n'aimant pas du tout ses révélations.

- Et vous voir ensemble, parfois à vous entendre... Ça me rendait malade, je t'enviais Emmett. Pour la première fois, j'étais jaloux de toi. Tu avais trouvé la petite amie parfaite et quand j'ai vu les changements venant de Bella, j'ai profité sans dépasser les limites. Puis ça a été l'apothéose quand on en a parlé.

Jasper sourit tendrement à Bella. Mes émotions jouent au yo-yo, allant de la colère à l'attendrissement.

- Et égoïstement, tout aurait pu être parfait pour moi quand nous avons essayé de parler. Mais tu... Nous avons tous merdé à notre façon. Puis j'ai tenté à ma chance, alors ouais, tu peux m'en vouloir de sortir avec Bella, mais tu l'as laissé filé alors tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi même.

- Et tu voulais que je réagisse comment en apprenant que ma copine en aimait un autre que moi et en plus mon meilleur ami. Et pour couronner le tout, vous vous étiez avoués vos sentiments. Je me suis senti trahi par les deux personnes à qui je tiens. Que voulais tu que je fasse ?

Cette fois mon énervement est à son comble, Jasper est comme moi, en colère. J'entends Bella au loin dire qu'elle est désolée.

- Que tu ne te comportes pas comme un con et que tu écoutes jusqu'au bout ce que Bella avait à te dire ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu partes au quart de tour en insinuant des choses choses qui ne se sont jamais faite !

C'est en me retrouvant nez à nez avec Jasper que je me rends compte que nous nous sommes levés prêt à engager un combat de coqs.

- Oui mais après tes révélations au combien intéressante, j'ai eu raison de me méfier de mon meilleur ami qu'il m'a poignardé dans le dos en draguant ma copine !

- Je ne l'ai pas dragué ! On se charriait juste. Ne soit pas un crétin.

- Et toi, soit un véritable ami, ça changera !

**PDV BELLA**

- Mais arrêter ! Hurlais je. Vous ne comprenez pas, dis je les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues. Vous ne comprenez pas que vous me faites tous les deux du mal, à vous disputer à cause de moi ! Je ne peux pas choisir et je ne pourrais sûrement jamais, la force de mes sentiments pour vous est égal. Vous avez chacun des qualités que j'apprécie mais _jamais_ je ne pourrais choisir l'un de vous deux. Je vous aime de la même façon...

Je reprends mon souffle, les regardant tour à tour sans jamais en fixer un plus longtemps que l' autre. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration avant de lancer la phrase qui va tout changer à jamais.

- Alors, c'est soit vous deux, soit personne. Je ne veux plus de dispute, c'est trop nocif. C'est à vous de choisir. Je vous laisse réfléchir, moi j'ai pris ma décision, à vous d'en faire autant.

Je les embrasse chacun leur tour sur la joue avant de quitter l'appartement pour les laisser réfléchir.

Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa ce que j'ai fait mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai décidé ce que je voulais, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre une telle décision. Certes, ce n'est pas commun et j'ai essayé d'en aimer un plus que l'autre, de choisir mais à chaque fois, j'en reviens au même. Je me suis imaginée en ménage à trois, et j'aimais ça même si nous entrons dans une relation comme celle-ci il y aura sûrement des embrouilles et ça sera peut être voué à l'échec mais je ne vois pas les choses autrement.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? J'ai fait une fin pas trop sadique pourtant j'en avais envie mais non, je vous ai fait assez attendre. **

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aimez la décision de Bella ? Et les garçons, que vont ils dire et faire ? **

**Laissez moi vos avis bon ou mauvais. **

**Bisous bisous**


	35. Chapter 35

**Réponses : ****Mme Mc Carthy** : Bon, je suis ravie que tu aimes ce chapitre ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser. Désolée mais de sexe à trois pour tout de suite mais promis tu auras du sexe torride, par contre ça sera Bella et pas toi, ni moi d'ailleurs... Snif... J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Bisous

**samystere **: Je ne voyais pas le choix de Bella autrement, toute cette fiction est basée sur ce choix là. Désolée mais pas de conformité pour la suite. Et sûrement pas de gamins non plus. Pour une fois, je la faire un peu comme moi, c'est à dire, SANS enfant ! Comme tu dis, c'est l'avantage de faire une fiction, on n'a pas vraiment à se poser ce genre de question :p XX

**PDV BELLA**

_Je les embrasse chacun leur tour sur la joue avant de quitter l'appartement pour les laisser réflé sais que ce n'est pas sympa ce que j'ai fait mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai décidé ce que je voulais, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre une telle décision. Certes, ce n'est pas commun et j'ai essayé d'en aimer un plus que l'autre, de choisir mais à chaque fois, j'en reviens au même. Je me suis imaginée en ménage à trois, et j'aimais ça même si nous entrons dans une relation comme celle-ci il y aura sûrement des embrouilles et ça sera peut être voué à l'échec mais je ne vois pas les choses autrement._

J'appelle rapidement Rose pour l'informer.

- Je l'ai fais. Je leur ai dit.

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- Oui, je me sens pas bien, un trop plein d' émotion.

- Ok, j'arrive et on ira s'enfiler un bon Hamburger.

Je rigole avant de raccrocher. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon amie arrive en trombe et sort rapidement de la voiture pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, couinais je.

Rosalie m'aide à monter dans la voiture, nous partons en silence vers le premier fast-food. La blonde ouvre la bouche une fois installée avec notre nourriture.

- Tes deux amoureux se sont tapés dessus ?

- Non, soupirais je, mais ils ont failli. Je ne sais pas s'ils arriveront à discuter.

- Il faut dire que tu ne les as pas mis dans une position facile.

- Je sais, et je comprends. Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans ce genre de position.

- Tu as déjà songé à n'en choisir qu'un ?

Je fusille mon amie du regard, nous en avons déjà parlé, et c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus simple, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. C'est sûrement un caprice mais c'est ainsi.

- Tu es mon amie, tu dois me rassurer.

Rosalie ricane et croque dans son hamburger.

- Tu es différente Bella, pourquoi ta vie sociale serait différente ? Puis, je serais à ta place, je voudrais les deux. Imagine toi plus tard, coincée entre leurs deux corps nues...

Je lui jette une frite au visage et souris. Mais mes sentiments vont au delà d'une bonne partie de sexe, je ne peux pas me séparer de l'un deux. L'éloignement d' Emmett m'était douloureux, heureusement que j'avais Jasper.

Tout en mangeant, je ne peux pas me sortir les garçons de la tête. Rosalie me rassure comme elle peut en certifiant que tout va s'arranger.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il ne s'entre-tue pas.

**PDV JASPER**

Emmett et moi regardons Bella partir, la bouche ouverte. Vient elle vraiment de dire ce que je crois ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, vite rejoint par Emmett. Nous restons quelques minutes en silence, soufflé par les paroles de Bella. Je savais qu'elle souffrait de l'éloignement d' Emmett mais à ce point ? Ses sentiments pour nous, sont il aussi semblable au point de nous proposer une telle chose.

J'avoue avoir pensé à cela mais ça n'a pas duré plus que quelques secondes. Mais là, elle nous propose quelque chose d' hors du commun. Es ce que je suis prêt à partager ma petite amie ?

Je ricane intérieurement. Pendant toute la relation que j'ai entretenu avec elle, je me vantais d'accepter ses sentiments pour mon meilleur ami mais là, devant le fait accompli, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à franchir le pas et la partager complètement.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme et décide de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

**PDV EMMETT**

Comment la situation a pu dégénérer ?Comment les sentiments de Bella en sont arrivés là ? Je veux la récupérer et l'avoir à mes cotés, mais la partager avec Jasper ?

Elle nous met dans une situation délicate mais après tout c'est Bella qui vivait dans un taudis, qui s'est armée d'une casserole en croyant qu'il y avait un cambrioleur, qui a dragué le petit copain de son amie pour être sur de ses sentiments, qui a refusé de conduire ma voiture préférant prendre un bus miteux.

Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle même si bordel, elle nous fout dans la merde.

Jasper part dans sa chambre, aussi chamboulé que moi. Serais je capable de savoir qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'ils couchent ensemble ? Où qu'ils discutent, qu'ils se sourient mais en même temps, Jasper doit penser la même chose de moi.

Nous auront beau réfléchir chacun de notre coté, il faut que l'on en parle et qu'on prenne ensemble la décision qu'importe ce qui sera décidé.

Après avoir pris un cadeau de paix, c'est courageusement que je me dirige vers sa chambre. Une bonne inspiration et je frappe à la porte. Un grognement me répond mais la porte fini par s'ouvrir. Pour ne pas voir son regard meurtrier, je brandi sa boite de gâteau préféré sous son nez.

- Paix.

Mon ami prend le paquet et me suit dans le salon. Il ouvre son paquet et le mange en silence. Même si je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas faim, il fait tout pour retarder l'inévitable.

- Toi aussi tu en es venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait que l'on parle ? Dit il après avoir avaler la dernière miette.

- Ouais, soupirais je.

Je me mets à rigoler nerveusement. Jasper hausse un sourcil devant mon comportement bizarre.

- Tu fais partager ?

- Je me disais qu'il n'y avait que Bella qui est capable de nous mettre dans ce genre de situation.

- Elle est exceptionnelle.

- Et parfaite.

Avec mon ami, on se sourit complice.

- Jamais une fille ne nous a fait faire le dixième de ce qu'elle a fait, continue t' il.

- Non, d'ailleurs aucune ne sait jamais mise entre nous. Elles n'étaient que des passades sans importances.

Nous nous fixons, évaluant l'autre.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demandais je. J'avoue qu'elle nous pose un sacré dilemme.

- Tu peux renoncer, dit il fier.

Je lui rends son sourire en coin.

- Si je renonce, elle renonce à toi aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sur de ses choix. Donc...

- Tu la veux ?

- Bien évidemment, dis je virulent.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais la partager ?

- Et toi ?

On se défie du regard mais je reprends la parole.

- Tu crois que ça marcherait ?

- Tu crois que tu supporteras de la voir avec moi ?

- Tu penses qu'on pourra avoir une telle relation ?

On continue à se poser des questions sans qu'aucun de nous y réponde. D'ailleurs, on se les posait pour savoir qui flancherait le premier.

Je me rends compte que nous sommes tous les deux bornés.

**PDV JASPER**

Notre conversation de sourds continuent mais mes pensées continuent leur chemin. Je réponds mentalement à ses questions.

Pour Bella je crois que je serais prêt à le faire mais il faut aussi qu' Emmett soit d'accord.

- Toi aussi, tu y penses, commentais je.

- J'ai du mal à faire autrement. Elle me retourne le cerveau.

C'est à mon tour de ricaner. Es ce que c'est pareil avec les autres ? Es ce qu'un homme ferait n'importe quoi pour la femme qu'il aime ?

- Devant le fait accompli tu as du mal à t'y faire malgré tout ce que m'as dit quand vous étiez ensemble, me dit Emmett sans reproche.

- Je me suis fait la même réflexion mais je ne veux pas la perdre.

- Moi non plus.

Encore une fois, nous nous regardons. Sans avoir à parler, notre décision est prise.

- Tu crois que c'est la bonne décision ? Demandais je stressé.

- Non, je n'en sais rien mais je sais que je veux le bonheur de Bella donc, si je dois en passer par là, et bien... Soit... Puis, c'est toi et pas un parfait inconnu. Si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je sais où tu habites.

- Ça c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je te retourne les hostilités.

- Je te botte les fesses tous les jours.

- Et ba, viens je t'attends ! Dis je en me mettant debout comme un boxeur.

Emmett rigole avant d'en faire autant. On s' envoie quelques coups mais gentiment. Sauf que prit dans notre jeu, Emmett me fait une prise me faisant tomber le visage contre le coin de la table et dans notre chute, son nez percute cette dernière. Nous crions tous les deux de douleurs, lui avec son nez et moi avec mon œil.

Lorsqu'on se regarde on ne peut que rire. Après nous êtres calmés on part se mettre quelque chose de froid sur nos stupides blessures.

On décide d'attendre demain avant d'aller lui parler, peut être qu'elle aussi aura changé d'avis. Quelque part, nous espérons que ça sera le cas, qu'elle choisisse l'un de nous, on souffrira un temps mais on arrivera à passer outre même si on souffrira. Après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde...

En tout cas, avec Emmett, nous avons besoin de retrouver notre complicité pour que l'on parte sur de bonnes bases surtout lorsque l'on rajoutera Bella a l'équation. On fera tout pour elle et pour son bien être et ça commence par notre amitié.

- Elle sera heureuse en nous voyant ainsi.

- Oui, elle s'en est voulu.

- Bella a un cœur en or à se soucier des autres. On ne doit pas la faire souffrir.

- Si jamais nous avons un problème tous les deux, on ne doit pas l'inclure.

- Ok, après tout, elle s'est ouverte à nous pour ses sentiments, elle a été très clair, à nous de nous en accommodé vu que nous sommes d'accord.

- Ça ne sera pas simple.

- Rien ne le sera plus.

Pourtant nous sourions tous les deux.

Notre nuit est reposante et c'est tous les deux que nous donnons rendez vous à Bella.

**PDV BELLA**

J'ai passé une fin de journée atroce et la nuit n'a pas été mieux. J'ai rêvé qu'ils me donnaient rendez vous pour me dire que j'étais complètement folle de faire un tel caprice et que ma prétention n'avait pas de limite, comme si j'étais capable de les garder tous les deux. Moi si banale et eux si parfait. Pourquoi se contenteraient ils d'une demi femme alors qu'ils pourraient en avoir 3 chacun.

Je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois en pleurs sans arriver à me calmer. Mes cauchemars ont peut être raison, suis je capable de les garder ? Ils finiront forcement par se lasser. Et si c'est le cas et bien j'espère que j'aurai savourée chaque minutes passées en leurs présences.

D'ailleurs s'ils acceptent, je me juge d'être toujours heureuse et de me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai de les avoir. C'est avec ces bonnes paroles que je fini ma nuit.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, commente Jane.

- Merci, grognais je.

- De rien, se moque la petite sœur d' Edward.

- Et, que veux tu, je profite de toi, vu que tu vas bientôt partir.

Hein ? Je regarde paniquée Élisabeth. Veut elle que déménage ?

- Jane, tu fais peur à Bella. Rose nous a dit que ta situation allait changer, me rassure Edward.

Je soupire soulagée.

- Dit Bella, tu viendras nous voir ?

- Bien sûr mais toi aussi tu pourras me rendre visite, tu seras la bienvenue.

- Tu es la meilleure.

- Non c'est toi, lui dis je en tapant dans sa main.

Jane est vraiment un amour et la plus gentille fille que je connaisse. Mon sourire tombe quand je reçois un SMS de Jasper.

- Un soucis, me demande Edward.

Je lis le message qui ne m'indique pas vraiment si je dois avoir peur où pas, néanmoins je réponds par la positive.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, me rassure Jane. J'aime bien quand tu es là, on peut parler.

- Tu peux me parler, lui dit Edward.

Jane rougit.

- Ta petite sœur veut parler de truc de filles.

C'est au tour du grand frère d'avoir les joues colorées. Je ricane avant de les embrasser chacun sur la joue et de partir me préparer.

- Es ce que je suis jolie ? Demandais je à Jane.

Je fais tourner ma robe légère devant ma jeune amie.

- Oui, soupire t' elle d'envie. Tu vas voir le beau Jasper ?

Je souris devant son air amoureux.

- Tu lui feras un bisous de ma part ?

- Si tu veux rigolais je franchement.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te le pique ?

- Non, dis je amusée.

- Parce que je suis dans un fauteuil roulant ?

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et lui prends les deux mains.

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça, mais tu es un peu jeune pour lui. Et ne doute jamais de toi, d'accord ?

- Oui, dit elle d'une petite voix.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Je rejoins trop rapidement l'appartement. Je n'ai pas besoin de frapper que la porte s'ouvre pour laisse apparaitre les garçons.

- Mon dieu ! Que vous est il arrivé ? M'exclamais je en les dévisageant.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ?** **Je me suis rendu compte que certaines voulait un peu de bagarre entre les garçons, donc j'en ai fait une... Elle vous plait ? Et leur amitié ? **

**Vous croyez que leur relation va durer ? Où que l'un d'eux va partir en courant ?**

**Vos avis me font toujours plaisirs ! **

**bisous**


	36. Chapter 36

**Réponse ****: **

**samystere : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, beau programme en perspective, je vais beaucoup aimer l'écrire. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous

**Mme Mc Carty : **Et oui, enfin ! Toute l'histoire vient de cette idée. Je voulais en arriver là et je suis contente d'y être. Heureusement que tu es patiente parce que je suis la pro pour faire trainer les choses en longueur. Imagine, imagine, moi aussi je fais pareil quand j'écris, c' est pour ça que j'écris au « je » lol. Non je plaisante, quoi que... Merci de tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur. Au début, je n'avais pas prévu mais finalement, l'idée a été abordé et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Et c'est une bonne idée. Encore une fois, merci pour tes commentaires. Bisous bisous

**OoO**

**Bonne Lecture**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_Je l'embrasse sur la joue._

_- Souhaite moi bonne chance._

_Je rejoins trop rapidement l'appartement. Je n'ai pas besoin de frapper que la porte s'ouvre pour laisse apparaitre les garçons._

_- Mon dieu ! Que vous est il arrivé ? M'exclamais je en les dévisageant. _

Les garçons se regardent avec de pouffer de rire. Es ce qu'ils viennent de se comporter comme deux filles qui cachent un secret ? Au moins, ils ont l'air réconcilié ce qui est une bonne chose. Si jamais ils acceptent ma proposition, il faut qu'ils soient comme avant, des amis inséparables.

Je les regarde suspicieusement pendant que je rentre dans l'appartement. Eux, ils semblent bien et détendu. J'espère qu'ils ont discuté de moi, mais vu le SMS de Jasper, je suppose que oui. EN tout cas, ça ne m'empêche pas de stresser. Mes mains sont moites, ma gorge est sèche, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine me faisant presque mal, mes jambes me supportent à peine. Heureusement que je le canapé n'est pas loin mais je me retiens de me laisser tomber dessus, ça paraitrait bizarre. Et je ne veux pas montrer que je suis fébrile. Cela pourrait peut être changer leur réponse et je veux surtout qu'ils soient complètement honnête avec moi.

Les garçons s'installe en face de moi, toujours souriant. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me sortir un truc du genre « Et ! Sympa ta blague ! » Je m'efforce de ne pas penser aux choses désagréables dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit.

J'ai l'impression d'être à un rendez vous pour un travail mais je me rappelle que je suis juste en face des personnes dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Les répercutions ne seront pas dramatique si tout ne se passe pas comme je l'ai prévu.

- J'ai soif, dis je commençant à me lever mais Emmett est plus rapide et m'ordonne de l'assoir.

Il part me chercher un verre d'eau qu'il me tend avec un grand sourire. Je lui murmure un « merci » Je ne veux pas me faire de fausse joie, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt bien partie.

Ne voulant pas entrer dans le vif du sujet et étant curieuse, je leur demande encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure Jasper d'une voix douce.

- Tu rigoles, dis je septique. On dirait que vous sortez d'un combat de boxe !

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Sourit Emmett. On en a vu d'autre, dit il en bombant le torse.

Un sourire nostalgique se dessine sur mon visage en repensant à notre première rencontre. Si j'avais su ce qui nous arriverait par la suite, j'aurai pris peur.

- Puis on s'est juste amusé, ricane Jasper.

- Amusé ? Vous plaisantez ? Dis je paniquée. Vous pourriez vous faire mal.

- Ce sont des jeux de garçons, on aime bien se donner des coups.

- C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour les recevoir, rajoute Jasper

- Tu m'a vu avec un coquart, il fallait bien faire pareil avec lui, dit Emmett.

- Crétin, grogne son ami en le bousculant. Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape, tu vas me péter le nez ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça te fera du bien d'abimer ta jolie petite gueule.

Les voir se chamailler fait remonter quelques souvenirs, lorsque Jasper venait de revenir de son voyage. Ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des pics.

- A quoi penses tu ? Me demande Jasper.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix si proche de mon oreille. Jasper est assis à ma droite.

- A nous j'espère ? Rajoute Emmett qui est assis à ma gauche.

- C'est une évidence, dis je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je n'ose pas les regarder, mais je sens leurs regards sur moi. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, il me prenne chacun une main. Si il y a quelques minutes, je croyais que mon cœur battait vite, il n'en était rien par rapport à maintenant.

- Respire, on ne va ps te manger, me rassure Emmett.

- Enfin pas tout de suite, rajoute Jasper plein de sous entendu.

- Idiot, dis je en lui mettant un gentil coup de coupe.

Malgré moi mes joues se colorent. Il serait mentir de dire que je n'avais pas pensé à cette partie de notre relation mais je ne crois pas être prête à ce genre de plan. J'avoue que l'idée peut paraitre excitante mais malheureusement pour moi, les souvenirs de mon passé toujours présent, moins douloureux mais toujours là.

- Bref, vous avez... Réfléchi ? Demandais je la voix tremblante

Autant aborder le sujet tout de suite vu qu'ils ne veulent rien me dire sur leurs bleues. Comment peut on jouer et finir avec un coquart et un hématome sur le nez ? Selon moi, ils étaient en colère et en sont vraiment venu aux mains...

- Oui, on a réfléchi, commence Jasper.

- Et on a discuté, rajoute Emmett.

- Et vous aller me rendre folle si vous n'en venez pas aux choses concrètes, dis je en commençant à m'énerver.

Mes doigts se ressent sur leurs mains, mes ongles rentrant sûrement dans leur peau vu les grimaces qu'ils font.

- Il faut dire que nous avons été très surpris par ta proposition mais ça parait logique.

- Pour Jasper, parce que moi... Hein, et bien... Je sais que les femmes sont beaucoup plus compliqués que les hommes mais toi, tu fais fort.

Je baisse les yeux gênées mais Emmett me relève le menton et m'oblige à le regarder.

- Ce n'est pas une critique négative, c'est ta différence qui fait que nous avons des sentiments pour toi. Et c'est aussi pour toi que nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation.

- Il n'y a que pour toi que nous nous sommes disputés, personne n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je regarde Jasper et fais non de la tête.

- Parce que tu es la seule à qui nous tenons vraiment, me dit il tendrement. La seule pour qui ont ferait des choses insensées.

- Comme se retrouver à partager une fille ? Dis je timidement.

- Oui, cela, mais comme l'a dit Jasper, on ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse. J'ai mis longtemps avant de comprendre que cela te touchait, que tu nous aimais tous les deux de la même façon, alors Jasper et moi sommes tombés d'accord.

- On veut faire comme tu souhaites Bella.

Les larmes de bonheur me montent au yeux. Je n'ose pas y croire, il me faut quelques secondes pour redescendre sur terre et me rendre compte que j'ai ce que je veux, ils ont accepté.

Je suis complètement soulagée et heureuse pourtant ils ne m'ont pas tout dit. Les mains fermes sur les miennes me le prouvent.

- On ne te garantie pas que tout va bien se passer ni même que ça va durer, mais on va tout faire pour y arriver, explique Emmett.

- Il va falloir que l'on trouve nos repères et aussi...

- Je sais que tout ne sera pas parfait et je ne vous demanderais jamais une tel chose, vous en faites déjà beaucoup pour moi et mon caprice.

- Tu ne fais pas un caprice, me gronde Jasper.

- Tu veux juste être heureuse et tu te bats pour ça.

- Si jamais ça ne va pas, ou que cette situation vous pose problème, vous devez me le dire... Non laisse moi finir Jasper. Vous me dites que vous voulez mon bonheur mais la réciproque est vraie, je veux que vous soyez heureux. Ok ?

Je les regarde l'un après l'autre attendant leur réponse qu'ils me donnent rapidement.

- Bien, dis je avec un vrai sourire.

Le premier que j'ai depuis que j'ai quitté l'appartement hier. Toute la pression retombe même une légère tension persiste.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

Jasper fait signe à Emmett qui s'empresse de faire ce qu'il a en tête, il pose sa main libre sur ma nuque et me rapproche de lui pour m'embrasser. Notre baiser est au début timide, nous retrouvons nos marques, nos langues se caressent, s'apprivoisent. Nous finissons à bout de souffle mais nous restons proche l'un de l'autre. Pendant tout notre baiser, Jasper n'a pas arrêter de caresser de son pouce ma main.

- Tes lèvres m'ont manqué, murmure t' il.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dites où que j'ai faite.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup.

- Es ce que tu les pensais ?

- Non, j'étais en colère, je voulais te faire souffrir mais jamais je n'ai pensé les mots que je t'ai dit. Tu dois me croire, me supplie t' il.

- Je te crois, le rassurais je en embrassant sa main que je tiens.

Il me murmure un « merci » en m'embrassant rapidement. Jasper me tire contre son torse, je me retrouve le dos contre lui, chacune de mes mains toujours accrochés à eux.

Je sens le nez de Jasper respirer mes cheveux avant de descendre dans mon cou, je tourne la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Jasper est moins hésitant, nos langues se rencontrent plus vite, pourtant, notre baiser reste tendre. Je me recule, comblée, même si au début on pourrait se croire dans un porno bas de gamme, sans le sexe bien sûr...

Je sens que l'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien, on aura une relation durable et on sera tous heureux. Je le sens au fond de moi.

Je soupire heureuse et m'installe confortablement contre le torse de Jasper, et sans oublier Emmett, je le tire vers moi. Il comprend vite le message et s'allonge de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur mon ventre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, allongés, sans parler ni bouger. Mais je pense que cela est nécessaire, on va avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à cela.

Bien sûr, notre moment calme est interrompu par mon téléphone. Emmett tend le bras et prend le portable. Au lieu de me le passer, il décroche et met le téléphone en haut parleurs.

- Que veux tu Rosalie ? Grogne t' il

- Quoi ? Je dérange ? Vous êtes en train de vous faire une bonne partie de sexe ?

Emmett rougit.

- Comment sais tu que...

- Vous alliez accepter sa proposition ? Vous l'aimez vraiment tous les deux. Bella a ce truc qui fait que, une fois que une fois que vous êtes dans son périmètre, vous ne pouvez plus vous en détacher. C'est bien pour Bella, prenez soin d'elle, tous les deux, n'est ce pas Jasper ?

- Oui M'dame !

- On prendra soin d'elle, puis après tout, si à deux on n'y arrive pas, plaisante Emmett.

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt. Bella a eu besoin de beaucoup de courage pour vous avez ses sentiments et vous proposer cela. Elle vous a ouvert son cœur comme elle ne l'a jamais fait surtout avec son passé merdique. Alors Messieurs, si jamais je vois une seule larme sur son visage, je vous brise, dit elle menaçante.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une telle amie.

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dis je en reniflant.

- Bien. Quand est ce que tu viens chercher tes affaires ?

- Es tu pressé que je déménage de chez Edward ?

- Edward ? Grogne Emmett, tu vivais chez lui ?

Je me ratatine devant son regard mais Jasper prend ma défence.

- Et où voulais tu qu'elle aille sans argent et sans Job ?

- Oh... Pardon Bella mais tu ne vas plus vivre chez lui, tu reviens ici, dans ta chambre, dit il d'un ton sans appel.

Je sais que je devrais être offusquée de son ordre, je ne suis pas sa chose qui fait ce qu'il veut mais non seulement c'est Emmett, il est comme ça. Je sais qu'il veut mon bien être et au moins ça prouve qu'il veut que je revienne prêt de lui.

- Et si Bella ne veut pas venir ? La provoque Rosalie.

- Bella sait à quel point elle m'a manqué et je sais que ça doit la déranger de rester chez lui sans payer.

Jasper et moi nous regardons étonnés devant le raisonnement plus que juste d' Emmett.

- Parce que tu vas accepter qu'elle paye un loyer ? Laisse moi rire.

- Elle me payera en nature.

- Je me disais aussi, soupire Jasper.

Rosalie se marre. Je mets un coup de pieds amusé dans la cuisse de mon cambrioleur qui se retourne vers moi horrifié.

- Tu ne le payais pas en nature au moins ?

- Si bien sûr, mais Rosalie était avec nous, pour qu'il n'y est pas de malentendu, me moquais je.

Les garçons me regardent choqués.

- Oh oui, c'était torride ! Rajoute ma blonde. Ah... Quel plaisir.

Les garçons se jettent un coup d'œil avant que Jasper me soulève et me remet sur le canapé. Lui et Emmett se dirige vers la porte.

- Vous allez où ? Demandais je mi septique, mi amusée.

- Chercher tes affaires, grogne Emmett. Reste là, il est hors de question que tu t'approches de nouveau de lui.

- Vous savez que c'est de l'humour ?

- Oui, grognent ils en cœur.

Je me mets à rire.

- Vous êtes jaloux ?

Tout en riant, je les rejoins.

- C'est moi qui devrait l'être ! Jane te fait de l'œil, dis je à Jasper.

- Jalouse ?

- Énormément, dis je amusée.

Nous partons chercher mes affaires afin de commencer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Leur histoire est en route ! **

**Je sais, on m'a dit de ne pas stresser pour mes chapitres mais bon, je le fais quand même ^^, surtout à ce moment de la fiction. Il y a beaucoup d'attente, alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! **

**Bisous**


	37. Chapter 37

**Mme Mc Carthy : **tu passes aux étapes ? J'adore ! J'aime bien ce trait de caractère chez eux, ça les rends attendrissant, je suis contente que tu aimes. C'est normal que je te réponde, après tout tu prends le temps de lire, puis j'aime bien nos conversations ! C'est vrai que moi aussi j'attendais cette étape avec impatience mais il fallait bien faire les chapitres précédents, j'aime les histoires construites, en tout cas, tu es très embalée, ça fait plaisir. Pour le sexe, tu vas devoir attendre un peu, jusqu'à quand, je ne sais pas, la suite n'est pas écrite et je pense qu'avant d'avoir THE scène, il y aura des plus "normal" mais tu auras plusieurs THE scène, pour te satisfaire, promis ! Oui, oui je pensais à toi, mais que je veux tu je ne peux pas m'en empécher et ça pour toutes mes histoires.

**Samystere : **Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite avec leur histoire si particulière. Depuis le début, j'ai toujours voulu en venir là, c'était le but de cette histoire. Bisous

**OoO**

**Et oui chapitre posté avec un jour d'avance parce que demain je ne pourrais pas. Bref, comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

_Je me mets à rire._

_- Vous êtes jaloux ? _

_Tout en riant, je les rejoins._

_- C'est moi qui devrait l'être ! Jane te fait de l'œil, dis je à Jasper. _

_- Jalouse ?_

_- Énormément, dis je amusée. _

_Nous partons chercher mes affaires afin de commencer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie. _

**OoO**

Une semaine que je suis revenue vivre ici et même si au début nous avons tous été gêné, maintenant ça va mieux. Certes nous n'avons pas encore passé l'étape de dormir avec l'un deux où dormir avec les deux. Je préfère attendre, bon j'avoue j'ai un peu peur que cela puisse déraper mais mes petits copains comprennent et je pense qu'ils sont comme moi. Après tout, ils sont amis et n'ont absolument aucun penchant homosexuel alors dormir « ensemble » n'est pas un truc de correct pour eux.

Pour le moment, on vit un début de relation « normale », on passe beaucoup de temps à s'embrasser mais ça me va. Je suis tellement heureuse, je n'arrête pas sourire, je me mets même à chantonner, faux mais je le fais. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un conte de fée, Rose m'en a fait la remarque et d'ailleurs elle n'est pas la seule à voir que je respire le bonheur.

Mais j'y ai droit, je n'ai pas eu un passé horrible et comme beaucoup j'ai eu des moments plus bas qui malheureusement pour moi m'ont énormément affecté. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule à la fac, j'ai vécu dans un endroit insalubre, puis j'ai rencontré Emmett. Il m'a aidé à aller mieux, puis Jasper est arrivé. Il m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau. Nous avons eu beaucoup de bas tous les trois mais je ne le changerais pour rien au monde parce que sans ça nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes et nous serons moins « fort ».

Pendant les premiers jours de mon retour, les choses ont été mise à plat, nous nous sommes avoué tous nos petits secrets concernant notre relation, j'ai bien évidemment gardé pour moi mes rêves et autres trucs que je ne raconte qu'à Rosalie. En tout cas, nous avons décidé que notre relation resterait secrète. Les gens ne comprendraient pas et nous ne voulons pas être jugé. On verra par la suite.

J' ai aussi observé le plus discrètement possible, les garçons pour voir s'ils sont bien dans cette relation. Je les crois suffisamment capable de me cacher leur gêne juste pour me faire plaisir. Et souvent je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber sur deux perles comme eux, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que mon premier petit ami était semblable. Dans son genre il était... Comme un mec de 17 ans mais je me demande si les autres étaient pareil...

Et pourquoi je pense à lui d'ailleurs ? Je dois avoir le cerveau tordu pour penser à ce crétin, mais ça doit venir que je n'ai pas de tache d'ombre dans ma vie. Oui tout est parfait, du moins pour le moment.

**OoO**

Ce matin, je me lève et prépare le petit déjeuner, Jasper est le premier à se lever, il m'embrasse tendrement. Je me colle à lui pour savourer encore plus notre moment ensemble.

- J'aime ce genre de réveil, dit il la voix rauque.

- Et moi donc, souris je

On continue de se câliner jusqu'à ce que Emmett se lève.

- Et ! Moi aussi je veux mon câlin du matin, boude t' il

Jasper m'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il laisse ainsi la place à mon autre petit ami qui m'assoie sur la table de la cuisine et s'installe entre mes jambes avant de s'emparer de ma bouche.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Emmett, comme depuis une semaine.

Mon cambrioleur me fait sourire crispé. Comme tous les jours il me demande si ça va, il est vraiment attentionné avec moi. Je me rends compte qu'il a souffert de notre éloignement.

- Tu es tellement gentil, le rassurais je.

Je me laisse porter par Emmett qui nous assoie sur la même chaise. J'ai compris qu'il avait besoin de cette proximité et Jasper ne dit rien. Je les soupçonne d'avoir une conversation là dessus.

Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour les remercier. Je radote mais j'ai l'impression de leur devoir quelque chose pour tout le bonheur qu'ils m'apportent.

Après un baiser à chacun, je pars pour la fac avec la voiture d' Emmett. Je ne regrette pas les transports en commun ni les mauvaises langues de la fac mais ça je m'en fiche.

**PDV EMMETT**

J'ouvre les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, je suis tout simplement heureux, d'ailleurs mon érection l'est aussi...

Qu'importe, elle est dans sa chambre, pas loin de moi, de nous, avec moi, avec nous.

Au début je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi, j'aurai cru que nous serions plus gêné, qu'il y aurait des coups de gueules entre Jasper et moi sans qu' elle soit au courant et bizarrement tout ce déroule normalement comme si nous vivions ça depuis des années. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'empiète sur le territoire de l'autre. On se donne aussi de l' intimité lorsqu'on l' embrasse. C'est quelque part assez gênant et puis le coté jaloux pourrait ressortir. Je ne sais pas ce que Bella en pense, mais elle ne semble pas être dérangée par notre accord tacite.

Même si je la partage avec mon meilleur ami, je l'ai retrouvé, la belle brune dont je suis tombé amoureux dans cette ruelle. Elle et ses sourires, elle et sa gentillesse, elle et ses mots tendres, elle et ses baisers. Mon ange.

Je sais qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je l'oblige à retourner vivre avec nous, mais je l'ai à porté de mains, je ne veux plus la laisser filer et quand elle est proche de moi, je suis rassuré, elle aura moins de chance de partir. J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'elle aime Jasper et non un autre petit con. Quelle catastrophe cela aurait été. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporté.

Je ne suis pas persuadé que notre relation va durer. Je ne doute pas de mes sentiments à son égards mais plus des siens. Je sais qu'elle nous aime de façon différente, elle nous l'a clairement dit mais j'ai toujours peur qu' elle trouve un homme qui a les qualités de Jasper et les miennes. Qu'est ce qui se passerait si elle revenait à la maison en nous disant cela ?

Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, et si cela devait recommencer, j'aurai encore plus de mal à m'en remettre.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que son cœur soit partager « équitablement ».

Sinon l'autre solution c'est que ses sentiments progressent pour l'un de nous. Avec Jasper nous en avons discuté, de ça et d'autre chose. Nous nous sommes ouvert l'un à l'autre comme jamais nous ne l'avons fait et tout cela pour Bella.

Si on nous avait entendu, on aurait put croire que nous avions viré de bord ce qui n'est pas imaginable.

Bella nous fait vraiment faire des trucs complètement fou, je me demande si pour les autres c'est pareil. En tout cas, ce qui ne va pas l'être c'est la partie sexuelle. Je veux la retrouver dans mes bras mais je ne suis pas pressé, je veux faire les choses bien, encore une fois mais pour elle je ferai n'importe quoi.

Si j' accepte qu'elle embrasse Jasper et qu'ils se touchent, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à les voir nus même si je suis dans la pièce. Enfin, nous n'y sommes pas, rien ne me dit que Bella veuille se genre de relation. Je ne crois qu'elle en ait envie.

Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, tant que Bella est avec moi, je serais bien même si je les vois en train de s'embrasser dans la cuisine.

Je réclame mon dû qu'elle me donne avec plaisir.

Oui, nous serons heureux.

**PDV JASPER**

Ça me fait bizarre de dormir seul. Après nos vacances ensemble j'ai du mal à retourner à mon état de célibataire. Bella a quelque chose en elle qui fait que l'on s'attache très vite à elle et lorsqu'on est dans son périmètre on ne peut plus s'en détaché. Et vu que nous avons passé 15 jours perdu en pleine forêt le détachement est douloureux surtout avec notre fin de soirée plus que désastreuse.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attacher autant à une personne et à la copine d' Emmett. Je me rappelle m'en être voulu quand j'ai découvert que je l'aimais vraiment. Bien sûr j'ai tout de suite été attiré par cette femme qui respire le sexe mais c'est lorsque je me suis rendu compte du « plus » qui fait toute la différence que rien ne serait plus pareil. Je ne me suis pas trompé, bon d'accord si je n'avais pas avoué mes sentiments à Bella on en serait pas là, pourtant je ne regrette rien parce que si j'avais tout gardé pour moi je n'aurai pas connu le bonheur. Pourquoi serait il le seul à avoir une petite amie qui le comble ?

C'est vrai que j'aurai pût en trouver une autre mais Emmett et moi avons plein de point commun et apprécier la beauté de la brune en fait partie. Et qui résiste à elle ? J'ai bien vu tous les regards des hommes dans la rue qui regarde ma douce.

Ma Bella, je ne l'ai jamais vu si rayonnante. Je ne regrette pas mes choix.

Au début, je ne croyais pas que notre relation puisse ressembler à ça et pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que nous oserions aller plus loin que la conversation, puis Emmett a embrassé Bella et ensuite je l'ai ramené vers moi pour à mon tour réclamer ses lèvres.

Lorsque nous avons passé un moment calme, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais bien. Je devais voir au delà de notre relation à trois, après tout, j'ai la femme que j'aime dans mes bras et mon meilleur ami qui est aussi heureux que moi. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut pour ces proches ?

Moi qui me targuait de dire que j'acceptais les sentiments de Bella pour Emmett, et bien je peux l'affirmer, je l'accepte vraiment. Oui, vraiment parce qu' avant et bien, je le pensais un peu mais je voulais aussi faire plaisir à Bella, elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu mais je sais qu'elle a cette fêlure qui apparait dans son regard et son passé n'a pas cicatrisé. Je me promets de l'aider.

Mais avant, je vais profiter d'elle, dans tous les sens. Je ne suis qu'un homme qui a envie de sa petite amie. Ma petite amie qui me fait des trucs de fou et qui porte de la lingerie à tomber. Comment ne pas avoir envie d'elle.

J'ai eu plusieurs fois envie d'aller la rejoindre pour la faire mienne mais je me suis retenu en me servant de ma main comme un ado. Pathétique. Surtout que je pense de plus en plus à notre nuit du premier de l'an...

Dès que je l'entends se lever pour nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner, je me « calme » et la rejoins pour profiter d'un moment seul avec elle sans que je jalouse les moments qu'elle passe avec Emmett, j'aime bien nos moments juste entre nous deux et j'en imagine plusieurs quand je la vois assise sur la table Emmett entre ses jambes ouvertes.

Je suis sûr qu'elle aimait nous avoir tous les deux ensemble, elle n'en a pas encore conscience mais je sais qu'elle appréciera.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Ce chapitre est un peu différent, vous aimez ? **

**bisous**


	38. Chapter 38

**tyty p** : Merci pour ta review. Pour le lemon il va falloir attendre un peu. Bisous

**Cristalle **: Je suis contente que tu aimes leur PDV. Je voulais faire une petite mise au point avant de partir sur de bonnes bases.

**Samystere **: Oui, je voulais qu'ils aient chacun un avis différent, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Oui, il faut du temps pour qu'ils s'habituent.

**Mme Mc Carthy** : Oui, je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Et bien imagine avec patience ton Lemon, mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à le vouloir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes tes allusions, je me sens moins seule à avoir un esprit pervers... bisous

**Chapitre précédent :**

_Il s'est passé une semaine depuis que Bella a ré emménagé avec les garçons. _

**PDV BELLA**

Je rentre épuisée de mon stage. Cela fait 15 jours que j'y suis et c'est l'enfer. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller en Ferrari mais bien sûr Emmett ne m'a pas écouté. Je m'en suis prise plein la figure par les autres stagiaires. Mon patron me connait et sais où j' habitais et comment je suis vraiment. Il est le seul content que ma situation se soit amélioré mais les autres... Ils me prennent tous pour une petite bourgeoise. J'encaisse sans broncher et fais mon job le plus correctement possible et pour ne rien arranger mon patron veut m'emmener avec lui sur un chantier au lieu des autres. Certes je suis la plus vieille mais ils l'ont tous mal prit. Les quelques mois suivants vont être éprouvants. Heureusement que j'ai les garçons et que tout va bien entre nous.

Je n'aurai pas pût rêver mieux. Ils sont juste parfais, certes chacun à ses défauts mais j'ai su faire avec avant, je peux le faire maintenant puis même moi, je ne suis pas parfaite.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur la canapé, les yeux clos, un bras sur les yeux et profite du moment de calme que je peux avoir avant de travailler sur un plan que mon patron m'a donné. Ce n'est pas à rendre tout de suite mais il m'a demandé de m'en occuper voir de quoi je suis capable. Je me sens flattée et stressée. Quelle poisse.

- Mon ange ? Tu vas bien ?

Je grogne sans bouger le petit doigt. Doucement Emmett retire mon bras, j'ouvre le yeux pour voir son visage inquiet à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Je lui souris tendrement et passe ma main sur sa joue.

- Non mais je veux bien un câlin, s'il te plait.

Je lui fais une moue boudeuse qui le fait plus rire d'autre chose mais il me soulève du canapé pour s'y assoir et m'installer sur ses genoux. Je me cale contre son torse à l'abri de tous mes problèmes.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Un peu, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Tu veux un massage, demande t' il gêné.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Pourquoi tu es étonnée ?

- Venant de Jasper, je comprends mais moi.

- Pardon mon cœur.

Je l'embrasse rapidement.

- J' ai la tête ailleurs. Excuse moi.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir et tu le sais très bien. Aller tourne toi.

Je me lève des genoux d' Emmett qui écarte les cuisses pour que je me rassoie. J'enlève ma chemise mais garde mon sous vêtement. Mon petit ami me décontracte divinement les épaules et la nuque.

- Tu devrais faire masseur.

- Tu me laisserais toucher une autre femme ?

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête négativement ce qui le fait bien rire mais tant qu'il n'arrête pas son massage ça me va. Par moment, je sens même sa bouche dans ma nuque, me faisant frisonner de bien.

- Et bien, il y en a qui se font plaisir ici.

Je ne loupe pas le regards de Jasper sur ma poitrine qui se rince bien l'œil.

- Peut être mais en attendant, c'est toi qui bave depuis 5 minutes se moque Emmett.

Je ricane ce qui fait sortir Jasper de sa torpeur. Il tourne les talons et part faire je ne sais quoi dans la cuisine. Avec Emmett on se regarde perdu mais pour pas longtemps vu qu'il revient avec des tasses fumantes.

- Chacun son domaine mon pote !

Les deux amis se frappent les poings, je lève les yeux au ciel mais je prends quand même mon chocolat chaud.

- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Emmett arrête ses douces caresses parce que ça ne ressemble plus à un massage et me sert la taille. Je leur explique mes petits problèmes, Emmett se met en colère et a envie d'exploser la tête tout le monde et Jasper reste calme, je pourrai presque voir ses neurones tourner.

- Vous ne ferez rien, dis je ferme.

Ils me regardent comme si je les avais insulté.

- Quoi ? Ne faites pas ces têtes, je suis assez grande pour gérer ce genre de conflit. J'ai survécu 21 ans sans vous et je peux continuer à m'occuper de ça. Ok ?

Ils baissent tous les deux les yeux.

- Mais si jamais j'ai des soucis plus important, vous aurez le droit de faire ce que bon vous semble.

Ils me regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant de se jeter sur moi et de m'embrasser chacun leur tour.

- Aller, pour te changer les idées, restaurant. Je vous invite ! Nous dit Jasper.

Nous partons mettre des tenues appropriées avant de partir. J' espère que ça se passera mieux que la dernière fois.

Jasper nous conduit dans un nouvel endroit. Je me félicite d'avoir mis une robe. En plus je sais que ça plait aux garçons.

- A mon chèque que j'ai reçu pour les photos en Amazonie et à celui de mon assistante !

Jasper me tend un chèque. Je manque de tomber de ma chaise en lisant le montant.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop, m'exclamais je

- Non, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient tellement aimé les photos que j'ai eu un petit bonus.

- Rassure moi, ce sont les photos des animaux et de la nature ?

Les garçons se marrent devant mon idée mais Emmett demande quand même confirmation.

- Bien que les photos de Bella dénudée soit magnifiques.

Je lui mets un coup dans le bras.

- Tu n'as pas osé ?

- Il faut que tu me les montres !

Je frappe mon autre copain.

- Ils ont aimé celle où tu chatouilles un anaconda.

- Tu as quoi ?! Hurle Emmett. Et toi tu l'as laissé faire !

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir Bella n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

- Oui, plus têtue, on ne trouve pas.

- Et elle obtient ce qu'elle veut.

- Je suis là, je vous signale.

- La preuve, finissent ils en cœur.

- Idiots !

Mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Déjà que je ne résistais pas lorsque je ne sortais qu'avec un mais avec deux... Je me demande parfois ce qui me passe par la tête...

Tout notre diner se passe dans la bonne ambiance, les garçons ont vraiment retrouver leur complicité, ils se moquent beaucoup l'un de l'autre en me racontant d'autres anecdotes de leur passé. Je leur parle aussi de moi et de mon enfance avec ma mère, de mon père que je n'ai pas vu depuis mon entré en fac, du nouveau mari de ma mère mais je survole le sujet Phil. J'arrive même à en faire autant pour mon ex et seul petit ami. Dieu merci ils n'insistent pas. Je ne suis pas prête à leur en parler, ils savent que je leur cache quelque chose mais apparemment j'ai réussi à faire passer ça pour quelque chose sans importance.

Pour prolonger notre soirée, je leur propose même une petite balade. Jasper nous emmène dans un parc et nous faisons notre petite balade. Au début nous sommes silencieux, à marcher sans se toucher mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, je leur prends chacun une main et croise mes doigts au leurs. Ils me regardent étonnés et après s'être rendu compte que nous étions seuls, ils se détendent afin de profiter de notre moment. J'espère que l'on en aura d'autre.

Je fini par bailler, fatiguée de ma journée. Les garçons décident de rentrer. Une fois à la maison, il m'embrasse la joue avant de rejoindre ma chambre mais cette nuit là, je les veux à mes cotés. Je les tire par les mains dans le couloir vers ma chambre.

- Euh, Bella ?

Je me retourne vers Emmett, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il est si paniqué.

- Quoi ?

Je le vois se tortiller sur place, mal à l'aise. Si je n' étais pas si curieuse, je me moquerai de lui comme le fait Jasper en ce moment, qui lui, semble avoir compris de quoi il s'agit.

- Mais arrête de te moquer ! Aide moi.

- Oh non ! C'est trop drôle.

- Ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Quoi ? Dormir avec Bella, où coucher avec elle alors que tu es aussi à poil que moi ? Demande Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

Je rougis en entendant ses paroles, Emmett est aussi gêné que moi. C'est du Jasper tout craché, il ne mâche pas ses mots et va droit au but mais c'est ce qui le rend si attirant. Et mon Emmett tout gêné, comme la première fois où nous nous sommes parlés à la librairie lorsqu'il m'avait avoué m'avoir suivi.

Je comprends enfin pourquoi il est comme ça, je m'approche de lui.

- Je veux juste dormir avec vous deux, rien de plus ok ? Dis je rougissante. Je ne suis prête à faire ce dont Jasper parle et si ça se trouve, je ne le serais jamais.

- Ca on en reparlera petit démon.

Je rougis encore plus. Jasper m'embrasse, se détache de moi et se dirige vers sa chambre.

- Tu vas où ?

- Mettre quelque chose de plus confortable.

- Mais tu reviens ? M'inquiétais je

- Crois tu que je voudrais loupé une nuit dans tes bras ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Voyons Bella, ne soit pas bête.

Je lui tire la langue. Emmett me murmure qu'il va lui aussi passer des vêtements plus confortable et revient. Quand à moi, je cours presque dans ma chambre et retourne quasiment toute ma penderie pour trouver quelque chose d'à peut prêt correct pour dormir.

C'est les fesses en l'air et le nez dans le placard que les garçons me retrouvent.

- Très jolie vue, tu ne trouves pas Jasper ?

- Parfaite, je dirais même.

Brusquement je me retourne vers eux avec mes vêtements en main, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- On pourrait croire que tu sors d'une bonne partie de sexe, rigole Emmett.

- Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas, soupire Jasper.

Je m'approche de lui, le frappe avec mon butin mais il réplique en me mettant une claque sur les fesses.

- Et ! M'offusquais je

Je passe à coté d' Emmett qui fait la même chose.

- Non mais c'est pas possible, dis je amusée

Lorsque je reviens, les garçons sont chacun d'un coté du lit, prêt à tomber, ce qui me fait rire mais pas longtemps vu les regards qu'ils me jettent. Je savais que j'aurai du mettre un grand tee shirt large au lieu de mon débardeur ainsi que mon petit short.

D'abord gênée mais ensuite amusée, je me dirige vers le pied du lit et marche à quatre pattes pour rejoindre ma place, au milieu, sous leur regard qui me brule la peau.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et reprends leurs mains.

- Vous n'avez jamais dormi ensemble ?

- Non, dirent ils en cœur. C'est un truc de filles.

- Pas faux.

Je ferme les yeux, heureuse. Les garçons finissent par se rapprocher d'eux même. Jasper qui est le plus à l'aise vient m'embrasser et demande rapidement l'accès de ma bouche que je lui accorde. Ces baisers sont toujours aussi sensuel tout en étant dominant. Il sait l'effet qu'il a sur moi, j'aime être un pantin entre ses mains. Je me sens désirée et femme, bien sûr c'est la même chose avec Emmett mais ses baisers sont différents, on se bataille, tout en restant caressant et doux. Encore une fois je suis à bout de souffle.

Leur deux baisers m' existent plus qu'autre chose surtout, inconsciemment je frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, les garçons ne loupent pas mon geste...

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, Lemon où pas ? Je sais que vous le voulez mais... **

**On n'oublie pas que même sous le soleil, un avis fait toujours plaisir. **

**bisous**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lilou : **Désolée mais... J'aime faire les choses lentement. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Bella n'est pas très proche de ses parents donc, on verra.

**Samystere : **J'adore le « double tente ». L'abstinence va continuer...

**Mme Mc Carthy : **Tu aurais pût me mettre dans ta valise franchement, tu aurais eu la suite en avance ! Voyons, tu crois sincèrement que je vais mettre un Lemon dès maintenant alors que j'avais dis que j'attendrais ?! Voyons ! Je crois que tu peux mettre sur ton annonce « juste morte » Et comme ça, tu peux continuer tes allusions qui me font rire.

**Zabrina : **Merci pour ta review

**Ooo**

**A partir de maintenant, je posterai toutes les 3 semaines. Bonne Lecture.**

**Ooo**

**PDV BELLA**

_Je ferme les yeux, heureuse. Les garçons finissent par se rapprocher d'eux même. Jasper qui est le plus à l'aise vient m'embrasser et demande rapidement l'accès de ma bouche que je lui accorde. Ces baisers sont toujours aussi sensuel tout en étant dominant. Il sait l'effet qu'il a sur moi, j'aime être un pantin entre ses mains. Je me sens désirée et femme, bien sûr c'est la même chose avec Emmett mais ses baisers sont différents, on se bataille, tout en restant caressant et doux. Encore une fois je suis à bout de souffle. _

_Leur deux baisers m' existent plus qu'autre chose surtout, inconsciemment je frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, les garçons ne loupent pas mon geste..._

Tu es un vrai démon, Swan, murmure Jasper.

Sa voix rauque me donne des frissons mais cette fois je me retiens de créer une friction.

La tentation incarnée, rajoute Emmett.

Jasper qui a toujours été plus audacieux et pose sa main sur ma cuisse pendant qu' Emmett se contente de la mettre sur mon ventre.

Mon cœur bat très vite, mes mains sont moites, je sens que les garçons sont aussi fébriles que moi. Tout pourrait déraper avec un mot, un geste, un regard. Une partie de moi en à envie, après tout, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde se retrouver coincée entre deux beaux hommes qui sont l'un comme l'autre doué mais comme je leur ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas prête et les garçons non plus. C'est un cap à passer et je pense que pour notre relation c'est trop tôt.

Quelle excuse...

Mes craintes reviennent encore. Les mots blessant qu' Embry m'a dit remonte et les gestes de Phil... Si seulement je pouvais les oublier. Je me secoue la tête et me concentre sur ce qui se passe à coté de moi.

Je prends les mains qui sont sur mon corps et les serre doucement. Je soupire de bonheur en fermant les yeux, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon oreiller.

Vous êtes bien ?

Tu en doutes ? Demande Jasper

Vous faites tout pour que je sois bien, et ça marche, mais je me sentirai mal si vous n'étiez pas bien.

Bella, soupire Emmett. Tu nous connais, si ça ne va pas on te le dira où de toute façon, tu le verras, on est de trop mauvais menteur.

Parle pour toi !

Dois je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on était au lycée et tu étais sorti avec deux filles.

Jasper grimace.

Il s'est passé quoi ?

Rien !

Oh non, au début tout se passait bien, puis un jour sa première copine a eu des doutes et il a tellement eu peur qu'il a tout avoué. La gifle magistrale qu'il s'est prise.

Oui, bon, on passe à autre chose.

Oh mon pauvre petit Jasper.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

Et moi aussi je me suis fait battre par cette folle !

Je hausse un sourcil en regardant Emmett. Jasper se met à rire.

On m'explique ?

Jasper et moi étions inséparable et cette fille a cru que j'étais au courant, et j'ai moi aussi eu droit à sa main sur ma joue.

Tu étais au courant ?

Non ! Même pas.

C'est à mon tour de me moquer d'eux. Mes deux copains cachent leur visage dans mon cou.

Mes pauvres chéris.

On est battu, dirent ils en cœur.

Oh moins tout ça, me moquais je gentiment.

Ils m'embrassent chacun la joue avant de retourner à leur place. On se murmure un bonne nuit avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Lorsque je me réveille le matin, je suis sur le coté gauche en face d' Emmett, son bras me servant d'oreiller, sa main sur ma hanche Et Jasper est collé dans mon dos, son bras droit en dessous du mien, sa main juste sous la poitrine. Du Jasper tout cracher.

Si seulement nous pouvions rester comme ça, sauf que ma vessie se manifeste et là, je me retrouve dans un sacré dilemme. Déjà que pousser un seul bras est compliqué mais deux ? Pourtant, j'y arrive et je me faufile rapidement jusqu'à ma salle de bain.

Une fois rafraîchi de partout, je décide de préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre j'ai envie de rire mais je m'abstiens, je vais attendre leur réveil, ça sera beaucoup plus drôle. Après avoir posé le plateau, je m'installe à mon bureau et travaille sur projet de mon patron. Je voudrais lui présenter pour lundi, en plus j'ai plein d'idée. Une heure passe avant qu'ils ouvrent les yeux, je pose mon crayon et les regarde. Ils se sont encore plus rapprocher, leurs nez se touchent presque et je suis sûr que leurs jambes sont en contact.

Ils ouvrent les yeux en même temps et leur réaction est au delà de mon imagination. Je ne les savais pas si réactif au réveil surtout que l'un comme l'autre aime les réveils en douceur. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que ce n'est pas moi au milieu, ils poussent un cri relativement efféminé et font un bon en arrière en tombant chacun d'un coté du lit. Ils se relèvent et se regardent comme s'ils avaient 5 yeux, cela pourrait être tout mais ils crient encore une fois en se rendant compte que l'autre peut voir son érection matinal. Très rapidement ils se couvrent en se regardant choqué mais aucun ne bouge.

Pendant tout leur réveil, je n'ai pas arrêté de rire mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, du coup, je peux à loisirs de continuer de rire discrètement tout en profitant du spectacle.

J'attends de voir ce qu'ils vont faire mais vu qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge je me décide de me manifester.

J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Ils sursautent et me regardent avec des yeux ronds sans pour autant retirer leurs mains. Je ne peux que faire un petit rire en les voyant.

Je prends le plateau et les thermos pour les boissons chaudes et m'installe au milieu du lit, toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Vous venez ?

Ils se jettent un regard en coin, avant de revenir sur le lit, toujours en cachant leur intimité. Prudemment, ils se placent à coté de moi et soulagés ils remettent la couette sur eux.

Bien dormi ?

Ils grognent.

Moi j'ai passé une excellente nuit.

Comme tout le reste du week end. Nous ne sommes pas ressorti, on a préféré rester tous les trois. Même si il ne s'est rien passé pendant la nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose dans la tête des garçons et même si Jasper prétendant qu' une partie à trois ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça mais la réaction du Samedi matin a prouvé le contraire. Je pense que ça l'a fait réfléchir et que maintenant il est plus obstiné. Emmett a aussi réfléchi, il est plus tactile avec moi.

Dans la nuit du dimanche au Lundi, les garçons m'ont rejoint pour dormir et le lendemain ils ont voulu m'accompagner au travail. Je ne suis pas persuadée que ça va me rendre service... D'ailleurs j'en ai subi les conséquences plus tard.

Les filles qui ont bavé devant mes copains et les ont dragué – je suis jalouse mais en même temps égoïste, ils doivent se supporter alors je n'ai pas fait de crise - sans oublier d'être médisantes à mon égard, un peu comme à la fac. Les garçons eux, essayent de me draguer, se disant sûrement que sous prétexte que je suis bien entourée, je dois être une sacrée salope selon leur dire... Très flatteur...

Jusque là, ce n'était que des mots, mais lorsqu'un des garçons me met la main aux fesses, je me retourne te lui met un gifle. Heureusement que mon patron qui a vu toute la scène le revoit mais me convoque dans son bureau. Je m'assoie sur une chaise te baisse les yeux. Mon patron se moque de moi.

Vous n'étiez pas souvent convoquer dans le bureau du directeur.

Non Jamais.

Ne vous en faites pas Miss Swan, je ne vais pas vous gronder, dit il amusé.

Je lui fais un petit sourire crispé.

J'ai vu les plans que vous aviez fait. Je ne pensais pas que vous les rendiez si tôt.

J'étais inspirée, dis je en haussant les épaules pour cacher mon stress.

C'est très bon. Vous devez continuer à suivre vos idées, vous avez du talent.

Merci Mr.

Mais de rien et ne vous en faites pas pour tous les autres. Je vais régler le problème.

Vous savez j'ai l'habitude des mauvaises langues. J'apprends à vivre avec.

Il fait un signe de tête. Je prends congé.

Oh Miss, pensez à soigner votre main.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux pour voir un bleu. Et merde. Génial. La soirée va être super. Entre Jasper qui a du partir pour un shotting photos depuis deux jours et Emmett qui va voir ma main, il ne va pas aimer.

Et comme je commence à les connaître un peu trop, lorsqu'il vient me chercher au travail, il m'embrasse et lorsqu'il prend ma main, il voit que je grimace.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande t' il inquiet et en colère. Et ne me dit pas rien.

A contre cœur, je lui explique, je sais comment cela va se finir. Je n'oublie pas comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans une ruelle où il se faisait tabasser.

En plus, je sais que le crétin va sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Vu que c'est mon jour de poisse, il se pointe et me détaille de la tête au pieds. Quel petit con de bourgeois qui se croit tout permis et qui refuse de subir les conséquences.

Toi espèce de garce, dit il en s'avançant vers moi.

Emmett voit rouge et se jette littéralement sur lui pour lui mettre son poing dans le nez. Vu le craquement je suppose que son nez est cassé. Le petit con recule de quelques pas mais Emmett ne semble pas en avoir fini avec lui, il le plaque contre le mur et le soulève par le col de quelques centimètres.

Vu que personne ne semble t'avoir appris les bonnes manières, je vais le faire.

Quoi, ta salope a aimé ça !

Je secoue la tête dépitée, Emmett lui remet un coup de poing et lui décroche la mâchoire avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Le petit con se met à pleurer.

Mon copain, qui est très sexy en colère, prend ma main valide et me fait monter dans la voiture. Il ne décroche pas un mot même lorsqu'il me soigne dans la salle de bain, m'allonge dans son lit et me prend dans ses bras.

Il prend ma main blessée et l'embrasse.

Je vais bien.

Je dois prendre soin de toi.

Et tu le fais très bien mais ne te comporte pas comme un homme des cavernes même si je dois avouée que tu as été carrément sexy quand tu l'as frappé.

Et je recommencerai, dit il fier de lui en se plaçant au dessus de moi.

Je grimace, même si il est canon, je n'aime pas trop ça. Un jour il aura des problèmes.

Je ne supporte pas que l'on te manque de respect, rajoute t' il avant de m'embrasser.

Tu ne peux pas essayer de ne pas le faire, sauf si je suis en très grand danger ? Proposais je doucement.

Tu es bien une fille, il ne faut pas se battre.

Je lui met un coup de poing dans le bras et avec mon pied, je le frappe à la cuisse.

Je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuies, c'est tout, puis moi aussi je me suis battu une fois.

C'est vrai ?

Ouaip ! Je lui ai pété le nez et la mâchoire, je pourrais te donner des cours pour frapper parce que ta technique laisse à désirer...

Sa tête vaut tout l'or du monde mais les représailles sont à la hauteur. Il se recule rapidement de moi, et part chercher je ne sais trop quoi dans sa penderie. Il se retourne triomphant avec une cravate dans la main. Ayant compris ce qu'il veut faire, je me mets à courir dans la chambre, lui sur ses talons et au moment où je vais pour sortir de la chambre il m'attrape d'un bras par la taille et m'emmène sur le lit, s'installe sur moi et attache mes poignets aux barreaux du lit. Moi qui avait pensé à cela il y a quelques temps déjà, je ne sais pas si je suis toujours partante mais j'ai aussi confiance en Emmett alors je me laisse faire.

Il se recule très fier de lui. Doucement il défait un à un les boutons de ma chemise, ses doigts effleurent ma peau sans vraiment me toucher, son souffle me fait frisonner, mes seins se gonflent, mes tétons se dressent.

**PDV EMMETT**

Voir mon ange si vulnérable attachée à mon lit m'excite beaucoup trop, je dois me calmer si je ne veux pas faire dans mon pantalon comme un puceau. J'ai tellement rêvé du moment où nous nous retrouverons seuls que je vais savourer et la vengeance est une bonne excuse, je vais lui faire me supplier de la prendre.

Pour me calmer, je défais son chemisier et effleure son corps avec ma bouche et mes doigts. Elle est déjà en train de gémir. Pour la faire taire, je l'embrasse et bouge mon érection qui commence à être douloureuse mais mon ange remue le bassin pour créer une friction que je refuse de lui donner pour le moment.

Je passe une de mes mains dans son dos et libère ses magnifiques seins tendus pour moi. Comme un affamé, je me jette dessus et leur procure toute l'attention qu'ils méritent. Ma douce murmure mon prénom et me supplie de la prendre, sauf que je n'en ai pas fini. J'ai besoin de redécouvrir son corps.

Ma bouche descend sur son ventre, je défais sa jupe et retire tout le reste de ses vêtements. Elle écarte les cuisses, ma jolie brune timide et gênée est très loin mais elle a toujours été la tentation incarnée sauf qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Même si j'ai envie d' y aller directement, je préfère la faire languir en commençant par embrasser sa cheville et faire le chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle bouge son bassin et essaye de resserrer ses cuisses mais je les bloque ouverte, elle grogne de frustration mais je ne cède pas au contraire...

N'en pouvant plus, je pose ma bouche sur son sexe humide, elle crie de bonheur et même si j'ai envie de l'emmener à l'orgasme je me recule d'elle jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun contact avec elle. C'est à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. J'avoue que même si c'est assez douloureux pour moi, j'aime la voir se tortiller sur mes draps essayant de défaire les liens, sa poitrine ronde bougeant légèrement, ses yeux mi clos qui me fixe avec envie.

J' en profite pour retirer mon tee shirt, mon ange regarde avec envie mon torse et sans s'en rendre compte, tire deux fois plus sur les liens qui ne cèdent pas. Le plus doucement possible, je laisse tomber au sol mon jean et mon boxer. Discrètement, je souffle de soulagement d'avoir libéré mon érection.

J'avais envie rester encore quelques minutes à l'observer mais lorsqu'elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, je me jette sur elle et pose brusquement ma bouche sur la sienne, je la sens sourire mais je ne m'en occupe pas préférant lui lever une jambe et la pénétrer. Nous soupirons tous les deux de plaisir. Je remonte un peu plus sa jambe pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Rapidement nous ne sommes plus que gémissement. Je m'accroche un peu plus à elle lorsque je sens nos orgasmes arriver. Lorsqu'elle murmure mon prénom, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour venir ce qui l'entraîne avec moi au paradis.

**Ooo**

**A suivre...**

**Normalement, je n'avais pas prévu de Lemon pour tout de suite mais finalement, j'ai décidé d'être gentille. Ça vous plaît ? **


	40. Chapter 40

**Réponses :**

**lilou82 et Cristalle : **Merci pour vos reviews.

**Guest : **Et oui, pauvre Jasper mais il est plus présent dans ce chapitre ^^. Pour le moment, je reste avec mes 3 histoires en cours d'écriture mais je prépare une petite fiction en CrossOver avec Hermione et Jasper.

**Mme Mc Carthy : **Et bien oui, dommage pour toi, je t'aurai même raconté des petits secrets ^^. Tu auras ton lemon à trois mais pas tout de suite, je suis vilaine, je sais mais comme je te l'ai dit, je le vis bien. Je te rassure quand j'écris je ne suis pas mieux, c'est pour ça que j'écris au « je » lol. Il fallait qu' Emmett soit Emmett et j'aime son côté brute.

**Samystere : **Et oui, je devais les faire se réveiller ainsi, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Et oui, la vie est injuste, le tout c'est de ne pas faire attention à ce que dises les autres.

**OoO**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, on a dépassé les 500 alors merci !**

**Bonne Lecture**

**OoO**

**PDV EMMETT**

_Rapidement nous ne sommes plus que gémissement. Je m'accroche un peu plus à elle lorsque je sens nos orgasmes arriver. Lorsqu'elle murmure mon prénom, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour venir ce qui l'entraîne avec moi au paradis. _

Je dois remercier Jasper d'être parti et de nous avoir laissé. Il se doutait que ça allait arriver et mon ami savait que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec elle vu que nous avons été séparer plus longtemps.

Je ne crois pas que notre relation pourrait marcher si nous n'étions pas si amis et si l'on ne se connaît pas aussi bien.

À quoi penses-tu ? Demande une voix rauque de sommeil dans mon dos.

Bella passe ses deux bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse entre les omoplates.

À toi et à notre relation.

Je prends sa main blessée et l'embrasse, son bleu dû au coup est presque parti mais ses poignets sont meurtries de notre nuit.

Tu y penses souvent ?

Malgré moi.

Tu n'es pas bien ? S'inquiète-t-elle

Si mais tu ne peux pas nier que notre relation n'est pas conventionnelle alors du coup, j'y pense. Déjà que je ne suis pas doué lorsque nous étions juste toi et moi alors maintenant...

Ne soit pas idiot, tu es un parfait petit ami et pour notre relation bizarre, on y va à notre rythme, pour que tout le monde soit bien. Et nous avançons tous dans le flou. Alors ne t'en pré-occupe pas. Ok ?

Elle m'embrasse sur la bouche et part s'asseoir sur le canapé avec le chocolat que je lui ai préparé. Rapidement je la rejoins avec un plateau repas que j'avais prévu de lui apporter au lit.

Comment vont tes poignets ?

**PDV BELLA**

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ?

Je lui montre les poignets.

Hein ? Quoi ? Non non, jamais je ne pourrais regretter et je veux même recommencer, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Nous nous allongeons, moi sur lui, prêt à recommencer un nouveau round même si je suis épuisée et que j'ai mal partout. Emmett passe ses mains sous ma culotte pendant que je caresse son torse.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que vous avez avec ce canapé ?

Je relève la tête vers Jasper qui nous regarde amusé.

Salut petit démon sauvage.

Et !

Il n'a pas tord, dit Emmett en aplatissant légèrement mes cheveux et en glissant son pouce sur mes lèvres gonflées.

Je me recule d' Emmett et sautille vers Jasper pour l'embrasser. Il fait glisser ses mains de mes bras jusqu'à mes poignets.

Il les porte à son regard et fronce les sourcils. Il les fait tourner dans ses mains, se demandant sûrement comment je me suis fait ça plus le bleue sur les phalanges.

Mal à l'aise, je rougis et le ricanement d' Emmett n'arrange pas les choses. Jasper fait des aller-retour entre lui et moi avant de lâcher un « oh » significatif.

Je rougis encore plus.

Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte ! Le lit est toujours debout ?

Je suis offusquée de ce qu'il dit mais en même temps c'est très Jasper qui se rapproche de son ami pour lui taper dans la main.

Infernal, dis-je à moi même.

Et ouais, que veux-tu, je suis une bête de sexe, dit-il alors que je bois une gorgée de mon chocolat que je recrache.

Les garçons me regardent étonnés en train d'étaler mon chocolat sur mon tee-shirt.

Choquée petit ange ?

Pourtant tu en as vu d'autres, non ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leurs bêtises mais pour une fois je reste maître de moi-même.

Tu ne devais pas passer une semaine pour tes photos ? Demandais-je

Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Ne soit pas stupide.

Je les embrasse chacun leur tour avant d'aller au travail.

J'aurai cru que Jasper serait gêné ou qu'il aurait un malaise entre nous mais non. Il faut dire que Jasper est le plus ouvert de nous trois pour les relations sexuelles.

Quelques jours plus tard c'est au tour d' Emmett de partir quelques jours, son père l'a appelé et souhaite le voir, il lui a ordonné de venir. Sympa le beau-papa. Du coup Jasper et moi sommes tous les deux pour quelques jours et selon nos paris il revendra en moins de 24 heures. Je ne connais pas son père mais vu le portrait qu'ils m'en ont fait, je ne veux vraiment pas rencontrer cet homme qui ce souci plus de son argent que de son fils. Il l'oblige à revenir en un claquement de doigts et il accourt. Je ne le blâme pas, il lui permet de vivre sans avoir de problème financier mais il reste que son père est selon moi un mauvais homme.

Et toi, Bella, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de tes parents.

Bien sûr Jasper aborde encore le sujet lorsque nous passons la soirée tous les deux.

Père flic, mère couguar, parents divorcés, beau-père... Con, résumais-je rapidement.

Il va peut-être comprendre que je ne veux toujours pas abordé le sujet de ma famille.

Et toi ?

Parents aimant qui ne comprenne pas la passion de leur fils.

Ok. On n'aborde plus le sujet parent.

Ca me va.

Le reste de notre soirée se passe dans sa chambre, à se câliner sans pousser nos caresses.

Pardon, on a dit que l'on en parlait plus mais... Tu as l'air tendu lorsque tu parles de ton beau père.

Hein, non, non, tu hallucines.

Je me recule de lui et lui tourne le dos. Je reprends mes esprits en fermant les yeux et en m'efforçant de me vider la tête.

Je sursaute lorsque Jasper pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Bébé, pardon, je suis désolé.

Je soupire et lui dis que ce n'est pas grave. J'arrive sans qu'il voit mon visage à me blottir contre le lui, j'arrive même à m'endormir dans ses bras réconfortant où je sais que personne ne me fera de mal ou ne me dira des choses horribles.

Comme souvent, lorsque je pense à Phil ou Embry, j'en « rêve » la nuit et je me réveille en sursaut. Jasper lui, dort toujours, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je passe quelques minutes à l'observer sans le toucher puis je décide de m'amuser avec son corps sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Je trouve cela excitant et ça me permet de me venger pour toutes les tortures mentales qu'il m'a fait subir.

Le plus délicatement possible je lui caresse la joue. Il tourne son visage vers ma main comme s'il demandait plus. Du coup, je continue de le toucher en glissant ma main sur son cou et sur son torse. Il n'y a pas un seul centimètre carré de sa peau que mes doigts n'ont pas touché. Une fois fini c'est à ma bouche de prendre le relais et vu la bosse de son boxer je pense que je lui fais de l'effet, même en dormant.

Je me suis quand même demandé si je l'avais réveillé mais il serait incapable de rester si décontracté et insensible.

Amusée et maintenant excitée par mon petit jeu, je descends plus bas et baisse son boxer pour libérer son érection que je prends en bouche tout en fixant son visage pour voir s'il va se réveiller. Je m'amuse beaucoup de la situation surtout lorsqu'il commence à se réveiller en ondulant son bassin et en gémissant légèrement.

Il finit par bouger ses mains sûrement pour me chercher, j'en profite pour accélérer mes va et viens sur son érection ce qui le réveille complètement. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde étonné. Si je pouvais sourire, je le ferrai mais je préfère m'occuper de lui. Lorsque je sens qu'il est proche, ma main prend la relève et l'embrasse. Il se soulage enfin sur les draps.

Bon réveil, dis-je amusée.

Bonne nuit joli démon.

Il m'embrasse rapidement.

Je peux savoir d'où t'est venu cette idée ?

Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas, dis-je joueuse, sachant qu'il a plus qu'aimer.

Ne joue pas avec moi, tu sais qu'à ce jeu, je suis le meilleur.

Mais j'ai gagné la première bataille.

Je te le conçois et j'ai aimé que tu gagnes, dit il en s'allongeant sur moi.

Et j'ai aimé gagné.

Mais tu vas encore plus aimer que _je_ gagne, dit il en se frottant contre moi.

Oh, oui, j'aime que tu gagnes, gémissais-je.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou tout en continuant de se frotter contre mon centre humide. Je le sens reprendre de la vigueur.

Mais mon Jasper décide de gagner une autre bataille avant de gagner la guerre. Il fait glisser une main entre nos deux corps et fait rentrer trois doigts dans mon antre chaud. Je suis rapidement au bord du précipice vu mon état d'excitation et Jasper remporte une bataille juste avec ses doigts.

Alors c'est qui le meilleur ? Fanfaronne-t-il.

Mouais, pas mal...

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour me retourner et me mettre à quatre pattes avant de me pénétrer rapidement et fortement. Les prémices d' un autre orgasme monte en moi et vu la cadence à laquelle va Jasper, il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Effectivement, une poignée de minutes plus tard, il nous plonge vers un orgasme dévastateur.

Je me laisse tomber sur le ventre, Jasper à moitié sur moi qui veut dire quelque chose mais je le coupe.

Si tu parles de bataille ou de guerre, je te botte les fesses.

Oui m'dame mais j'ai quand même gagné.

Avec tous les efforts du monde je prends un oreiller et le frappe avec.

C'est tout ? Tu vas voir !

Il se met à me chatouiller avant de repartir pour une autre partie de sexe.

Entre lui et Emmett, je vais vite être sur les rotules mais si c'est le prix à payer pour les avoir tous les deux et bien, je l'accepte avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, il faudrait être folle pour refuser deux hommes aussi parfait l'un que l'autre.

Mon dieu, je ne le pensais pas possible, mais je les aime encore plus.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? Alors ? **

**Bisous **


	41. Chapter 41

**Mme Mc Carthy : **lol, non désolée par de Lemon à chaque chapitre mais ton trio arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses mais non pas dans ce chapitre, puis avec mon esprit, on ne sait jamais ^^ Woua, tyu me cites, je suis flattée et je rougis. Bisous

**Guest **: Merci pour ta review

Bonne lecture

**PDV BELLA**

_Il se met à me chatouiller avant de repartir pour une autre partie de sexe. _

_Entre lui et Emmett, je vais vite être sur les rotules mais si c'est le prix à payer pour les avoir tous les deux et bien, je l'accepte avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, il faudrait être folle pour refuser deux hommes aussi parfait l'un que l'autre._

_Mon Dieu, je ne le pensais pas possible, mais je les aime encore plus._

**OoO**

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par la porte d'entrée qui claque. Jasper est déjà debout. Je me demande comment il fait pour se lever de si bonne heure, surtout après la nuit que nous avons passé.

J'entends les garçons parlés dans la cuisine et Emmett s'énerve contre son père et que décidément, il ne peut pas rester plus de 24 heures avec lui sans qu'il est des effusions de sang, donc il s'en va. Pendant que Jasper réconforte son ami, je me faufile dans ma chambre et enfile les premiers sous-vêtements que j'ai.

Il faut que j'achète un énorme cadeau à Rosalie pour m'avoir aidé à refaire ma collection de lingerie.

Une fois les pièces de tissus enfilés, je me dirige vers eux.

Ils arrêtent leur discussion et me détaillent. Je tourne sur moi-même tout en souriant. Emmett retrouve le sourire et vient m'embrasser. Il cache son visage dans mon cou et inspire fortement.

Tu sens le sexe et mon meilleur ami. C'est bizarre parce que ça ne me dérange pas.

Tous les trois, nous rigolons légèrement. Les mains d' Emmett descendent sur mes fesses. La légère pression qu'il exerce commence à me faire tourner la tête mais ses mots me redescendent brutalement sur tête.

J'adore ta tenue mais mon père va beaucoup moins l'aimer. Il est en bas, au téléphone. Il arrive.

Quoi ?

Jasper et moi avons parlé en même temps. Là où mon expression reste choquée, Jasper grimace. Je recule Emmett de mon visage pour lui demander si c'est une blague mais vu son air triste, non.

Mon cambrioleur me fait un regard désolé, je l'embrasse sur la joue et me détache de lui pour aller m'habiller. Heureusement, je suis à peine dans le couloir que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Je cours pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et retourner mon placard pour trouver une tenue correct.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que rien ne va et que ça ne plaira pas au grand homme d'affaire McCarty ?

Quelle poisse.

Je décide de faire simple et de mettre un chemisier rose pale ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Comme ça, je serais prête pour aller au travail cet après midi.

Prudemment j'entre dans le salon où j'entends son père demander à Jasper s'il prend toujours des pâquerettes en photos. Je ne le connais pas mais je ne l'aime pas. Jasper répond que oui, sûrement pour ne pas offenser Mr McCarty, mais l'homme renchéri en disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de continuer à prendre des femmes en photos, au moins il y a matière à regarder.

Pourquoi ma main me démange ? Es ce que ça serait mauvais si je me laissais aller à le frapper ?

Malheureusement pour moi, Emmett me voit et m'invite à entrer. Son père me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Je ne baisse pas les yeux et le fixe attendant qu'il est fini son « inspection ».

Papa, je te présente Bella, elle occupe la dernière chambre.

Enchantée Mr McCarty.

Moi de même Mademoiselle.

Il se tourne vers Emmett.

Te paye-t-elle un loyer ?

Non, Bella avait besoin d'un endroit correct où vivre, alors je l'héberge.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise de quelque chose désobligeant concernant l'argent mais non. Ce qu'il dit est bien plus offensant.

Bien. J'espère au moins que tu profites de sa présence.

Nous savons tous ce qu'il sous-entent et nous sommes tous les trois choqués, mais Emmett se reprend le premier.

Bella est notre amie, et je la respecte beaucoup trop pour qu'elle me paye le loyer en nature.

Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

Non, mais tu le sous-entent tellement fort qu'il est difficile de passer à côté.

Fait attention Emmett, je pourrais te priver de tout tes biens.

Jasper et moi regardons l'échange en silence, inquiet de ce qui pourrait se dire par la suite. Nous savons que même si Emmett n'est pas intéressé par l'argent de son père, il l'aime l'avoir ça lui permet de garder un lien avec celui-ci. Et si nous devons partir et bien nous le ferons même si je pense que les garçons feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour rester ici.

Mais je t'en pris, fait.

Nous sommes plus qu'étonné de la réaction d' Emmett.

Comme ça tu te débarrasseras complètement de ton fils et je ne serais plus une gêne pour toi.

Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais je vois que son père est blessé par les mots de son fils.

Alors, va-y, arrête de payer le loyer, arrête de payer l'assurance de ma voiture, je t'en pris, reprend ton argent vu que, apparemment, je ne suis pas un investissement rentable pour toi !

Encore une fois son père est blessé mais Emmett ne le voit pas vu qu'il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se calmer.

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans le salon.

Eumm, un café ? Proposais-je.

Hein ? Euh, oui mademoiselle.

Jasper va pour rejoindre Emmett mais je l'arrête par le poignet et le fusille du regard d'un air de dire « si tu me laisses seule avec lui, je te castre ». Du coup mon petit ami va s'asseoir en face de lui mais ne dit rien. Je reviens rapidement avec le café et quelques biscuits. Je meurs de faim.

Sinon Mademoiselle...

Swan.

Mademoiselle Swan. Vous travaillez dans quel domaine ?

Je suis en dernière année à la fac pour être architecte.

Bien. Vous pensez avec votre diplôme ?

Je suis bonne élève et mon patron me dit que je suis douée dans ce que je fais.

Donc lorsque vous serez diplômée, vous comptez arrêter de jouer les pic-assiette et vous trouvez un appartement et un job, je suppose ?

Je serre les dents et lui sors mon sourire le plus commercial possible.

Non je compte épouser Emmett et dilapider tout votre argent. Je trouve que c'est un bon plan de carrière, vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'est à son tour d'être choqué. Non mais. On n'a pas du le faire taire souvent.

Jasper sourit derrière sa tasse.

Et sinon, vous, vous travaillez dans quel domaine ? Demandais-je détachée.

S'il croit que son comportement va me faire pleurer, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil.

Je vous trouve bien insolente, jeune fille.

Je le suis parce que la personne en face de moi le mérite... Je n'aime pas votre condescendance à mon égard, pourtant je ne vous le fais pas remarquer... Ah si.

Je lui sors encore mon sourire commercial.

Faites attention, je peux vous briser.

Et comment ? En me retirant ma bourse inexistante ? En coupant les vivres et accessoirement le seul lien avec votre fils, mais je vous en pris. Vous perdrez plus que moi.

Je peux vous couper toutes les portes des cabinets d'architectes.

Soit, faites, j'ai prévu de monter moi-même mon cabinet avec la magie d'internet et entre nous vous ne trouvez pas cela « petit » de vous attaquez à une jeune femme de 22 ans. Avez-vous peur que je vous fasse de l'ombre ?

A cette pensée, je me mets à rire bruyamment. Bella Swan a remporté par K.O. J'attends la réplique mais il se contente de me fixer.

Ca fait longtemps que vous couchez avec mon fils ?

Je hausse un sourcil mais ne répond rien. Jasper s'étouffe avec sa boisson. Je lui tape gentiment dans le dos.

Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme qu'il fréquente en temps normal.

C'est pour ça que je suis là et qu'elles, non.

Encore une fois, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Jasper me regarde avec admiration. Je ne peux que le regarder avec amour.

Mr McCarty nous regarde tour à tour avant de sourire comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor.

Et il sait que son _meilleur_ ami couche avec sa copine ?

Jasper se décompose mais moi je lui tiens tête et le fixe.

Bien évidemment, pour qui me prenez vous ? Demandais-je choquée.

Mr McCarty me regarde les yeux grand ouvert et pour l'échever, j'envoie la phrase qui déchire.

Puis, vous savez ce que l'on dit. A deux c'est bon, à trois, c'est encore meilleur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, si on ne compte pas Jasper qui s'étouffe, je me lève, me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre.

Maintenant, si vous vous vouliez bien aller mettre votre nez ailleurs que dans la vie de votre fils qui s'en sort très bien sans vous, dis-je en désignant la porte.

Encore une fois, je le vois triste mais il n'est tellement antipathique que j'en ai que faire. J'attends un peu avant qu'il ne se lève et pose sa tasse avec des gestes contrôlés. Doucement il se dirige vers moi et s'arrête à ma hauteur.

Je vous conseille de mettre un terme à votre _relation_ sinon, je mettrais mes menaces à exécutions, dit-il pour que je sois seule à l'entendre.

Je vous pensais plus intelligent , Emmett vous trouve brillant mais moi, je ne vois qu'un homme dépassé qui a plein de regret et qui ne sait pas comment retourner dans la vie de son fils... Vous ne me faites pas peur Mr, même si vous ne le montrez pas, vous l'aimer et vous ne pourrez jamais le mettre à la rue.

Je peux vous atteindre, dit-il moins assuré.

C'est vrai, je vous le concède, je ne suis rien pour vous, mais pas pour Emmett, si vous me toucher, vous le toucherez. Et quand bien même, vous mettriez vos menaces à exécutions, je m'en sortirai quoi qu'il arrive. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me mettre des batons dans les roues. J'ai flanché une fois, j'ai retenu la leçon, donc maintenant je réplique.

Petite impérieuse.

Possible, mais n'oubliez pas que je n'ai rien donc je n'en perdrai pas plus mais vous qui avez tout, vous perdrez plus que moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

On se fixe dans une bagarre silencieuse.

Très bien, puisse que tout est dit, je vous demanderai de partir.

Il fait quelques pas dans le couloir.

Au plaisir Mr McCarty !

Il ne se retourne pas, au contraire, il s'éloigne plus rapidement. Je referme la porte et m'appuie contre celle-ci, très fière de moi.

Les lèvres de Jasper se posent sur les miennes et m'embrasse passionnément. Il colle son corps contre le mien.

Bordel Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu étais sexy.

Je rigole et lui tape sur le bras.

Je peux le sentir Mr Whitlock, dis-je en frottant mon bassin contre le sien.

Diablesse.

Merci !

Je me décale de lui pour rejoindre Emmett. Jasper me suit.

De quoi avez vous parlez à la porte.

Rien d'important, ne t'en fait pas.

Non, c'est vrai, tu t'es juste mis à dos l'un des plus grand homme d'affaire de la ville.

Ba tu vois, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre d' Emmett. Pas de réponse. Doucement j'ouvre sa porte et ne le voit nulle part. Jasper va voir dans la salle de bain mais il n'y est pas.

Après un petit coup d'œil, on se dirige vers ma chambre et la, il y a Emmett allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans mon oreiller. Sans faire trop de bruit, même si Emmett nous a entendu, je rentre doucement et m'allonge à côté de lui et lui caresse le dos. Jasper vient s'allonger de l'autre côté et croise ses bras derrière sa tête.

Tu as toujours été nul pour jouer à cache-cache, se moque Jasper.

Emmett grogne mais ne bouge pas.

Tu aurais du voir Bella, une vraie lionne. Ton père a ramassé ses dents, ricane Jasper.

Emmett relève la tête et me regarde étonné.

- Mon père est parti ?

oui, il avait des choses à faire, dis-je.

Dit plutôt que tu l'as foutu dehors, ricane Jasper.

Je hausse les épaules et m'allonge sur mon lit. Emmett se tourne vers Jasper.

Punaise, je veux les détails !

Jasper lui raconte toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails et comme Jasper il m'embrasse passionnément.

Ne m'en veux pas Emmett, mais je n'aime pas trop ton père.

Les deux garçons se mettent à rire.

Tu crois qu'il va mettre ses menaces à exécutions, demande Emmett légèrement inquiet.

Je ne sais pas, dit Jasper.

Non, dis-je ferme. Il ne fera rien.

Les deux garçons me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

Comment tu peux en être sur ?

Il tient à toi et ne fera rien contre toi.

Mais toi ?

Ne t'en fait pas, je m'en sortirai, quoi qu'il arrive, puis mes menaces ne sont pas écoutés par un sourd.

Tu l'as menacé ?! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Si peu. Mais faite moi confiance. Tout ira bien, je le sais.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors papa McCarty ? Et Bella ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire:p**

**bisous bisous **


	42. Chapter 42

**Réponses : **

**samystere **: N'est ce pas, mais bon, je ne vais pas la plaindre vu les deux mecs qu'elle a lol. Oui, Bella est une tigresse et j'aime la voir ainsi, je trouve cela plus drôle. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. bisous

**Mme Mc Carthy** : J'avoue avoir été inspiré sur ce coup-là, je devais avoir de la colère en moi, lol. Et non pas de lemon à chaque chapitre, sinon comment pourrais-tu vraiment les apprécier s'il y en a trop. AU moins, là tu les attends, donc tu les savoures 10 fois plus ;p et je peux t'assurer que le prochain tu vas l'aimer parce que ça sera THE lemon... Voyons, je ne veux pas te tuer mais te faire baver, oui ! J'aime quand tu me cites, ça remonte mon égo. Bisous

**larosesurleau** : Merci

**bonne lecture**

**PDV BELLA**

_Il tient à toi et ne fera rien contre toi._

_Mais toi ? _

_Ne t'en fait pas, je m'en sortirai, quoi qu'il arrive, puis mes menaces ne sont pas écoutés par un sourd._

_Tu l'as menacé ?! Dirent-ils en cœur._

_Si peu. Mais faite moi confiance. Tout ira bien, je le sais._

**OoO**

Et j'ai eu raison. Cela fait deux mois que son père nous a rendu visite et il ne s'est rien passé, comme je l'avais dit.

Les garçons sont étonnés qu'il ne fasse rien, et ils sont toujours sur leur garde mais à chaque fois, je les rassure et j'aime ça.

On finit toujours dans une de nos chambres, allongés sur le lit, moi entre mes deux hommes, à nous câliner. J'aime ces moments-là, nous sommes dans le calme, juste tous les trois, éloigné des autres.

Nous sortons tous les trois, entre « amis », parfois avec Rosalie et Edward qui filent le parfait amour. Edward ne sait pas pour nous et je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne ce que nous vivons. Edward est sympa mais parfois, je le trouve coincé.

Pour compenser nos sorties en amoureux, je sors soit avec l'un, soit avec l'autre mais je n'aime pas ça, en laissant l'autre à la maison. Je culpabilise mais à chaque fois, ils me rassurent en me disant qu'ils sont heureux de se faire une soirée en célibataire. En gros, ils passent une soirée jeu vidéo à boire et à manger n'importe quoi, selon leur mot. Je passe les détails « croustillants » dont ils m'ont fait part.

Je culpabilise moins quand je les laisse tous les deux et que je pars pour une soirée filles, mais cette fois, c'est eux qui se demandent ce que je fais et avec qui. J'avais adoré les faire tourner en bourriques lorsque je leurs avais raconté qu'un bel homme bronzé avait posé ses mains sur moi et qu'il m'avait emmené au paradis. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient exploser de colère, jusqu'à ce que je rigole à en pleurer. Ils ont cru que je leurs avais fait une blague mais en fait, c'est vraiment arriver, avec un bon massage.

Depuis ce jour, c'est eux qui me massent, ne voulant pas qu'un autre homme me touche.

Je me souviens d'un soir, ils se sont mis à deux à me masser, je portais juste une culotte et ils m'ont massé de la tête aux pieds. L'ambiance dans la chambre était électrique. Il ne suffisait que d'un mot, d'un geste et j'aurai profité de mes deux hommes ensemble.

L'idée est assez alléchante mais je ne suis pas prête à cela, et eux, je ne pense pas non plus, enfin je n'espère pas. Nous sommes donc restés sage malgré leur pantalon plus que tendu. Je me suis senti mal, je voulais leur faire du bien - j'ai l'impression d'être une dévergondée – mais mon blocage est bien présent.

J'ai toujours cette gêne en moi. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir les mots d'Embry et de Phil de ma tête. C'est beaucoup trop ancré, mais je pense que c'est parce que j'y crois. Après tout, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas raison ? Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est faux, Jasper et Emmett sont toujours là, à en demander plus. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêt à passer le cap à trois, se voir nu n'est pas dans leur objectif et c'est tant mieux pour moi, on recule l'échéance parce que je sais nous y arriverons.

Dieu merci, ils savent aussi que quelque chose me bloque. Ils ont essayé de me faire parler mais je suis restée hermétique. Un jour je leurs dirai mais on va attendre quelques mois... Voir plus...

Bella ? Tu es prête ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil et me rend compte que je suis en retard.

Quelques minutes et je suis prête.

Ah, ces femmes, soupire Jasper.

J'ai entendu ! Criais-je à travers ma porte.

Jasper ricane en s'éloignant. Ce soir nous allons à une exposition de tableaux tous les deux. Jasper et Emmett ont décidé de passer une soirée en privé par semaine. Parfois, on sort au restaurant ou au cinéma, parfois on reste tous les deux dans nos chambres, où encore, on va se balader main dans la main dans les rues désertes. Sans oublier mes sorties avec Rose.

Même si parfois je suis fatiguée, j'arrive à tenir notre routine. Puis je pense que c'est bien de s'éloigner les un des autres, pour ne pas être trop les uns sur les autres et s'étouffer.

J'enfile mes derniers bijoux, ajuste ma robe et sors de ma chambre.

Lorsque je rentre dans le salon, les garçons sont en admiration devant ma robe rouge bustier et longue.

Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Je peux aller mettre un rideau de douche ?

Non surtout pas, tu es parfaite, je vais faire des jaloux.

Jasper se penche vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement.

Merci, dis-je les joues légèrement rouges.

Je sens les mains d'Emmett dans mon dos et sa bouche sur mon épaule nue. C'est leur nouveau jeu, me coincer en sandwich et par conséquent me faire rougir.

Tu es magnifique mon ange, dit Emmett avec la voix rauque.

Bien sûr et comme souvent, je sens leur érection contre mon corps. J'espère que l'effet que j'ai sur eux ne partira pas. Pendant ces moments-là, je me sens belle, désirée et femme.

Il faut y aller ma belle.

Mmm, oui...

Les garçons ricanent mais Jasper me prend la main et m'emmène vers la porte. Emmett en profite pour regarder mes fesses.

Passez une bonne soirée, nous dit-il.

Toi aussi, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur son jean tendu.

Tu t'en occuperas plus tard, dit-il en posant sa main sur son sexe.

Mais quand tu veux, dis-je en me léchant la lèvre inférieure.

Jasper ricane devant la tête de son meilleur ami, mais nous ne profitons pas du spectacle vu que mon beau photographe referme la porte.

J'arrive de plus en plus à apprécier ces moments de complicité que nous avons, soit à deux, soit à trois. Avant, j'avais toujours un petit moment où je regrettais mes gestes et mes mots, comme si se n'était pas moi de faire ce que je faisais. Je me rends compte que j'étais légèrement bête alors maintenant, je profite deux fois plus de ça parce que je sais qu'ils ne me jugeront pas et je pense même qu'ils aiment ça. Il m'arrive même de les provoquer gentiment, et mon jeu préféré étant de me promener en sous-vêtements dans l'appartement. Je commence à en avoir une collection mais juste pour acheter ces bouts de tissus, je veux bien aller faire du shopping.

As-tu un autre copain ?

Je sursaute et regarde Jasper, choquée.

Hein ? Demandais-je complètement larguée.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sort de l'ascenseur, je reprends vite mes esprits et le rejoins rapidement.

Par quel chemin tes pensées sont allées pour me sortir une telle bêtise ? Et au passage, tu as de la chance que je ne le prenne pas mal, parce que tu risquerais de passer une _très_ mauvaise soirée, dis -je sur un ton un peu dur.

Bon, finalement, je suis peut-être un peu vexée. Jasper soupire devant sa bêtise, se place en face de moi, ses mains sur mes hanches, son front contre le mien.

Pardon, murmure-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un crétin.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, dis-je doucement vue que je ne suis plus en colère.

D'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je l'être quand il est tout triste. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues.

Pourquoi crois-tu une absurdité pareille ? Je passe tout mon temps avec vous deux ou avec Rosalie.

Tu es tout le temps dans tes pensées, tu souris et tu as des étoiles dans les yeux.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer.

Tu es un parfait abruti, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Je me dirige à grand pas vers sa voiture, je l'entends me rattraper, j'imagine qu'il doit se sentir mal mais au moins, il ne me fera pas le coup deux fois.

Il ouvre sa voiture de loin, et je m'engouffre rapidement dedans. Jasper s'installe plus doucement derrière le volant et me jette des coups d'oeil craintif.

Nous sortons du parking et c'est à ce moment que je décide de lui prendre la main tout en souriant. Il me regarde étonné.

Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

Je sais, je suis un abruti.

Je pouffe de rire devant sa tête. Je vois qu'il est perdu, il faut dire que ce n'est pas forcement facile de suivre mon comportement.

Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je te trouve idiot.

Non pas vraiment. Je sais que je le suis, tu le liquéfies le cerveau Miss Swan.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, dis-je en grimaçant à mon tour.

C'est bizarre, mais ça en est un.

Ok, si tu le dis, je vais te croire.

Nous retombons dans le silence mais je vois Jasper se tortiller sur son siège.

Si tu continues, tu vas froisser ton costume.

Tu vas me torturer encore longtemps ?

Mmm, peut-être.

Bella, gémit-il, j'ai compris la leçon, s'il te plait.

Je le regarde, amusée.

Oh regarde, on est arrivé !

À peine garé, je saute de la voiture mais cette fois, Jasper m'a vite rejoint et m'a coincé dans ses bras. Je ne peux que sourire devant son air déterminé.

Es ce que ça t'es venu à l'esprit que je ressemblais à une ado amoureuse parce que je suis complètement comblé avec vous deux, que je ne pense qu'à vous et à chaque fois j'ai un sourire idiot et des étoiles dans les yeux ?

Mais quel abruti.

Il se frappe même le front avant de m'embrasser et en murmurant entre chaque baiser un pardon.

Tu es tout pardonné.

Nous entrons enfin dans la galerie. Jasper a quelques photos d'exposés, dont quelques-unes de notre voyage. Je suis fière de mon homme, je me retiens de me pavaner.

Jasper se fait aborder par plusieurs personnes dont j'oublie le nom au bout de quelques secondes mais j'aime l'attention qu'il me porte sans oublier son travail.

Un acheteur nous laisse enfin tranquille, Jasper en profite pour me voler un baiser.

Ca fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. Vous formez un beau couple, nous complimente Edward.

Merci.

Je vois que Rosalie a réussi à tenir sa langue sur notre relation. Nous discutons un peu tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que Jasper soit appeler par un des hommes pour qui il travaille occasionnellement. Rosalie en profite pour se moquer de mon comportement envers Jasper et de la fierté que je montre à son égard.

Nous passons une bonne soirée, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix que je préférais oublier.

Pourquoi grimaces-tu ?

Je lui montre une petite brune, les cheveux quasiment noirs.

Oui et ?

C'est juste l'ancien plan de Jasper.

Oh ! C'est la salope que tu as viré de chez toi ?

Oui, c'est elle, grimaçais-je. Je me demande ce qu'elle fout là.

Et avec Ken, rajoute Rosalie.

Ken ?

Qui s'est celui-là ? Je regarde dans la même direction que Rosalie et tombe sur mon ancien partenaire de cours qu' Emmett avait foutu dehors.

Quand Ken et Barbie se rencontrent, soufflais-je.

Ça ne donne rien de bon, rajoute ma blonde.

Vous m'expliquez ? Demande Edward.

Rosalie lui raconte rapidement l'histoire.

Je crois qu'elle veut Jasper, dit Edward.

Je suis son regard et vois la petite salope se diriger vers mon chéri. Je décide d'en faire autant et j'arrive avant elle. J'en profite pour l'embrasser sur la joue, malgré les personnes avec qui il discute.

-Pardonnez moi Messieurs, mais Jasper me manquait trop, dis-je en leur souriant.

Vous êtes toute excusée Mademoiselle. Jasper ne devrait pas laisser une si charmante jeune femme seule.

C'est vrai ça, tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, dis-je amusée en le frappant gentiment sur le bras.

Les hommes rigolent discrè fois tout le monde calmé, je jette un coup d'œil autour de nous, Alice a fait demi-tour et fulmine loin de nous.

Les personnes qui discutaient avec Jasper nous laisse, il en profite pour me questionner sur mon comportement. J'hésite à lui dire mais je finis par cracher le morceau.

En fait, tu es jalouse ?

Non, c'est juste que cette fille ne me revient pas.

Tu as raison, c'est une peste et tu es jalouse.

Je fais une moue boudeuse qui disparaît lorsqu'il m'embrasse.

Il y a des personnes qui ne savent pas se tenir, crache une voix d'homme.

Je reconnais sans mal la voix de mon ancien partenaire de cours. Je sens sous mes doigts, les muscles de Jasper se contracter.

C'est un crétin, oublie-le et rentrons. Veux-tu ?

Tu sembles connaître le _sujet_.

Ma grimace répond à sa question. Comme avec Edward, je lui explique la petite histoire. Lorsque j'ai fini, il rigole en se moquant de lui.

Donc, tu n'es pas sorti avec lui ?

Et qui est jaloux ? En plus, je sortais avec Emmett et je ne suis pas du genre à tromper mon petit ami.

Je le sais mon petit démon.

Jasper me caresse la joue avant de nous emmener à la maison où nous allons passer le reste de la nuit dans sa chambre à profiter l'un de l'autre.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, le retour d' Alice ? A votre avis, elle va faire quelque chose contre eux ? Et « Ken », ils vous avaient manqué ?**

**sinon, j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil de l'appartement d' Emmett comme je l'imagine.**

**Bisous **


	43. Chapter 43

**Réponses :**

**Drayy : **Merci:) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction.

**Mme Mac Carthy : **Coucou, oui, oui, THE Lemon approche, il faudra bien que je l'écrive à un moment vu que je l'ai rpomis depuis un sacré bout de temps. Bisous

**Guest : **Merci**.**

**Bon j'avais dit Lemon pour ce chapitre mais en fait, c'est pour le prochain... On en me frappe pas ! Laissez-moi finir d'écrire la fiction qui arrive à sa fin. Ensuite, je subirais vos tortures lol. Je voulais clore le chapitre avec Alice avant.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**PDV BELLA**

_Ma grimace répond à sa question. Comme avec Edward, je lui explique la petite histoire. Lorsque j'ai fini, il rigole en se moquant de lui._

_Donc, tu n'es pas sorti avec lui ?_

_Et qui est jaloux ? En plus, je sortais avec Emmett et je ne suis pas du genre à tromper mon petit ami._

_Je le sais mon petit démon._

_Jasper me caresse la joue avant de nous emmener à la maison où nous allons passer le reste de la nuit dans sa chambre à profiter l'un de l'autre._

OoO

Je finis de me préparer dans la salle de bain, mais j'entends la conversation des garçons.

On va au ciné, tu ne veux pas venir, demande Emmett ?

Non merci. Aller voir Prisoners sans moi.

Pourquoi ?

Voir Bella baver devant un acteur n'est pas mon passe-temps favori. Puis c'est votre soirée.

Je t'ai entendu, dis-je en entrant dans le salon. Puis Jake Gyllenhall est absolument parfait.

Emmett boude alors que Jasper se moque de moi.

Fait attention, on va finir par se vexer où être jaloux, dit-il amusé.

Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être. Il est comme une sorte de fantasme alors que vous êtes la réalité.

Je les embrasse chacun leur tour. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes sur la route pour le cinéma et le diner.

Comment tu te sens ? Me demande-t-il.

Je me rends compte que la fin des études est proche. Mon stage est fini, il ne reste que quelques semaines avant les examens. Après, on sera livré dans la vie adulte, alors je me sens inquiète et confiante à la fois.

Emmett me prend la main.

On sera là pour toi, on ne te laisse pas tomber.

Je sais et vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serai sorti.

Tu aurais réussi, tu l'as bien fait avant que l'on arrive. On est juste un coup de pouce de dieu.

Rappelle-moi de le remercier en priant tous les soirs.

Je peux t'aider à le prier... dit-il suggestif.

Je le frappe au bras, amusée.

Aller, allons voir ton fantasme mais après je te jure que ton Jake, tu vas l'oublier...

Oh mais j'ai hâte d'y être, l'allumais-je.

Je survole ses lèvres avec les miennes avant de le laisser sur place pour aller chercher du pop corn et une boisson. J'en profite pour rouler des hanches, sachant qu'il ne va pas en louper une miette. Rapidement, il me rejoint, se colle dans mon dos et pose ses mains sur mon ventre.

Toi aussi, tu m'as sauvé Bella. Sans toi, je ne serais qu'un gosse de riche qui aime se battre avec des crétins.

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien, cette fois, on s'embrasse vraiment sans pour autant faire une démonstration de notre amour. Je n'aime pas ça, je trouve cela trop intime.

Le reste de notre soirée se passe bien et Emmett a tenu sa promesse, j'ai non seulement oublié le bel acteur mais en plus, j'ai oublié mon nom. Décidément, je suis gâtée avec eux.

Ma vie pourrait être parfaite mais il y a toujours l'épée de Damoclès qui tourne au-dessus de ma tête. Je sais qu'arrivé à un moment, je vais devoir leur parler de mon passé mais en grande frousarde que je suis, je vais tout faire pour retarder le moment.

JL lendemain, je suis réveillée par la sonnette d'entrée qui fait du bruit en continue, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait avec. Je ne sais pas qui sait, mais je le déteste. Puis pourquoi personne ne va répondre.

Les yeux à moitiés ouverts, je sors de la chambre d'Emmett et me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Toi ! Tu n'es qu'une salope !

Je regarde qui m'insulte de si bon matin et la personne en face est la dernière à la quelle je pensais.

Pardon ? Dis-je perdu.

- Oh, ne fait pas ta maligne ! Continue-t-il en hurlant à moitié. Je ne te pensais pas si manipulatrice et garce.

Je le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Il continue de me dire que je ne suis pas fréquentable, que je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres filles, qu'il est dégoutté de m'avoir aidé et hébergé chez lui, de m'avoir laissé approcher sa famille. Je finis les larmes aux yeux, blessées par les paroles d'une personne que je considère comme étant mon ami.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures Emmett et Jasper - qui sont alertés par les cris – arrivent enfin à mon secours.

Emmett, égal à lui même, recule Edward de l'appartement et avec sa force il l'envoie contre le mur du couloir extérieur. Jasper me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler. Il me murmure des mots doux pendant qu'Emmett hurle sur Edward.

Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

C'est elle, cette garce ! Dit il en me voyant dans les bras de Jasper.

Tu as de la chance d'être mon ami, parce que tu mériterais que je te tabasse.

Bien sûr, défends la copine de ton meilleur ami alors que tu couches avec !

On le regarde choqué. Je savais bien que j'avais senti un regard pesant lorsque l'on attendait pour entrer dans la salle.

Comment sais-tu ? Demande Emmett la voix blanche.

Oh, mais je vous ai vu hier soir à fricoter dans le dos de Jasper. Vous n'avez pas honte franchement. Vous êtes pitoyables. Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça Bella. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

Edward ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais nous sommes soulagés de savoir pourquoi il m'en veut. Certes, je n'apprécie pas toutes ses insultes – et j'en parlerai à sa chérie qui s'occupera de lui – mais j'aime la loyauté qu'il a pour ses amis. Certes, je n'aime pas la façon dont il révèle nos secrets, mais nul n'est parfait.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Dit Emmett soulagé.

- Que ça ? Non mais c'est une blague ?

Tu ne veux pas entrer pour discuter ? Propose Jasper.

Edward écoute son ami et entre dans l'appartement sans oublier de nous fusiller du regard Emmett et moi. Néanmoins, sa curiosité est piquée, vu que je suis toujours dans les bras de Jasper et qu'il ne semble pas offusqué des révélations.

Notre ami s'assoie sur le fauteuil pendant que nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, moi entre mes deux hommes. Pour le moment, je ne tiens que la main de Jasper vu que pour Edward, nous sommes le bon couple.

Je te remercie d'être un bon ami, commence Jasper, mais avant je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Bella. Même si ce qu'elle a éventuellement fait n'est pas _correct..._

Et ! Le frappais-je. Tout est correct entre nous. Tu le sais.

Mais pas Edward, me dit-il avant de se tourner vers Edward. Tu n'avais pas à être aussi insultant envers elle. Même si elle ne le montre pas, tu lui as fait énormément de peine et ça je ne le tolère pas.

Moi non plus, rajoute Emmett en gonflant les muscles.

Je le remercie en lui prenant la main. Bien évidement, Edward ne loupe mon geste ce qui le rend encore plus septique. Mes deux hommes fixent notre invité.

Excuse-moi Bella, ma colère m'a fait dire des choses que je ne pensais pas.

Bien. Je te pardonnerai mais plus tard, c'est méchant ce que tu m'as dit. Maintenant, pour que tu comprennes, je sors toujours avec Jasper mais je sors aussi avec Emmett, expliquais-je directement.

De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il est une autre façon de l'annoncer. Edward nous regarde tour à tour, la bouche à moitié ouverte avant de se mettre à rire, sauf qu'en nous voyant sérieux, il se calme.

Ce n'est pas une blague ?

Es ce qu'on a l'air de rire ? Demandais-je. Cela fait plusieurs mois que notre relation dure.

C'est... Woua... Bizarre. J'avoue ne pas comprendre comment vous faites. Vous partagez une femme.

On voit bien que l'idée ne lui plaît pas.

Que tu n'acceptes pas, on le comprend et soyons honnête, on s'en fiche, dis-je ferme en le fixant durement. Néanmoins, tu garderas notre relation pour toi.

Et Rosalie ?

- Crois-tu que je puisse cacher une telle chose à ma meilleure amie ? Me moquais-je.

Je ne vais pas être sympa avec lui. Je n'ai pas aimé le jugement qu'il a fait à mon sujet alors qu'il ne savait pas tout.

Et puis, elle m'a conseillé cette relation, rajoutais-je en voyant sa grimace. Mais tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir, je lui ai fait promettre de garder cela pour elle et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle l'a fait pour moi.

Bien, je vais vous laisser à votre... Relation que vous garder secrète. N'assumez-vous pas ?

Les garçons vont pour se lever mais je les arrête.

Tu sais, j'ai foutu le père d' Emmett dehors et je lui ai fais peur pour qu'il n'y ait pas de répercutions, donc tu ne me fais pas peur.

Mes mots le refroidissent.

Et pour ton information, nous assumons notre relation, seulement nous ne voulons pas nous justifier devant des personnes étroites d'esprits.

Edward se dirige, comme un automate vers la porte, je me lève pour le suivre. Je fais signe aux garçons de rester où ils sont.

Tu es quand même le bienvenu à la maison, seulement ne soit pas choqué et encore moins insultant.

Sinon tu vas me botter les fesses ? Demande-t-il plus léger.

Je lui souris, contente d'avoir retrouvé notre complicité. Il est un bon ami pour moi.

Je ne dirais rien, promis et encore une fois, je m'excuse pour toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dite.

Je sais, et tu le seras encore plus lorsque ta chérie sera au courant.

Tu n'oserais pas ?

Si, je vais le faire, puis c'est de bonne guerre, non ?

Il grimace mais ne dit rien.

Embrasse ta sœur pour moi.

Après un signe de la tête, il nous laisse. Je rejoins mes deux chéris et m'avachis sur le canapé.

Il ne sera pas le seul à réagir ainsi, dit Emmett.

Je sais, soupirais-je en même temps que Jasper.

Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pense, on est au-dessus de tout ça. Nous trois ensemble, nous sommes fort.

Une bonne semaine plus tard, je me rends compte qu'être forte pour notre histoire est très dure. Malheureusement pour moi, pendant notre sortie cinéma, Edward n'était pas le seul à nous avoir vu avec Emmett. Alice la garce et Ken qui en fait s'appelle Riley nous ont vu et ils se sont fait un malin plaisir à raconter à tous que je suis une garce qui sort avec deux hommes.

Les horribles mots qu'Edward m'avait dit ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que j'entends à la fac. Bien évidement, Alice et Riley en ont rajouté, histoire de me faire passer pour une traînée.

Heureusement que j'avais Rosalie à mes côtés sinon, je serai rentrée chez moi me cacher jusqu'aux examens.

Les jours sont passées, c'est de moins en moins mauvais, pour moi, j'arrive mieux à gérer. J'arrive aussi à garder la tête haute parce que je sais que les filles sont jalouses de moi - bon, je n'en sais rien, mais cela me remonte le moral de me dire ça – et j'aime le fait que les garçons se libèrent matin et soir pour venir à la fac avec moi.

Cela fait fulminer de rage Alice parce qu'elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je m'effondre et qu'elle récupère Jasper. Dommage pour eux tous, nous n'en sommes que plus fort. Et je la nargue en lui faisant des grands sourires. Et plus je la vois fulminer, plus je souris.

Les garçons m'ont aussi avoué demi-mots qu'ils étaient soulagés que nous n'ayons plus à nous cacher. On n'a plus à faire attention à nos gestes même si nous ne sommes pas démonstratifs.

Bref, je n'irai pas jusqu'à leur dire merci, mais quelque part, ils nous ont enlevé une grosse épine du pied. S'il n'y avait pas eu les insultes, tout aurait été parfait.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? La réaction d' Edward ? Je sais que j'ai survolé la fin concernant Alice et sa langue de vipère mais je ne voulais pas faire une autre confrontation préférant juste dire qu'ellle a tout raconté, parce que c'est là où je voulais en venir depuis longtemps. Puis cela évite un autre chapitre qui selon moi n'aurait pas été très important.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**XOXO**


	44. Chapter 44

**PDV BELLA**

_Bref, je n'irai pas jusqu'à leur dire merci, mais quelque part, ils nous ont enlevé une grosse épine du pied. S'il n'y avait pas eu les insultes, tout aurait été parfait._

**OoO**

Aller, bébé, debout. C'est l'heure.

Non, dis-je la tête dans l'oreiller.

Tu as encore révisé tard ?

Non... Oui...

Emmett rigole doucement en caressant mon dos.

Tu vas être en retard.

Veux pas y aller.

C'est la dernière ligne droite.

Je souffle déprimée. Le stress que j'ai accumulé ces dernières semaines me pèsent vraiment, je suis au bout. Heureusement que dans quelques jours, tout sera fini, j'usqu'aux résultats. Ce qui me console c'est que Rosalie est comme moi, elle tape aussi sur les nerfs d'Edward. Je pense que même s'ils ne le montrent pas, je les énerve. Du coup je préfère être seule dans ma chambre à m'énerver et à stresser dans mon coin.

Aller, petit démon, debout. Tu ne vas baisser les bras maintenant.

Si, dis-je la tête toujours dans mon oreiller.

Même avec tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année ? Tu veux renoncer ? Demande Emmett.

Ils savent où appuyer pour me faire réagir.

Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, dis-je en me retournant pour voir Jasper debout avec un bon petit déjeuner dans les mains.

Il pose le plateau sur mes cuisses avant de s'installer sur le lit, du côté libre. Ils me regardent manger.

Au diable les regards et leur avis. Je n'ai pas galéré pendant 4 ans pour louper mes examens.

Examens que tu vas réussir haut la main.

Ouais, je n'irai pas jusque là mais si je les réussis, je serai contente.

**OoO**

Rose m'attend, comme depuis quelques semaines à l'entrée de la fac. Elle a l'air aussi inquiète que moi. Edward l'embrasse rapidement, me fait un signe de tête et fuit, ce qui me fait rire. Je me souviens d'une petite discussion que nous avons eu tous les deux :

« Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. C'est vrai, quel mec accepterait de voir son ex filer le parfait amour avec son meilleur ami sous le même toit ? Me dit-il choqué.

Ouais, tu n' as pas tort, dis-je amusée. »

Nous avons beaucoup rit après ça et notre amitié est redevenu comme avant.

Heureusement que c'est la fin parce que je ne garantis pas la survie de mon couple.

Idem, soupirais-je.

Te plaints pas, si il y en a un qui part, il t'en restera un.

Et s'il fuit tous les deux ? Comment vais-je survivre ?

Double séparation, aie ! Le sexe a trois a des avantages mais pour le reste...

Arrête, on n'en est pas là. Tu le sais.

Rose m'étudie pour comprendre les mots cachés. Si elle a la réponse, je suis preneuse, parce que je suis complètement perdu. Il m'arrive parfois de les vouloir tous les deux ensemble, j'y ai pensé quelques fois, lorsque je fais l'amour avec l'un d'entre-deux mais je me demande s'ils seront d'accord et si je ne me dégonflerai pas.

Parfois, je m'amuse avec eux, je les allume, je me frotte à eux pour ensuite les laisser en plan. J'arrive à voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils ont envie de moi et qu'ils seraient prêts à passer le cap mais encore une fois, à la dernière minute, j'arrête tout et fuis.

Mais je sais pourquoi, je fais ce blocage. Ce que je déteste mon ex-petit ami et mon beau-père. Il faudrait que je leur dise pourquoi je me comporte ainsi. Seulement, j'ai peur de leur réaction. Es ce qu'ils seraient - en y réfléchissant bien – d'accord avec lui. Si je devais les perdre, j'aurai du mal à m'en remettre mais encore une fois j'arriverai à m'en remmettre. Parfois, je voudrai me laisser aller et baisser les bras, juste pour pouvoir compter sur les autres mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

Tu es encore partie dans tes sombres pensées.

J'imaginais s'ils se séparaient de moi.

Ne soit pas idiote, ils ne te plaqueront pas parce que tu refuses un plan à trois.

Je sais bien, je ne parlais pas de ça, je me demande comment ils réagiront si je leur parle d'Embry.

Rosalie m'arrête à l'entrée de notre salle d'examen.

Écoute, Embry est un sombre crétin qui ne mérite pas tes tourments et les garçons ne vont pas te quitter. Maintenant, on laisse nos problèmes ici et on se concentre à 400% sur ce qui va se passer dans la salle.

Et si jamais ça arrive ?

Tu t'en sortiras Swan, tu es une guerrière et c'est admirable.

Mon amie a raison. C'est déterminée et en laissant nos problèmes derrières nous que nous entrons dans la salle.

**OoO**

4 heures plus tard.

J'ai mal à la tête, soupirais-je.

Il faut que j'aille au toilette ! Me dit mon amie en courant vers les pipi-room.

Je la suis en rigolant. Une fois qu'elle a soulagé sa vessie dans un grand soupir de soulagement, elle me dit qu'elle a faim.

Nous partons dans le premier restaurant non loin de la fac. Même en déjeunant, on parle de notre prochain examen qui ne dure que deux heures.

Les 2 jours suivants s'enchaînent rapidement, je ne vois pas le temps passé, j'ai l'impression de passer ces derniers jours en salle d'examen.

Pour nous décompresser, on décide de se faire une soirée au bar, avec les garçons, bien entendu.

Pour fêter la fin de nos examens, je mets une belle robe verte, prêt du corps qui arrive à mi-cuisse mais pas trop décolleté. Je sors ma plus belle paire d'escarpins. Heureusement que je suis moins maladroite que lorsque j'étais adolescente, sinon j'aurai couru à la catastrophe. Par contre, le mal aux pieds sera toujours présent mais cela n'a pas d'importance, on va faire la fête.

Lorsque je rejoins les garçons dans le salon, ils sont sans voix. Je fais un tour sur moi-même les faisant siffler d'admiration. Mes joues me chauffent légèrement.

Ils m'embrassent chacun leur tour.

On ne va peut-être pas sortir finalement, dit Emmett en regardant mes fesses.

C'est une bonne idée, on va rester là et on va fêter tes examens à notre façon... rajoute Jasper.

Je les frappe en même temps, gênée par les mots prononcés.

On ne peut pas faire faux-bond à Rose, esquivais-je.

Je me dirige vers la porte - sans le voir, je sais qu'ils se regardent – mais ils ne bougent. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, je m'arrête et me tourne vers eux.

Après, si vous voulez rester là, je ne vous en empêche pas, je peux m'amuser toute seule, les allumais-je avec une voix rauque de plaisir et en faisant glisser mon index de mon cou jusqu'à mes seins.

Leurs regards suivent attentivement mon geste, j'en profite pour partir rapidement dans le couloir. C'est lorsque je suis devant l'ascenseur qu'ils me rejoignent. Je ne peux pas retenir un sourire amusé.

Ah, vous venez finalement ?

Lorsqu'ils bougonnent, je mets à rire, ils finissent par faire comme moi. Lors du trajet, ils me taquinent sur mon comportement et me font remarquer qu'ils me préfèrent ainsi. Je me rends vraiment compte que j'ai été désagréable alors je m'excuse mais ils les balayent comme une poussière devant les yeux. Pour eux, tout est pardonné si je réussis mes examens.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous entrons dans le bar qui est déjà bien rempli. La fête a déjà commencé pour beaucoup de monde et beaucoup ne se souviendrons pas de leur courte soirée vu dans l'état où ils sont.

Même si je ne suis pas une fervente partisante des beuveries, je sais que ce soir, je vais me lâcher et finir dans le même était qu'eux.

D'ailleurs, on commence maintenant avec une Tequila. Rose et moi commençons fort avec plusieurs verres.

Vous ne tiendrez pas la soirée, se moque Emmett.

Ce n'est pas le but... rigole Rosalie en buvant son verre.

Et puis ? Tu ne te crois pas assez fort pour me porter lorsque je serais trop ivre ? Le provoquais-je.

On rigole tous devant son air choqué. Néanmoins, on se calme un moment en buvant de la bière mais la Tequila finit par nous appeler.

En fin de soirée, j'ai la tête qui tourne ou bien es ce le sol qui bouge tout seul, je ne sais pas mais j'essaye de me diriger vers la sortie pour prendre l'air et calmer le bruit incessant dans ma tête. Je sens les garçons me suivrent, je les entends ricaner mais je n'y prête pas attention, je préfère faire attention où je marche et à ne pas régurgiter les verres d'alcool.

Une fois dehors, je respire à plein poumon, cela me fait du bien mais la terre tourne toujours.

Tu vas arrêter de bouger, grommelais-je toute seule.

Toi aussi tu trouves, dit Rosalie avec une voix pâteuse.

Oh, tu es là ! Je t'avais perdu.

Je me dirige vers mon amie qui ne sent pas très bon. Je grimace en sentant l'odeur, Edward nous dit qu'il va ramener Rose avant qu'elle ne vomisse encore.

Au revoir copine ! Criais-je joyeuse en sautillant partout.

Sauf que j'arrête rapidement, mon estomac n'étant pas d'accord.

Oulà, me sens pas bien...

Jasper se rapproche de moi et passe son bras autour de ma taille. Je me tourne vers lui et l'admire.

Tu es super canon, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Oui, toi chérie.

Tu te moques, boudais-je.

Mais non...

Siiii... Emmett !

Oui mon ange ?

Je me jette dans ses bras mais avec mon état, je trébuche et finis le nez contre son torse. Je me recule et me frotte le nez.

Tu m'as fait mal, boudais-je.

Tu veux un câlin ?

Non, dis-je en tournant le dos.

Il rigole, Jasper ricane en nous observant.

J'adore la voir bourrée, elle très drôle, sourit Jasper.

Mais ! Je ne suis pas bourrée...

Non, tu es pleine, dit Emmett.

Je me retourne vers lui.

Tu es musclé, dis-je en le tripotant à moitié.

Ok, avant que tu me déshabilles sur place, on va y aller.

Emmett me porte comme une jeune mariée mais je me débats alors il me repose au sol et à peine mes pieds touchés, je ressaute dans ses bras, mais j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes bras autour de son cou.

Beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Dis-je fière de moi.

Emmett pose ses deux mains sur mes fesses pour me soutenir. On se dirige

J'aime cette position, c'est trop bon ! Et vous les garçons, vous aimez ?

Tant qu'on est avec toi, tout est parfait Bella, me dit

Tu es parfaite, nous sommes heureux de t'avoir trouvé, me rassure Jasper sans le savoir.

Je reste en silence jusqu'au retour à la maison, non seulement, la voiture me brasse trop et j'ai peur de vomir si j'ouvre la bouche et en plus, les paroles de Jasper tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Une fois garée, je descends de la voiture mais l'alcool est toujours là, je trébuche, à croire que je suis de retour à mon adolescence. J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Bella, s'inquiète Emmett, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Et pourquoi tu ris en même temps ?

Je me décale de la voiture qui me retenais et me jette dans leur bras en pleure.

Moi aussi je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous avoir trouvé.

Je veux m'arrêter là mais mon filtre verbal est déréglé, alors je continue.

Ma vie sentimentale aurait été une catastrophe.

Je ne voulais pas dire ça alors j'essaye de me taire mais c'est sans compter sur les garçons qui me posent pleins de questions. Je sais que je vais craquer mais j'arrive à tenir jusqu'à l'appartement.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et trouve une bouteille d'alcool, je bois plusieurs gorgée de je ne sais pas quoi.

Jasper essaye de m'arrêter mais je grogne que j'en ai besoin. Même avec mon état d'ébriété avancé, je sais et ils savent que je vais leur raconter mon passé.

En titubant avec ma bouteille à la main, je me dirige vers le canapé et me laisse tomber lourdement. Ils me rejoignent et attendent en silence que je me lance, ce qui ne tarde pas. Je ne les regarde pas, préférant fixer ma bouteille. Je ne veux toujours pas leur dire mais mon état d'ébriété, je ne me contrôle plus, et au fond de moi, j'en ai marre de garder cela pour moi.

Lorsque j'étais ado, je suis sorti avec un mec, Embry. Tout allait bien entre nous, il était toutes mes premières fois, premier baiser et première fois.

Je m'arrête, les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues, à croire que je vais leur annoncer une catastrophe. Je sais que je les inquiète. En trouvant du courage en moi, je prends chacun une de leur main et leur jette un bref coup d'œil.

Es ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Physiquement ? Demande Emmett.

Non non, ce n'est pas si grave.

Si tu te mets dans cet état, ça l'est, rajoute Jasper.

Merci, dis-je émue.

Je vais pour reprendre une gorgée mais ils m'en empêchent en me disant que le coma éthylique n'est pas une solution alors je continue.

Bien sûr, on a continué à coucher ensemble, pour moi, tout allait bien mais du jour au lendemain, il m'a plaqué.

Je sais qu'ils sont perdus.

Je sais que ça ne semble pas grave mais les mots qu'il m'a dit m'ont torturé. Il a dit qu'il me plaquait parce que j'étais un mauvais coup au lit, que j'étais fade et qu'il se faisait chier.

Les réactions des garçons me remontent le moral. Ils sont choqués, disent que c'est n'importe quoi, que ce type est un connard, et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

Bien sûr à tout juste 18 ans, on prend ces mots au sérieux.

Ils rajoutent que c'est lui le mauvais et que je ne dois pas le croire. D'ailleurs, ils me l'ont prouvé à nombreuses reprises.

C'est pour ça que tu ne t'approchais pas des hommes à la fac ? Demande Emmett.

En grosse partie, oui, dis-je légèrement soulagée. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Mon beau père Phil nous a entendu, il m'a coincé contre un mur dans le salon et m'a « proposé » de me donner des cours, qu'il pouvait m'aider à m'améliorer...

Je frissonne de dégoût en y repensant.

J'ai réussi à me dégager avant qu'il ne me touche. 15 jours plus tard, je déménageais pour la fac.

C'est pour ça que tu vivais dans un taudis et que tu as refusé l'argent de ton beau-père, conclue Jasper.

Oui, je ne veux rien lui devoir.

Je me rends compte que mes larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Les garçons me serrent dans leur bras. Je me sens soulagée de leur avoir dit et je m'en veux d'avoir douté d'eux. Ils passent les minutes suivantes à me rassurer par des mots doux. On s'endort sur le canapé.

**OoO**

Après m'être remise de ma cuite, les garçons étaient aux petits soins pour moi, ils ont compris mes réticences pour coucher avec eux et même s'ils ne me l'ont pas dit, ils ont compris pourquoi je me comportais ainsi. Il n'y a pas qu'eux qui ont réfléchi, moi aussi et vu que leur réaction m'ont rassuré mes hormones se lâchent.

Un soir tranquille devant la TV, blottis les uns contre les autres, les choses ont dérapé. Comme souvent, nous nous embrassons, mais cette fois, je sens que les choses vont aller plus loin et cette fois, je ne fuirais pas. Je les veux vraiment, ensemble.

Nos baisers sont plus passionnés, nos respirations plus lourdes. Je sens leur désir pour moi, comme ils sentent le mien lorsque leurs mains se déplacent sur mon corps. Nos vêtements sont toujours en place mais leurs pantalons sont ouverts, j'ai pu leur montrer où je voulais aller et voir si eux aussi était prêt. Lorsque leurs mains ont touché mes zones érogènes, j'ai su que nous allons aller jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque mes vêtements commencent à être retirée, je me lève du canapé et les emmènent dans la chambre d' Emmett, son lit étant le plus grand.

Jasper se place devant moi pendant qu' Emmett se retrouve derrière. Je sens leur bouche sur ma peau dénudée, mon soutien gorge fini loin de nous, ils profitent de leur nouveau jeu, mais c'est à mon tour de les séparer de leurs habits. Je ne fais pas que ça, ma bouche profite pour partir à la découverte de leur corps. L'un après l'autre, je leur montre à quel point je les aime. Pourtant, je ne touche pas avec ma bouche les parties qui réclament le plus d'attention. Mais n'étant pas mauvaise avec eux, je leur montre d'une autre façon, avec mes mains et mon regard que je les veux tous les deux, ensemble.

Lorsque je leur procure cette caresse, je suis toujours entre eux mais ils sont aussi bien placé pour me toucher.

Nos respirations sont haletantes, mes gémissements commencent à devenir incontrôlable et nous n'en sommes qu'au début. J'en suis presque à venir mais il faut dire que d'avoir quatre mains qui parcourt mon corps double mon plaisir sans parler de leur bouche.

Lorsque mes jambes sont sur le point de me lâcher, les garçons m'allongent sur lit avant de mettre à coté de moi. Je les embrasse tour à tour, ce qui permet de nous calmer quelques secondes. Vu la tension sexuelle qu'il y a, si nous continuons ainsi, la soirée va se finir plus vite que prévu.

Je pense que les garçons veulent aussi me laisser la possibilité de choisir. Après tout, pour eux, le plus dur a été fait, se retrouver nu l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais les aimer plus mais c'est le cas.

J'ai toujours un fantasme qui n'est pas des plus originales mais je vais pouvoir le réaliser.

Ne voulant pas arrêter là, je me tourne vers Emmett et lui montre à quel point j'aime son torse avant de descendre plus en bas. Je relève mes fesses faisant comprendre à Jasper là ou je veux en venir. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour faire ce que je lui demande. Je sens sa bouche sur la peau de mon dos tout en sentant à quel point il aime ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

Même si je suis concentrée sur toutes ces sensations, je ne loupe le coup d'œil des garçons.

Si je croyais être comblée, le fait de le sentir dans cette position, me rend très heureuse. Emmett m'aide à lui faire plaisir en guidant mes gestes. Si chacun de leur côté, ils me font du bien, ce n'est pas comparable aux minutes qui viennent de s'écouler.

Même si j'aimerai que cela dure plus longtemps, Jasper se recule de moi pendant qu' Emmett m'attire pour lui aussi profiter de moi différemment. Il reste allongé sur le matelas, moi sur lui. Nous profitons l'un de l'autre avant que Jasper ne se joigne de nouveau à nous.

Cette fois, les gestes sont inversés, maintenant, je suis sur de mes compétences et leu respiration bruyante de plaisir me le prouve. Nous redoublons nos gestes sans changer de place.

Je sens le plaisir ultime monter en moi mais encore une fois, ils m'arrêtent. J'aurai envie de les fusiller du regard mais je suis de trop de bonne humeur pour cela.

Eux aussi se calme ne voulant pas finir la soirée maintenant.

N'étant pas complètement d'accord avec « leur pause » je décide de m'amuser seule, sous leur regard lubrique. Je ne joue pas longtemps, me retrouvant contre leur deux corps chauds, se frottant outrageusement contre moi.

Jasper qui se trouve devant moi fait glisser une de ses mains sur mon corps pour lui donner l'accès au plaisir qu'il trouve facilement. Je penche la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule d' Emmett. Sa bouche se retrouve sur ma peau, ses mains sur mon corps, me détendant encore plus. Lui aussi fini par réclamer son plaisir en faisant comme Jasper.

Je me crispe quelques secondes à cette nouvelle sensation mais leurs caresses me détendent. Ils reprennent leurs mouvements quasiment ensemble. Je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès mais c'est divinement bon.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour nous retrouver haletant, transpirant, gémissant de plaisir.

Cette fois, ils me laissent atteindre mon apogée et je ne crois pas être monté aussi haut de toute ma vie. La sensation de les avoir ensemble est juste indescriptible.

Mes hommes me rejoignent dans les limbes du plaisir ultime.

Nous nous laissons tomber sur le matelas. Mon cœur n'arrive pas à se remettre pourtant dans un dernier effort, je me redresse et les embrasse.

Je vous aime mes amours.

Moi aussi, dirent-ils en cœur.

Sur ces belles paroles nous nous endormons pour mieux recommencer.

**OoO**

**A suivre, l'épilogue !**

**Alors, vous avez pensez quoi de ce dernier chapitre avec THE révélation et THE Lemon ? **

**Bisous**


	45. EPILOGUE

**Réponses :**

**Guest :** merci

**SweetyRoxy : **merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. Pour le lemon, j'ai voulu faire de l'érotique et non du porno et je n'aime pas quand c'est trop long, c'est lassant mais ce n'est que mon avis.**  
><strong>

**samystere : **et oui, il fallait que ça vienne naturellement, je suis contente que tu aimes.**  
><strong>

**Kit :** l'action comme tu dis arrive juste à la fin, comme je l'avais imaginé. Néanmoins, je note tes remarques, peut-être qu'un jour, je ferais les modifications.

**Mme Mc Carthy : **merci d'être fidèle :) Ravie que tu aimes toujours ce que je fais.**  
><strong>

**Laure :** merci !

**Coraline :** tu trouves que le lemon est soft, pour moi c'est de l'érotique et non du porno, pour changer. J"aime faire patienter, comme dans toutes mes fiction. Désolée mais pas de morveux baveux dans cette fiction. Mais merci pour ton avis.**  
><strong>

**Mariinne : **Encore une fois, j'ai voulu faire de l'érotique et non du porno... Après, si tu n'as pas assez d'imagination, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Merci pour ton avis, néanmoins, même si tu trouves ça nul, ça peut marquer certaines personnes. Par contre, pour le respect de Rosalie, je ne vois pas où tu es allée chercher cela.**  
><strong>

**OoO  
><strong>

**Bonne lECTURE**

**OoO**

**Epilogue**

4 ans que je vis un parfait amour atypique. 3 ans que j'ai fini mes études. 2 ans que Rosalie et moi avons monté notre entreprise d'architecture sur internet. 1 an que notre entreprise marche très bien. 6 mois que Rosalie est enceinte.

J'ai été très heureuse pour elle surtout que je vais être tata. Elle et Edward forment toujours un magnifique couple. Ils parlaient d'enfant depuis quelque temps mais ils voulaient attendre d'avoir une vie stable avant de fonder une famille et ils l'ont fait. Rose a toujours voulu des enfants. C'est des rares choses sur lesquels nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

On est pareil pour beaucoup de chose mais ça... Non. Hors de question. Pourtant elle m'a dit que lorsque je serai dans une relation stable, j'y réfléchirai. Oui, et bien, je l'ai fait. J'ai réfléchi et la réponse est toujours non. Puis pourquoi voudrais-je être comme tout le monde ? Ma relation n'a rien de normal pourquoi voudrais-je avoir un semblant de normalité ? Et admettant que j'ai un bébé, bonjour la normalité qu'il aurait... Oh fait mon chéri, maman couche avec papa et avec tonton... Je ne veux pas que mon gamin se fasse frapper à l'école.

Nous avons accepté notre relation et qu'importe ce que disent les gens lorsque nous sortons mais de là à le faire subir à un enfant... Non. On pourrait croire que c'est une excuse mais non. C'est une raison parmi tant d'autres.

Bref, je rentre de ma visite chez Rose et son petit bébé. Je sais que je serai une bonne tata, d'ailleurs je gatte déjà mon neveu.

Edward se moque de moi en me disant que je vais changer d'avis mais il ne comprend toujours pas comment fait notre relation pour durer. Même s'il n'était pas contre notre relation, il pensait qu'on se lasserait ou que les garçons finiraient par se taper dessus mais encore une fois, non.

Leur amitié est encore et toujours plus solide, heureusement pour moi !

Alors, petit démon, tu veux un bébé ? Se moque Emmett.

Je frissonne mais pour uen fois, je rentre dans son jeu.

Mais oui, Emmett, fais moi un bébé tout de suite. J'ai envie de partir pour 9 mois à grossir et 18 ans à pouponner. Le bonheur ultime, dis-je d'une voix niaise.

Jasper arrive derrière moi en ricanant et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Tu lui fais le coup à chaque fois et si tu lui donnes de telles idées, il faudra les assumer plus tard... Tu sais, se lever en pleine nuit pour le nourrir, lui changer sa couche, nettoyer ses régurgitations et le mieux de tout, l'adstience pendant sa grossesse et après...

Emmett grimace, nous nous moquons de lui. Il faut dire que nous avons unevie sexuelle très active que se soit à deux ou à trois. Dieu merci, les garçons n'ont jamais eu envie de faire des choses entre-eux. Je ne sais pas si j'aimerai ça.

Lorsqu'il se met à bouder, je vais le prendre dans mes bras.

Pas de bébé, demande-t-il avec une petite voix.

Pas de bébé.

**OoO**

Je me réveille en sursaut et cours vomir au toilette. Les garçons, que j'ai reveillé, viennent me voir.

Ca va ?

J'ai la tête dans les toilettes, comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? Crachais-je.

Pardon, dit jasper peunaud.

Ce n'est rien, m'excusais-je à mon tour en m'esuyant la bouche.

On retourne se coucher. Cela fait quelques jours que je me lève tous les matins pour aller vomir. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. En plus, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je m'endors pour quelques heures mais Rose vient me reveiller. J'ai oublié que nous avions rendez vous.

Alors, on fait la grasse matinée ? Se moque-t-elle.

Mais, je suis malade, me plaignais-je.

Tu n'es jamais malade. Aller, fait de la place à la femme enceinte de 8 mois.

Je me décalle sur le coté de mon lit. Ma blonde se laisse tomber lourdement.

J'en peux plus !

Tu l'as voulu, me moquai-je.

Oui, dit elle en caressant son ventre amoureusement.

J'observe mon amie, rayonner de bonheur.

Tu es heureuse, commentais-je.

N'est ce pas ?

Elle me sort son plus beau sourire.

Par contre, toi tu as une salle tête.

Je la frappe sur le bras.

Et ! On ne frappe une femme enceinte.

M'en fiche. Baleine !

Petite nature. Qu'as tu ?

Je vomis tous les matins, je suis trop fatiguée.

Mon amie réfléchi quelques secondes.

J'étais pareil au début de ma grossesse.

Je la regarde choquée.

Quoi ? Même en prenant la pillule tu as doublement de rapport, ça devait bien arriver.

Je commence à paniquer, vraiment. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Rose me prend dans ses bras.

Mais, je ne veux pas, pleurais-je.

Tu en vois que les mauvais cotés. Il ya plein de bons moments.

Mais pour moi, ils ne surpassent pas les mauvais. N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. Puis imagine, j'ai un bébé, qu'importe le père, l'autre se sentira délaissé et soit il me quittera, soit il voudra lui aussi un gamin... Le cauchemar.

Rose m'embrasse sur le frond. Au pire, il y a l'avortement. Oui, je ne vois pa spourquoi je panique. Mais avant, je vais faire un test.

**OoO**

Oh merde ! Non, non. Pitié, tout m'est pas ça.

Bella, ça va ? Ca fait 20 minutes que tu es dans la salle de bain ? Demande Jasper.

Hein ? Oui, oui, j'arrive, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui, j'arrive, deux minutes.

Je jette un coup d'oeil furieux au batonnet que je tiens. Pourquoi, il dit positif ce truc. C'est que des conneries. Je prends le troisième test et encore une fois, je fais pipi dessus. J'attends d'interminable minutes.

Lorsque le resultat s'affiche, je souffle de soulagement. Je ne voudrai voir que celui là mais je ne peux pas oublier les deux autres positifs.

J'appelle Rose pour lui dire. Nous décidons d'aller fair eune prise desang. Je ne veux pas en parler aux garçons tant que je ne suis pas sûr.

Je les rejoins pour déjeuner, j'essaye de masquer mon stress.

**OoO**

3 jours, les resultats sont là, j'ouvre les resultats fébriles. Rose est comme moi, inquiète.

Oh mon dieu, dis-je en même temps que Rose.

Je ne suis pas enceinte.

Et moi, je ne le serai plus dans quelques heures.

Hein ?

Je viens de perdre les eaux.

Oh merde, lâchais-je en restant plantée là.

Bella, je t'adore mais il faut que tu m'emmènes à l'hopital.

J'arrive à garder mon calme et mettre Rosalie dans la voiture qui commence à souffrir.

Appelle Edward, dit lui de se bouger les fesses, dit-elle en respirant vite.

Tout en conduisant, je lui obéis. Je ne veux pas mettre une femme sur le point d'accoucher en colère. Lorsque nous arrivons, Edward est sur place, à nous attendre avec une équipe.

Une fois seule, j'appelle les garçons.

Il faut qu'on parle, gronde Emmett.

Hein ?

Viens à la maison, maintenant.

Rose a perdu les eaux, elle est à l'hopital.

On arrive, dit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Ils mettent 15 minutes à arriver. Après un baiser de leur part, Jasper me colle sous le nez, mes trois tests de grossesses. Ils ont l'air furieux.

Vous avez fait mes poubelles ? Demandais-je choquée.

Es tu enceinte ?

Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

Ils continuent avec leurs questions sans que je ne puisse en placer une. Je décide donc de sortir ma feuille et je leur montre chacun leur tour.

Je voulais être sur avant de vous en parler.

On se fait calin soulagé avant d'aller s'assoir sur les chaises inconfrotables de la salle d'attente. Je pense aussi à contacter Elisabeth et Jane,

6 chocolats pour moi et plusieurs disaines de cafés pour les autres, Edward revient avec un énorme sourire, prend sa famille dans ses bras, il revient vers moi, j'ai le même traitement de faveur.

Félicitation, tu es la marraine d'un beau petit garçon.

Je sautille partout, heureuse.

Comment va Rose ? Demande Elisabeth.

Fatigée mais elle va bien.

On peut les voir, demande Jane.

Bien sûr.

Jasper pousse le fauteuil de Jane, ce qui la fait sourire. Même à 17 ans ans, elle toujours le béguain pour lui. Edward nous conduit jusqu'à la chambre. On entre sans faire de bruit. Rose rayonne avec son fils dans les bras. Le nouveau papa les rejoint, lui aussi heureux.

On vous présente Simon Edward Masen, nous dit la jeune maman.

On veut tous prendre le bébé dans nos bras, mais Rose en maman très protectrice ne veut pas nous préter son jouet. On ne s'offusque pas, on sait que plus tard, on pourra.

Epuisés, on rentre à la maison.

Avant que l'un de vous ne fasse une blague. Pas de bébé ! Jamais, clair ?

Oui chef !

**OoO**

Quelques mois sont passés depuis l'accouchement de Rosalie. Tout est redevenu normal. Nous avosn décidé de nous faire un pic-nik dans un parc pas loin. On profite des rayons du soleil.

Notre déjeuner se déroule tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de mec d'environ notre âge se mette à jouer au ballon oval.

Je leur jette un coup d'oeil sans interêt jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un visage beaucoup trop familié et celui de son cousin, Quil.

Génial, même paèrs tant d'années, mon cœur est malmené. Je ne suis pas malheureuse, je suis juste triste de sa méchanceté. N éanmoins, je suis passée à autre chose et je sais que tout ce qu'il m'a dit est faux.

On rentre ? Je commence à avoir chaud.

J'essaye de cacher mon malaise et surtout, j'évite de regarder dans sa direction. Je pris pourqu'il me voit pas. Je ne veux pas le confronter, et vu ce que j'entends, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop changé.

Tu ne veux pas profiter un peu ? On est bien là.

Devant, le regard tendre de Jasper, je ne peux pas refuser alors je m'allonge, ma tête sur son torse et je ferme les yeux. Emmett me soulève les jambes pour les poser sur ses cuisses. Les garçons discutent de diverses choses mais je ne les écoute pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que j'entende Emmett hurler de faire attention après les garçons qui jouent au ballon.

Je relève la tête perdue. Jasper me dit qu'ils ont envoyé le ballon sur nous. Je vais pour fermer les yeux mais je croise le regard de mon ex petit ami.

Il me reconnaît et appelle son cousin tout en me fixant et en ricanant.

Et merde, jurais-je.

Je ne sors pas souvent des gros mots, alors lorsque j'en lâche un, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais. Les garçons le comprennent vite.

Tu les connais ? Demande Jasper.

Malheureusement. On peut aller maintenant ? Les suppliais-je.

Pourquoi es-ce qu'il te regarde comme ça, lui ? Son pote a compris, il baisse les yeux.

En même temps, tu l'as déjà frappé, au cinéma, tu te souviens.

Oh et l'autre con, c'est qui ?

Je baisse les yeux gênés.

C'est mon ex, murmurais-je.

On va lui faire la peau, dit Jasper avec un sourire mauvais.

Emmett m'aide à me lever et me garde dans ses bras, tant mieux parce que j'ose à peine bouger et surtout, je ne regarde pas dans leur direction. Je les entends parler sur mon moi. Jasper range les affaires. Lorsqu'ils pensent que nous partons, Embry en grand crétin qu'il est se dirige vers nous.

Tiens, tiens, mais ça ne serait pas Bella Swan ?

Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds, ce qui énerve les garçons. Je sens les muscles d' Emmett se contracter et Jasper devient tendu.

Et tu es ? Demande Jasper.

L'ex de Bella.

Ah, oui, elle nous a parlé de toi et pas en bien, dit Emmett dédaigneux.

Embry ricane. Je sens que les insultes vont arriver.

C'est plutôt moi qui en aurait à dire, ricane-t-il fier de lui.

Ouais, elle nous en a parlé, commence Jasper en le toisant à son tour.

Je peux voir dans les yeux de mon ex qu'il se sent intimidé par mes deux copains. Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire.

Et on est content que tu ne sois plus avec elle, parce qu'on a trouvé une vraie perle, dir Emmett en passant sa main sur mes fesses.

Je sens Jasper se rapprocher de mon dos et poser une main sur ma taille, l'autre sur ma nuque.

Et nous contrairement à toi, on sait en profiter.

Jasper décale mes cheveux pour m'embrasser derrière l'oreille sur une zone sensible me faisant soupirer de bien être.

Je sais que mon ex ne loupe pas une miette de nos gestes.

Et, on ne se lasse pas de lui montrer à quel point nous sommes heureux de l'avoir trouvé, rajoute Emmett, la voix rauque.

Je sens son bassin frotter contre le mien. Je croise son regard noir de desir. Même si je ne vois pas Jasper, je sais qu'il est dans le même état que nous.

Tu profites de ce que tu vois, ricane Jasper. Tu peux te faire plaisir parce que maintenant, elle est à nous et nous ne sommes pas suffisament idiots pour la laisser filer.

Je me tourne vers Embry qui est choqué de nous voir ainsi. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Je sais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois comme ça. Avec son égo, il pensait que j'allais être toujours blessée par ses paroles et renforncer mon manque de confiance.

Je jubile intérieurement, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

- Si tu es sage mon pote, on te laissera regarder, dit Emmett à l'attention d'Embry.

Ouais, voir ce que tu as perdu, rajoute Jasper qui ensuite m' embrasse sur la bouche.

Emmett en fait autant avant de nous emmener loin de ce crétin qui reste planté sur place.

Une fois loin de lui, j'arrête les garçons pour les prendre dans mes bras. Je leur montre a quel point je suis heureuse de les avoir trouvé.

-Je vous aime mes amours.

**OoO**

**Fin**

**OoO**

**Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d'avoir commenté parce qu'on arrive à 300 reviews (je suis trop contente) merci merci !**

**OoO**

**Ca y est ! J'attends vos dernières impressions. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout dans cette histoire. J'espère vous retrouver sur les autres. **

**XoXo**


End file.
